Infinite Love
by ombozant
Summary: Olivia and Elliot share an infinite love, that starts from the beginning. There are struggles along the way and trials that will test this, but there love will be forever. Read to find out more about their infinite love. Please R andR. Comments are always welcome. EO
1. Chapter 1

Infinite Love Chapter 1: Need Your Help Dealing With It

AN: I do not own anything

One fine August morning, twenty-eight year old Olivia Benson walked through the hall of her and her mother's apartment, dressed early for work. She had gotten up early, and prepped herself for the first meeting of her fellow detectives. She had worn her short brown hair down, where it hit just above her shoulder line and then went to look in the mirror one last time. She wore a gray suit and loved the way that she looked, so powerful and strong. She hoped that her nervous demeanor would not show to her fellow detectives, but the calm and cool and collected side. She knew it was a right career move for her to be going through this change because for the first time in forever, this felt right. She felt like she could be a great detective in the Special Victims Unit. She had read all about their cases and what they did for the victims and loved every minute of it. She knew that this was her future. The only thing standing in her way was her mother. She had forewarned Olivia that if she went to work with the sex detectives that something bad was going to happen, and her mother just wasn't going to let that happen. She had once told Olivia the true reason, through her tears, of why she didn't want Olivia in there. Serena Benson, Olivia's mother was a rape victim herself and she was the product of that rape. But Olivia had seen the horrors that this man had put her through shine that ugly head time and time again, when all Olivia had to do was walk in the room and Serena would have a drunken fit, and hit and abuse her. It was a terrible place to live in, but for the time being Olivia didn't have the funds to get out. This was her chance to do so. Olivia sighed and walked through the hall to the living room to leave the apartment, hopefully not to be caught by her mother but it was not successful. "Where do you think you're going?!" Olivia's mother yelled from the kitchen table. Olivia turned and saw her mother as always now,with a glass of whiskey in her hand and the bottle heavy in the other. "Mom, I am going to work!", Olivia said, hopefully getting through to her mother.  
"No, you're not!", Serena bellowed and walked over to where Olivia stood, ripped her coat off and smacked her, hard. Olivia stood there holding her face, and then decided to just take it. She let her mother do this because this was her life and welcome to it. She hated her mother hitting her. "Mom, let me go! I have to get going!", Olivia screamed. "No, that's where you are wrong. I changed my mind. You are not working there! They incriminate sex offenders! Do you want to be labeled as that?"  
"I don't care what I am labeled as long as I help the victims and get the rapist off the streets. It's my job. I hate what he's done to you. He's made you this way.", Olivia screamed and that did it. Serena threw the glass down and punched Olivia until she had bruises on her face. "Now go clean up, and stay in your room.", Serena bellowed and walked to pick out another glass, grabbed the whiskey bottle and poured herself another glass. Olivia looked at her with a bit of sympathy and walked back to her room and cried. She cried for her mother and cried for herself. Then, she did the only thing to get out of there she could think of, which was go to the bathroom, clean up the wounds, cover the bruises and hop out on to the window ledge, and go down the fire-escape. When Olivia was safe, she breathed a sigh of relief and went to her new job, hoping that she would not have to explain the bruises. Getting to the precinct, Olivia walked in with confidence, and saw three detectives in the squad room. She then saw another door that led to an office but didn't know if she should go there or not. "I am looking for a Captain Cragen?", Olivia stated, looking at the card that he had given her with the information. A talk, lanky, gray haired man with glasses stood up and smiled. "I am Detective John Munch, is there anything I can do?", Olivia shook his hand and then replied. "I am Olivia Benson, this is my first day here.", Olivia stated proudly. "Well, check in with the captain in that office there and then we will introduce you to the team. Quite a step for you, isn't it?"  
"Nah, I am going to be fine. Thanks.", Olivia smiled and walked towards the captain's office. "Captian, I am Olivia Benson. Thank you for letting me join the team!", Olivia stated. "Don Cragen, and it's a pleasure. When I read your history, I knew you were perfect. Let's get you acquainted and your new partner and we will be all set. Welcome to the team!", Don said. "Great!", Olivia stated, and was given her badge and gun and then was introduced to her team. There was John Munch, Monique Jeffries, and Elliot Stabler, and Brian Cassidy. Elliot was going to be her partner, Don introduced them and they made her feel right at home. "So, Olivia, stay a while. Take off your jacket.", Munch said. "I'm, fine thanks, and rubbed her arms, like she was cold, only she wasn't. She was trying to hide the morning's bruises. "Girl, it's like 100 in here! Take it off!", Monique Jeffies stated.  
"Alright, fine, fine.", Olivia stated rather angrily, but just as she was was about to take it off, Cragen came out with a case. "We've got a victim down in Waverly. Elliot, show your new partner the ropes." Elliot nodded and saw Olivia sigh out of relief. He laughed and grabbed his and they headed to the squad car. "So how new are you to these cases? They can get pretty emotional and long.", Elliot asked. "I think I'll be fine. Our victim is sixteen year old Jasmine Burgess. She was found by the landlord outside her apartment building, apparently strung up by some underwear and ropes.", Olivia said, going over what she had found out about the case.  
"Let's get to it.", Elliot stated and both went to solve the case. They found many people that helped bring the case to a close and the information was necessary to put this guy behind bars. They worked as a team. Back in the squad room, the detectives were celebrating Olivia's first case together and that's when she took off her jacket. "Wow, Liv, what's the bruises from?", Monique asked.  
"What? Oh nothing, I just fell yesterday,", Olivia lied, smiling. She hoped that Monique would let it go. But the one she wasn't expecting to pull her aside and try to help her was Elliot. "Liv, is everything okay? Is this why you wouldn't take off the jacket earlier? What happened really?", Elliot asked. "Elliot, please let it go. Let's focus on our jobs. The personal cases shouldn't be happening. I need to find something or someone but that has to wait until all the bad people are put away for good."  
"No, Liv, we're done for the day with the cases. Let me help you.", Elliot sighed giving her the biggest blue eyes that he could to try and find something. All he saw was pain in her deep brown eyes and wanted to know more. "No, El, I'm fine. Wait, what time is it?", Olivia said, grabbing her coat.  
"A little after four thirty.", Elliot esponded. "Shit! I have to get home. She's going to freak out, and I am going to have to be in trouble.", Olivia said. Before Elliot could respond, she told the Captain she had to leave and ran home. She was scared Serena would have done something worse if she wouldn't have left when she did. "You're late!", Serena bellowed when Olivia walked in the room. "Mom, we caught a late case. We couldn't do anything until we found the guy and then we had to stay and celebrate the one case we closed with my help.", Olivia explained, hoping her mom wouldn't do anything. But she was wrong. Serena dropped the glass on the table and then went to Olivia and started hitting her. "I told you to be home at four. You are late! You will suffer the consequences!" Serena said, and punched and hit Olivia. Blood started pouring from her mouth and nose and when Serena felt that it was enough she stopped and shoved Oivia to the floor. She spat on her and sat "You remind me so much of him. You will never be wanted." Then, Olivia knew the worst was not over as she saw her mother raise her foot. Olivia's stomach was getting kicked and kicked and soon there would be no more. Olivia just cried and cried while her mother did this. This was her mother's way of coping an Olivia ws the punching bag. Being on the job one day showed her how things would gt butte never imagined life would be this way.  
"Mom, stop, I am your daughter!", Olivia screamed once she could get the courage. "No, you're his. You're so much o him and not more of me. I hate you and him.", Serena screamed and then threw down her half drunken glass of whiskey and grabbed the bottle and then passed out after her "workout". Olivia left the room and went to her room and cleaned u what she could. She then called Elliot and just wanted something positive to hear. "Elliot, hey, can you talk?", Olivia asked in the phone. "Where and When?", Elliot answered, not knowing what she wanted to talk about. "The precinct. It's the only place I feel safe. I can get away now.", Olivia stated. "Get away? Liv, what's going on?", Elliot asked now worried. His wife, Kathy had just entered the room and she saw him grabbing his coat. "Just meet me, and we' talk. I don't wanna be alone.", Olivia stated and hung up. "Liv, wait. Liv, Liv!", Elliot called and he realized she hung up. He threw the phone down and sat down with his head in his hands. Kathy entered the room, and went over to him. "Got another case?", she askd, knowing something was wrong. "No, it's much more than that. I think my new partner is being abused. I saw the bruises on her arms today and asked her but she said not to worry. Well that call proved that there was nothing to worry about. I am seriously worried Kath, there is something wrong in the Benson household Th truth really is that I am scared for her.", Elliot said, standing up, hands still on his face. "Call Cragen. He might know what to do. Go, your partner needs you.", Kathy said and Elliot nodded, hugged her and left. On his way over in the car, he called Cragen. "Captain!", Elliot said into the phone. "Elliot, do you know what time it is?" Cragen asked. "Listen, I am heading down to the precinct. Something's wrong. I can feel it.", Elliot stated. "I;ll be there in fifteen minutes.", Cragen said. The Elliot hung up and focused on the short drive to the precinct. His thoughts were on Olivia. How was she going to look? Was she okay physically? Was something wrong? Did she have an abusive boyfriend? Something had to be hitting her hard or she would not call him late like this. This was something that Olivia was facing and her demons were coming out and he was going to have to help her through it. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Won't Let Anyone Else Have You

Olivia Benson walked into the squad room, scared and shaken. She was bruised from head to her abdomen and she sat at her desk waiting for her partner. She sat there thinking about her recent abuse and the others that she's had throughout the years. She had a spare coat hanging on her desk nd clutched it closer to her, scared and afraid. It was not like her to be this afraid, but her mother truly scared her. She remembered something and said it aloud, just as Elliot was walking it. "I won't let anyone else have you.", Serena would always say during her attacks.

Olivia didn't hear Elliot come in and Elliot saw her sitting there in a haze. "Liv, are you okay.", he asked, cautiously. He didn't want to pry but something was definitely wrong. When she looked up and saw him, he came closer and she reached out for him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know who else to call. You are my partner. The one that I trust to help me get through this.", Olivia said crying.

"Olivia, what happened to you?", Elliot asked. "I can't tell you. She'd kill me if she'd know that I told.",

Realizing that she'd said too much. She quickly grabbed her coat and said that this was a mistake. She had to get home. Elliot stood up and that's when the captain walked in.

"Liv, you can't go. We need to help you. You have to let us.", Cragen said, and it was an assuring hand on her shoulder that made her feel safer. It was Elliot. She looked up at him and she saw tears in his eyes. She nodded and hugged him closer. Something was sore apparent that Liv was hiding and she called her abuser a she. Both Cragen and Elliot had her this, and they knew that this was not a boyfriend. This was a woman, someone close to Olivia.

"Liv, let's go in the bull pen and we can have a look at what this crazy woman dd to you.", Eliot said. "Don't call her that! She's dealing with her pain. She has been for twenty nine years, ever since I was born.", Olivia said and Cragen then realized who was her attacker.

"Olivia, who did this to you?", he asked, knowing the answer. "I can't tell you! She told me that if something were to happen, she'd never let anyone else have me. I can't tell you.", Olivia said. Elliot had connected eyes with his boss and shook her head. Cragen's head dropped and put his hand on Olivia's shoulder. "Liv, if this happens again, she could kill you.", he stated.

"She wants me dead, so if that's what it takes. This was a mistake. I am sorry Cap, sorry El, I didn't mean to drag you out. Just wanted to talk. You guys, the attacker is not going to kill me. I promise.", Olivia stated. She grabbed her coat and walked out of the precinct. Elliot and the Captain saw her leave and both started thinking together.

"We have to get her out of there. She wouldn't take off her coat, and you saw the bruises on her face Cap. We have to take this matter in to our own hands. I need to help my partner. I can't let her down!", Elliot said. "Let's wait till tomorrow and get some rest. Maybe she'll come clean and we can get her out of there someway.", Cragen said. Elliot nodded and went home. He had seen that his partner was struggling and would do anything that he could to help her. At Olivia's house, Olivia had just walked in and immediately regretted going out. There was her mother, right in front of her. She had that drunken look in her eye and that meant trouble. Olivia felt the anger coming from her mother and knew that what she had coming was so munch more than what she had endured earlier.

"You stupid bitch! Did you think that I would not know you were gone? Hm, Olivia. Did you think that there was someplace you could go to get away from me? Well, I know you went to the precinct. I know you went to meet your partner. I know everything, Olivia. You can't escape me. You my dear, are in a heap of trouble.", Serena said, slapping Olivia over and over again. "I won't let them have you. You are mine, and you're never going to that stupid job again. I knew this wasn't good for you. Do you see what you made me do?", Serena continued grabbing her drink.

"You made me do this, grabbing the drink tightly, as it shattered and then Serena picked up a jagged edge of the bottle and came at Olivia. Olivia tried deflecting the glass but felt it slice her skin on her shoulder. She cried out in pain and saw the blood. She knew that if no one helped her, she'd bleed out, but then stiffened up as she saw Serena coming again. That's when Olivia felt more hits and kicks to her stomach and finally she just laid on the floor, hoping her mother would stop. She finally did after seeing Olivia not fight back. Olivia lay on the ground, where her mother left her trying to reach for her phone, but that's when she heard the sirens. Her mother must have called the dispatch. Olivia glared at her mother, who smiled viciously. She done this to her and now she was smiling. She wanted Olivia to suffer through everything, until her dying day. When she died, Olivia was going to go with her and make her feel at peace. She was the reason for her suffering and it was time she knew it. Before the cops got there, Olivia saw that Serena had poured another glass of whiskey and then began to laugh. Olivia cried because of the pain and because she knew she was the cause of all of this. This was the image that she had known forever, since Olivia was a baby When the dispatch and cops got there, Olivia knew that her detectives would be there soon. Soon enough, as they were wheeling her out, that's when Olivia saw them. She saw Monique first and tried to call out, but all she could get out was a strangled cry. One of the local cops that was there tried to calm her down, then motioned for the detectives to come forward. Elliot came up next to Olivia and put his hands on her shoulders to calm her down. She put her face down and cried even harder, then made eye contact again and broke down even more.

"El, you were right. I need help!", Olivia cried in to his shoulder.

"Liv, look at me. Tell me who did this.", Elliot pleaded. When Olivia tried, she had another panic attack and the doctor told them they had to move her. Elliot told the EMS that he was her partner and he was riding. When Olivia saw him enter the ambulance, she cried into his shoulder. He tried calming he r but he could see that she was in pain. He held her hand and wiped her tears. Whey they got to the hospital, Olivia was scared to be left alone, but more scared when the doctor tried to do anything to her without Elliot there. He told the doctor that he was going to stay. The doctor allowed him to stay as they got the glass out of her arm. When they were done, Elliot was sitting there with Olivia. Her head was hung down. She was ashamed that this got this far, but it happened before. But she never felt this embarrassed. The information that she would have to share with her fellow detectives would be damaging to her family. Could she do it? Then, Elliot had come back in the room after being told he had to go because of the doctors' orders, while they cleaned her up more. When the doctor told him to come in, he saw her hanging her head and knew she was embarrased.

"Liv this is nothing you have to feel embarrassed for. What happened to you is not your fault.", Elliot said.

"No, El, I left the house. I should not have left home. I should not have come to the precinct. I should not have done anything.", Olivia said, crying. Elliot sighed. He put his arm around her and with her good arm, she put her arm around him.

"Liv, what happened.", Elliot asked.

"My mother attacked me.", Olivia stated. Elliot was shocked. He never expected this, however, the pain in Olivia's eyes was now reflected in his. He didn't know what to think at this point. How did her mother do this to Olivia.

"El, my mother is a victim of a rape. I am the result of that rape. That's why she drinks and that's why she beats me.", Liv said, when she knew he was looking for answers.

"Liv, I'm… ", Elliot started but could finish as her mother came running through the door. Apparently her mother had sobered up enough to get her act together and come and follow her to the hospital.

"Olivia, sweetheart, are you okay?", Serena said. Then turned to Elliot and asked him to leave. When he wouldn't she said that she would get a doctor to escort him out because there was no way that she was not seeing her daughter. After seeing Olivia freeze up, Elliot didn't want to leave, but the look in her eyes told her that she would be okay. He just hoped that in the hospital, Serena wouldn't try anything stupid.

"Captain, Olivia's in there now. Serena's with her. She said she would be fine, but I'm worried. Olivia told me that it was her mother that did this. Liv's eyes told me that she was okay, but I could sense that she was scared."", Elliot told Cragen when he walked out. He stood outside her room with Cragen and watched through the window how Olivia's mother treated her.

Inside, Olivia and her mother were talking.

"You shouldn't have left the house, my dear, all you had to do was clean yourself up.", Serena said.

"You called the cops, Mom. They were there because you called the cops.", Olivia said.

"Yea, I did. I could not watch my own daughter die at my own hand. But next time, there will be more pain. (Grabbing Olivia's face in her hand) You hear me. You ever leave the house again go anywhere with out my consent, there will be hell to pay.", Serena bellowed and then left the room. She saw Cragen and flirted with him. Eliot looked at her like she was crazy. Serena walked out giving her number to Cragen and winking. Both men walked into Olivia's room to see her getting dressed and about to follow her mother out.

"Liv, where do you think you are going?", El asked.

"No, Liv, you are not going back there. You are going to the precinct.", Don said.

"No, I can't. I have to go home. She threatened to do more damage if I don't. I have to go guys. I'll be fine. I'll see you at work later.", Olivia said and followed her mother where they saw Serena waiting by the elevator. Olivia walked out with her head down, like a puppy following his master when he did something wrong.

"Captain, we have..", Elliot started.

"We'll get her out, El, don't worry.", Cragen said. "She's my partner, Captain, I have to protect her. But it's more. I am falling for her. know I am married, but I have to honor my feelings. I am in love with her. I knew it the moment that she walked in the room.", Elliot said, with his head in his hands. The captain was shocked. He had never heard this coming from the detective about Kathy and it was coming from his heart. "Elliot, what about Kathy?", Cragen asked. "Kathy and I have our problems. She doesn't like the job, the kids think I'm never around. I can only go from my heart. Captain, I love her.", Elliot said, and then they walked out of the hospital.

"We can't do anything until we see Olivia later at the precinct. El, relax go get a shower and be back at work. Don't worry, she'll okay. She's strong.", Cragen said. Elliot nodded and went into the precinct and to the bunks. He didn't expect to find someone in there.

It was Olivia. "I thought you went home.", Elliot said.

"I called and told her that we caught a case. Even though I was right, I didn't want to face her now. She's furious with me.", Olivia stated and sighed.

"Liv, what happened? How did this start?", Elliot asked. He pulled his chair up closer and put his hand on hers. "I never had a father growing up. When I asked my mom why, she would always make up one story after another. He left, he couldn't handle a kid, the usual stories any single parent makes up when their kids ask. One day when I was sixteen, I had a boyfriend in her English literature class. I was going to marry him, but it wasn't what I wanted. He was not what I thought I wanted. When my mom found out, she went ballistic. She proved to me that this is insane and proceeded to tell me about my fahter. She was staying late one night at school when he came up behind her and raped her and left her to die. She never got to put him away because she didn't know her attacker. She filed a report but it went on deaf ears. I joined the force to try and find the bastard that did this to my mother. When she told me, my mother was drunk. She continued her booze trips overtime she saw me from then on. That's why I went away to school. I traveled far because I wanted to get away. But when I came home, she was even more thrown off the wagon then i figured she would be. The abuse seriously began then. I covered everything up. I can't do that anymore El, not now."

"Oh God, Liv, I…", El said and hugged her. The detective fell in to her partner's arms.

"El, I have to tell you something. I know you are married, but I'm… I'm falling for you.", Liv said. She looked Elliot straight in the eye and he smiled.

"Liv, I feel the same way. But let's make you safe first. I want to help you and then we'll explore this.", Elliot said and she nodded. She knew that this was going to happen, and then it was all about her. The Captain had texted Elliot that he was heading down to Olivia's apartment to talk to Serena. Olivia said she'd better go, because Serena was waiting for her. This was a mistake in her mond. Elliot stopped her.

"Liv, you are not going home tonight. You are coming home with me. Cragen will talk to your mother and then we'll go from there. But you are definitely not going back there.", Elliot said.

"El, you don't get it. I am her daughter. She won't let go of me and won't stop until I stop her and do something that neither of us want. Until I'm free, nothing will stop her.", Olivia said, breaking down one more time.

"Let Cragen handle this.", Elliot said, and held her close. He called Kathy and told her of what was going on but Kathy had an inkling something would happen like this and this was very bad. She knew that this would happen that he would take care of her and this was something she didn't. At Olivia's, Cragen was walking up the stairs when Serena met him at the door and told him that she knew he'd be back. He told her that she wouldn't ever get to hurt anyone again. Then Cragen saw her snap. She yelled at Cragen to get out and that he couldn't have Olvia and that there was nothing that she wouldn't do to control her daughter. Crane felt a little sad for his detective that she would have to deal with this woman until her dying day and one of these days something was going to happen. Cragen walked away feeling like nothing was accomplished because Olivia was living with a fallen down drunk.

"Well….?", Olivia asked when she saw her captain come in. He shook his head and she saw that there was nothing that he could have done. She looked down and sighed. She has no way out. She was stuck.

"I can do this. I have to, it's my mother.", Olivia said and walked out. Liv and Elliot held hands for a second when she left and she softly smiled. This was her life and she would have to face her crazy mother alone. But now that she was in love, maybe he could help her. Elliot would be there for her and she knew that. Back at home, Olivia had walked in and saw her mother passed out, with a drink in her hand. She was already drunk and Liv walked towards her bedroom, but as soon as she made her way past the living room.

"Did you think that you would get away from doing that to me? Did you think that you can get away with letting your boss try and stop me from being a mother to you?", Serena asked.

"Mom, you hurt me. They were just trying to protect me.", Olivia sighed and tried to leave but Serena talked to her again. "You're never going to get away with this. I'm too drunk right now but you'll get the punishment. You did this to me!", Serena yelled and slapped Olivia. Olivia sighed, she knew that this was going to happen. Olivia saw her mother sit down on the sofa and pass out. For now she was safe, until the next day when she would try and leave. Hopefully things would get better. The next day, Serena blockaded Olivia's bedroom door so she wouldn't leave. Her mother really wanted her to stay. When Olivia called to she just stated that she needed to call in sick and then they will deal with her punishment. She opened the blockade and watched as Olivia made the call.

"Uh, cap, I can't come in today. The wounds hurt too bad to go and I think I'm coming down with something." "Liv, are you sure.", Cragen said and waved for Elliot to come to his office.

"Yea, um, she won't let me leave.", Olivia said, and saw Serena get angrier. She told Cragen that she'd update him on her condition later and hung up. Elliot came in and asked what was going on with Olivia and he said that her mother wouldn't let her leave.

"Unbelievable. She's trying to control her. Cap, I'm going to get Liv. She's not going to do this.", Elliot said leaving the office. "No, El, let her figure things out with her mother. Maybe she would back off.", Cragen said. Elliot nodded, but had that disturbing feeling again. He called Olivia, and she answered on the second ring.

"El, what's up. Tell Captain I am not coming in. Feeling sick, although that would be a lie, he'll believe me.", Olivia said.

"Olivia, what's going on?", Elliot asked, but before Olivia could answer, he heard a scram. It was Olivia's scream. "No, El help, Mom stop!",Olivia screamed and then the line went dead. "He called Jeffries and Munch and told them to meet him at her apartment and left for the apartment.

"Liv!, it's Elliot, open up! But he could hear the screams from the inside. He had to get in there. But there was no way in. How could he get in?

Author's note. Please review. Thanks to those who've read my story. I decided to keep you on your toes and leave you. I know cliffhangers are terrible, but it's a great chapter break.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: You're Going to Survive the Recovery

In Olivia's house, there was a bunch of yelling. Serena had her drink in her hand and Olivia was the target.

"You deliberately disobeyed my orders, Olivia. You didn't come straight home. Instead you went to those damn cops. They poisoned you against me, your own mother. Well not this time!", Serena bellowed.

"Mom, they are only trying to help me because they care. These are my coworkers, friends. God, mom, you never let me have the friends, and now that I have some, you won't let me see them.", Olivia stated. Then, she heard something coming up the street. It was a siren and Olivia knew this was from Elliot. He was concerned about her. But when Olivia was not looking, and possibly looking for a brightness to come through the door, her mother had grabbed the broken chair that was broken from Olivia's fall earlier. The chair was thrown on to Olivia as to break her back. Olivia went down hard, and fell to the floor. She looked up at her mother. Then she said the best thing that there was for her mother to hear.

"Mom, why are you doing this? Is it because of him. Mom, can't you see that I am you. Every part of me is you, and I can't imagine my life without you, but this abuse has to stop.", Olivia tried contemplating with her mother, but Serena had turned crazy. She heard Olivia say a few key words that popped in her head and went off.

"You're me?! No, Olivia, you're not. You're him! You have his eyes! His hair, and you're talking about abuse? Ha, this is nothing compared to what I went through. I was raped. Olivia, and you my dear, are the result. Coping isn't easy with you here, but I'm sure it'll be a lot easier when you're gone.", Serena said and had grabbed Olivia's gun from the side of her jacket.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Olivia asked, trying to see what her mother's plans were, even though she had a pretty good inkling.

"I'm going to do what should have been done when I found out I was pregnant.", Serena said and got that deranged look in her eyes that Olivia has seen before. Then, Serena shot Olivia once in the arm, and dropped the gun. She told Olivia to clean herself up. and Olivia tried to get up, and held her arm. Olivia did the only thing that she could do: kicked her mother once in the stomach until she was sure that she was down and then went down herself for the blood loss was getting more and more painful for her. Knowing that Elliot had called the cops, she knew it wouldn't be long before she was saved, but would her mother survive? Apparently so, because when Serena Benson got up, Olivia was kicked in the stomach and then Serena got on top of her and punch her face. The blood came pouring out, and Olivia felt as if she couldn't move. As if connecting minds, Elliot knew that Olivia was hurting. He called a bus, called Cragen and waited for his Captain to arrive before entering the house. he found that it had been blockaded and broke down the blockade. At first the house seemed okay, but walking into the living room, Cragen and Elliot found Serena Benson sitting in her rocking chair that was facing the floor. They went over to her and asked where was Olviia, for they didn't see her in the room, and Serena just smiled and flirted with Cragen. Serena had hidden her under a blanket. But she was passed out from the blood loss, so she wasn't moving. Then as if by chance near the end of the room, Elliot saw a white sheet with spots of red near the corners and went over to it. Before he got there, Serena tried to block him, but he was quicker and grabbed the sheet and pulled it off of the form he saw there.

"Oh God, Liv, oh please, (then to the Captain) Captain, she's here. Get a bus! Oh Liv, Honey, it's Elliot. You're safe.", Elliot said and Olivia slowly came out of her fogginess when she felt Elliot's hand on her head and his other hand holding hers.

Not coming out of it fully, Liv said, "El, help", before completely losing consciousness. Elliot tapped Olivia's face and then when he saw that there was no response, he got scared. Elliot did CPR, bringing Olivia back to life. He saw her take a breath, and hold on. He started to cry and she started to wail for help. Elliot calmed her down and then tried to get up. He never imagined Serena being right behind him. He went to pick her up and saw that Serena had a gun to his head., or rather to Olivia's. His eyes grew wide as he saw the gun move towards Olivia's head. He tried to talk with her, but she wouldn't listen. She just screamed at him to shut up, and that's when he came up with a plan.

"She doesn't go anywhere, now put her down, or she truly will be dead, and I won't have to deal with her anymore.", Serena said, holding the gun. Cragen was behind her and tackled her and grabbed the gun. He arrested her for attempting to murder a cop, and her daughter, and brought her out. Before walking out, Serena said the key words that were engraved into Olivia's head.

"I'll never let anyone else have you.", and they brought her out. Bringing Olivia out of the house was easier and Elliot rode with her. On the way to the hospital, Elliot tried talking to Olivia, but things got were. They lost her once on the way and when she came back, Elliot whispered the words survivor and I love you, in her ear, and she knew she had to push on. Getting to the hospital, they told Elliot to wait in the waiting area while they patched Olivia up. While waiting, Elliot knew that this thing with Kathy needed to end. He called her and told her that even though this is the second week of Olivia's job, he was already falling for her and he needed to be there for her. Kathy understood and said that she would call him with his visitation times and he said okay. Plus, Dickie had since said that he saw mommy kissing another man, not daddy, while they were eating one night and Elliot was sincerely doubtful that this was a thank you kiss or a normal thing. Kathy had cheated on Elliot for a few years now, ever since the twins were born because Elliot was concerned with the job. Kathy knew this was coming, ever since that fight and this was the emotional toll. But right now, Elliot didn't need to be focused on Kathy. He needed to be focused on Olivia.

"Elliot, anything?", the captain came in with Jeffries and Munch.

"No, not yet. God, I wish I was there! I wish Liv would have stayed with us. I wish I would have met her first.", Elliot admitted and Jeffries and Munch smiled. "Man, we know how you feel about Olivia. Hell, she's only been here a week and we already love her. This is our girl and we have to protect her. It's not just you who wants the best.", Munch stated. "Look, we all have a past. Olivia wanted to be the strong one and deal with hers. Let's just hope it doesn't cost her the life she always wanted.", Cragen said and Olivia's doctor came out.

"Family of Olivia Benson?", he said and the detectives stood up. Don told him that they were the special victims unit and she was part of his squad. The doctor took one look and smiled briefly and continued. "She has a puncture wound on her right arm just above where the bullet went through. It went all the way, but she did loose a lot of blood. I saw some bruising on her face and arms, and stomach. Has she been abused?", the doctor asked.

"We have her mother, who is her abuser in custody. Is she going to be alright?", Elliot asked.

"Yes, she's awake now, and asking for a certain Elliot. Now which of you is he?", the doctor asked and Elliot jumped right up to him and he followed him to Olivia's room. When he walked in, Olivia was laying in the bed, sleeping from the anesthesia. But when Elliot came closer, she awakened and immediately tried to sit up. He helped her up and she cried in his arms.

"Oh God El, she lost it. When I came home after going to the squad room, she lost it. She went completely nuts. The liquor cabinet had been emptied, so she must have been drinking and by the time I got there…. when I walked in…. oh god.. El, it's my mother.", Olivia cried and Elliot held her close. "I wanted to part of a family, and tried my best to with her, but the booze took her away. When I explained that today, she grabbed the chair and hit me over the head.", Olivia said, after a few minutes.

"Liv, she lost it. But you are a survivor. You survived the abuse. Now, you have to survive the recovery.", El said.

"But how do you know. Oh God, El, she is my mother. How can I put away my own mother." Olivia said breaking down once more.

"You can do this, Liv, because I'm not leaving you. You are mine now and there's nothing that your mom can do to stop it. She's in lock up right now. Jeffries and Cassidy are going to talk to her later. You just need to lean on me, and I'll be there for you.", Elliot said. "But El….., she's gonna get released and when she does, I'll have to go back.", Olivia said.

"El, I love you, but she has my mind so warped right now. I have no idea what to think or who to trust. El, what's happening to me?", Olivia said and started to get frantic. She couldn't breathe right and even as El tried, he couldn't calm her down. He buzzed for the nurse and told her that she was having a panic attack. They pushed him out of the room and started to try and calm her down. Once Elliot left, the shaking and cries got worse. One of the doctors realized this and pulled Elliot back into the room. When Liv saw this, she calmed down and soon was asleep. Elliot told Don that he would stay with her and the Captain nodded and left to join Munch and Jeffries and Cassidy in the interrogation of Serena Benson.

"Captain, we tried everything. She won't budge. She still thinks that Olivia is hers and there's nothing we can do about it.", Jeffries said. The captain nodded and watch Munch and Cassidy interview her, and asked Jeffries to get Munch out, and the Captain can give it a try.

"Well, Mrs. Benson, you're in a heap of trouble, here. Olivia is your daughter. How could you do this to her?", the Captain asked.

"She deserved it, she always was the reason for my pain. She was the result the worse night in my life. God, she deserves all of the trouble she's gotten thus far and more.", Serena said and devilishly smiled

"Serena, why did you beat your daughter this afternoon?", Cassidy asked.

"Because she disobey me.", Serena said plainly. Serena Benson was placed under arrest, when Don got the call that Olivia suffered from a panic attack. At the hospital, Olivia was settling down from her most recent panic attack. Elliot was sitting with her. Cragen came and told them the news that Serena had been arrested and put in prison for the assault charges and attempted murder and Olivia began to cry. She had never felt so free in her life. But she knew that there was going to be a trial.

"You can survive the recovery, Liv, just remember that. You have me and the team behind you.", Elliot said, and Olivia meekly smiled. She was still scared of her mother and the thought of testifying against her made her scared. She would beat her control once again, and things would be very unsettling.

"El, the trial will be soon and what if she controls me again? I can't go through this again, and if they make me go home, she's going to kill me.", Olivia stated and shivered. I don't know what' I'm going to do."

"Liv, it's going to be okay. She's not going to hurt you anymore.", Elliot stated and held Olivia close. Elliot went to let go, when Olvia pulled him closer and kissed him. She wanted to feel sage again and when she kissed him, she felt safe. When the kiss broke off, Olivia pulled back. "I'm sorry, Elliot, I just wanted to feel safe.", Liv said.

"No, Liv, no. I liked it. Yes, it was at a difficult time. I didn't want to rush you.", Elliot said and Olivia smiled. Then the doctor came with her release papers, and Liv went to the precinct. She made her formal statement and she went to the bunks to rest. Her house was still a crime scene. She was going to have to get a new apartment. Elliot had told her that he was going to help her find one close to the precinct. The dynamic duo found The next few days were really uneventful. Liv stayed in the bunks at the station house. El stayed close to her, knowing that she could relapse and want to recant. But she never did. But this was her mother and she wanted all the abuse to stop. Every day, all that replayed in her head was that one line " I'll never let anyone else have you." It was the only thing that kept her going knowing that her mother would never be out of prison. On the day before the trial, Olivia was sitting with Elliot in the squad room while Jeffries and Munch were out on a case. Elliot's phone's rang and he answered it.

"Hello, Stabler.", he answered the phone and then pulled Olivia closer. "We'll be right there.", Elliot said and hung up looking at Olivia.

"Liv, I have some bad news. When your mother was coming out of the washroom at the jail, there is a staircase before they get to the cells and she fell down the stairs. The police followed her but it was too late. She was dead, and there was nothing that they could do.", Elliot stated. Olivia sat there motionless, and then started to cry. "I need to see her.", Olivia said. Elliot nodded and they went to see Melinda. When they walked in, Melinda uncovered the body that was on her table. It was indeed Serena Benson.

"Liv, she was drunk in prison. I guess she made friends with the CO and they had a few drinks and that's how she died.", Melinda said, coming closer to her friend.

"Oh God, she's really gone!", Olivia said and ran out of the room. She cried for her mother. She cried because she thought that all of this was her fault. Everything that her mother has been through was her fault and Olivia knew this to be true. The only thing that really mattered now was that Olivia recover and move on. Taking Olivia out of the room, Elliot calmed her down.

"You know Elliot, even though this is hard for me to accept, my mother is gone and she didn't have me. She always told me that she couldn't let anyone else have me, but now that's she's gone, I still feel the weight of the world on me and I can't escape it. I feel like I'm in a tank of water and I'm sinking with a weight on my ankles. I am going crazy.", Olivia said, crying.

"No, Liv, she's gone. She's gone and she's not coming back. It's over. I'll help you baby, and we'll get through this together.", Elliot said and he hugged her. She cried into his shoulder and then Olivia heard the words come from Elliot's mouth that made her feel stronger. "You can survive the recovery." From then on,Olivia knew that no matter what, Elliot was going to stand beside her. Back at the precinct, everyone was telling Olivia that they were sorry for her loss. They set the funeral date and knew that this time was hard on Olivia. But no one really knew what was going on in her head. Jeffries knew that losing a mother was hard, but never saw Olivia break down from it and wondered what was really going on. The funeral was set for two days after she had died. The day before is when Jeffries decided to try and talk to her.

"Hey, Liv, got a second?", Jeffries asked. "Yea, Jeffries, what's up.", Olivia said and wondered what this was about.

"You okay, you seem to not really break down at the fact that we are buying your mother tomorrow.", Monique said and Olivia was shocked. Jeffries really didn't know what Olivia had been through and nodded and got up and walked away. John tried to help Monique understand that there is something underlying going that was more than just a mother dying. Her mother abused her for the rape that Olivia's father caused. When Monique heard this, she felt stupid. She went and apologized and Olivia smiled. The next day, there was the funeral services. Her school professor came to talk to her and then Olivia went and stood next to her mother's coffin. The next thing she knew, there was a hand on her back, and then her shoulder. She knew this hand very well and it was Elliot. Just then, she started to break down.

"Oh God, El, I feel like an idiot for even feeling bad right now, but it hurts. I'm alone now. I am going to miss her, but not the abuse. Is that a bad thing?", Olivia said, and Elliot weakly smiled.

"No. Liv, you can do this. You are no idiot. Just because you feel more free without the abuse is nothing to be ashamed of. She hurt you terribly so many times and even though she was your mother, you have to realize that this was more than you can do. She dug her own grave, Liv, when she went for the bottle and then when she beat you. You can survive this, Liv, the recovery, and I'll be there to help you. You are not alone. You have me, and my kids, and the team. Remember Dickie loves you and so does Lizzie. Then, there's Maureen and Kathleen. You do have a family, Liv, not just mine, the team. You have Jeffries, and Munch and Cassidy. We are here for you, and don't forget the Captain. But most of all, you have me. I am going to be here for you no matter what.", Elliot said and Olivia smiled and hugged him. The funeral proceeded and Serena was soon buried. Olivia felt stronger than she's ever felt and that's something her mother could never take from her ever again.

Author's note: I know it's harder to see Serena be this way, however, I wanted to portray her as someone who would bring Olivia down and Elliot can help her up. Please read and review. Don't worry, there's more to come. Next up, the kids want to weigh in on what's going to be their family and the case is about Elliot now and his wife, Kathy as they struggle to come to an agreement with the divorce.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: You saved me, Now I'll save you

Elliot walked Olviai back to the new apartment that Olia had just rented after the funeral. He kept looking at her, wanting to make sure that she was okay. She confirmed his thoughts by grabbing his hand and holding it throughout the ride. It made Elliot feel on top of the world.

"You have no idea that within the last few weeks how many times I wanted to do that", Elliot said, breaking the silence.

"What?", Liv asked, smiling.

"Reach across the table or car or desk and hold your hand. Kathy and I didn't do this. She literally wouldn't even look at me while we were in the same room together at the house. I am surprised that she isn't fighting harder for the marriage to stick together.", Elliot said. Olivia sighed. Maybe this is what he really wanted. His family back. When he saw her sigh, and felt her slowly letting go of his hand, he gripped on tighter, pulled the car over and turned toward her.

"Liv, hear me when I say this. I love you. I know Kathy is in my life because of the kids, but she's not important for me anymore. You are, you are the most important thing that I have in my life besides my kids and I couldn't be happier. I was just commenting on what we were doing. This is not what it sounds like. I love you!", Elliot stated and then pulled her close and kissed her. What they didn't know is that just a few feet away, a man stood with a camera to take photos of them and took one of them kissing. He smiled and said to himself, "Gotcha now, Mr. Stabler. Wait till Kathy sees this, then she'll definitely know you cheated!", and ran off into the crowd of cars.

"Come on, let's get you inside. Wanna unpack before work?", El stated when the kiss broke.

"Nah, I'll do it later, let's just check out the place and then head in huh?", Liv stated, still a little scared.

"Liv, there's nothing to be afraid of. You've got me.", Elliot stated and she smiled. They did go see the apartment, ut left after Olivia changed and went back to the precinct.. Walking in, they saw a new detective there.

"Hey, where's Jeffries?", Liv asked. She had a miscommunication with her and wanted to patch things up.

"She couldn't handle the job and neither could Cassidy. Both left the unit and now we just have four. Munch you're going to be partnered with Odafin Tutuola. He's a cop from Narcotics. But he knows the streets so we'll be lucky to have him.", Cragen stated and Liv smiled. They introduced themselves and got to work.

While sitting down at her desk, clearing what was left from the previous week, Elliot sat down next to her and smiled. She smiled back and that's when the call came through that a young girl had been brutally killed. According to the rapist, who later was identified, the girl was a street walker and had to be saved for her sins. He was totally delusional and then fine the next minute. George Huang saw him and told them that he has schizophrenia, which causes him to go nuts when he gets too worked up. Fin helped a lot on this case and they all went to celebrate. Little did they know that at the bar, there would be a patron taking pictures, tailing Olivia and Elliot's love life. Every smile and wink was documented by this guy. He was hired by Kathy to take pictures and little did they know things were going to get a whole lot worse for this young ouple.

Back at Kathy's, she was just getting Dickie and Lizzie to bed when hr cellphone rang with a picture of Liv and El dancing to a song. She went ballistic. She screamed and then received another text from Elliot, telling her that he was on his way home. She would deal with this later, but right now she had kids to protect and that meant even protecting them from their father.

"Kathy, I'm home. I'm just coming to get a few things and then I'm going to stay at the cribs.", Elliot stated and went up to get some clothes. Little did he know that Kathy was really going to follow him. She left the kids at home with the older sisters and went to get in her car to follow him. Sure enough, he did go to the precinct, and she was relieved. Maybe this was just her imagination playing tricks on her, but she knew that something was going on between Elliot and Olivia. A few minutes later, Kathy was waiting downstairs when a package was delivered to their door. Elliot wondered what it was, and Kathy just smiled devilishly. She walked toward the table, where their was a petition for divorce and full custody and added this to the mix. She gave it to Elliot and then went upstairs to bed. Elliot looked at it before leaving the house and got really angry. He made a silent vow that he would contact to her tomorrow and left for the precinct. When he got there, he looked at the paper work again, and then saw that there was a custody arrangement for Dickie, Lizzie, Maureen and Kathleen and then he got angry. How could she take his kids. Then he saw the photo and got worried. She was going to take Olivia out, he knew that this was her plan. He caught sight of when the photo was taken and he was enraged. This was this week. He was angry but couldn't do anything now, but something was about to come and he was going to be ready.

The next morning, there was another package delivered to the precinct. This was for Captain Cragen. He smiled and called Olivia and Elliot into his office. When they came in, they were holding hands and Don smiled. He told them to sit down and then began. No one knew yet of Elliot's battle with his family, and Elliot was going to come clean today, hoping to get his squad's backing.

"Liv, I had these drawn up the day after the funeral. I knew how you felt about family. You wanted a family, so much. So, out of consideration of you, I had these papers drawn up. I hope that you agree that this was the best thing for you.", Don said and then handed Olivia then paperwork.

"Don….I….", Olivia said, before reading the document. "You want to adopt me?", Olivia continued with tears in her eyes.

"Like I said, I know how much you wanted a family, and now you've got one.", Don said, and smiled. Then Olivia said the one thing that truly brought tears to his eyes.

"I already see you as my father. I have ever since the beginning.", Olivia said. Don then got up and hugged her. She hugged Elliot then too and left the room.

"Elliot, I know that you two have feelings for each other and there's no doubt that you will work everything out, but I have to say this. If you hurt her, you'll answer to me directly and be totally out of here.", Don said seriously.

"Captain, you don't have to worry. I love Olivia and wouldn't do anything to hurt her. But there is something that you and the team can help me with. Can you call a team meeting?", Elliot asked and Don nodded. Then, he saw the team come in the office and Olivia moved close to him.

"Okay, Elliot wanted this meeting and so, Elliot what's up?", Don said.

"Well, first of all, Liv and I love each other and as soon as I am divorced, we will be together. I hope you all will be happy for us.", Elliot paused and saw that everyone was smiled. Liv was shocked that this came out now, but things couldn't be better and went over to him. He put one arm around her and wiped her tears.

"Is that it, detective?", Don said, knowing that with Elliot there was always more.

"No, Captain, that is not al. When I got home last night, about to pack my bags, Kathy served me with divorce papers and custody papers. The divorce papers were expected but the custody papers, something is up.", Elliot said, then took the photo from the jacket that held the documents.

"I found this photo along with the papers. She's been stalking me. It's more of a deal breaker because it involves Olivia. She thinks I'm cheating.", Elliot had turned white.

"Oh God, El, maybe we made a mistake. Maybe our love is forbidden.", Olivia stated and began to cry. Elliot walked over to her and hugged her. Then he kissed her forehead and said to her.

"No, Liv, this was no mistake. I have fallen in love with you. You make me feel special and Kathy never did that. We'll get through this. This is just a set back. But I will need your help, baby, to just be there for me when the hearing starts.", Elliot stated.

Olivia looked at Elliot and said to him, "You saved me, now I'll do whatever it takes to save you." They smiled and lightly kissed and then went back to work. Things were coming along and everything was going smoothly until they got a new case. There was a young husband found beaten and assaulted and his wife was the main target. Elliot took this case a little more personally because of his current situation. The case hit a little too close to home. During the case, Olivia could see how it affected Elliot and pulled him into the cribs.

"Hey, you okay?", Liv asked.

"Yea, this case is getting to me and the court date is slowly approaching and I'm getting nervous. I could lose my kids. I could lose you.", Elliot said, coming closer.

"El, you're never going to lose me. Remember, I'm going to be there for you no matter what. It's us now, and we are going to get through this.", Olivia reassured him. Then, Maureen and Kathleen burst through the door, with Dickie and Lizzie.

"Guys, what are you doing here, not that I am not happy to see you.", Elliot said.

"Mommy told us that you couldn't come home. She said that we had to come tell you goodbye.", Lizzie said and Elliot looked at his older daughters for an explanation.

"We're going to visit Grandma in the country. We're gonna be there for a while.", Maureen said, and hugged her father.

"What about the custody battle?", Liv asked Kathleen.

"Kathleen, tell daddy what Momma did.", Elliot stated and saw the girls look at each other. Kathleen cried and told her father that there was a chance that she was going to lose the battle so she was going to take them away.

"No, you're not leaving. We are staying here. No, you are my children too and I'm not letting you leave."

"Dad, what are you going to do?, Dickie stated and began to get upset. He didn't want any of his relatives. Instead, he ran to his friend, Olivia. Liv was shocked and Elliot called her over.

"Guys, let's go in the talking area and you will find out why Mom is doing this.", Elliot suggested and Liv nodded and walked with him. She dropped Dickie off and went to leave, but Elliot stopped her.

"Where are you going, Liv? I need you in here with me.", Elliot stated, looking right into her eyes.

"No, El, you need to be with your kids. They are going to hate me.", Liv said, and shrugged. But El dragged her in the room and sat down.

"Dad, what's Olivia doing in here?", Maureen stated.

"She's here because I want her here. Guys, Mom's divorcing me. She told me that there were irreconcilable differences. But it's truly because I've fallen in love. I love Olivia. It's the truth guys. Liv and I love each and we're going to be together. Mom and I have been together for so long and we've got so many differences. I don't know how to explain it, except to truly tell you everything. I am sorry.", El said, hoping his kids would understand.

"Dad, we uh, have something to tell you. Mom told us, but she told us her side. But this was her fault. She had told you two weeks ago that she was working late. But Dickie saw something on her phone from another Doctor. We confronted her but she never admitted it. She's been cheating Dad and we can prove it.", Maureen said.

"Yea, Dad, we're happy for you. This is what we always wanted. We love Olivia. We love you, so if you're happy, we're happy. Now, we don't wanna go to grandma's. We know Mom is going to poison us against you. That's why you have to fight. We'll all help.", Kathleen said.

"See, we're for you, El, and there's nothing you can do.", Olivia said and kissed him. The kids smiled and load every minute of their dad, loving Olivia. Then, they read the documents that eElliot had brought in and knew that the custody hearing was the next day and that's when Kathy had planned to take the children out of the city. This was going to be a battle that they would never forget.

The next day, Liv woke up at her new apartment. She found that even though that Elliot had the cribs to sleep in, he decided to sleep on the couch and it was wonderful to see him so at peace. She had given her spare bedroom to Elliot's kids, and knew that at any minute she would hear four pairs of footsteps in the hall. She leaned over kissed him awake, and Elliot responded to that kiss.

"Good morning, Liv. Sleep well?", Elliot asked. She nodded and then went to get breakfast ready for the kids. She called them down the hall and the kids came in No one realized that it was later than it actually was and as soon as Liv saw the time, which was eight thirty A.M., she dropped the orange juice on the table and the told the kids and Elliot that they were going to be late. The kids and Elliot had to be in court by nine A.M. Liv was getting ready when Elliot came in the room and realized that her frantic energy was because she was nervous.

"Look, I think if Kathy sees me there then she will know we are together and then she's gonna get the judge to persuade them her way and it's all because of me. Do you really think we can do this together?"

"Liv, I;m sure that we are going to be fine. I can tell you that things are going to be fine. If Kathy tries to get them to look her way, I know exactly how to handle it. Maureen told me exactly who was cheating with her and we can get the judge to see it our way. I promise. I'll win custody and then you can adopt the kids once we are truly together.", El reassured her and then went to get himself ready. The kids were getting ready and even though they had settled on Olivia going, she still wasn't sure. This was Olivia's feeling until Maureen and Kathleen came out of the room and saw her fighting with her emotions.

"Liv, are you okay?", Maureen asked.

"You girls know that I didn't mean to steal your father away from your mother, right?", Olivia asked.

"Liv, we know that this wasn't your fault. Mom cheated first and when Dad felt that you were the one, he finally came through with his feelings and showed you and us. I know you were meant for my dad, to show us a true family, and I agree. We couldn't stand the fighting and the yelling all the time. I never wanted to hear them fight and when they did, I couldn't stand it.", Kathleen said.

"Yea, Kathleen's right, Liv, we know how you feel. We didn't want to say this before in front of the little ones, however, we all love you. Even Grandma on my dad's side has heard about you, and simply told daddy that this was the one you were supposed to be with. If he would have waited, he would have met you and it would've been perfect. I love you Liv, and I look at you as my second mother.", Maureen stated and Olivia was in tears of joy.

"But what's your mother going to think whens she sees us together at court today? She thinks I am a hooker who preyed on your father. I don't want anyone thinking of me like that.". Olivia stated.

"Liv, she'll have to go through us, because like it or not, we're behind you. We'll be with you until the end.", Olivia smiled. Just then Elliot's phone rang and it was Kathy. She had told him that she was pregnant again and this time he was the father, and now had to come home. Kathy sneered and said that this was the way that she was hoping that this would get him to come home with the kids. But Elliot saw through this plot. He said he would wait until the results of the paternity test came in and then he would consider having joint custody of their child, and all of their children.

Walking into the court room, the group went to sit on the opposite side of where they saw Kathy sitting, and low and behold, they saw the man called "'Rick", sitting next to her. Kathy pursed her lips at Elliot, like she was going to be successful at this. In her mind, the court was going to review the evidence and say the idea in her favor. Then the judge entered and started the trial. When the information was presented about the case, each side got to present their story. Liv was sitting next to El, when Kathy was speaking and she took his hand.

"Your honor, I give the court my promise that I have protected my children and done everything for them. My ex-husband was never home because of his job, but he always managed to be there for his partner, Olivia. She only started a few weeks ago, and now he's in love with her. How can that be? However, I was willing to look past this, until I found my husband, Elliot Stabler, kissing his partner. Exhibit A - this is a photo of the two in the car kissing. This is more photos of them together.", Kathy said, smiling, obviously proud off herself.

"Wait, Mrs. Stabler, how were these photos obtained?", the judge asked.

" I hired someone to follow my husband because I was suspicious.", Kathy claimed.

"But, why? Why on earth did you not trust your husband enough?", the judge asked.

"She's a snake. I knew when Don Cragen, his boss, hired her she'd turn my husband against me. (then looking towards Olivia, she claimed.) You got that Olivia. These are my kids and that's my husband. I demand you let him come home, or else."", Kathy said and then lost it when Elliot held tighter onto Olivia. She grabbed a gun from one of the officers of the court and pointed the gun at Olivia. Olivia stood there shocked and that's when she heard a gunshot rang out.

Author's Note: Sorry again about the cliffie, just wanted to make sure you are were on your toes. As always read and review. Please review this story. I love hearing what your comments and suggestions are and I try to get these suggestions in. Read and Review. Thanks! EO forever! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Absolutely Crazy

When the gunshot went off, Liv protected the kids. She pulled the kids down to the ground and covered them as best she could with her body. When everything was clear, she pulled the kids up and checked them over once. Then shepherd Kathleens cream and looked at Kathleen. Kathleen was pointing towards someone on the ground. When she realized who it was, Olivia panicked.

"No, El, stay with me.", Olivia said, cradling his head and covering his arm where he was shot. She began to cry and then Kathleen ran to get help. She saw Captain Cragen outside and ran to him.

"Captain, daddy was shot! My mom shot him.", Kathleen stated.

"Kathleen, get the other kids and wait outside. Is your mom still inside?", Cragen said and Kathleen nodded. She told him that a cop had handcuffed her to one of the benches. Then, he reassured her everything was going to be okay and she and him went into the courthouse. They went into the courtroom and Cragen assessed the scene. He saw Olivia in one corner, crying and called a bus.

"Is he still alive? Liv, is he …", Cragen asked.

"He's still with us, but if we don't hurry, he might bleed out. Kathy shot him.", Olivia stated and then the gurney came in and Elliot was loaded. The captain told her to take the kids and go to the hospital. She looked at El before they loaded him and kissed him and told him that they would see him later, and that she loved him. The kids were crying and each hugged their dad before they wheeled him out. The kids and Liv stood their together crying. Maureen picked up Dickie, while Liv held Lizzie close.

"Livi, is Daddy going to be okay?", Lizzie asked, with tears in her eyes.

"Yea Liv, do you think Daddy will make it?", Maureen asked.

"Guys, Daddy is going to be fine. He's strong and will survive. We can't lose him now, I can't lose him Let's get to the hospital and see.", Liv said, and they all nodded. They headed to the hospital and asked for Elliot Stabler. Meanwhile, inside Liv felt so scared, it was killing her. She couldn't show it because of the kids, but jeez, this was killing her up inside. She knew one person that would understand and texted Don to meet them at the hospital. When he said that he was in a meeting with someone about Kathy's shooting, but he'd be here for her when she needed him, she sighed. She couldn't lean on the kids, they just wouldn't understand, or would they? She looked over at Maureen, who had watched her since the moment that they got into the car, struggling with her emotions. Maureen took Olivia's free hand and held it. She knew that Olivia loved her father and if there was anyone who could help him through this rough time, it was Olivia.

"Don't worry, Liv, I'm sure you're right. I'm sure he'll be fine.", Maureen said, and smiled. She was worried about her father, yet she cared for Olivia so deeply that this woman was her father's lover and her friend. She wanted the best news about her father for all of them. Getting to the hospital, they ran in and someone said that the nurse or doctor would be out in a minute.

"Mrs. Kathy Stabler?", the doctor asked, and Maureen got up.

"I'm her daughter. My mother is in jail. She attacked my dad.", Maureen stated.

"Mr. Stabler's going to be fine. The bullet went straight through, which is a good sign, yet his blood loss was catastrophic. However, we did an infusion from the blood bank here and he is going to be laid up for quite some time.", the doctor stated and everyone smiled, thanking God. Liv had taken her seat with her head in her hands and the others had begun to play with the little ones. Then, the little ones were getting restless, wanting to see their father, and just so they would not have to hear anything, or see something that their little eyes were not ready for, Maureen said that her and Kathleen would take them home. Liv nodded and before the girls left, Maureen and Kathleen both turned to Olivia. Normally, she'd be worried, but with Elliot's kids just going through a traumatic experience, she was even more worried.

"Liv, we wanted to say that we're sorry. In the beginning of the first couple of days you were here, we blamed you when Mom told us that you two were together. We had heard about what happened with your Mother and we knew Dad was going to help out in anyway that he could. But, I didn't want to believe her, but once I saw you two together Ic couldn't help but feel happier. Our parents fought constantly. Dad was always at work, and we always had to watch the little ones because Mom was at work too. Then one day, Dickie had to go with Mom for some reason and he came in and told me that he saw Momma kissing someone. We didn't believe her. We knew our mom wouldn't do that, but then things started to change a week ago when you came into our lives. Kathleen, Lizzie and I had been home one day when Mom came in the door with a strange guy following her. We heard things upstairs and decided to ignore it, but certainly tell Dad. The fighting got worse then and this is where we are now. Of course, we didn't expect Mom to go ballistic. It's gonna take some time for us to get over the fact that Mom has a new boyfriend and is in jail now, but things are going to get better from hear. It's time for a change and we believe that change is good. I mean, Dad was there for you, and now when he needs you, you were there for Dad. I am impressed.", Maureen stated. Liv nodded and hugged her and the other children and promised them, she'd call when she'd hear anything. They left, and Liv burst into tears. How could she let this happen? How could Kathy do all this? Is this really her fault because she fell in love with Elliot? Why was this all happening to someone like her? Was there a curse on her or something that her mother never told her? Was she always doomed to make marriages fail and families be torn apart? She had just gotten over her mother's actions, with Elliot's help, and now he was being punished by his wife or ex wife to be exact, because she fell head over heals for him. This was unfair. A few minutes later, the doctor came out and told her that she could see him. She wiped her eyes, hoping that he wouldn't see her crying and went on her way.

In his room, Elliot's arm had been wrapped and bandaged, and he was sitting up. Liiv smiled and went over to him and he smiled back. He reached for her hand and when she was tentative, he saw her fears and grabbed her hand anyway. He then pulled her close and hugged her with his good arm. In his arms, she let her fears go, and cried, like she did in the waiting room. This time, though, it was on full blast. She let everything go that she was keeping bottled up, even away from the kids because she didn't want them to know the torture that she was beating herself up inside for doing this.

"El, maybe Kathy was right, maybe we messed everything up. Maybe it was because of me that everything changed? Or better yet, Maybe I messed everything up for your family. I can't be feeling this bad oner a simple gunshot wound, but when it's you, God,it nearly killed me. Look at it this way, you have four beautiful children and then I come along and instantly you wanna wreck your entire marriage based off of that? It doesn't make sense. I feel so horrible about myself for letting you go there. I don't wanna be a hooker or a tramp and that's what it looks like to her and maybe to everyone else. Maybe we shouldn't be together. Maybe it is all my fault. I never forced myself on you. You were just there, and there was a lot that I was dealing with my mother and maybe we just wanted to maybe feel nothing. Maybe this isn't right. Maybe, we should just let each other be with what we know to be true, and I find someone else that loves me. I know you love me, but if its best for you, maybe we should go back to our regular lives", Olivia said, crying throughout. She was heartbroken to be saying this, but she had been thinking about what Kathy said, and maybe, yes, just maybe, it is her fault.

First, Elliot listened in shock. His thoughts were: 'Does Liv really think like this? Does she really feel this way? She had to know how he felt. She just had to know. He was going to make it right and prove to her that this was right. This was the right thing to do. Yes, it's new and exciting, but isn't that the fun part about love. Kathy's absolutely crazy and proved that today. Something in me always felt wrong about our marriage and today it came full circle in my face and I finally opened my eyes to realize what happened. This is right'.

"No, Liv, this is right. This is wonderful. Kathy never loved me. All she wanted me for was the sex and that's not enough for me. I want love. Yes, I am grateful to have the kids and I love them dearly, but she's not what I want anymore. I want you, Liv. You know Liv, yes, no one ever saw this coming. But Hell, you can't not feel like this is right. God I wanted someone to walk in and show me what life is again, and you've done that for me. You've been there through it all for me these last few weeks and I couldn't be happier. I want you Liv, and I want you alone and forever", Elliot said and pulled her close. He kissed her soundly and when she tried to pull away, he held her even tighter, despite his bad arm. When they broke free, each took a second to reclaim what breath they needed and then Elliot spoke.

"Now, do you feel better? Liv, I love you and what my family means to you and me is priceless. Kathy is lone gone by now, hopefully in Bellevue and then going to prison, and we won't ever have to worry about her again." Liv smiled, and then sat down. She let him rest, while she called the kids. When she walked out of the room and made the call to Maureen, Elliot knew that this was right and then he saw her face drop and the chin start to quiver. He knew that she was telling Maureen about their conversation. She tried to affirm how this was wrong, but Maureen, being the Stabler that she and taking after her father, told her otherwise. When she returned, she said that Maureen had calmed her nerves and made her feel like part of the family.

"I knew she would.", Elliot said and she nudged him. Then he hugged her and kissed her again. He whispered that this was all part of the recovery and that this was something that resulted in him being shot. Once things get better, everything will be perfect, just the way it's meant to be. But little did they know, a cop who was guarding the door, was actually there as a friend to Kathy, and when he saw them kissing, he contacted his buddy in the jail and spoke with Kathy directly. He kew that she'd want to know that her little plan backfired and she actually got her ex-husband instead.

"Listen Boss,first off, you shot the wrong person. Elliot's in the hospital getting fixed for the gunshot wound, not Olivia. Secondly, they are back together. Nothing is going to separate them. Plus aren't they meant for each other", the cop told Kathy. Kathy laughed and then told the guard that he needed to be killed. Kathy screamed into the phone and began devising plans to get the pair apart. She had the plans, drawn up nice and carefully by her lawyer, to some investigating of their relationship and to make sure that she gets all the news. Also, she managed to get him to say that she's not crazy and get her out of the Bellevue hospital, and then let he slip away from the prison, right before they take her. Then, the lawyer will make up some extreme lie, and then run off. The "lawyer" will be her new boyfriend, posing as a lawyer. Just to get her out. For Kathy, this was a brilliant plan.

Back in the hospital, Liv had fallen asleep on Elliot when the nurse came to check him. During his checkup, they had given him a shot and Liv just thought that this was procedure. But, not a moment later when the nurse walked out, and the kids walked in, the Liv went to talk to them when Kathleen pointed out that her dad didn't look too good and that he was having table breathing. They also told Olivia that there was no cop out there. But Olivia didn't care about that right now, she worried more about her boyfriend, who was in trouble.

"Oh God, El, what happened?", Liv said and then being the detective that she is, she went to the nurse's station and told them that some nurse came in with blond-ish hair and gave her boyfriend a shot and then he started going into shock. The nurses on deck went to check him and get him settled, while the head nurse checked in on who Olivia could be talking about. What they found was that this nurse, who wasn't even a nurse at all, had been paid off by someone to put the drug into his system. Then, Olivia remembered the cop and went to check on him, and of course he was dead with a silencer. She had known it was a silencer because there was no gunshot heard. It was this nurse. This nurse had put a buffer in their plans. Olivia told Don about what happened and then went back inside to rejoin her family. Once they flushed out his system, they told the girls that they could reenter the room and things were going to get better. Then, the doctor came in and pulled Olivia outside, while the girls came in and sat with their father. He told her that he would be releasing Elliot the next day and that he needed to stay in a humble and peaceful environment. She knew exactly where she was going to take him and told the girls', to go home and pack a few things for their father and then bring them back here. He was going to go to her apartment. It was all set. She called the captain and told him of what happened, and he told her that she was fine with bringing him home and staying with him for the day. When she went back inside, she immediately saw Elliot holding out his hand for her and started crying,

"Come on, Liv, don't cry. Look, just because one thing bad happened, doesn't mean the tears need to come. I'm okay.", Elliot said.

"I know, but I was just so scared. I mean, anaflactic shock, El. It was scary to me, and I've never seen that. I can't bear to see you in any pain. I love you too much.", Liv stated through her tears. Then Elliot pulled her closer and kissed her and then held her.

"I know, Liv, me too. I was scared to. When the nurses told me what happened, I figured that this was a standard procedure, but then it hit me - Kathy. She knows many people in the medical field and could have done this from Bellevue. We've gotta make sure she's locked up, Liv, think of the kids. Think of us. We don't want her doing the same thing she has done already. She's insane." Elliot stated. Elliot was scared now because who was this woman that he was married to, and how could she do this to him? Better yet, how could she do this to her kids? What was really going on with her that she would go this far as to shoot someone, hoping to get Olivia and get him, not even knowing that it was him? It was a muffled through Elliot's brain and he knew that the team would figure it out. Then he thought of staying at Olivia's. Knowing the kids already like it there, this would be a perfect place to be and recuperate before finding a house, big enough to fit all of them and maybe a few more along the way.

In prison, Kathy was just told by her guard friend that the prison guard was shot and now the detectives were on the hunt for the nurse that they hired. She went off. She started throwing things and hitting things, just to get her anger out. Something bad was going to happen to Olivia for ruining her life, and this was going to happen soon. She just had to get out of Bellevue first and then she would enact her plan once again. For her, revenge was going to be…sweet.

Author's note: What do you think Kathy will do? How do you think Olivia will react when Elliot asks her to be his girlfriend? How do you think the kids will react? Any other suggestions about this story you would like to see? Let me know. Read and Review. I always like hearing from you!  



	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Saved

Elliot had spent one day in the hospital. Liv was busy was home getting the house ready for a big celebration. This was a coming together for them for the kids and for the family, that she knew now she was a part of. The kids, Dickie, Kathleen, and Lizzie, were helping Liv make the house all ready for Elliot, while Maureen went to go and get him. Lizzie wanted to help decorate but her six year old hands could only do so much, so Liv put her on the task of cleaning up any mess. Dickie wanted to be a big boy at six, so he cleaned up his room and put the trash out, and straightened up the Living room. Kathleen helped Liv in the kitchen, cooking the meals and talking.

"You know Liv, I know my dad wants to tell you this for himself, but I think you fit right in with our little family. You never cease to amaze me how much you care about my dad and us kids and you've only known us for about a month and a half. How is that possible? My own mother went crazy, and at first I blamed you, but seriously, she was the problem. She literally went nuts.", Kathleen said.

"Kathleen, I only love your family because you all have welcomed me in with open arms, something your mother and my mother never did. I never had a big family growing up and when my mom was in her moods, she'd drink and then beat me and I've had to live with that. I've felt more secure being a part of your family, and I hope you allow me to stay in it. I love your father most of all. He's helped me so much, I owe him so much for that. I owe all of you.", Liv said and got a little teary. She never really had the family that the Stabler's have and now that she has it, she doesn't want to let it go.

"Liv, I wouldn't want it any other way. I know Dad wouldn't either. I know he loves you. You can see it in his eyes. He loves you so much, that there isn't much room for us. It's great to finally feel at peace with your family, and that's what I feel.", Kathleen said and then hugged Olivia. Meanwhile, with Maureen and Elliot, they had just gotten into the car when Maureen had asked her Dad what he was thinking about.

"Liv, honestly. I want you to know that this means the world to me that you guys accept her so much into our little family. By the way, your mother claimed to me that she was pregnant and she thought it was from me. If it is, I am getting full custody. I know how hard it was living with her as a kid, always being gone, and for me as well, but things are gonna change now. We have Liv, and things are going to be different."

"Dad, that's great. Maybe she will finally come to her senses and let you have the baby. I know that om went crazy. It's been a crazy few weeks, but you know who has been there for us ever since tuis whole mess started was Olivia and that's the way we like it. We love her, and we'd be proud to have her inner little family."

"Proud enough to have her be my girlfriend? I want to ask her today.", Elliot said and Maureen turned and smiled. She congratulated her father and then pulled into the lot. He knew that his other kids would be thrilled and so he needed to talk with them before entering the house. he wanted everything to be just perfect with every one, especially his kids.

"Dickie, Lizzie, Katie, come outside and say hi to your father, I'm gonna change into something a little more homey for your father.", Olivia said, and went to change into her best LBD, little black dress. She knew that he'd be impressed and he would like it. Outside, she saw the kids talking with their father and smiled. This was her family.

"So, guys, what do say about making Liv a more permanent part of the family. She's going to be my girlfriend. I even picked up a promise ring for her.", Elliot stated and showed them the smaller circular ring that Liv would love. The kids all were so excited and then they went inside. When they finally all walked in, Liv greeted them at the door with a smile. The kids all came in and said "Surprise Daddy", but saw that Liv and El were in a kiss and decided to wait. They all smiled, until Dickie stated, "Get a room", and they all laughed. Then, they repeated what they had said before and all had a fantastic evening as a family.

Knowing they were all together was the easy part for Kathy. The hard part was now planning on how to get one of the kids out of there so she can take them away and make Olivia pay for what she has done to her family. Everything Kathy has been through has all been Olivia's fault, and by taking one of the kids, it was going to prove that Olivia didn't have everything that she wanted. This was nothing compared to what Kathy was going to do to Olivia, but first she needed a plan to get Olviai to her. Using one of the kids, was just the ticket that she needed to get Olivia to suffer under Kathy's hand and be her ticket back into the family. But which one of her darling children was she going to take? Then she had an idea, if she sneaked two out, it wouldn't look like anything more than they just left the party. This was going to be easier for her now that she was taking an older and a younger child, and both were going to be girls. It was going to be Kathleen and Lizzie. This was her plan, and waiting to get them was the hard part. Kathy wanted to choose her moment perfectly.

At the party, the couple was relaxing together, and Elliot thought this was the perfect moment. He gathered all the kids together and they all sat around the sofa. Elliot took a big breath and Liv caught his eye, and was concerned. He had just come home from the hospital. Did they give him bad news? What was this about? Liv was starting to get nervous, then she saw Kathleen plop next to her and smile at her reassuringly.

"So, I wanted to do this now because I've been waiting for the perfect moment to ask you something, Liv, and now seemed like the perfect moment. The kids have already said yes, and they love you and so do I. What I am trying to say is, Would you be my girlfriend?", Elliot asked nervously. He looked at her in the eye and she was crying. His first thoughts were that he said something wrong, but that was just hogwash. How could he? He said all the right things, and this was her reaction.

"Yes, Elliot, I will.", He leaned over and kissed her quickly, but not before placing the ring on era finger. he told her that this was a promise ring and that with this ring, he'd promise he'd be faithful and promised to always be there. Then, they kissed again and this time, the passion but p, so much so that they were cut off by the kids jumping on them.

"Livi's part of the family now?", Dickie asked, and looked at his father and then back to Liv. She smiled and he hugged her and his father and they all smiled. Little did they know that trouble was just around the corner. Kathy was waiting outside. She had gotten out of the jail by the lawyer telling everyone that she didn't need to be in Bellevue and then when she was transfered, she knocked out the transfer cops and ran. It was perfect for her, and now she was going to get her kids back one way or another. She just had to for her sanity, and to punish dear old Olivi, She knocked on the door and while Olivia was cleaning up, and El was tucking in Dickie, Lizzie went to get it. Kathleen stopped her and helped her out first.

"Mom, what are you doing here? D—-", Kathleen said, but was shushed by Kathy putting a hand over her mouth. Lizzie tried to help out her sister but was dragged along for the ride and that's how Kathy would get her family bacl. She then shut the door and left Liv in the wonder. Liv had heard the door and then saw that the kids went to go get it. When they didn't return she got scared and went to look for them, calling Elliot in the process. Then, she saw the two kids in a van being huddled away and ran after the van. She wasn't fast enough and cried. Elliot had followed her and tried to get him to tell her what was going on. She looked up and cried into his shoulder.

"El, she took them…., she took them….", Olivia cried and when Elliot realized who were the children taken, he cried too for his kids safety. He told Maureen to call for help and she called Cragen and Elliot moved inside with Olivia, still clutching at his shirt crying.

"It's all my fault. If I would've answered the door, none of this would have happened.", Olivia said and then apologized to Elliot.

"Liv, who took the kids? Did you know the person?", Elliot asked.

"It was Kathy, and I know it doesn't make sense but it's true because I heard Kathleen say Mom. She wouldn't call anyone else Mom, but Kathy. Oh God El, I'm so sorry. I should've done something.", Liv cried and then they heard another knock on the door. It was Cragen. Liv couldn't even look at her captain because she thought she was in the wrong. Elliot told him that somehow Kathy had gotten out of jail and came here and took the kids, probably to punish him or Olivia. She was sick.

"El, Lizzie's probably scared to death. I know Kathleen is, because she told me that she was scared of who Kathy had become. We've gotta find 'em.", Liv stated and then grabbed her coat. Elliot stopped her and told her that they would probably call for ransom tomorrow or later and that they shouldn't leave. Sure enough, not seconds after he got that out of his mouth his cell phone rang. It was Kathy.

"Kathy, where are they?", Elliot stated when he answered the phone. Cragen had called TARU and put a trace on the phone and Elliot kept talking.

"Dear sweet Elliot, daddy's girls are okay. But that's not what I want.", Kathy sneered and the kids screamed. He heard the kids in the background and feared for their life. he grabbed Olivia's hand and held it tight.

"What do you want Kathy?", Elliot asked. He kinda figured that he would be her answer and he would do anything but never go back to her. He belonged to Olivia now and that's the way it was going to be forever.

"For the girls, I want Olivia. Bring her to the warehouse on 54th street and bring her alone. No other cops, just you and her. Then, you can take the girls and leave Olivia. She will be out of your life and you can live with me because, I'll come back for you and the kids and we can be a family again. Isn't that what we all want?", Kathy said.

"Okay, Kathy, but as soon as we have the girls, we are out of there. You can't hurt Liv. I won't Let you.", Elliot stated. Then, Kathy hung up and the trace came through. Fin was going to be at the location and Elliot held his breath. When they found nothing, he cried into Liv's shoulder.

"What did she want?", Liv asked.

"A trade.", Elliot stated, not wanting to scare her.

"Let me guess, me for the girls. Elliot, I'm going. I have to get the girls back for you. Maybe then, she'll back off and no one will have to suffer again in your family because of me."

"Liv, what are you saying? I love you. This promise ring means that. I want you safe. There's gotta be another way.", Elliot said, trying to figure out a way.

Liv was adamant on going, so the put a wire on her and left. Elliot couldn't bear the thought of losing Olivia and kissed her right before they went in. When they went in, they saw nothing and walked around. Then, the girls were seen sitting there with tape on their mouth. when they saw Liv and Elliot, they cried and Liv and El ran to them, but once they saw Kathy they tried to stop them. Kathy was watching this and laughed before showing her face. She thought that this would happen, and prepared the girls. But they weren't fooled and knew that their mother had officially lost it.

"Poor, poor Olivia, never really having a life that have, and wanting mine. Well, you can't have them!", Kathy laughed. Elliot meanwhile made sure that the kids were okay and then stood up to try to talk to Kathy.

"Kath, come on, let me take the girls out, and then I'll come back for you.", Elliot said and surprisingly Kathy nodded. When he took the tape off of the girls mouths, they hugged Liv and wouldn't leave her. They knew that this would happen and didn't want Liv to get hurt. But Elliot had talked them into coming and going outside to see the Captain and let Melinda check them out.

"I would never hurt my kids!", Kathy said when she heard where Elliot was planning on taking them. He rolled his keys and said that she already had hurt them by doing this. Then, Elliot whispered to Liv to be careful and that he loved her and left with the girls. As soon as he left, Kathy locked the garage.

"Don't you remember our deal?", she said before the door closed to the garage and Liv ran to try and get out, but failed to do so before the door shut. Kathy had hit her with the gun and she went down. She looked up and was shocked and scared. What would this crazy person do to her, and how would Elliot try to find a way in to save her. She had saved the girls now she needed the rescuing.

"So you're the famous Olivia Benson that my kids told me about. You love them don't you?", Kathy asked, while holding a knife and gun.

"Yes, I do.", Liv stated proudly and Liv's arm was cut. When Olivia felt the knife slashing through her skin, she screamed. From the outside, Elliot could hear her scream and only looked harder for another way in. He yelled for Kathy to let him in, but she just screamed for him to go away. She didn't count on him trying every way possible though to get back in. He found the wire for the door and broke hit, hoping the door would be opening soon and he could get to Olivia.

"You ruined my life, bitch! You stole my husband. You stole my kids. You made them hate me. How could you? I thought that we could have been friends because we had Elliot in common but you are such a slut that you could even stay away from my husband. He's mine, Olivia, all mine. Now, tell me who you love the most in this world.", Kathy said, smirking. Then, she held up the knife to Olivia's arm, the same arm that had been sliced earlier and found the wound. She was going to slice Olivia's arm back open, and let her beg and then forget that Elliot even exists so she could go back to her husband.

"Elliot,, but Kathy why are you torturing him? Ah!", Olivia said and screamed when she felt the knife go through her arm again.

"Because he loves me. I mean, gosh Liv, did you really think that he could love someone like you? For him to love You with your drunk mother and your rapist of a father would be crazy. Why not love someone like me, who could give him the world? It's perfect, isn't it. Just one shot, and you'd be with your dear old mother and her rapist. Yes, I know, Liv, and do you think that you're a good match for him. Wow!", Kathy said, and joined the gun at Olivia.

"Kathy put the gun down, you've already done enough damage, You already cut me and stabbed me. Don't you think shooting me would just be overkill?",

"Shut up, or I'll blow your brains out!", Kathy screamed. Little did she know that Elliot and Cragen had seen all of that discussion because they had gotten in the back door. Elliot was shocked and prayed that Liv wouldn't get shot again, but he saw how demented his ex wife really was. Then, he knew he had to step in.

"Kathy, I'm the one you want. Let Liv go!", Elliot screamed and Liv looked up. She cried for the both of them, and watched as he moved closer.

"Elliot get back. I don't want to kill you. I want her gone, out of your life. And I just thought of the perfect plan. (to Liv) Hey Liv, watch what I can do to Elliot. I bet you can't do this!", Kathy said, and unbuttoned her shirt and pulled off her pants. Then she moved closer to him and made him hold her close while she kissed him (which Liv didn't like), and let her kiss on him. While she was kissing his neck, he looked straight into Olivia's eyes and tried to get her to talk. But when Kathy noticed this, she took out the gun again and pointed it straight at Olivia. She fired two shots. One missing Olivia by a few inches, and one hotting Olivia's chest. Liv was knocked down to the ground and then he pushed Kathy off of him, handed her to Cragen and ran over to iv. He called for a bus and held her close. But then he realized that she was wearing a vest, and smiled.

"God, I almost lost you. I love you so much! It's over Liv, she's really gone now. Oh God, Liv, I was so scared when I saw you go down. Liv talk to me. Let's get you patched up and we go home eh."

At first, Olivia was still in shock, and then she looked at who was holding her and began to cry, holding him close.

"Oh El, Oh god, I've never been so scared in my life. You saved us El, and for that I am thankful. I love you too, so much. El I love you. Are the kids okay?", She asked and said when she finally realized it was Elliot holding her.

"The girls are fine, worried about you though. Let's get your arm and leg patched up and we go home, Liv", Elliot said and they walked out of the area into the car that was waiting. Liv needed to be checked out, but she wouldn't let go of Elliot. She didn't want to. He stayed close while they checked her out, and patched her up. Then, Liv saw the kids and they ran up to her. They held her close and Elliot saw her tears running down her face.

"I was so scared when she took you guys.', Liv said, releasing Kathleen and holding Lizzie close.

"She told us that we couldn't love you, Liv. She slapped us every time we told her we loved you. It was horrible.", Kathleen stated and rehugged Olivia.

"Momma tried to hurt me. I scared.", Lizzie said and looked for her daddy. He picked her up and said that the bad lady wouldn't hurt them again. They all went home after that, and prayed that nothing would come more of this. Getting home, she saw that Fin was watching Dickie and Mo, and they thanked him. The boys hugged the girls, and they all hugged each other. They were the Stablers, who would always save each other, No matter what.

Inside the cop car, Kathy watched her family give their love to Olivia. She growled and then knew of a guy who he could get to make Olivia pay for what she's done to her family. It was going to have to work. If she couldn't kill her, maybe he can break her so far down, she want to be alone and not be with her family. For Kathy this was the perfect plan, and she knew just the cop to do it.

AN: Who is coming that Kathy knows to torture Olivia? What did you think of this chapter. Any ideas for the next chapter, and when's Elliot going to pop the question, find out all next! Please review and read. It takes me great pleasure knowing that you all like my stories. I have written before, but had to take a hiatus from it due to school and personal reasons. I wanted to get back to something I enjoy. Please let me know what you think. Thanks. EO forever! 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Undercover

Elliot and Olivia went home after getting checked out with the kids. The kids sat silently in the back seat, while Eliot drove and Liv sat in the front seat. On the way home, Olivia was silent, and never looked at Elliot, even though he looked at her several times. The girls had talked amongst themselves but when Ellot asked if they were okay, they didn't answer. Finally getting home, Fin came out of the house with the boys and they all ran to hug Olivia and the girls. Then, they all went inside. Fin stayed for a few minutes before leving. Elliot went to tuck in the kids, since it was late, and Lv had gone to change. Nut she sat on her deacon's chair and just stared ahead when she had walked into her bedroom. Her thoughts were running like crazy. 'Am I a slut? Did I force Elliot to help me and then seduce him? What did I do to deserve this? Is this all my fault? Was my mother right in saying that no one ever truly loved me?' Olivia thought of all these things and felt a single tear rolling down her face. She pulled her knees up to her chest and began to cry. When she heard Elliot coming, she straightened up and resumed sitting exactly like she had been before, staring straight ahead. Elliot poked his head through the bedroom door and saw Olivia's static state. He had seen her freeze up in the car and knew not to push it. They had only been together a month and a half and he knew what buttons to push. He also knew that whatever she was going through, she could trust him to be there for her and he would help her squash any demons that she might be facing. He walked in the room and headed toward her. When he reached her, she had not moved. He kneeled down in front of her, and took her hands, and kissed them. then, he saw her connect eyes with him and then she crumbled. He held her close and let her lean on him. She cried for about an hour.

"Liv, sweetie, what's wrong? Tell me so I can help you.", Elliot stated.

"Oh El, It's all my fault. Maybe I came on too strong. Maybe I cared too much. Maybe I am exactly what Kathy called me tonight, a hooker and a slut. My own mother believed so when I was dating in college and it was to one of her students, so maybe it's true. I stole you away from her because of slutty ways. Maybe that's exactly what I am.", Liv said, focusing on the one detail that was in her head. Elliot hugged her tighter and then pulled away, tilting her chin up for him to see into her eyes. He saw the struggles she was facing in her eyes, and when she calmed down a bit, he spoke.

"No, Liv, you are not a slut. There's no way that you are. You are too kind hearted for that. Listen, Kathy was out of her mind and so was your mother. They both thought wrong. You are by no means a slut. Look at what you do for the victims of the cases we catch. You give them hope. I love you, Liv, and I am going to help you through this. The kids love you too and no one blames you for this. The way that she stole the children just shows that there is much more that sh wanted to gain. She wants to prove to us that she is crazy and that she is. Maybe this is all my fault, but you are never to blame for what Kathy did.", Elliot said.

"She went to great lengths El, to prove that this was all my doing.", Liv said.

"No, it was not your doing. This was all her. She knew our marriage was falling apart, and plotted this with whoever just to get me back. I'm not budging. I love what our family has become and this is where I belong. I belong with you and our kids.", Elliot stated. Liv was surprised and glad that he said "our". She loved him with all of her heart and cried even more.

"El, just to be safe will you lay with me until I fall asleep.", Liv asked and Elliot nodded and carried her into the bedroom. Then, Olivia felt safe. She fell asleep easily, but was awakened a few hours into the night when a nightmare about Kathy struck her.

"El, help! Oh god, ah!, El!", she screamed but heard Kathy say this repeatedly, and then laugh. Liv saw Kathy come into her dream and first beat her with the bat and then cut her with a knife. But what woke her up, was the gun shot. Elliot awoke when the dream had started to shake Liv. Then, he saw her arms flailing and trying to fight back. But when she sat up into bed. She looked around frantically and then she saw Elliot, and cried. She reached for him and he held her tight. He whispered to her that she was okay, and that she was safe. She cried into his shoulder and didn't want to go back to sleep, however, she was tired, and laid back down with Elliot holding her. A little over an hour, the same nightmare occurred. Again, Liv sat up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. Elliot was right there for her and held her close. He made her feel safe.

The next day, Liv went to work for the first time in weeks. After working all day on case files and getting the rest of the DD5's in order, Liv went to go home when she got a call from Cragen saying that there was victim attacked in Central. Elliot and Olivia went down there, and Elliot went to investigate the case. A young girl was being wheeled into the bus with the victim. When the victim awoke, Olivia tried to speak to her. But when the young woman realized that Liv was a cop, she tried to attack Liv, saying that she needed to get off of her. It was shocking to both the EMS personnel and to Liv that she was attacked. Olivia met her boyfriend at the hospital and filled her in on what he knows.

"Liv, we're going to get this guy. He hasn't attacked anyone else yet.", Elliot said.

"Yea, but why would she attack me in the bus? El, something is wrong here about this case already. I can feel it.", Olivia told him. Olivia had connected to the victim instantly because she saw how scared she was and remembered how just a few months ago, she was scared like that too. She shivered and Elliot hugged her. After the hug, the team came in and did some research on where she was found and found a packet of weed next to the site. They were in shock and decided to see the victim and check out her past. First, though Liv wanted to see why she felt such a connection to the victim. When she went to try and talk to her, the victim didn't speak. Then, as Olivia pushed her to talk to her and asked her about the weed, Ashley froze. She knew she was in a good place and felt like she could share with the detectives her story. She told the story of how her mother had been caught selling weed, and this was a way possibly to get back at her mother. She mentioned how her mother was locked up, and Olivia wrote it down, just for the facts. She wanted to know more. She asked Ashley about the rape.

"All I remember is I was picking up something for my uncle, and then the cop showed up, told me that my mom said that I would be good and if I didn't obey his orders, she would get the punishment." Ashley told Olivia and Olivia felt for the girl. She was living under her mother's protection when her mother wasn't even there. Then, Olivia knew why she felt a connection to her. "El, I know why I am connecting with her so much", Liv told Elliot, when they were alone in Liv's apartment that night. "She's me…", Liv continued and cried.

"Liv, Ashley isn't you.", Elliot tried, but Olivia cried even more.

She's suffering because of how her mom behaved once because of the weed. I suffered because of my mom's alcoholic abuse. We're alike in so many ways.", Liv stated and then Elliot determined Olivia was to get the guy.

When they went into the precinct the next day, Elliot had wanted to go talk to Risa while Fin and Olivia went to talk to the uncle. Before they split ways, Elliot pulled Olivia aside in the cribs and said that he needed to do something that he'd been wanting to do for a while. Olivia smiled and they kissed. Fin came in and split them apart and said that they had to go, and that Risa was waiting for her lawyer. Elliot was pretending to be her lawyer so that he could ask about what she knew about what happened to Ashley.

"You're not my lawyer.", Risa claimed when she saw Elliot.

"Alright, listen, I'm a cop, and you're daughter Ashley was attacked.", Elliot told her and Risa was pset. Then, she told Elliot about how she had been arrested and why she ended up here. Elliot had thanked her and said that she shouldn't say a word about this to anyone who might hold a grudge on her. Risa knew that he was looking out for Ashley. Then, she told him about her crackhead brother and said that they should talk to him. Elliot then nodded and whipped out his phone as he was leaving the correctional facility.

"Liv, make sure you check this guy out. Risa said he's bad news. I'm driving to meet you now, Be there in a few baby.", Liv agreed and smiled. She loved working with her best friend and now boyfriend. Getting to the apartment, Liv saw that the guy was there, but was in the shower, so she let Fin speak first.

"Hey Baby, I'll be out in a second.", the uncle claimed.

"No, man, we need you now.", Fin said, turning the water off. The guy pulled back the shower curtain and saw that there were two cops there. Elliot had just got there, and saw that his girlfriend was leading the bad guy out. Then, he saw the uncle try and elbow her from behind. He ran up and stopped the elbow and said to the guy. "Do it and you're a dead man". The guy stopped and was put into the car. Fin said he'd ride with the guy, and Elliot can have his partner back. Liv smiled and walked towards Elliot's car.

"I missed you.", Liv said. Elliot smiled. They had literally been gone for about twenty minutes, but still for them, it was always perfect seeing each other.

"I know, me too. Come on, let's get back, or Cragen will have our heads for taking the joy ride. Maybe after this case is over we can disclose.", Elliot suggested and Olivia nodded.

"You know, El, I've never been happier, so I don't care who knows.", Olivia stated and they drove back to the precinct holding hands. When they got there, they tried to question the uncle of Ashley.

"Whoa, you think I raped her?", the uncle asked.

"You had the motive. She had the weed that you were selling lying next to her. You could have dropped it on accident after raping her.", Olivia said.

"No way, I'd never hurt her. She's my niece. Her mother's in jail. If you put me away, whose gonna protect Ashley. No, it's people like you that should be locked up.", the uncle retorted.

"What are you saying, that this was for a cop?", Elliot asked.

"All I am saying is that the cops over where Risa is, well, they like the weed. So Risa told them I could supply and shell was prt of the deal, but nothing was ever said about hurting her.", the uncle said.

"So who do you think raped Ashley?", Olivia asked.

"Why do you care? You;ll just protect them.", the uncle claimed. Then Olivia and Elliot realized that this was a cop. They went out and told Cragen that this was a cop. Then Liv and Elliot planned on how to get the bastard for raping Ashley. It had to be done soon, and the only way to do that was to get someone in there undercover.

Sneaking a few moments together again, Liv snuck upstairs to freshen up and hoped that her boyfriend would find her. Liv was surprised when she heard the door open, but was soon glad that it was Elliot, she turned and made out with him. They spent a good few minutes making out, and then fixed themselves and Liv told him that she had to talk to Cragen and left. Elliot followed shortly thereafter and saw that Olivia was in the office with Cragen.

"Send me to Sealview, undercover.", Liv told Cragen. The captain was shocked.

"No, in there you have no authority, you can't pull the cop card and stop things. It's dangerous.", Cragen objected.

"Captain, it's our only way of finding Ashley's rapist. The uncle said that it was a cop that he was supplying and if he's in there, we could get him out. Trust me, I can do this. I've done undercover missions before. This is no different. If you don't feel comfortable, put someone like Fin or Munch with me and we can work together. I know you would want to put Elliot, but we're…. too close and if you do that, I know that he'll protect me more than maybe what is needed. Please captain, I need to do this, for Ashley.", Olivia said.

"Do you have any idea what you are getting yourself into?", Cragen asked and Liv knew that he only would say that if it's really bad. He was concerned for her safety. Then, he sighed and told her to get a good cover story. She went to work with Huang. Then, she heard the captain tell Elliot and Munch to go to Melinda's because she had something.

At Melinda's, Elliot and Munch had just walked in when Melinda came out to meet then.

"Ashley took a turn for the worst and I tested all of what she has. She has TB, something that didn't show up on the initial rape kit. We are controlling it now.", Melinda said. Then, Munch and Elliot left talking about how unfortunate this was for Ashley.

"Munch, do you think that this is because of the cop?", Elliot asked and Munch agreed that he went back to the precinct, and couldn't find Liv.

"Hey, where's Liv?", he asked the captain.

"She's gone undercover for us, to get an inside tip. We need one to close this case.", Crane said, and Elliot was worried. He knew that that is why she wanted to talk to Cragen right after their little session this afternoon and was legitimately scared for her.

Meanwhile, things were not going on all that great for Liv at Sealview. She had taken an extremely cold shower, and had already gotten into it with one of the CO's who tried to feel ehe rip, when he was checking for anything that she might have carried with her from the showers. He took a joy ride check and grabbed her the wrong way and she put him in a lock with his arm behind his back. Fin threw her off of him and hit her, but then the head CO stopped him. He picked her up and sent her to the medial wing to get bandaged up. Fin had looked at Olivia with compassion and regret and she said that she was fine.

While getting patched up, Liv saw another body in the room.

"Who did she piss of to get killed?", she asked the doctor.

"Oh, Risa, she hung herself after she had heard about what happened to her daughter. She couldn't do it anymore.",

"Risa?", Liv questioned and the doctor nodded. Now Liv felt scared. This was Ashley's mother. She went back to her cell and hoped that Elliot was coming to get her soon, because this was torture. Just then, al inmates were let out for their one hour of recess. Olivia went over to where Fin was standing and tried to talk to him. He moved over a bit, so that the other CO's wouldn't question him.

"You heard Risa's dead?", Liv asked, feeling bad.

"Yea, Liv, keep ya head up and eyes open. There's a lot that goes on here that needs to be taken care of. How you doing?", Fin asked.

"Alright, can you call Elliot and let him know to check on Ashley. Oh and give him a message that I'm okay.", Olivia asked, and Fin smiled. Then, he put his hand on her shoulder and the CO that had felt her up came over and knocked the ball rack over. Then he watched closely as she picked the balls up.

The next day, there was a breakout. No one would say anything and that angered Liv. Walking into the mess hall, she asked her inmates if anyone knew anything.

"No one has told us anything. Probably some inmate junkie who died again.", Liv's roommate told her.

"I can't believe they are not telling us anything.", Liv said and that's when certain COs' came in and picked up the inmates who were going to be their prey. Liv was one of them.

"Alright, junkie, let's go back to your cell.", the CO said.

"Where we going CO?", Liv stated and questioned.

"You're going to find out soon enough, miss thang, now come on.", the CO replied.

"No, not until we get some answers.", Liv stated and was pushed down to the table as the COs called for help. The fight squad came in and began causing chaos. The inmates went crazy and finally all inmates were detained after a few minutes. The head CO came in and asked who started in. Liv was picked up and the Head CO said that he was taking her to the hole.

"The hole is on D block, why are we going down here?", Liv asked.

"No, sweetheart, you're not going to the hole. You're going somewhere where I can make sure you behave.", the CO said, and she was lead away. Olivia shook with fear as the CO got closer and undid hr cuffs and felt he up. She knew what was coming and soon as her right hand was free, she gave him a good right hook. THen, she ran. He caught her and threw her on the bed. She turned over and saw that he had undid his belt with the guns and was throwing of his radio.

"NO! Stop, get away from me. Help!", Olivia screamed and then screamed louder, but no one could hear her.

Back upstairs, Fin was getting a TB shot, when his phone rang. He excused himself and left.

"Hey man, I've been trying to reach you. Listen Ashley had TB and Melinda ran tests from every correctional facility. The one you're at is loaded with TB. Get LIV and get out now.", Elliot said. He was worried about his friend and his girlfriend.

"We can't! We're on lockdown. It's rough here man! I spoke to Liv earlier today. She said it was fine, but then I don't know man, these COs have it in her for her.", Fin said, but added as he saw another cop coming. 'I love you too, gotta go, don't wait up baby.' He hung up and said that the wife had called and he wanted to spend some quality time with her. The CO understood.

Meanwhile, with Liv, she had gotten away again after kicking him in the privates, but he had caught her and held her to a wall, while he felt her up again. Then she elbowed him and ran and hid. She was hiding when she heard him coming and crouched down lower.

'Look, we can do this the hard way. You wanna play games? We can play games.", the CO said as he knocked down a few things. Seconds later, he flashed the light and saw Liv.

"Guess whose ass is mine now?", He said and he pulled her out of the boxes.

"Okay, you win.", Liv said, panting. She knew that if she could just get away once more, she could possibly get out. Then, he hit her with his baton and she went down. She tripped him and got up and ran, holding her back. It hurt Like hell. She ran to a door and banged but no one could hear. She screamed for help, and again no one could hear. She turned around and then felt a punch across the face and her hand being tied up to the door frame.

"No!", she screamed and he grabbed her head. "NO, oh god, no", she screamed again.

"You bite me, you're dead!", the CO told her and forced himself into her mouth. He raped her orally at first and then turned her over and aped her vaginally. He pulled down her pants and slapped her butt, and then entered her. It was so cruel and wrong for her. She screamed and cried the whole time. When he was done, he left her down there for the other COs to finish, especially the CO that had it in her for.

Since his phone call with Fin, Elliot had been having a pit in his stomach for the entire day. Then, something hit him and told him something was wrong. It was Olivia and he knew it. He grabbed his badge and gun and told the Captain that they needed to get to Sealview. It was Liv, she was hurt or something.

"But Elliot, Fin would notify us.", Munch said.

"Yea, but what if he can't.", Elliot spat and prayed that she was okay. They raced down to the correctional facility, and when they proved that they were cops, they were let in. They went straight for the warden's office and told them everything

"Hey, so we're form the special victims unit. We have a cop here undercover and we need to see her.", Elliot said.

"The warden allowed them to question only the COs, at this time and Elliot knew something was going on. He saw one of the COs with blood on his face, and went to question him first.

"Hey man, what happened?", Elliot said.

"Some bitch tried to scrape me, while I was making her feel more comfortable here. It's custom, detective to do what they want, and man she was wanting it.", the CO named Harris said. That's it, Elliot thought and asked Fin where was she. They went to speak with her cell mate who had said that she hadn't seen her since that breakout earlier, but the CO took care of it. That's when another CO had told them that he brought her to a special place. Elliot raced to where she was and saw that the door was locked. Inside, he could hear faint screams of help, and cries, and knew that Olivia was in there. Fin unlocked the door and they both took off. In the back of the room, was Olivia. She was in tears and screamed for Help. When she didn't scream again, Elliot yelled out her name.

"Liv, where are you?", Elliot called and then he heard the faint cries coming from the back. he followed them and nearly died when he saw her. Olivia was there chained to the door, with her pants down, and her shirt ripped open.

"Liv, oh god, baby, Liv, you're okay.", he consoled, and as soon as she was free, she looked up and saw the man's face who she'd longed to see for a the week that she was in there: Elliots. She crumbled and went into his arms. Elliot covered her with her jacket nd brought her out. They had already called a bus, and when he went up there, the gurney was ready for her to be laid on. The Capitan saw what the bastard had done to her and went to her side.

"I'm so sorry, Liv. Who did this, sweetie, who did this?", He said as he tossed her matte hair. She held Elliot close and pointed to where Harris was standing. Elliot watched carefully as Fin and Cragen arrested him but not before Cragen punched him in the face twice.

At the hospital, Liv was wheeled in, and Elliot was still holding her hand. She clutched on to him and was afraid that if she let go, he was not going to be there and this was going to be a dream. When they told her that he couldn't come back, she grabbed on tighter. Elliot looked t her and sighed. He tilted her chin up and when he looked into her eyes, he saw the pain that she endured.

"Listen baby, it's okay, they are going to get you all cleaned up and a rape kit done, and everything will be fine. I'll be back in a few minutes.", Elliot said, and even though Liv didn't want to, she let Elliot go. They wheeled her back and fixed her cuts up. Olivia just stared blankly ahead, not crying while the doctors did their work. When they told her to lie by for a vaginal exam, she laid on the table, but soon saw Harris and screamed, "Get the Hell away from me.".

"Ease up Miss Benson, it's just us. We need to do the rape kit.", the nurse claimed but Olivia was scared for her life. She wouldn't lay back and the nurse finally decided to go get Elliot after seeing that she wasn't going to do what they needed for her to get the rape kit done. The nurse came out and called for Elliot Stabler. The detectives all stood up, and the nurse came over to them.

"Which one of you, is Elliot Stabler?", she asked.

"I am, doctor, how is she?", Elliot asked. The nurse saw him and asked to speak privately. The other detectives didn't budge, so the nurse continued.

"She won't do the vaginal exam. We've finished all the other test, but she won't do the vaginal exam without Elliot there. Follow me.", the nurse stated and walked away. Elliot hugged his friends, and went with her. When he got to her room, he walked in and saw her crying. He ran up to her and held her close. At first, she fought him and then realized who it was, and relaxed. She cried into his arms for a good five minutes.

"Hey Liv, let's finish up here. I'll stay with you.", Elliot stated and through her tears, she nodded. She laid back on the table and let the doctors do what needed to be done. She squeezed Elliot's hand tighter and he wiped her tears away with the other. After it was all over, Liv was able to sit up and was given the pills.

"Elliot, I am so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. I didn't know he was gonna rape me. I thought he was just going to take me to the whole. If I wouldn't have riled him up, none of this would have happened.", Liv said and cried even more.

"No Liv, there's no excuse for rape. He took advantage of the power he had over you. Right now, he's cursing himself because he figured out you were a cop. Liv, you didn't nothing wrong. I love you so much. You did good Liv.", Elliot said and let her cry even more. Then the captain came in, and she asked for a few minutes alone with him. But when Elliot tried to leave, she gripped on tighter.

"Liv, you wanted to talk?", Cragen asked.

"I did, I wanted to say that I'm sorry captain, for going against your command. You knew that something bad was going to happen, yet I was determined to find someone who did that to Ashley. I was wrong, and for that I am sorry. You can put it in my jacket that I disobeyed orders.", Liv said, straightening herself up for her commander in chief.

"No, no, no, Liv, you did nothing wrong. You found out that someone in that prison did something to Ashley and possibly found her rapist. All that matters is that you are safe, and you are. You did nothing wrong. I am proud of you.", Cragen said and hugged Olivia. She cried into his shoulder and then leaned into Elliot after the hug. She didn't want to, but now she was one of the people that she helps every day, a victim.

AN: Yes, I know that this is a lot like Undercover, but this is what I imagined when I saw that episode. I wanted to bring it to a place where I knew that Elliot would save Olivia and they would rescue her. I didn't plan on having her raped, it just worked out with the story. Please don't dislike this chapter just because of that. Coming up, Harris' trial for raping Olivia and Ashley and Olivia's recovery process. Hope you stick around for more. Read and Reviews are welcome. Thanks, EO forever! 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: I need help dealing with it.

In the hospital, Elliot and Olivia sat quietly, only talking for a few minutes since she's been in the room, but right now, she remained still, her eyes staring straight ahead, like she was in a trance. Olivia felt like she was in a trance. She felt like at any moment, something could break he subconscious and she would be at the station or home with Elliot and the kids. But, she was in the hospital, after being … raped. She couldn't even think about that word yet, not after what Harris had done to her. He defiled her, he got into her head and made her think that she was worthless. He raped her, something that no women on earth would want and now she had to live with the fact that she was now a victim. Her subconscious told her that Elliot was there and that Harris was gone, however, she didn't want to believe it. Even when Elliot touched her, she was scared for her life, until she realized that it was him. Could she ever get over it and how was the question that she had. A lone tear escaped her eye, and Elliot was there to catch it.

"Liv, honey, talk to me, please, let me in. There's nothing you can say that I won't love you for. Don't let him do this to us.", Elliot said, and Liv began crying. She knew she was hurting him by not talking about it, but she couldn't, the memory was still to real and raw and she would break down.

In a whispered tone, which El had to lean over to hear, Olivia mumbled "I just feel so dirty. Hold me please.", and that did it for Elliot. He enveloped his love and let her put all the weight that she was carrying onto him. She cried into his shoulder and then laid down, holding him close. He laid down next to her, and promised her that nothing was going to happen and that she was safe. But as soon as she closed her eyes, the nightmare started and it had started when she was back in the staircase, where Harris had brought her down to the "hole". He had led her to her undoing and screamed.

"No, please don't, no, okay, okay, no!", she screamed, and contemplated in her sleep and Elliot eld her. When she started to scream louder, the nurses came in, and gave her a sedative. But Olivia wouldn't settle down, and was shaking miserably. Then her vitals started to go haywire. Elliot got scared.

"Nurse! Help!", he screamed out the door, and nurses and doctors came running. Elliot went back to Olivia holding her hand, trying to bring her back.

"Liv, baby, relax, it's okay, it's Elliot, it's okay", but nothing availed. The doctors pushed him out of the way and into the hall and worked their magic to get her to settle down. They gave her a high dosage of the best sedative they had and all you saw was Liv lay down crying in her sleep. She was scared and Elliot knew this, but he had no idea that she was terrified.

"What happened? The sedative you gave her didn't work! God, she's never been through that! What the hell happened?", Elliot asked, and the doctor waited for him to finish.

"Mr. Stabler, Ms. Benson had a nightmare, which caused an attack on the nervous system and then eventually, she went into shock. We finally gave her enough morphine to get her to calm down and she instantly laid down. She's alright, but the nightmares could send her into cardiac arrest.", the doctor told him and he was scared now for her life.

"Thank you", he said, and he was left alone. He walked back into her room and sat next to her sleeping form.

"Oh Liv, I don't know what I would have done if I would have lost you. Please come back to me, and never leave me again. I love you so much.", Elliot cried and held her hand. Then, he did the next best thing he could for her. He kissed her and then walked outside. He called a certain jeweler that he used often and told him that cost didn't matter that he wanted the perfect ring for her. He was going to propose soon, and this was perfect for them as a couple. He walked back into the room, seeing Olivia's eyes looking straight at him.

"Hey, there, you okay?", Elliot asked, going over and kissing her.

"I am now, Oh, El, it was so painful to be in that dream. He was there, Harris and he raped me over and over again. I can't forget it. It hurts too much and I need help dealing with it.", Liv said and began to cry. Elliot held her tightly, and she calmed down.

"But, I know that I am with you, and you are my saving grace. I love you so much.", Liv continued, and Elliot kissed her.

"So what's happening with the trial?", Liv wanted to know after the kiss.

"Well, Alex is going to meet us at your apartment later today and get your statement. I told the girls to take the kids out for the day, but if you want them there, I will call and make that happen.",Elliot said and smiled.

"It would be nice to have them help me through it. Will you be there?", Olivia asked, and Elliot saw the wary in he eyes. He now was concerned that if he had left, something would happen and he didn't want that.

"Of course, I'll be there. I'll be your personal cheering section. Liv, you have me forever, remember. It's us now. I am there for you always." Liv nodded and then laid on Elliot's shoulder. About an hour or so later, the doctor came in.

"Well Ms. Benson, I prescribed you some sedatives to take at night only to help relax you. If you feel uneasy, and need to relax you may take one, but only if something is really bothering you. I've also prescribed some pain medication and called the local rape (Olivia cringed at that word) counselor for you to see. He could be of some help to get over what happened to you. We will call you tomorrow with the results,", the doctor said and then gave her the papers that she needed to sign. Now, she was free to leave and enter the world where she knew that Harris would be watching. She was scared and hing close to Elliot.

"El what if he gets free and comes back. We never fully tied him to Ashley's murder and he could go free. I am so scared. Sleeping makes me dream and dream of him. I can't do this.", Liv cried as she was leaving the hospital.

"No, Liv, yes you can. You have all of us at the station plus you have the kids. We all need you. He's not gong to get free. I wanted to tell you this, but we connected him to the cases because of the similarity. We're going to get him. You don't need to worry. If you have a nightmre, I'll be right here waiting for you. It's perfectly fine. I love you and I'm going to take care of you.", Elliot said. Liv weakly smiled, and choked back some tears. Elliot took her hand and she cried even more. He pulled the car over to the side and hugged her close.

"You can survive this Liv, you tell that to victims all the time. Now it's your turn to tel yourself. You can survive the recovery.", El said, and Liv smiled. He called ahead and told the girls that liv was coming home. The girls were excited and so were the boys. The kids were very happy that Liv had survived and was now coming home. When they got home, Liv stayed in the car at first. She didn't move. When Elliot touched her shoulder, she blinked a few times, and connected eyes with him. He held her close as the tears came. When she had calmed down, they went inside. The kids were there waiting at the door for her.

"How ya doing Liv?", Mo asked her and Liv shrugged. She weakly smiled.

"I'm dealing with it.", Liv said and then went to sit down on the couch. The girls crowded around her and Elliot sat next to her.

"Look I appreciate this, but I can deal with this on my own.", Liv said, trying to act independent. However, she didn't feel this way inside. Inside, she was needing Elliot close to her and the kids, but she told her self to be strong for the kids.

"Liv, you don't need to be strong around us. We're family and families take care of each other. Let us take care of you.", Kathleen said. Liv hugged her and then the tears came. She didn't want them to come, but for some reason that is all she felt like doing these days. Then they all talked about different things that had happened throughout the week, and Olivia smiled. It was the first time she had truly smiled since the attack and Elliot saw this as a sign of moving forward. He kissed her forehead and then her lips as she looked up towards him. They all fell asleep together in the living room, and it felt right for everyone involved. This was Olivia's family now and it was perfect.

Back in prison, Harris had walked in and went to his cell. He didn't like being on this side of the cell and thought mainly about how if he ever got out, he'd make Olivia pay even more. She took away his dignity and his job. He had been well respected at Sealview, and now he was in jail for double counts of rape. This to him seemed ridiciulous. When he made his phone call, he called his boss Kathy.

"You Ms. Malone are going to be very happy with me.", he told her.

"Did you do it? Did you teach her the lesson I told you?", Kathy asked.

"I raped her and she is scared for life.", Harris said proud of himself that he defamed the Olivia Benson.

"You idiot. You were supposed to teach her a lesson and rough her up a bit, not rape her. God, now she could file charges and then link me to this. (then pausing to think). Maybe we need more guys. I'll find more people out here to help us and get you some kind of way. Stay hidden okay, we want this to be good.", Kathy said, and sneered. She didn't want Olivia with her husband and she certainly did not want her with her kids. She had thought that this would tear the family apart, but she guessed that they needed a little more convincing and a little nudge from dear old Kathy. This to Kathy, was her chance to win back Elliot and her family, and no one was going to take that away from her, especially not some cop that Elliot had met a few months ago, and fallen madly in love with her. This was war and Kathy was the enemy for them. She knew what needed to be done.

The next day, Elliot woke up before Liv and saw her just lying there. He sighed and pulled her close.

"You didn't sleep, did you?", Elliot asked.

"No, El, I just couldn't. Every time I close my eyes, he's there and I can't get rid of it. Oh sweetie, what's wrong with me?", Liv said and she cried. Elliot moved closer and hugged her. He wanted to take all the pain away. As he was sitting their holding her, the phone rang.

"That's gotta be the doctor. Liv, want me to get it?", Elliot asked, and she nodded. She curled up and cried into the pillow she was holding. She heard Elliot on the phone and waited for the results. He thanked the doctor and went back to sit with her.

"Well?", Liv said, waiting for the news. The girls had woken up and sat next to her.

"They found fluids, and they were a match to Harris. THat's a positive, Liv, and there's more good news. There's no result of a pregnancy. We got him.", Elliot said and smiled.

"If this is good news, why do I feel so crappy?", Liv asked, and sighed.

"Liv, it's okay. We're here for you. You know what Dad said earlier. You can survive the recovery. We're here for you and so is Uncle Fin, and Munch and the captain. We;re here for you.", Maureen said, and hugged Olivia.

"THanks, butI guess, I don't believe it myself that there's any light at the end of the tunnel. I don't see it yet.", Liv said and cried. Elliot moved closer and she went to the loving arms of her boyfriend.

"Honey, it's okay. You have been through something traumatic and we need to focus on the recovery. We can do this.", El said and Liv nodded. Then, El's phone rang and he answered it. She told him that she was on her way to take Liv's statement if she's ready. When he told Liv this, she sighed and the girls went with her to help her get ready. The boys came in and helped them get the place set up. Elliot had gone with Olivia and watched as she casually put her close on. He watched as she looked at her wounds and then cried again. He went over and held her. It was the first time he saw her nude, however, he didn't care. He helped her with her under garments, while she kept looking straight at them, and then put her clothes on.

"Liv, if you're not ready, we can call her and reschedule.", Elliot said, but Liv shot her head. She wanted this guy behind bars, and her testimony was key. She knew this. A few minutes later, Liv was ready. Alex knocked on the door and was let in by Maureen. She smiled and let in, and then got set up. Alex had asked Elliot if she was really ready. Elliot shrugged and said that she was forcing herself to do this so that things could move foward, but inside she was freaking out. Then Maureen said that she would be here, and Katie agreed. The little ones were playing in their room and wouldn't bother them, but the older kids wanted to be there. Maureen and Kate wanted to help Liv.

"Well, Liv, let's get started. Tell us about what happened in prison.", Alex said. Liv sat across from her, and Alex hit the record button. They all sat around the kitchen table. Elliot was on one side of Liv and on the other side was Maureen. Katie was behind her.

"When I got there, they made me change. The shower was so cold. I've never been in the colder shower in my life. Then, we were searched. One of the COs made a move on me and I freaked. I never should have done that. But I did, and put him in a hold. But then, I was thrown off of the cop and pushed to the ground. That was by Fin, I knew he was just doing his job, but it still hurt. He beat me. It's okay, I forgave him because again he was doing his job. When I was brought to get cleaned up, I saw Rsa's body. She was laying there dead. I tried to amen friends with the doctor but could clearly tell she was on the cops's side. She told me that she hung herself, but something in me felt differently. Later, we were all in our cells and were called to the mess hall because of some sort of breakout. No one told us what it was and I wanted answers.", Liv said and stopped right there. She buried her face in her hands and cried. Elliot stopped the tape and pulled her close.

"No, no, I can't do this. It would just make me look stupid.", Liv said, and Maureen came closer.

"Liv, you are not to blame. You wanted answers and it's okay.", Maureen said.

"Liv, we can continue later.", Alex said, but liv shook her head. She breathed deeply and swallowed. Then she got back into the story.

"When I wouldn't settle down, the cop who had touched me earlier held me down. He ran his hand on my back and that's when he touched me again. Then, the firing squad came in and forced us to behave, knocking half of the inmates out. Then, when the smoke all cleared, the head CO came in and asked who started this mess. I was pulled up by the cop who held and the head CO took me from him. He said he was bringing me to the hole. I knew the hole was on D block, and questioned him but he…. he….", Liv said, before breaking down again.

"No, no no", Liv screamed elliot moved to be right in front of her. When she locked eyes with him, she leaned into him and he held her close.

"Shh, Liv, it's okay. You can do this.", Katie said. Then, Liv cried again, and Elliot began crying too.

"Liv, sweetheart, it's okay. You're okay.", Elliot said and calmed her down. Then, she sat back up and smiled. She knew that this was the right thing and wanted to get it over with.

"I need to do this.", Liv said and the others smiled. This was her determination kicking in, and Maureen and Katie smiled at each other. This was the Olivia that they knew.

"When he brought me downstairs, he told me that he was going to make me feel more comfortable here, and he felt me up, going under my shirt. I was disgusted. He then uncured me and I punched his face. I ran but he caught me. If I only would have run faster. Anyway, he pushed me against the wall. I screamed and yelled for help and for him to stop but he didn't. Then, he threw me on the bed and took his belt and his radio off. That's when I knew he was going to rape me. I punched him and kicked him and ran again. I hid in the boxes. He then came and found me, and hit me with the baton. He locked me to the door and forced me to have se with him. I screamed no and that he needed to stop but he didn't listen. He turned me over and raped me from behind as well. Oh God, I can still feel his hands on me. Every time I close my eyes, he's there. I can't take it….", Liv said, and cried again. Alex stopped the tape.

"So you said that he raped you.', Liv said.

"Yes, twice. I want him in jail for what he did to me.", Liv said and Elliot looked at Alex and saw the fire in her eyes. Then, he nodded and let her out. Alex had told Olivia that she had everything that she needed and now the trial would start the next day. She told Liv that she was going to be fine.

"El, will you be there for me, at the trial?", Liv asked.

"Of course, Liv, I am there for you sweetheart, and then asked Maureen to run a favor for him.

"Hey, Mo, you got a second. Listen, I ordered something special for Liv, Can you pick it up for me?", Elliot asked. Maureen smiled. She whispered congratulations and told her father that she would do it when she went to school. Elliot thanked her and went to check on Liv, who had taken a nap after the testimony statement.

"The trial's gonna be hard on her.", Katie said, and Elliot nodded. Then he told the kids that they needed to see if they could be there for them and the little ones can stay with the other detectives. They smiled and said that they would be there. This wasting to be hard on all of them because this was Liv's case and they prayed that they could all help Olivia through this.

The next day, Olivia and Elliot got up together. They got ready and went to the courthouse with the girls.

"Girls, you don't have to be here. I wouldn't want you to hear anything that young minds shouldn't hear.", Liv said.

"No, Liv, you need us here and this is where we are going to be. We're a family and this is where we need to be.", Maureen said. Liv looked down down and smiled. Walking into the courtroom with Alex, Liv and Elliot and the girls sat in the front row. Then, El saw Harris walk in and stand there. He smiled devilishly at Olivia and winked and Olivia started shaking. She was scared. Elliot moved her down the pew and sat next to her holding her close. The jury was then chosen and agreed upon, and then opening statements were made. During his opening statement, Harris' lawyer was stopped by Harris.

"Mr. Harris, sit down.", the judge stated.

"Your honor, I feel like my lawyer can't fully represent me the way that I need him to so I am asking the court to allow me to represent myself, but have the help of my lawyer since I don't have a law degree.", Harris said and smiled.

"No, No, no", Liv said, and El held her close. He put her head on her shoulder and stared at Harris, trying to figure him out.

"Your honor this is a tactic for the defense to get off on the crimes that he has committed. It's not lawful to have him question his victim.", Alex said, objecting.

"He's right through Ms. Cabot and I am allowing it. Court will reconvene at 1:30 this afternoon for trial. I hope to see you there, Mr. Harris.", the judge stated and court was ajourned. Liv got up and ran out of the courtroom. Her thoughts were running like crazy. How could he do this? This is not possible. it really is not right for him. Can he do this? She walked out the courtroom, not really thinking straight. She walked right into the traffic and almost was hit by a cab when Elliot pulled her out of the way.

"Liv, hey, it's me. You're okay.", Elliot said and she connected eyes with him and crumpled into his shoulder. The kids came out quickly and hugged her.

"He can't do this can he? Oh God, he's going to question me? He's doing this to prove I wanted it. He's making me look like the bad guy. Oh God, El, what's happening to me?", she cried and held him tighter. He looked like he wanted to punch something when Katie said that Alex was coming.

"Liv, I'm sorry, I couldn't do anything. Trust me, the minute he steps out of line we will stop him right away. How about this, Liv, when you testify, I'll have Elliot sit next to me. Then, we can block Harris, and if you need a break, Elliot can be there and get you out of there. We are going to win. It's going to be okay.", Ale said. Even though Liv didn't like him being there, she nodded, but he was so scared. It was going to happen and everyone decided to be there for Liv. Walking into the precinct, Liv and Elliot sat next to each other. The captain saw that the couple was acting more like a lovebird couple. He called Elliot and told him that Liv would be okay. Elliot nodded and waited for the captain in his office.

"Captain, she's scared. She needs me there for her and I don't think she should be on the cases.", Elliot said.

"I agree, but I need to ask you a question. Are you and Liv dating?", the captain said. Elliot nodded and said that they wanted to wait to disclose, but this was something that needed to be done. The captain said that he was happy for you, and he won't split them up. He told him that she needed to be protected. Then, he saw that Liv was in a state of shock. She was zoned out.

"Liv? Liv, you're at the precinct. It's okay, baby.", Eliot said, coming out of the office.

"No, please don't do this! Stop! Please!", Liv screamed. Fin tried to move closer to her, but she screamed and kicked, and threw things on the floor. Then Elliot came up to her and she snapped out of it. She cried in his arms and then realized that she was at the precinct. She apologized that she was still coping and the others agreed. It was clear to everyone that he had totally damaged her and now, she was going to face the trial. They prayed that she was going to make it through the trial.

At home, Elliot had moved a sleeping Liv to the sofa. He knelt next to her, and ran his fingers over face. During this, she stirred and smiled.

"Good afternoon, handsome.", Liv said and smiled. He smiled back and kissed her.

"Liv, we need to talk about what happened today.", El said, and Liv sighed.

"I just wanted it to be over, and maybe…"

"Liv, lean on me baby. I am here for you. I was so scared when that cab came. Thankfully he stopped. I love you. Don't let him win. You can survive this.", El said holding her. When he put his arms around her, she burst into tears.

"He c-ca-can't do this. I ca—ca-can't do this.", Liv cried.

"Yes, you can and please remember I love you and I'm here for you.", Elliot said and Liv weakly smiled. He hugged her once more and then they got ready to leave for the first part of the trial. The first part was Ashley's interview. Liv had said she wanted to be there for her. Elliot went with her. It was the prosecution first and the defense second.

" , on what night were you attacked?", Alex asked.

"A week ago, last Monday. I was bringing s package to my uncle when he raped me.", Ashley said.

"What was in the package?", Ashley said.

"Weed. He was a weed dealer. He helped my mom, who was in jail. When my uncle wouldn't supply them, my guess, is the cops wanted to take action and I was their next move.", Ashley said.

"Ms, Tyler, do you see your attacker in the court today?", Alex asked.

"Yes, he's that man sitting at that table.", Ashley said and pointed at Harris. Alex nodded and said no further questions. Liv smiled at Ashley. Then, the defense lawyer, who happened to be Russell Hunter got up.

"Ms. Tyler, how do you know that my client raped you. What did he say and do exactly to make sure you knew that it was him?", Mr. Hunter asked.

"He raped me! I never saw his face, but I know that voice anywhere, and yes it was him. During the attack he said that my mother was good and maybe I was better. Then I heard the words, scratch me and you die, bitch.", Ashley said, shedding a few tears.

"That could have been anyone, how can you know that it was him. How can you be so sure?", the lawyer asked.

"Because he had a mole on his penis and I felt it. I know it was him. He had said my mother was good, and my mother told me that her CO was Lowell Harris.", Ashley said adamantly. The lawyer then backed off, he knew that Ashley was right. But this wasn't over He knew that the other victim, or supposed victim, Ms. Benson might falter and that was going to be his ticket out.

"The final witness for the defense, Ms. Olivia Benson.", Alex said, and watched as Elliot and Olivia moved up. Then continued, "Your Honor, we request that Olivia's boyfriend be put next to me for safety reasons. She has multiple episodes of flashbacks and might need him to pull her back.", Alex said and the judge agreed. After Liv was sworn in, Alex started her questioning.

"Ms. Benson, you were recently put into Sealviiew Correctional facility under what pretense?", Alex said.

"I was undercover as Katrina Ray Louis. I posed as an inmate because Ashley had mentioned that things at the prison were hairy and that's why her mother was in there. She also told me as you know that she was raped by a cop. I went in to find the rapist who did this.", Olivia said. She looked at Elliot and he nodded.

"So what happened?", Alex asked.

"The CO had taken me down to a room where they held boxes, a storage unit. I asked why we weren't in D block and he said we were gonna have fun. I got away from his hold twice, and then he punched me ….. he…. he… made…. me.. oh god, no! Please no!", Liv screamed. She had started off fine, but then saw him smirking and her vision clouded. He was right in front of her, raping her again. She cried and screamed. Alex asked for a recess and Elliot ran up.

"Liv, shh, it's okay, I've got you. it's okay.", Elliot said, and held her close.

"El, I can't do this. He hurt me so badly.", Liv cried. Then she ran to the bathroom. Elliot didn't care that it was the lady's room and ran into help her. She threw up, and cried. Elliot held her close and she cried in his arms. When she calmed down, they came out and Alex went to Liv.

"Liv, I asked for you to be off the stand. He's not going to question you. The judge and jury saw how you were shaken up and how you reacted to my questions. You did good. We're going to get him.", Alex said. After everyone came in, the judge told the court of what happened with Olivia. They all agreed, and it was now the defense attorney. He then called a few people from Harris's past including the other CO in there. They all said that Harris was just doing his job. Alex saw right through their testimony and when she went to question Harris, who had claimed that it was just a way to get her to see things our way for Ms. Louis or Ms. Benson and that he did it so that the others could follow suit. Alex laughed and questioned him more.

"So you raped an inmate to keep her in line?", Alex asked.

"I only did it so that my other COs would know how to act and behave when someone is out of line. I didn't know she was a cop.", Harris said.

"Did you force Ms. Benson to have sex with you?", Alex asked and Harris answered that he was just doing his job. Then, he looked around the room and sw her and then said that she was told to keep quiet.

"We looked into your background. Do you know a Kathy Malone?", Alex asked. Elliot sat up forward.

"Yes, I know her. She hired me.", Harris said and then it all clicked for Olivia. She got up and ran out, and Harris was let off the stand. Elliot followed her.

"El, it all makes sense. The kids, we've gotta get to them before someone else does.", Liv said crying.

"Liv, we now know why Harris targeted you. It was just so that Kathy can do something like this. This had Kathy written all over it. This is all on her.?, Elliot said, and Liv held him close. She felt like she was losing control.

"El, I need to go home", Liv said and Elliot nodded and held her close once more. While he was holding her, Alex came running out.

"Hey guys, wanted to catch you before you left. Harris was indicted with 2 counts rape and 16 counts of assault. He's going to be going to prison for the rest of his life. It's over.", Alex said and smiled. They thanked Alex and went home. Maureen and the kids were waiting and Elliot told him of the result. Liv had gone in her room and cried herself to sleep.

"Liv, baby, you okay?", Elliot asked.

"I just keep seeing him raping me over and over again. I can't do this.", Liv said and Elliot held her close.

"You can and you will. We will get through this together.

AN: How was this? I know it was long and drawn out, but I wanted to make sure that all the bases got covered. I hope you like it. Next up, there will be a certain question that is popped and we all know what that is. Hope you like it. Please Read and Review. Thanks so much. Your opinions do matter. EO forever! 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9, Always Only Us

In her apartment, Liv was sitting there. The television was on, but she really wasn't watching. It was more like a distraction. Whatever she could do the last few days to distract herself from thinking about Harris, she would. But he still was in her mind, and as much as she tried to get him out, he would always be back. Liv heard the kids in the room playing and Maureen and Katie were at college, so she was alone in the front of the house. She sat there and cried. She had become a victim, someone who depends on others and that's not something she ever wanted. She grabbed a pillow and cried herself to sleep on the sofa. How could she let this happen? How could she let this happen to her? This was again something that she would have to endure, and knew that Elliot would help her. But she didn't want to put this on him, she never did. But he was here, and so were the kids and everyone was great. She laid down for a second but sat up when she thought she heard movement from outside. Not hearing anything, she shrugged it off, but sat up moments later when she heard it again. Then, she looked up when she heard the door click, but so no feet from the kids, so that's when her protective guard came in. She had to protect this kids first, and put her hand on the table, where her gun laid. Olivia had thought that Harris was back to torture her more. She was going to take care of the kids first, and not worry about what had happened to her. This was Elliot's kids, and she was going to protect them. Grabbing her gun, she stood up and walked towards the door. When she opened it, Elliot stood there. Not quite out of the haze and still seeing Harris, she took one step back to protect the kids.

"Don't come any closer.", Liv screamed. Elliot realized that she was still in a haze, and tried to bring her back.

"Whoa! Hey Liv, it's me. It's Elliot.", Elliot said, and she had finally snapped out of it. Then, she came into his arms, dropping the gun on the table and cried. He knew she was in a flashback when he came in and should have announced that he was home, but he didn't and now she was even scared of anything that she heard. Something was mentally going on. She hasn't slept and barely eats. What did Harris do to her mental state that made her feel this way? This was getting worse. He now wanted to kill Harris even more. He thanked God that he was locked up, but was still worried about his girl. She cried and cried in his arms. He walked in the living room, seeing the little ones. They sat on the sofa, and Elliot motioned for them to be quiet.

"I'm sorry, El, I'm sorry. I almost shot you. Oh God, what's happening to me? I am seriously losing it, if all I could think about is being attacked. Help me, El, help me!", Olivia cried, and saw the kids watching. She straightened up and said that she had reached a low point, but she was okay. She wiped her tears away and pulled them close.

"Momma, why did you wanna hurt daddy?", Elizabeth asked and ran to her daddy. She curled into her father, and said that Liv needed to go. Elliot told her that this was okay, and that Liv was just trying to protect them. Then, he heard Liv try to talk to the kids, and turned Lizzie towards her.

"Oh, sweetie, I would never hurt your Daddy. I love him. I was just in a dream, and your Daddy scared me. But I'm okay now, I promise.", Liv said, but Lizzie didn't believe her. So Elliot tired.

"Lizzie, sweetie, remember when Daddy told you that Liv was hurt recently. Well, sometimes she has flashbacks, and she didn't hear me come in and was scared. But we still love her, right", Elliot said and the kids nodded. They jumped off Elliot's lap and hugged Olivia.

When they went back to play, Liv felt horrible for doing that and Elliot told her that it was no big deal. She was still recovering, but he had something planned that hopefully wouldn't get in the way. Maureen had texted her father earlier and told him that she'd be home no later than 4 and she had the surprise. Elliot saw that it was only 3, and so he had an hour to make sure that Liv understood how precious she was to him.

"Hey Liv, I know what might make you feel better. Let's go out tonight, just the two of us. It will be a very special evening?", Elliot asked, and Liv smiled. She agreed and told him that she would get ready soon, she just wanted to be with him for a while. They sat together in the room, just sitting there until Olivia spoke.

"El, I'm sorry. God I can't believe that this has happened to me. I mean I almost shot you. You need to lock me up. What if I hurt the kids? I can't bear to hurt them and to hurt you and lose you guys. It would kill me. Literally, I wouldn't live with myself if I did that. Please, lock me up. The kids think I want to hurt you. Oh God, what if…", Olivia said and cried.

"No, Liv, nothing is your fault. Sweetie, I already told you that it was okay. You're not an animal. You're just dealing with something that has affected your life, and you are struggling to deal with it. Olivia, I have felt the same way that you ahve. When I heard you were in Sealview, I got scared. I knew of that place for being sickly dangerous and low for the inmates and how the police treated them, and I just didn't want someone in there like you. You are the best thing that's ever happen to me. I am never going to lock you up. How do you think I would feel about that? I'd feel terrible for doing that to the sweetest woman I have ever met. Now listen, why don't you go take a nice long shower It will help. I'm going to talk to the girls and then follow your lead. I made reservations at Le Voltaire.", Elliot said.

"I know, but if that happened again and I'm not any better, how do you think I'd feel if I'd actually done damage? El, something is wrong with me.", Liv said, and got up and paced. He saw her pacing and going through the emotions deep inside. He got up and reached for her. When she hestiated, he pulled her close and kissed her. Then, looking into her chocolate brown eyes, he opened up to her.

"Again, there's no way that's happening. I won't lock you up. You are dealing with a traumatic experience. It only happened one week ago. Liv, these things take time. You'll get better, I promise. I love you and our kids love you. Didn't you realize that today when Lizzie called you Mommy?", Elliot stated.

"I thought it was a slip up.", Olivia said and smiled. But it did feel good to her to know that the kids think of her as their mother. Elliot smiled and hugged her close. In his mind, he was thinking of how close she was to actually being their mother, and this was his chance to do it right. After the hug ended, Elliot picked up Olivia and carried her to the bathroom. He turned on the shower, to a temperature that he knows she likes it. He helped her out of her clothes and kissed her. Then, he left, knowing that if he hadn't left when he did, he wouldn't have been able to control himself. He already can't control himself around her but has put those feelings aside for now. He waited until she was done, and went to take a cold shower. He was used to this since he moved in with Olivia, to him, the sexiest woman around. Then, they got themselves ready for their date. But for Elliot, this was more than just a date. This was a date that Olivia and Elliot would remember for the rest of their lives. His kids had offered to help and said that they were proud of him for taken him this next step. Even the little ones helped, and told Liv that they knew she would not hurt Daddy. Liv promised them that this was still part of the recovery process and it wouldn't be happening again. Elliot was buys getting things ready, while Liv had played with the kids. He had planned the whole thing out to every last detail. He was going to have a spectacular dinner, then Fin was going to call him ad Liv in, saying that they needed them for a few minutes. For the information, they would fake it, and then when they came in, the other detectives and the kids would hide and he would pop the question. Hopefully, she would say yes.

Olivia and Elliot talked to the kids about getting everything together for the younger children. They talked to them, but Katie pushed them out the door.

"Now,we wait a few minutes then take the kids for a ride to the precinct and get the place set up with roses and soft music and candles.", Mo said. Katie nodded and smiled and told the kids that when they got to the precinct, that things were going to have to go smoothly and for that they needed everyone in. It was going to be a perfect night. They waited the few minutes, and so when Elliot had left, he'd texted Katie when to leave and when they got the text, they left. Maureen drove to the precinct. They all helped put things together, and that's when the captain, Fin, and Munch walked in.

"Kids, what are you doing here?", the captain asked.

"Daddy's going to propose to Liv, so we need to make the squad room extra special.", Katie said and the others smiled. Munch smiled at Fin and the captain an told them to pay up. They all smiled and laughed because Munch was right. He had guessed that this was going to be the night, and was right. Fin paid 25 and the captain paid 25 dollars for Munch because he guessed the right day. The kids show their heads and continued getting things ready for them. Things were going smoothly and perfectly as planned.

"El, where are we going?", Liv said, as they were driving. Liv had worn a simple and sexy red dress, while Elliot had worn a simple back suit with a red shirt.

"Liv, I told you. We are going to Le Voltaire. Then, maybe dancing and some talking at the lake.", Elliot said, trying to fake the night's plans so nothing would be given away. Everything was already set up. It was going to be one hell of a night. He had received a texted from Maureen that they were done, and waiting in the captain's office. He had promised them that they would be done the dinner by nine and then things were going to be perfect.

At the restaurant, Elliot had gotten a booth for them to be more intimate and Liv loved it. She smiled and laughed. A few minutes later, there was bread and wine and their little French appetizers. Elliot picked up one of the oysters and fed them to Olivia, and watched his expression change dramatically while she ate the delicious fish. The specialty that was presented was lemon pepper chicken, with a side of a salad. Liv enjoyed the dinner, but kept seeing Elliot so much in love that he barely touch the food.

"El,baby, aren't you hungry? You haven't touched your chicken.", Liv said. She was concerned, because normally he would have downed the chicken and the sides quickly. When she didn't see him eating, something clicked in her head that something was undoubtedly wrong.

"Liv, I'm too drunk on love for you, that food doesn't have any taste for me. I love you so much that I'm seriously not even hungry. It;ll just be like overkill. You know when I first saw you, I knew it the moment you walked into the room. You were the one made for me. I was meant for you. I can't forget that first grey suit. My heart was beating out of my chest. Falling for you, Liv, was all I knew to do." Elliot said. Liv started to tear up the moment he said that thing about food. When he poured his love put for her, her hand covered her mouth and was shocked, but kept the tears coming. Elliot smiled and took her hand.

When, she finally calmed down, Liv began to speak. "You know El, things were horrible for me at an all time low, and you have built my spirits back up. I am forever grateful for that. I love you so much that when you went back to work and when I was recovering, it seriously has pained me to be away from you. I was so scared to even be alone that when you came home, it was overwhelming joy, You have brought a new meaning to my life and for me that's awesome. You can separate this love that was made by us, and that heaven had sent both you and me to do. El, I love you so much, it hurts. I can't remember the last time in my life that someone made me feel this special and the someone was you. I knew it the moment I walked in the precinct. You had the black shirt with the grey pants and I just knew the one for me was in that room. When you helped me with my mother, you were the first one that I opened up to abut her. I never knew that someone with such a demanding job, could be so open and so respectful to someone like me. I come from abuse, and from the abuse I had put a wall up about love. You have totally broken the wall I had put up all those years ago. I love the kids and the team, but you have seriously helped me in the most perfect way, and I can't thank you enough.", Liv said, and El was crying. She rubbed his cheek and kissed him. They finished their meal, and talked about the kids. Then, they got the bill and left.

When they left, they went for a walk in the park. When, they were in the park, it was clear that they were a couple. They walked hand in hand around. They talked about the kids and nothing concerning the past. It ws perfect. They talked about future pans together, and what they wanted to accomplish with the job. Elliot was thankful that she didn't suspect a thing. That's when Elliot got the call.

"Hey, El, sorry to bug you, but we need you and Liv to come in. We just got a case. It's important to have the full team.", Fin said.

"No problem Fin, we'll be there soon.", Elliot said and Liv's face fell. She didn't want to think about work or cases right now. She just wanted to be with the man of her dreams and spend the night with him.

"Liv, I'm sorry, but we need to go in. Apparently, a girl was raped in her home and we need to go talk to the vic at the precinct.", Elliot said, apologetically. He could not help but smile, because he was with Olivia and the fact that this whole thing was made up. Liv sighed and weakly smiled. This was something that always happened with her.

"Oh, El, it's fine I guess. But every time something amazing happens, something always pushes be back to reality. It's amazing how it works, but I guess that's God's way of saying that it really is what I do. I guess I really am married to the job.", Liv said, and ran her hand through her short brown hair. Elliot hugged her and they were off to the car. The team was busy at the precicnt, getting every ready for Elliot, when they heard the door.

"Alright, what've we got.", Liv said, and walked into the squad room. She saw the roses and everything around and knew something was up. She smiled and thought of Elliot. Then, she saw Fin coming out of the captain's office, and went over to talk to him.

"Fin, what's going on? Where is our vic?", Liv said, when she saw Fin at his desk.

Before answering, Fin saw Elliot and turned Liv around He went to hide by the captan, and Munch in his office.

"El, what's going on? Where is everyone?", she said, and was concerned.

"Liv, just so you know, there's no vic. We made it up, just to get you to a place where we knew you'd feel comfortable. We know how much you love your work, so we did something that we know you'd love.", El said.

"So what are we doing here?", Olivia asked. Then, she came closer to Elliot and hugged him.

"When I first met you, all those months ago, I couldn't get you out of my head. I had several meetings with the Captain on advice to know what to do I even told Kathy, who wasn't too happy and the kids. They all love you. I want you more in my life. I love having you in my life, and if you'd do me the honor, I'd be forever grateful.", Elliot said. He saw Liv already crying and was happy. He took her hand, and got down on one knee. Liv lost it at that moment. She couldn't believe that this was happening. She knew that she was going to get proposed to and knew that this was the perfect proposal. She couldn't have planned it better, and she didn't even know anything about it.

"Liv, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?", Elliot said. She pulled Elliot up and hugged him close. When she stopped crying for a moment, she gathered herself enough to answer.

"Yes!", Olivia said, and cried as Elliot put the diamond ring on her finger. She kissed him passionately and the others came out, clapping.

"Don! Is this happening right now?", Liv asked, and smiled. He told her yea and hugged her. This was something that he loved to see her happy in. She was glowing because of the ring, and smiled.

"As your father, Liv, I am so proud of you. You've conquered so much, and have come so far. I am proud to call you my daughter. (Taking Elliot's hand), Now, my daughter's getting married and this is perfect. Liv, I can't wait for you to be a bride. I know you'll make the most amazing bride yet. I am so proud of you." Don said, and held er close. Liv was crying and could not stop the tears flowing.

Elliot had stole Olivia away from the party, for a little while. She was holding a bouquet of flowers from Alex.

"Liv, I missed you.", Elliot said, and kissed her. They had a little make out session and then went to rejoin the party.

"I am all your's baby, always only you. Forever.", Liv said, and kissed Elliot once more. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Saving Calvin

"Oh, El, this night was perfect.", Liv said, as she gazed at the diamond ring that was on her finger.

"Liv, you're right, but nothing compares to you. I love you so much that it isn't funny.", Elliot said. They kissed in the limo that Elliot had ordered for them. They had sen the kids at the precinct and knew that they would get home safely later, but for now the kids knew that they wanted to be alone. On the ride over to the special location that Elliot had picked out (the Empire State Building), Liv and El sat together holding each other close and kissing. It was amazing just to be together.

"I am the happiest girl alive right now, and I couldn't get any better. Life couldn't get any better.", Liv said.

"We couldn't get any better, Liv. All that matters right now is us.", Elliot said, and kissed her again. She leaned bacon the limo car seat and just basked in the gory of being engaged. Nothing could go wrong at this point, or could it?

Finally getting to the ESB, the couple walked up to the top of the building. They kissed there and Liv smiled. Then Elliot did something he'd never do with Kathy, and Liv thought he was a little crazy.

Standing on the ledge, careful not to fall, Elliot screamed, "I LOVE OLIVIA BENSON AND SHE IS GOING TO BE MY WIFE.", Then, he got back down, and kissed her.

"What was that about?", Liv asked, and Elliot just laughed.

"Hey, I'm ready to shout it to the rooftops that I love you, so that's what I did.", Elliot smiled and was proud of himself. Then, they went home. They saw that the kids were home and that they were safe, with their mother still being out there, something was bound to go wrong at any minute. They watched a movie together, and Liv thought that this night was perfect. It was a wonderful night for the both of them. When Elliot prepared the sofa for bed, Liv stopped him and grabbed his hand and led him to her bedroom.

"Liv, what are we doing here? I thought you wanted to go to bed.", El said, trying to leave.

"No, El, not without you. I've been alone my whole life, and now that I have you, I don't want to let you go. Will you sleep with me? I mean, just lay with me?", Liv said, and looked at him earnestly.

"Of course, I will my love.", Elliot said and kissed her. Then, they got into bed and slept together peacefully. What they didn't know is that someone was watching them. Hearing hat Lliv had asked Elliot drew the word "slut", from the on looker's gaze and then watched closely. Thinking that her ex husband would move away, she waited. When he didn't and got into bed with her, the onlooker was raging mad.

'How could she like her over me? I was his first love. I have had four lovely kids with him and I am carrying another. I know, if I kill her, he'll come running back to me.", Kathy said, who was watching the Stablers every move, looking for a chance to swipe Olivia, and get that ring off her finger. She needed someone to really mess her up and drive her to the point of insanity and then she'd come in and kill her. Then, she waited till she found the perfect man to do it.

Liv, Elliot and the kids were sitting down relaxing together, watching a movie, when Cragen called. He said that they caught a case and this case was going to need all hands on deck. He even hired two new detectives, Nick Amaro and Amanda Rollins to help. It was a big case.

"So what's the case?", Liv said, and held Elliot's hand.

"A woman was found in a laundry bin at a warehouse down on 5th. The guys said that they brought the blankets over from Mercy Hospital."

"Great", so we need to find her attacker and then get started.", Elliot said. They looked at footage the scenes and then found a guy who was running from them every chance they got close. His name was Gamble. They did some background on him and realized that Gamble had a father who was a rapist.

"Ah, continuing Daddy's work", Fin said, and Liv laughed. Then Elliot made a quick getaway to the pit were he texted Liv, and told him to meet him there. When Liv checked her phone, she smiled. Amanda saw the smile, and asked what was going on. Liv responded that she was just happy and that she needed a second. She disappeared into the pit, where Elliot was standing.

"Took you long enough", Elliot said, with a chuckle. He walked over to her gingerly. .

"Ah, you know the newbie Amanda stopped me on my way up. She said that I look happy.", Liv said, kissing him briefly.

"And are you? Happy I mean?", Elliot asked, holding her closer.

"Yes, I am very happy honey. I love you so much.", Liv said, before kissing him again. Elliot didn't need further encouragement, as he took her jacket off. He undid her hair from the clip and continued making out. They made out for a few more minutes, when Liv's cell buzzed and it was Fin.

"Honey, that's Fin, we better go see what's the problem.", Liv said, and pushed away from Elliot.

"Okay, for now, but on our wedding night, I am not making any promises that I am going to stop.", El said,wiggling his brows.

"You better not", Liv said, and with a quick kiss, they both walked downstairs, hand in hand. Now Amanda, who was waiting for them saw the hand holding and the ring, and knew that Elliot was off limits and his fiancée was Liv. Now she knew where the smile had come from.

"We found the victim from the past, a Joan Arliss.", Fin said. Liv had mad plans to go talk with her, when Elliot who was also going to go, was called away by Cragen who said he was in trouble for punching that guy Gamble's lights out earlier.

"Always the bad one,eh, Liv?", Fin said, and Liv nodded.

"Yea, but I like my men bad…", Liv said, and winked. Fin rolled his eyes and then sent the new detectives to go question any other victims.

At the Arliss house, Liv had just gotten there, when a young woman came out, asking if she could help. The young woman, mid -30s, had tattoos all over her.

"I'm Joan Arliss' daughter, Vivian, I am her sole care taker. I am afraid that I just gave her a bath and her medication which knocks her out for a while, so she's not going to be able to give you anything that you need.", Vivian said. Olivia said that she would come back and walked out. Vivian followed her.

"Why are you really here? Is my mother in trouble.", Vivian had said.

"No, we just wanted to ask her questions about her attack.", Liv said, and walked away. Vivian had persisted and asked about what Olivia meant by attack, then realized it and ran inside, crying. Her son came running home and questioned Liv. To Olivia, he looked like he hadn't eaten in weeks, had not had the best life and was concerned for his mother.

"Why are you questioning my mom? Don't you know she's fragile? What'd you do to her?", the boy said.

"I just came over to talk to her about something, buddy, no biggie. Hey, what's your name?", Liv said.

"Calvin Arliss. My mom's had it rough. With Aunt Sarah dying, she has lost it. We moved back in with my grandmother to help make ends meet. But it's hard. She never wants me around", Calvin said.

Then, before Olivia could say anything, he ran back inside. She watched him go back and immediately thought about going around to the back. She watched as Vivian took a pill and swigged a beer. Then, she talked with her about how she can survive this, just like she has done with many other victims. She even told Vivian about her mother. But nothing got through to her, she just grabbed another beer and sat back down. Liv sighed, then turned around and went to her car. She got in the car . After driving off, before heading to the precinct, she thought about the boy again. She remembered the boy's small physique and thought about the way she grew up. It was almost similar. She knew she had to help this boy. She called Elliot to let him know what was going on, then headed back to the precinct.

After much needed hep, from Gamble's past, they finally caught the killer, and went back to the precinct. When Liv walked in from the bathroom, Fin nodded to Calvin, sitting at her desk. When she walked up to her fiancée's desk, she kissed him and then pulled him aside. Asking him what's up with that, he immediately shrugged and held her close.

"Sweetie, I've tried talking to him. He wants to talk to you. I'll meet you in the hall in live minutes and all go home. I love you.", Elliot said, and kissed her one last time.

When she got to her desk, Calvin looked up. He smiled and she smiled back. Then, he gave her the letter.

"What's this buddy?", Liv said, and ruffled her hair.

"Olivia, I need help. My mom just up and left me. She's no where, I've looked everywhere I could think. Before she left, she gave me a note. My mom said to give this to you. It's important. It's about me, I think.", Calvin said then gave her the note. Then, she heard footsteps and told Fin to go get El. He did as she asked him to and he comeback in running.

"What is it? What's wrong?", El said, nervously. He held her close. She gripped him tight, then he could feel the tears.

"Uh…Vivian gave me temporary custody of Calvin. El, what are we going to do? What am I going to do? What if he doesn't like the girls, or me, or you? Oh God, what am I doing? What's Vivian doing that she wants me to have her son? Calvin said she is no where that she's been recently, so does this mean that she's gone? How can a mother just abandon their child?", Liv said, holding El closer. El knew that Liv was thinking about possibly bringing him home. He kissed her forehead and said to her.

"Liv, look at me. Don't worry about it for a minute! Calvin's coming home with us, and the girls will learn to love him. I know you care deeply for him, and that's what I love about you. You care for the children that we've worked with, and cared for every one that you love. I know you wanna help, and you can do that. I love you, and if you want Calvin to come home with us, he can.", El said, and saw Liv smile. She hugged him close and kissed him and then moved back to Calvin.

"Hey Calvin, um, you're going to come home with me for a few days. I know it may not seem like much, but I've got a great family. (reaching for Elliot, who took her hand and moved closer) You see, Calvin, honey, my fellow detective here, is also my fiancée. We're getting married soon and we live together. I hope that's alright.", Liv said.

"I've always wanted a big family!", Calvin said and smiled big. He then grabbed Olivia's hand and Elliot's and they walked out together. Liv mouthed a 'thank you' to Elliot who nodded back. On the way back home, El and Liv held hands and Calvin watched them and smiled. He knew already that this was the family that he wanted to be in.

Walking inside, Liv was holding Calvin, while Elliot grabbed his bag. When they saw the kids, everyone smiled, and Maureen asked who was Liv holding.

"Guys, this is Calvin. I'll tell you the details later, but he's going to be living with us for quite some time.", Liv said, and they all smiled. Maureen fixed him a bowl of macaroni, which she had cooked and brought him over to where they were all sitting.

"See, Liv, he's fitting in already. This is going to be fine.", Elliot said, coming closer to Olivia, holding her close. He kissed her and then they joined the kids. Since the boys wanted their own room, Dickie, and Calvin were going to sleep on the couch and the girls had the back bedroom. It was going to be fantastic.

"I'm going to go check on Calvin and then be back honey",Liv said to Elliot and he sighed. He sat up in bed as he watched her leave the room.

"Calvin, sweetie, are you okay? You sure you don't mind all of this?", Liv asked.

"Nah, I think I got this. Plus, me and Dickie can sleep alone, and I can play. Vivian never used to let me do that. Thank you.", Calvin said. When Liv asked for what, the boy smiled and said that she rescued him. She sat back and watched him fall asleep, and checked the locks and then moved to the bed.

"Everything okay, Liv?", Elliot asked, pulling her close. Then, he saw how tight her shoulders were and gave her a massage.

"Yea, it's fine.", Liv said plainly, and then relaxed. But as soon as the massage started really relax her, she opened up to Elliot.

"El, I know this is temporary, but I love that little boy. He told me today "Thank you for rescuing me". I almost cried, knowing what he has been through. Vivian was a drunk and I should have done something earlier. But I am so glad that he is safe with us.", Liv said, and smiled. Then, they shared a kiss and holding each other close.

A week had gone by with nothing that eventful. It was on Monday, that Calvin was entered into school, and Liv made sure he knew that he was safe. She told the principal that she was his temporary guardian and that things would need to go through her. What they didn't realize, is that Vivian was watching him, getting madder and madder. Yes, she gave Calvin to him, but she never imagined him becoming more like her son. She had to get him back but how's the question? So after giving her a week to figure it out, she planned her attack perfectly. She dressed in a white nurse's outfit, with a lab coat that she found on a homeless man, and dressed up on a Monday morning for her part.

"Nurse Eames reporting for duty.", she told the staff and they showed her where to go. They didn't ask questions because she looked like a nurse and that would've fooled anyone. She knew she was one step closer to finding Calvin and getting him back for good, dead or alive. She saw Calvin playing, and knew that this was going to be good. She set her plan in motion.

"Calvin Arliss to the nurse's office, please.", she said over the loudspeaker. She watched as a teacher guided him to the ofice. When the teacher escorted him un, she excused herself from Calvin's view, and killed her. She smiled and said that this was one step she didn't plan on taking.

"Who are you?", Calvin asked.

"It's me, Vivian, and we're going home, now.", Vivian screamed.

"No! I want to stay in school! Why are you doing this?", Calvin asked, beginning to tear up.

"Because it's my turn now to have you back! Now, come with me, and don't make a peep!", Vivian screamed, and Calvin was scared. he had never seen his mother like this.

"No! I'm gonna call Olivia, and she'll come get me. I'm scared.", Calvin said, whipping out his phone. He was allowed to have his phone in case of an emergency and Calvin thought that this was definitely an emergency. But as soon as he took it out, it was thrown over Vivian's head and out the window.

"Now, Olivia can't help you. Let's go!", Vivian said, and got out the door. They got out without being seen and Vivian took a swig of her beer then drove the car to her new home.

"I've set up something special for you, Calvin. You're mine now!", Vivian said, and laughed. Calvin squirmed into the seat and looked out the window. He was scared to death. Someone needed to save him soon, he needed Olivia.

Back at the precinct, Olivia was working a case, when all of a sudden she felt a pang in her stomach. El made her sit down, and talked to her one on one.

"Liv, what's wrong, baby?", El said, worried about Olivia.

"El, something's wrong. It's one of the kids, something's wrong.", Liv stated then began to cry.

"Who, sweetie, which one of the kids is it?", El asked, calming her down.

"Oh my God, it's Calvin. That's why it hurt so bad. Calvin's hurt, bad, and he needs my help. I've got to go!", Liv said and grabbed her coat. Elliot ran after her.

"Wait, Liv, we don't know anything yet. Let's wait for the ransom call.", El said, trying to be the brave one. He knew Liv was the emotional one when it came to his kids and didn't want it to show. But he knew this was tearing her up.

"No, I'm going to go to the school and check things out. El, I've gotta know what happened to my son!", Liv said, and Elliot nodded. He told Fin that something's up with Calvin and they left. Fin nodded and told the Captain.

They drove to the school as fast as they could. When Elliot got the car stopped, Liv practically jumped from the car and ran inside. He followed her, knowing how connected she was to that little boy. He was to, but her connection was deeper.

"Calvin Arliss!", Liv screamed, as she ran inside.

"Please Ms. Benson, we are waiting on the principal. I am so sorry about this. Please have a seat.", the receptionist said.

"No, no, tell me where is my little boy?!", Liv screamed again, and that's when Elliot came in and saw how distraught she was. He went to hold her and she cried in his arms.

"El, he's gone. I know it. Someone took my son!", Liv cried, and El comforted his fiancée. He saw the principal coming out and whispered to her that the principal was there. She straightened up a bit, then went with Elliot to the principal's office.

"Ms. Benson, we really are sorry. We called the cops because of Calvin's disappearance. He was at P.E., when a nurse, "Nurse Eames" called him to her office. The office staff said that they never saw her before and this was something different. Here's the tape.", the principal said as she put the tape in the player. She sat back and watched it as well. They saw the nurse sign in, and watched for her face, so that they could find Calvin. What they saw was unbelievable.

"Vivian!", Liv said, and ram out the door.

"Liv, wait up. We need to find Vivian first, and make sure that she still has Calvin. Liv, we're going to find him.", Elliot said, and Liv stopped running. Then, she looked atheism straight in the ye and cried.

"El, I know it may sound crazy, but I can feel it that he is hurt. What is she doing to my little boy?", Liv cried again, and held Elliot tight. Then, they went back to the precinct to do more investigating.

Meanwhile, in some smaller part of town, Calvin and Vivian stood together in a small trailer. It wasn't big enough for two people, Vivian took the bed, and Calvin slept on the sofa. When she was entertaining, he had to go in the closet and be quiet. It had only been a day or two, but to Calvin it felt like an eternity.

"Listen, runt, who is it that you want to be with?", Vivian asked Calvin four times a day.

"Olivia,I want to be with Olivia. Why are you doing this?", Calvin said, but before he could say anything else, he felt the slap of her hand several times. He could take this, but what came next, Calvin knew from before, he couldn't take. The beating with the bat was next.

"I'm going to ask you again sweetheart, and you BETTER have a different answer,", Calvin heard Vivian say. Calvin was scared because he knew that his answer was the same and if he wouldn't answer what she wanted to hear.

"I love Olivia, and…", Calvin said, and then felt the print of Vivian's blows to the chest and knee with the bat. Calvin fell to the ground and then just cried. He looked up at Vivian, and he saw her ripping images of Olivia, that were from newspaper clippings and photos that Vivian had taken. They were all ripped in front of him. Then, he was shoved in the closet as one of her manly friends were coming over. Before he shut the door, he saw a bottle of hard liquor, and a bottle of pills. He saw the name on it, and knew that they were prescribed for his grandmother. He cried and wanted to go back to Liv.

Liv knew that he was hurt. This was a matter saving Calvin now, and something had to be done.

AN: I don't own anything. What did you think? I used Trophy as inspiration for this chapter. Please note that I want Calvin to be with Olivia. Up next, Liv saves Calvin and the couple plan their wedding. Also, Kathy finds someone who can put Olivia to shame and we all know who that is. EO Forever! Thanks Guys for all your reading and reviews. Keep it Up. Please Rand R and I can't wait till the 21st of September! 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Rescue Mission "Liv, calm down honey. You need to be strong for Calvin." Elliot said.  
"El, he's hurt. I am now scared to death. I can feel it,". Liv said shaking.  
By that time, it was about three hours that Calvin had been gone. Olivia was so scared for Calvin. How could Vivian do it? How could she steal her son that wasn't even in her custody?  
This was wrong. Everything about this was wrong. Now this was a rescue mission. A few minutes later, she sat down at her desk. She ran her hands through her short brown hair and punter hands over her face. She cried silently, hoping and praying that he was okay. The phone rang the next minute and she jumped right on it.  
"Benson" she answered the phone, hoping that this was some news on Calvin.  
"Mom? Please help me! I don't wanna be here anymore!", Calvin said and Liv jumped up.  
"Calvin sweetie, where are you?" She motioned for El to trace the call.  
"Uh huh detective. You don't get to ask that", Olivia heard and knew that this was Vivian. She was infuriated.  
"Vivian, what are you doing? How could you do this?" Liv asked. Elliot whispered that they had.a location and she was glad. Then, she heard Vivian's chuckle.  
"Let me guess, you care about poor Calvin, well don't because he's mine now and he's not going to be around much longer.", laughing Vivian said and then hung up. Liv looked scared and freaked and ran to Elliot's arms.  
"She's going to kill him! She's going to kill Calvin. We have to find them!", Liv cried. Then, Fin spoke up with the location.  
"Guys, we got a location from the phone. Do you know what Vivian would do at a homeless shelter.", Fin said and they looked up and ran out the door. But when they got there, Vivian had left. Olivia was upset. She couldn't save her son yet and this was disturbing to her. Then, she got a text. She read it aloud to the group.  
"'Nice try Olivia. Tracking me wasn't so smart. You see I knew that you were doing that so I was here and left the phone. Haha. It was a burner. So now, come and find me. That is, if you want your son back." Liv read and grabbed onto Elliot. Amanda came over with the phone and sighed.  
"Damn, I thought that this was going to be easier. Now she could hurt him for that." Liv said And then and cried. Amanda came closer to her and rubbed her shoulders. The entire group looked for a hint of anything to help find Calvin when Amaro spotted something. He saw the ripped photo and knew it was Vivian who ripped the photo of his fellow detective. But turning over the photo, he saw what looked like a hint from none other than Calvin.

"Liv, I got something!", Nick called and first showed Liv the note. It read "I'm okay! Love you mom!' Liv began holding the note even closer. She cried. Then she turned the photo over and screamed. She showed the photo to Elliot and he shook his head and then promised her that they would get him. When the they left the area, things started to become weirder. They checked the other house that she previously stayed in and knew that they were there. They had come here to grab a few things, and again they found another note. This one read, 'Safe - I'll leave a trail of notes', but this one was doused with blood. Olivia figured that Calvin had wrote it and was caught and Vivian push he's him. He was hurting and his mother was the cause. Olivia was thinking that this was getting worse.  
Still, they were no where near finding something to bring them cower to Calvin. The notes were keeping Olivia from flipping out completely. She couldn't sleep, barely ate and even Elliot began to get worried.  
"El, there's something about this that I just don't get. If she wanted Calvin back, why didn't she just take him back with a court order? Why did she steal him? Has she really lost it? If so, she could kill him.", Liv said to Elliot that night at home. There was still ongoing of searchers but they needed to get back to their other kids. The other kids were worried too because this was someone they connected with. When everyone got home, they asked asked about Calvin and Liv couldn't hold it in anymore. She ran in the other room and cried. Their father told them that he was still out there, hopefully safe.  
"Dad, Liv needs you! Go!", Maureen said as she pushed her father toward the bedroom. He smiled and then went to hold his fiancée. This was important to her and she felt like she was losing the battle. Then, another phone call came in. El grabbed Liv's phone and held her tight.  
He called the kids in the room and told Maureen to call Cragen and get a trace.

"Momma?", Calvin asked and Liv dropped the phone and cried. Elliot came closer to her and held her and encouraged her to go on. She calmed down and breathed and then said "I'm here sweetie."  
"Calvin how bad are you hurt?", Elliot said in the phone and heard s deep breath.  
"My shoulder - it hurts from the but of the gun hits and then my face is pretty bad, but I'm okay.  
I'm worried more about Momma." Calvin said. Liv started crying more, touched by the fact that her son was more concerned about her. She was whispered to by Maureen that Cragen said that they should wait at the precinct and that they had a secure location.  
"Honey, where is she?", Liv asked.  
"She went out but should be back soon. I could get away again to the store but maybe not. Mom I have to go. I love you." Calvin said as he hung up. The couple took the kids with them to the precinct while they waited. Amanda and Nick and Fin were on the way.  
With Calvin, He waited for Vivian to come back and heard her key. He went to his sofa bed and sat there, doodling. She walked in, drinking whiskey, but he could clearly tell that she has had too much.

"Were you a good little boy?", Vivian asked then picked him up and staggered him to the chair where she 'taught her lessons'.  
"I've got a lesson for you now. You see, Calvin, there's good people in this world and bad people. Now the bad people want to take you away from me. But I'm a good person. I want to keep you. You're my own personal torture device and that's perfect for me.", Vivian said. Then she walked around to the phone and saw that it had been recently placed there. She looked at Calvin with fire in her drunk eyes and began speaking again.  
"Been using the phone, I see. It wouldn't be to dear Olivia now would it?", Vivian said and grabbed her gun.  
"NO!", Calvin said and spat at her. But Vivian grabbed him by the throat and pointed the gun straight to his head. Calvin inches away and Vivian grabbed the phone and pressed redial.  
"Benson", Liv answered. Vivian slammed the phone down and screamed.  
"I told you to forget about her. How many ripped photos do you need to get that through your skull. She means nothing to us. I matter and there's nothing you could do about it. Then, Calvin was knocked out and Vivian laughed. She muttered that he was a piece of trash, just like his father and left the room. While Calvin was out, the door was knocked on and Vivian took a pill and a swig before answering.  
"Yes?", she said all sweetly. Nick tried to enter, but she hit on him and that's when Amanda came up and pushed her aside. Fin had his badge, and when he saw it, she took a swig and then fumed. Seeing that it was NYPD, she knew that this had something to do with Olivia and screamed.  
"You can't take him. He's mine! You can't have him! Neither can your friend, Olivia, you tell her that!", Vivian said. Then, she walked over to a passed out Calvin with the gun in her hands. She smiled and said that they should kiss Calvin goodbye and raised the gun towards him. Nick,  
Amanda and Fin stood there for a second, and then sprang into action. Fin and Nick, grabbed Vivian, while Amanda went to Calvin. But as soon as the two detectives grabbed her, the gun fired. No one was hit because she was so drunk. She was arrested for endangerment and attempted murder and Amanda finally got Calvin awake.  
"Momma?", Calvin said and Amanda smiled. She told Calvin that they were heading to he precinct and everyone especially Olivia was waiting on seeing him. He smiled big and bright and then was brought out of the house. It had been a gateway house for rejects and criminals. This was their safe haven. A lot of them walked out when try saw the cops but they ignored them and wanted to get Calvin home.  
Amanda and Nick walked into the precinct to assess the situation. Amanda saw that Liv was there holding Elliot's hand and the girls were crowded around. When Liv saw her and Fin she walked up to them.  
"Well, did you find him? Is he okay? Please tell me he's okay.", Liv cried. She gripped on to Elliot's hand and waited impatiently.

"See for yourself.", Fin said as Nick held the boy. Liv took a big breath of relief and then felt the tears come. She reached for him.  
"OH my God , Calvin!", she claimed and took him from Nick's arms. He was now safe.  
"Oh my god. Are you okay? Mommy missed you soo much. I love you. Mommy' got you!", Liv said and he finally woke up.  
"Momma?", Calvin said. Then, he saw his mother holding him and cried in her shoulder. The others patted her shoulder and went to the captain's office.  
"I missed you soo much. She wouldn't let me have any pictures. She ripped them all. I tried leaving notes. I love you Momma,". Calvin said and hugged her tight. Then, she put him down and he ran to Elliot's arms.  
"Sure missed you buddy!", Elliot said. .  
"Me too, dad, me too.", Elliot smiled and then let him go see his sisters and brothers. El went to make sure Liv was okay. She hugged him and kissed him and then watched Calvin with the kids After seeing all of them, he ran back to Olivia and hugged her again. Elliot led them Out and they all went home. It was a good night for the Stabler family.  
Meanwhile, Vivian had sobered up and met Kathy. They were both in the same block in the prison. When Kathy saw her, something clicked that this would be a great friendship.  
"So who put you in here?", Kathy asked.  
"That bitch Benson!", Vivian answered and Kathy smiled. She knew that this might be a good friendship after all. The two women talked about what Olivia had done to them. Then, Kathy shared her plan.  
"See, once I get out, I'm gonna hire someone to take Olivia and screw her up so much that she won't wanna be with Elliot. Then he'll come back. You wanna have in on it?", Kathy asked.  
"Yea, I heard that there was another cop that tried. Maybe he could be in on it too. Four against one, she'll stand no chance!", Vivian said and then went back to her cell. She knew that since they shared the same enemy , Kathy wouldn't screw her over. It was going to be an evil plot come true.  
Back at the Stablers, Liv was sitting on the couch holding Calvin. He was sleeping. She didn't want to let him go because of what happened. Dickie was sleeping on the sofa next to her and Elliot saw this image and smiled.  
"He's not going anywhere. It's fine.", Elliot said. He came over to sit next her and kissed her head then put his arm around her.  
"I know El, it's just I can't let him go yet. Listen, why don't you take Dickie and go sleep in my bed tonight. It'll be more comfort ale for him. Just for one night.", Liv suggested. Elliot kissed her passionately and agreed. He picked up his six year old and went to lay in bed.

"Mommy's got you Calvin and she's never letting you go.", Olivia said and then fell asleep. An hour and a half later, Calvin awake from a nightmare.  
"No, don't do that! Give that back! Please, no! No more please! I want Olivia!", Calvin screamed. Olivia awoke when she felt him shaking. She tried to wake him, but that's when the screaming started. She picked him up and hugged him. Then once he realized that Olivia was holding him, he cried into her shoulder. Elliot came in and made sure things were okay.  
"Liv?", Elliot asked. But Olivia shook her head and they waited for Calvin to ease up. When he did, Olivia begged him to tell her and Elliot what was he dreaming about.  
"I was at the house where we first saw you. She took me there to get a few things. Then, she knew you'd be looking for me. I had a picture of you that Daddy gave me and she grabbed it. I screamed at her to give it back. Then she punched me in the face and my nose started bleeding. She saw it and laughed and then told me to forget you. She ripped the paper several times. It was so harsh. Then she slapped me some more before we left. I was so scared. She had s gun and she said it was only for threats but I knew she could use it on me. That's why I had to get to you.", Calvin cried and sank back to Olivia's arms. Liv held him close and then turns him so she could see his face.  
"Calvin, sweetie, it's okay. You're here now. She can't hurt you. We can replace all the pictures.  
It's okay. But I am here for you sweetie. I love you so much.", Olivia said and kissed his head.  
"I love you too momma.", Calvin said and she laid with him until he fell asleep. Getting up to speak with her fiancée, she laid him down and went into the kitchen to talk to him.  
"El, I think he's scared that he's not going to have me. Oh god what did she do to him? The bruises on his face and body nearly killed me. What did she do to my little boy?", Liv cried and went into his open arms.  
"Now, Liv, focus on the fact that he's home and safe. The nightmares will come and go but he still has us. We'll get him though it baby because we get through anything together.", Elliot said.  
Liv smiled and kissed him but the kiss was short-lived because Calvin woke up again from a nightmare.  
"Momma! No don't hurt her! Run, Momma!" When Liv heard this, she knew that this was Calvin's subconscious tell him that his mom was with him at one point in this ordeal and Vovian was targeting her with a gun! She ran over to the couch and woke him up and then reassured him that she was fine. Once he felt reassured he went back to sleep, and Elliot went and sat on the sofa. He watched as Liv began to fall asleep and kissed her goodnight. He fell asleep next to them. He wanted to be there for both his wife and his new son.  
The next day, Liv had received a package from Alex. She read over it and realized that it was Calvin's adoption papers. Then there was a note. 'Knew you'd want this soon and before the trial. Love Cragen'. She smiled and went in and called everyone down for breakfast. Then, when everyone was there, it was time to make a big announcement. Calvin was asleep.

"So guys, I wanted to talk to you to see if you wouldn't mind having Calvin become part of the family. Myself and your father are going to adopt him. We want your honest opinion.", Liv said curiously.  
"Wait, I'm gonna get a big brother?", Dickie said and Liv smiled and shook her head yes.  
"I'm in!", Dickie said and nodded.  
"It would be nice. He's been through a lot. He needs a proper home and this is just the place to do it.", Maureen said. Elliot smiled and was proud of her daughter.  
"Yes of course. I love the little guy. He's my brother!", Kathleen said and looked at him. Liv smiled and they settled it. Liv and Elliot had signed the papers and sent them back signed. It was going to be a good day. She couldn't wait to tell Calvin that he's was hers legally maybe together they all could get through the case.  
The next day, the arraignment was held. Vivian came in the courtroom dressed in orange. She looked around for Calvin and smiled. She waved at him and blew him a kiss. Olivia felt Calvin shiver. She connected eyes with Elliot who moved over so that Calvin could be on the inside. Liv held him closer to her and Calvin cried.  
"I'm scared, Mommy!", Calvin stated and Liv held him close. With one hand she held him and with the other she held Elliot's hand.  
"This court is to let the accused know of her crimes. Ms. Arliss, you are charged with assault wot a deadly weapon, kidnapping in the first degree, and battery. How do you plead?", the judge stated.  
"Not guilty. He's my son!", Vivian screamed and looked at Olivia. "He's my son Olivia. You can't have him", she said and moved toward her. Calvin screamed Olivia moved to block him. She kept coming even through the cops moving her back. Finally , the judge ordered for her to be remanded until trial and that she was not come anywhere near Calvin. She screamed and punched the cop hiding her back and leapt toward Calvin. Vivian was then led out of the courtroom and Calvin stood there shaking. They moved out of the courtroom and Calvin held on to Olivia.  
"Momma, I'm scared. She can still get me!", Calvin stated.  
"Liv, we can do the same thing we did for you. You can sit with me.", Alex told her and she nodded.  
"Calvin, listen, mommy will be here for you. I'm going to sit with Ma. Alex and we can protect you. It's going to be okay , bud." Elliot said and smiled. Calvin nodded and hung on to Olivia as they walked out. They shielded him from the paparazzi and went home.  
"Momma, what happens if they make me go back?", Calvin asked.  
"They won't. Sweetie, Daddy and I put in a request for adoption. We want you in our family.  
Trust me, she won't get away with this. I love you Calvin." Liv said, once they got home. The

others had been home and Calvin went to go play with Dickie. Liv watched him and then settled on the sofa. Elliot sat with her and she curled up to him.  
"What if they make him go back, El? What happens if she gets out?" Liv asked him.  
"We won't let that happen. Alex knows the way to play it. He's going to be fine Liv. Trust me, I'm not giving him up for anything. Vivian won't go free.", El said.  
"I love you and can't wait to be your wife.", Liv said and kissed him.  
"Speaking of that, Liv, we really need to nail down the wedding details.", Elliot said.  
"I was thinking that too. What do you think about a summer wedding. We can have it at the church you grew up in and move to the park? It'd be a perfect place to hold the reception.  
What do you think?", Liv asked.  
"I think it's a perfect idea. I love you so much.", Elliot stated.  
" Daddy, come quick. Calvin's not responding to me.", Dickie stated and Liv went to go see.  
Elliot went with her. Calvin was sitting there, looking at the toys, unmoving. Liv had known this state and went over to him.  
"Calvin, honey, what is it?", Liv asked.  
"She hurt you, Mommy! Are you okay?", Calvin said nervously. He was crying.  
"Honey, I'm okay. She can't hurt either of us!". Olivia said and calmed him down. When he frankly calmed down he fell asleep in her arms. She put him in her bed and watched him for a few more minutes.  
"Is he okay?", Elliot asked.  
"I don't know, El, she had to have tortured him and now he's so afraid of everything. I'm worried that the trial might be too much.", Liv said snd held Elliot close.  
"Liv, he's going to be fine. He has Us and the kids and the team. We all will stick to him till Vivian goes away for good. It's us together always.", Elliot promised and then pulled the kids into the living room. He told them that Calvin was hurting and that they needed to be there for him. They all said that they would and it was going to be a team effort.  
The next day, the entire family piled into the courtroom. They watched carefully as Alex prepped for her court time and Liv went up to Alex.  
"Hey, is he going to be called today?", Liv asked.  
"Yes. He's first and you are second. Are you ready? Is he ready?", Alex asked.  
"I'm read but he's scared. Promise me you'll go easy.", Liv said and Alex nodded. She didn't want anything to happen to Calvin.

When opening statements were given and done, Alex called her first witness.  
"The prosecution calls Calvin Arliss to the stand and we request that his mother, Olivia Benson sit with the prosecution to protect him.", Alex said and the judge nodded. After being told of the case, he was certain that this would work. Calvin and Olivia made their way to their seats.  
Before leaving the table, Liv hugged him and said that she was right there for him. He smiled and went to sit down.  
"Mr. Arliss, who is your mother?", Alex asked and he pointed to Olivia. Olivia smiled and nodded.  
"Let the record show that the witness and victim is pointing to Olivia Bsnson. But what about the defendant? How do you know her?"  
"She's ... She's my birth mom.", Calvin said and shook.  
"So can you tell me what happened a few days ago?", Alex asked.  
"Vivian found out that her father raped her mother. She was upset. She took a couple of her mother's pills and a beer and took the whole thing down in one gulp. Olivia found her and tried to snap her out of it, but Vivian couldn't be bothered. She dropped me off with a temporary custody arrangement at the precinct and Olivia took me home.", Calvin said.  
"She can't have you! You're mine!", Vivian screamed!  
"Momma!", Calvin cried and Alex called for a recess. The judge granted it so that Vivian could calm herself down. Liv ran up to Calvin and held him tight.  
"It's okay Calvin, I'm here baby.", Liv said and comforted her son.  
"Momma, I can't do this. They are just going to put me back! Then, she'll kill me", Calvin said.  
Liv looked at Elliot for help, and he came over. She told him what Calvin said, and He held both of them. Then the kids came over. They saw Calvin's face and how they were all huddled. Then,  
They knew they needed to help.  
"Calvin, listen, you are doing great. Mom is here to protect you. See all these other guys, they are here too. She's not going to win. You've gotta relax and just tell the truth. You can do this.",  
Katie said. Elliot smiled and hugged his daughter. Calvin calmed down and then he knew he could do it. He thanked his parents and then went back to sit on the bench. The judge came in and asked him if he was ready. He nodded and they continued.  
"So, Mr. Arliss, how was living with Ms. Benson?", Alex asked.  
Calvin smiled and said. "It's the family atmosphere I've always wanted. I love Olivia.", Calvin said and smiled at Olivia. Olivia smiled back.  
"And what happened a few days ago?", Alex asked.

"I was at school. It was during recess when I was called to the nurse's office. I was surprised.  
But went to it anyway. I was so stupid but decided to go see. I went in and the teacher who was with me was killed. It was Vivian. I told her to let me go. I was so mad. She wouldn't. Then she put a rag over my mouth and dragged me the car. I couldn't scream for help. I wanted Olivia.",  
Calvin said crying. Alex looked at Olivia and she nodded. She call for another recess and Liv ran to Calvin.  
"I can't do it. She's glaring at me!", Calvin cried in her arms.  
"Honey, yes you can. You are strong. Just then, Dickie came over with a teddy. She smiled and he told Calvin that it was for him to be brave. Liv smiled and hugged both boys. The judge came back in and saw that Calvin was ready again and asked Alex to continue.  
"Calvin, are you ready?", she asked.  
"Yes. After, we drove to several different places. First it was a motel. We left because I contacted Olivia and that wasn't the rules. Then, we went to the old house to grab some things. I had grabbed a picture of Olivia and she saw it she ripped it half but not before I wrote on it. I said that I was okay and I'm not hurt. But then, she hit me and grabbed then gun. She broke my nose and beat with the ...gun. I was scared. Then we had to move again. We moved to an abandoned building and we stayed there. That's when I called Olivia again. I had to. I was hurt bad. Vivian had left so it was perfect. When she came back, she found out and smacked me around. I was still locked on but then she hung up. She went through the different torture devices again that's when two detectives came. They took her away. I was passed out. When we got to the precinct, I saw Olivia and I knew I was home.", Calvin finished. Liv smiled.  
After Alex backed away, next to Olivia, the defense attorney started.  
"So you called mom?", He said.  
"Yes, she's my mother.", Calvin said.  
"So you were given to her by my client?", He asked.  
"Well, technically, but I don't want to be with her.", Calvin said.  
"Why?", He asked.  
"Because she hurt me. Mommy's are supposed to love you. Not beat you. They are supposed to care for. Vivian never did that. I hated living with her.", Calvin claimed.  
"But you are her son. So you claim she hurt you, but there are no bruises? Where is the proof?!", the defense attorney said. He then chuckled. Alex objected. The defense attorney backed off and walked away. Alex smiled and Calvin was let off the stand. He ran to Olivia who brought him out of the room.  
"Do you think it worked? Do you think she'll go away?", asked Calvin.

"Yes sweetie, you won't ever go back to her again. I promise.", Olivia said and hugged him. She told him that she would see him later and that he was going to go home during her testimony.  
This was something that she needed to do without the kids. Elliot came out and said that he was there for her. The judge is ready. Elliot walked back in with his wife and kissed her before she went up. After being sworn in, Alex started.  
" , how do you know the defendant?", she asked.  
"Well, she was a victim's daughter in a rape case.", Liv said.  
"How was she when she found out?", Alex asked.  
"Distraught like any other victim." Liv said.  
"So what happened to her son, was that of the truth. She went crazy?" Alex asked. Liv nodded and said that she saw her drinking and taking pills that were prescribed for her mother so yes she had gone crazy.  
"Last question detective. Why did you take care of Calvin Arliss?  
"Because she left her son for me. She abandoned him. Then, when she got him back under duress, she beat him and almost shot him. I'm his real mother.", Liv said and that's when Vivian lost it.  
"You're his real mother? You? You're not a mother. You're no one. Calvin's mine. You here me bitch! He's mine!" She said standing up. The defense attorney couldn't hold her back and she went for Olivia. Olivia screamed and Elliot jumped up. He protected Olivia and she was let off the stand. The judge ordered an immediate dismissal of the court and an immediate stopping of the trial. He remanded Vivian to custody. But, looking at the Stablers, the judge said that given the circumstances, she continued and said that under the circumstances she will agree with the charges and put Ms. Arliss in prison for the rest of her life. Vician just smiled devilishly and winked at Olivia. Olivia was shaking. Elliot held her tighter.  
Back at home, Liv walked in with Elliot. Calvin ran up to her and hugged her.  
"Well?", Calvin asked.  
"It's done sweetie. Vicks can never hurt you again." Calvin smiled. He hugged her. They knew that it was going to be a good week.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: LOVE is here

Weeks were going by quickly. They had gotten over Vivian and what Kathy had done. It was now time to focus on one thing in particular: the wedding. Liv and Elliot were both planning things together.

"So, I was thinking, for bridesmaids: Alex, Kathleen, Maureen, Katie, and Amanda. Lizzie can be my flower girl.", Liv told Elliot.

"Well, that's great because Fin, Nick, Munch, Calvin and one of the guys from the force can be my groomsmen. Of course, Dickie can be the ring bearer.", Elliot said.

"And that leaves one special person of course: Don. I'm going to ask him to walk me down the aisle. I think he would like that.", Liv said looking at Elliot lovingly.

"Im sure", El said, nuzzling her neck. Liv wrapped an arm around her fiancée and enjoyed the moment. Then, once it got too heated, she pulled away. She told him that they should wai5 and he agrees. She smiled and kissed him. Then she picked the colors.

"I want to do blue and silver and maybe gold.", she claimed and Elliot liked those colors. He even pointed out they were colors of the cops. She smiled and soda that is why she picked them.

"El, I know it sounds silly but this is my dream wedding and I want to buy a wedding dress. Not wear my uniform. Is that okay?", Liv asked. She knew she was a cop and this is what cops had done before, but she wanted it to be special. He kissed her forehead and nodded.

"Absolutely baby. Whatever you want.", Elliot responded and she she smiled and kissed him. Then, She called Alex and Amanda and asked them to go shopping with her tomorrow and made an appointment at Kleinfelds. It was the best boutique for bridal anywhere. They all agreed and planned to go with her. This was her time.

When Olivia hung up the phone, her husband to be had gone to check on the kids and she watched them all play outside. She smiled because she knew that this was her family. She watched them for a while. She saw how happy they were. Then, she felt two strong arms coming up behind her. She leaned back and he held her closer. Elliot nuzzled her hair and kissed her head.

"Look at them El, they look so happy.", Olivia said

"Yea, that's because you made me happy and them happy. It's hard to wonder where we were without you." Elliot said kissing her. She melted into his kiss. When they separated, they watched the kids again, and laughed and giggled. They joined them shortly after but not before they made out again. The kids had a great day hanging with their parents.

"Dad, you look happy. It's what we never saw with mom.", Maureen said taking a break. They both watched Liv with the kids and smiled.

"You know, Mo, I am happy. She's brought me so much joy in just a few short months. I can't believe it was just months ago that she came into our lives but this is perfect. Can it get any better?", he said. Then he caught Liv's eye. They smiled at each other and then turned back to the game. Dickie pulled Elliot into the game and he caught Liv who was running around the base. They laughed and the kids watched them and smiled.

"I knew Liv was going to be good for Daddy.", Katie said.

"Yea, she's perfect for our family. I know mom hated her, but she stuck by us through that and protected us when Lizzie and you were taken. It was a pure sign of faithfulness and that proved to me that is what a mother does.", Mo said and smiled.

The next day, Liv and The girls went to the shoppe for their bridal spot. Olivia was nervous and excited and met Debbie, her consultant. Olivia introduced her to the others and then was brought back.

"So tell me about the groom?", Debbie said and Liv smiled.

"His name is Elliot. We are both cops and we've been together for about a year. He's amazing."

"I noticed your mother isn't here?", Debbie asked and Liv's smile faded.

"My mother died a few months ago from a alcoholic abuse.", Liv said and sighed. Debbie apologized and then said that she was going to look at some dresses for her. She brought in all the styles of gowns. Ball gowns, a-line, sheath, fit and flare and of course mermaid. She wanted to try the ball gown on first. When she came out, Liv said she felt like a princess. But when she turned around, Liv waited for the girls to weigh in.

"I mean, it's great, Liv, but I don't really see you as a princess-y type.", Alex said.

"Yea, mom, you're probably the queen of my dad's life, but this one isn't for you.", Maureen chimes in. Debbie brought her back and then wanted to try a slimmer shape. The shape that she tried on next was the sheath. It was an all lace, sheath dress with a keyhole back and a sash around the waist. When Liv put this own, the tears came and Debbie knew this was the one. They walked out together and everyone could tell Liv loves this dress.

"Oh, Liv! This is you!", Kathleen said.

"Mom, you look stunning!", Maureen said. That's when Olivia began to cry.

"I never thought this would be me. Now it is! I love it.", Liv said.

"So are we saying yes to the dress?", Debbie asked.

"Yes", Liv said and that was it. She purchased the dress. She knew that her wedding now was going to be wonderful. At lunch, she sat there, thinking about how perfect it all seemed. Alex had seen her thinking and asked what she was thinking about.

"I fee like a million bucks. But sometimes, I think that this happiness is short lived. Like something is gonna happen. I don't know Alex, if I deserve all this."

Alex sat there and watched Liv go through her emotions. Then, she took her hand and said, "Liv, nothing is going to happen. I am sure of it. If you don't deserve this, then no one deserves happiness. You have been through hell and back and now you're happier than I've ever seen you. You do deserve this."

Alex saw Olivia smile weakly and they walked out together. Olivia dropped the girls off and Alex and then went to the squadron. She told Elliot she got a dress, but wanted to talk to him later. He texted Alex an asked if something happened, and she said nothing did. But still, something wasn't right. He noted a hint of worry in her voice and wanted to take those worries away. He pulled her to the pit and then kissed her passionately.

"Now tell me what's in that pretty little head of yours.", Elliot said.

"I don't know El. I feel like always in my past whenever I was truly happy, something would always go wrong. I was a happy kid, and then my mom told me about her rape and all hell broke loose. I was happy at work and she beat me. Something always breaks my happiness and I guess I'm waiting for the shoe to drop.", Liv said getting teary. She felt him out his hand on her shoulder and broke down.

"Sh, shh, it's okay. Liv, listen to me. You are fine. I know how you feel. There have been times where I've felt that but then I looked at our love and I know that no matter what, we can make it through. Our love is me and you. We will survive. Listen, I look at our love and know that you are the one that I want. I prayed for someone like you. I knew that there was a better life waiting for me and I have it. I love you.", Elliot said. Liv then leaned over and kissed him.

After the kiss, Liv said, okay I feel better now.", she giggled and smiled. She knew that what she was feeling was normal, but her fiancée helped her realize that they can get through it all. They talked about the wedding and said that they wanted to do it quickly because they just wanted to be together. They set the date for two weeks. Liv called the bridal shop and told them and they said that they would have it. Elliot had ordered his tux and Dickie one as well and they got Lizzie her cute flower girl dress. It was a great day for them. But when they got to the precinct, things got a bit hectic.

The case that came up was one that would try the whole team. The detectives had found a girl that was bitten by an tiger. When Elliot and Olivia found out, Elliot made the decision to go undercover. He wanted to tell Liv first.

"Liv, I need to talk to you, honey.", Elliot said and pulled her into the interrogation room. Walking to the room, Liv saw it in his eyes, and pulled him close once they got in the room.

"You're going, aren't you? You're going undercover. El, no. I won't lose you now a week before the happiest day of our lives. No! Please don't do this. Oh god, this is what I was feeling yesterday. Everything always goes wrong just as soon as something is right. We had a great day today and we did things to prepare for the best day ever and now this case. No! You can't go!.", Liv cried. Elliot hugged her.

"Liv, honey, we need to find out who did this. We know there's a tiger involved, but we need someone in there. Don already approved, but he promised that we would always be in contact. Honey, I'm going to use my apartment and it's all planned. But you've gotta trust me. I'm going to be fine. In two weeks, we are walking down that aisle. You are not going to lose me. I love you so much.", Elliot said and kissed her. She looked deep into his eyes and knew he was going and there was no stopping him. She pulled him close and kissed him.

"Come home to me", Olivia said.

"Trust me, no one can take me away from you.", Elliot said and Liv nodded. She held him close as they walked out.

"Everything okay, Liv?", Amanda said as she saw Elliot holding her close.

"Yea.", Liv sighed. Elliot left to get ready to be Mike. Liv watched him and grinned. She went to hold him again before he left. He kissed her head and then walked away. He left the precinct and went to the warehouse.

"You, Mike?", Bushido asked. Stabler nodded and then he was asked to sit down. Tybor, Bushido's second hand watched him closely. A woman came in and delivered a package to Tybor.

"Boss, turtle eggs are here", he stated and Stabler was wondering how he got that.

"Hey, where'd that come from?", He asked

"Pretty little thing came over from somewhere in the east with that young woman.",

"Is that how you get all the animals?", Stabler asked.

"The girls are stupid and want too much. So I give them a little action for some thing in return.", Bushido said. Tybor went on about a tiger and how it was perfect for a young lady. But she couldn't handle it.

"So, what did you do with the tiger?", Elliot asked.

"Tasty little thing, isn't she?", Bushido said. Then, they brought him to the apartment. They watched him open the door, told him the rules and let him rest. They took his phone, his iPad and anything he had. They told him he better behave and they would come get him in the morning. He breathes heavily when they left and went to go to bed. A few minutes later, he heard a knock and knew it could have been them, but what he saw was a surprise. It was his fiancée.

"Liv! What are you doing here? Baby, you could get killed.", he said pulling her in quickly and closing the door and the blinds.

"I'm sorry, but I had to see you. El, are you okay?", Liv asked.

"I'm fine. Listen, you need to go now! Go home to our kids! Please", he begged. Then, he kissed her and heard the lock. He got scared for her life and pushed her in the back of the apartment.

"Mike!", Bushido screamed and he opened the door for his bosses.

"Whose here? I bugged this apartment. Whose here?", he demanded. Just as Elliot was trying to calm them down, he heard the water turn off and he got even more scared. This was his fiancée. He saw her walk out in the bra and panties and was instantly turned on. She walked over to El and sweet talked him. Then, she was pulled off and she held on tighter. But, Tybor grabbed her short and threw it at her and told her to get dressed. She looked back at Elliot with a scared look and walked out of the door. They reminded him no girls and then left. Elliot went into the bedroom where Liv's clothes still were and folded them under the covers. Then he saw it. It was Liv's burner phone. There was a text on it from Liv's normal phone.

"El, it's me. Are you there?", Liv's text read. He saw the camera and knew that he had to hide it. He went into the bathroom, which was the only place not bugged and texted her back.

"Liv, honey, you could have been killed. I'm fine.", he replied.

"I'm sorry, we lost contact and I was scared. God, El, I miss you so much.", Liv said.

"I know baby, I'm close to getting this case. I'll be home soon. I promise. I gotta go. I love you.", Elliot said and Liv replied with me too. Then they both went to bed dreaming of each other.

The next day, Bushido told Elliot that he needed to be ready. Be notified Liv, and she said she would be there. That night, Bushido went with Elliot to the site. Elliot apologized for the girl, but Bushido didn't want to hear it. When they got there, he told Elliot to get out.

"Oh, hey Mike, take this with you", he said as he shot Elliot twice. His head spin as he hit the ground. All of his thoughts were of Liv. Hoe is she going to survive this? He thought of his kids, and how much he loved them.

"Svu to portable, officer down!", Liv screamed. Her heart was pounding. She ran up to Elliot and when she saw him, her heart nearly stopped.

"Elliot, oh god, El, honey, stay with me. Elliot, please", she cried and then watched as his eyes closed. She reached for a pulse and soon the paramedics were there. Cragen pulled her off. She wouldn't let go. Cragen said that they would bring him back and then she heard the paramedic say that he was back. She fell into Cragen's arms and cried. Then, they asked her if she wanted to ride and she nodded.

When they reached the hospital, Liv saw that the kids were there and went over and sat with them. They all were crying.

"He has to be okay, he just has to. Oh god, there was so much blood.", Liv said and cried. Then, the team came up and hugged her. They all waited patiently for about ten minutes, when the doctor came out.

" ?", he said and she looked up. The captain went with her and Maureen and they waited for the news.

"Mr. Stabler is going to be fine. He's just come out of surgery the bullet went straight through.", the doctor is and Liv breathed a sigh of relief. She hugged the girls. Then, they said that he was up and wanting to see Olivia. Liv stood up and went through to his room. When she got there, she had tears in her eyes. He held out his hand. She walked over and held his hand tightly.

"Liv", he said and she looked up. He sat up and pulled her close.

"I was so scared. I saw the gunshot and my heart skipped a few beats. I thought I had lost you", Liv cried.

"I'm ok, Liv. I'm here. Sweetie, don't cry. I'm alright. I love you", Elliot said.

"I love you so much", Liv said and kissed him.

"Because I knew they'd hurt you more, when you came to me, I was terrified. God, Liv, I was scared.", Elliot said.

"Im sorry, El, I just had to see you. I was worried. I had to do that. Something was wrong in my heart. Why can't our love come easy? Is all that we've been through a sign that maybe we shouldn't be together.", Liv said and cried.

"No, Liv, it's just that we've been dealt a crappy hand. I love you. I'm not letting you leave. It would kill me.", Elliot said and smiled. Liv returned the smile and kissed him back.

" Daddy, you ok?", Mo came and Elliot nodded. He told Liv to sit down and told the group what happened. When he was finished, Fin came and said that they will take care of it.

"Listen, now that this over, can we please focus on the wedding?", the captain asked and they both smiled and nodded. The wedding was one week away.

"I can't wait to call you my husband.", Liv said proudly.

"Believe me Liv, it's me who can't believe you said yes to me. You can have any guy you want. Why me?", El said and the team looked to Olivia and waited for an answer.

"Because you saw me at my weakest and didn't turn away. Most guys I've dated have done that. You helped me through it. Besides, I happen to love you.", Liv said and kissed him. The detectives all awed as they watched the couple. The kids smiled and knew this was perfect for their family. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Forever and For Always

This was the week that Olivia was looking forward to for months now. This week, she'd finally able to call herself Mrs. Elliot Stabler. It was crazy that they've met only a few weeks ago, but she didn't care. She loved him since the moment she had laid eyes on him. It was finally all coming together. Smiling to herself, she turned around on the sofa, where she was sitting and watched her soon to be husband, Elliot Stabler with his youngest Dickie, putting a project together. She smiled at the love she had for this man and her children. He caught her eye, and smiled back, then left Dickie alone for a few minutes to talk to her.

"Hello beautiful. Did you have a nice nap?", Elliot asked, kissing her.

"You know I did. I dreamed about you.", Olivia said.

"Ah, care to tell me sweetheart?", Elliot asked.

"It was of our wedding day. It was perfect. I am just hoping nothing goes wrong.", Liv said, looking down at their entwined hands.

"Liv, nothing will. I promise you, nothing will go wrong.", Elliot said. Then he picked her hands up, and kissed them. She smiled and then shooed him away to help his son.

"Go, El, before something happens to the project! I don't want his daddy to get mad.", Liv said and giggled. Elliot had thought about her last statement. Yes, he was his father, but she was going to be their mother very soon. Then, Calvin came home from school and ran over to his mom.

"Momma", Calvin said, and went into her arms.

"Hey, sweetie, how was school?", Liv said, kissing him on the forehead.

"Great! I passed my classes today and the teacher gave me a star on the behavior board.", Calvin said. Liv smiled and laughed. Then, she hugged him once more.

"Sweetie, momma wants to talk to you. Sit down.", she said.

"What is it?", Calvin asked, getting nervous.

"Honey, are you okay with me and Elliot getting married?", Olivia asked. She looked at him intently and studied his face.

"What? Momma, of course. I want you to be happy. You and Elliot belong together, like Lucy and Desi.", Calvin said, and Liv laughed at his reference.

"Lucy and Desi, eh? Well, I wanted to make sure that you were okay with the wedding. I didn't want you to feel like I am abandoning you.", Liv said, and breathed heavily. She let a few tears drop and Calvin wiped them away. She smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Mom, I know you would never do that. You love me too much. But also, I see the way you love Elliot. You love him like your life depended on it. I am thankful that you found someone that makes you happy. We can look forward to happy days now. No more worrying about what's next because our future is with the Stablers.", Calvin said.

Olivia was shocked to hear how grown up Calvin sounded. It almost sounded just like something Elliot or Cragen would say. But he made it his own. She kissed him and let him go play with Dickie. Dickie took a break from his science project and went in the room to play as well.

"See, Liv, you do belong here, honey. I couldn't live without you. Remember last week when I was shot? Well, all that was going through my mind was you. You mean the world to me and that little boy. I would never imagine my family's life without you. The adoption will go through tomorrow and you'll see how you are wanted in this family, so much more than you know. The wedding, the best day of our lives, will be a celebration of that. Then, it is just you and me, in a grand place that I am taking you to.", Elliot said, and held Liv close. He let her rest on his shoulder and watched as she contently breathed in a sigh of relief. She held on to him tightly and they both cleaned up for supper and waited for all the kids, then ate their dinner together.

Outside, Liv and Elliot didn't realize that Kathy, was watching them. She heard what Elliot and Calvin had said and laughed. 'Just wait, Olivia, before you know it, your little family will come running back to me, and Calvin will be in foster care. I will make sure of it. I am back and ready to take action.', Kathy said, and laughed.

Cragen had given them the week off to prepare. He actually closed the whole squad down. They all met at the local cop bar, to talk about the wedding the next morning.

"Ah guys, so we want to thank you for standing with us this weekend. It truly touched me to know that not only do I have my fiancé and my family's back, but I have my team's back. I finally feel like part of a family.", Liv said tearing up. Elliot held her close and kissed her forehead.

"You know Liv, when you first told me on a case that you were engaged to someone, I had no clue who it was and didn't know if he would fit in with a cop's lifestyle. Then, Elliot pulled you in the pit and it was not until after you came out, a little disheveled, that I knew who your fiancé was and that it was a cop. I was thrilled because not everyone can get used to this lifestyle.", Amanda said.

"Thanks, Manda, I just wanted to be happy and Elliot has done that. I know it's been a year since everything started, however, it works. I couldn't be happier.", Olivia said. Then, she and Amanda and Alex went to the ladies' room together. The boys smiled, and went to get another beer.

"So, El, last few days as a free man, eh.", Fin said.

"It's just a normal thing for me, Fin. I can't imagine my life without Olivia, and I never want to.", Elliot commented.

Nick who had come in late, saw how happy Elliot was and knew that Liv was the reason.

"You know, El, I had my doubts about you, man. I mean, you seem like this macho man type of guy, and Liv is so kind and generous I didn't know if it would work. But then, you stuck by her and she stuck by you through hard times and that's when I realized that my intuitions were wrong. you are perfect for each other. Congratulations, Elliot!", Nick said, and the men toasted to that.

In the ladies room, Liv and the girls were just making themselves a little more fantastic.

"You know Liv, Elliot is the macho type of guy. Never did I imagine you'd be with him. When I found out he had been married before, I was nervous and worried about you, because I didn't want you to get hurt. But then, I prosecuted Kathy and I knew that this was the perfect opportunity for you to be happy. It's just what you wanted, and I couldn't be happier.", Alex said, while adding more lipstick.

"You, know, Al, it works. I thought my mother ruined my life for good. I was missing something and then Elliot came along and I loved him. I mean I fell hard. Now, I couldn't imagine my life without him. I can't believe that this week, I am going to walk down that aisle, and be his wife!", Liv said, and hugged both girls. They walked out together. They walked back to where the men were sitting and Olivia hugged Elliot. She he'd him close after the hug and rested her head on his shoulder. Fin just smiled and Amanda did too. Everyone was happy.

Then, Oliviaknew that this was the perfect moment to ask Cragen to walk her down the aisle. She was nervous, and Elliot could feel it. What if he said no? He kissed her forehead and smiled. Then, he whispered in her ear that she could do this.

"Okay, before you all leave, I have a special request for one special person. Don, you've been a father figure to me for as long as I've worked on the job. You've adopted me, and taken me under you wing and molded me into the cop that I knew I could be. But you also saw the real me and helped me through some tough times. I am grateful for that. (she breathed a sigh). Will you do me the honor of walking me down the aisle?", she asked. She held her breath as she waited for his response.

Standing there, shocked, Cragen was flattered. He smiled big and pulled her close. "Liv, it would do me the honor of walking you down the aisle.", He smiled and hugged her close. Then, pulling Elliot closer, he smiled and said that they should be happy together. Liv kissed his cheek and then returned to Alex, for a second to give Don some time with Elliot. Munch came with Don and looked at him fiercely.

"Elliot, if you do anything to hurt her, so help me God, I will personally take you out.", Don said.

"Yea, man, I'll help. Liv opened up to me too over the years and I happen to love her as my sister. You hurt her, and you'll answer directly to us.", Munch stated.

"Whoa, relax guys. I am never going to hurt her. You have my word on that. I love her to much to hurt her. If anything were to happen to her, it would kill me. I promise I'll take good care of her, Elliot said, and hugged them both. Then, he returned to his fiancé and they went home together.

"So, what did Cragen and Munch have to say? I saw it was a pretty heated topic, from the look on Munch's face.", Liv asked in the car ride home.

"They wanted to make sure that I wouldn't hurt you. I told them that I love you too much to do that.", Elliot replied, and Liv smiled. She held his hand while they drove and went home to their kids.

"Since this is our last night before the twenty four hours rule, I want to spend each moment with you, El. I don't wanna leave you.", Liv said, holding tighter.

'Nothing is going to happen, Liv, I'll be fine. It'll be Munch and Nick and Fin and then David from the marines and Dickie and Calvin. The girls will be here tomorrow. Trust me, you'll be fine. But we can text and talk all day if you want.", Elliot said, and Liv kissed him.

"Mommy, don't kiss Daddy!", Lizzie screamed.

"Why can' I kiss him, sweetie?", Liv asked. holding the girl close.

"Cause that's my job!", Lizzie said, and the other girls laughed. Elliot took her from Liv's arms and kissed her and tickled her. She laughed and the family spent the night together television shows like Modern Family, and of course the Simpsons. But then, they turned on the movie of a disney movie for the kids, which wound up being 101 Dalmatians(Dickie's choice(, and all were so content watching it. When, the ids went to bed, Liv and El went into their own room and cuddled together. Things were perfect this evening and neither of them wanted this evening to go away.

During the night, as Liv was holding Elliot close, she heard something out of the clear blue. She sat up, and Elliot followed suit.

"El, did you hear that? It's one of the kids. Listen!", Liv said.

"Ah! Mama!", Calvin's voice could be heard.

"It's Calvin!", El said, and Liv started to cry. She got out of bed quickly and went with Elliot. She grabbed her son, and held him close, feeling his head.

"El, come here, feel him. He's really warm.", Liv said, getting worried. Calvin was sick. Elliot walked overland feel his step-son's head. He confirmed that he felt warm and that he was sick. He gave him some of the medicine that he had brought over and sat with him and Liv as they waited for the fever to go down.

"You know,E, this really scared me tonight. What if something happens while we are gone and it's one of the kids. I couldn't live with that.", Liv said. Elliot sighed. He knew that this would be worrying his fiancé.

"Liv, the guys can handle it. Plus Cragen said he would stay here during the weeknights and Fin's got the weekends. They'll be fine. If something happens, we can be contacted and if it's necessary we will come home. He won't think you are abandoning him. Trust me.", Elliot soothed and Liv nodded.

The next da, Clavin was feeling somewhat better, but he stayed home from school and helped his parents with whatever they needed. Liv constantly checked on him, and Calvin would always say he was fine. Elliot saw how this truly affected her and loved her through it all. But this was the day that they were supposed to leave and go sleep by the apartment, while Liv and the girls had a slumber party.

"El, I don't want you to go.", Liv said, curling up to him.

"It's for one day, Liv. You'l be fine. I am sure that Alex and Amanda have something planned for your bachelorette party. Don't worry, mine's just the older guy's coming to the apartment and having a few drinks. I promise you will see me tomorrow. Call me!", he said before gathering all the boys, and their stuff and piling into the car. Liv sat there watching and shed a few tears. Maureen came up to her and hugged her and whispered that things were going to be okay. Just then, Alex and Amanda stopped by for the fun. They saw how Liv was feeling and both women reassured her that it was just for one night and tomorrow night that they would be together and they would be together for the rest their lives.

Then, Liv was thrown into a bridal veil and then, shoved out the door. She reminded the girls that this was nothing too crazy and they agreed. They went to lunch. got free drinks for all the girls, except the kids, and had a blast.

"Gift time!", Maureen shouted, and all the girls got excited.

"Guys, you didn't have to get me anything!", Liv said, and hugged her friends.

"Liv, we wanted to. You're getting married!", Amanda said.

"Mom, enjoy it. Trust me, we know Dad will.", Katie said and winked. Liv stood agape at how mature her daughter was being. Just then her phone rang, and it was Elliot.

"Hang on, ladies, it's him!", Liv said, and smiled. The girls quieted down and watched. Maureen was holding Lizzie. Lizzie was face down in a bowl of ice cream, so she was good.

"Hey honey, everything okay?", Elliot said.

"Yea, although when you left I was feeling sad. I missed you too much. But the girls came over and took us to lunch and we are just about to open presents. How are you and the boys doing?", Liv asked.

"Okay, honey, we went for a bike ride and then did some football. Now we are eating lunch at a fabulous restaurant where I see the amazing woman!", Elliot said. He saw Liv look up and looking at her faincé. She smiled and then the girls smiled.

"Be good, baby. and get the little ones to bed at a decent hour.", Liv said, and waved. Then, they hung up.

"What did Dad say?", Katie said.

"He's here, and made me feel beautiful as always. Now, let's get to those presents before Lizzie eats y sundae too.", She laughed and smiled and the young girl. Lizzie looked up and grinned with her mouth full of ice cream and Maureen cleaned her up.

"So, this is from the guys at work.", Amanda said. She handed Liv a bag and Liv rolled her eyes. Then, she took the present out and it was a picture of the couple in the precinct when they first started and then on the other side of the foldable frame was a picture at the party that they had the first time they announced their engagement. Amanda laughed at the photos and said that Fin had picked those out and Nick got the frame.

"Typical, boys can't do anything by themselves.", Alex said and then handed her another one.

"This one is from Cragen.", she said reading the card. The gift was a small locked book that Olivia had thought she had lost. It was her work diary that she had kept. The note on the inside was "Knew you'd want this. Love you, Dad.", She smiled and held the gift close to her heart sash shed a few tears. The next gift was from Lizzie and the girls. Lizzie handed her the bag and she smiled.

"Girls, you didn't have to get me anything. You're my family.", Liv said, as she dug through the smaller bag. When she reached the box, she smiled and opened it. It was a heart shaped locket that had a picture of the family in it.

"Liv, we wanted you to have something so that you know the you were always part of our family.", Maureen said and smiled. Liv was crying at this point at how fabulous these gifts were.

"Okay, my turn.", Amanda said and handed her the gift that she had gotten Olivia. It was some glasses that said Stabler, and Olivia loved them and then Alex's gift came next.

"So, the maid of honor gets to give her gift. This gift I picked out for you special, Liv.."

It was a small bag with two things. The first was a keychain, that read Badass Benson Stabler on the pendant and a picture of her. The second was a little something for the wedding night. She winked at Alex and hugged them all. Alex then paid the neck and they left together. When Liv walked out , she connected eyes with Elliot and winked. He blew a kiss to her and she smiled. Her phone went off with a text message a moment later and it was from him. 'Love you, sweetie'. She responded with a love you too back and smiled. Then, they got in the car and left. Now was the party time and this was going to be fun. The girls put Lizzie to bed, and Kathleen stayed with her as she wasn't old enouhyet, and Maureen who was in college was. They all went out to the local bar, and drank a few glasses of champagne and girl talked.

"Thanks, you guys, tonight is so special.", Liv said, tearing up. Then, she bought about Elliot and texted him to see what he was doing. he was at another bar, having fun with the guys, but not too much fun. He told her that he missed her an that he couldn't wait till tomorrow. Liv smiled. After a few rounds, Liv and the girls called it a night. They went back and watched Something Borrowed. It was so cute.

"You know I feel like Rachel a little. I don't know, Kathy was Darcy and of course Dex was Elliot. I always let him back to herald now that he's coming home to me. I am happy.", Liv said, tearing up.

"I know, Liv, bt lookout your life now. You couldn't be happier. You can't compare your love life to a movie.", Maureen said.

"Dad loves you, Liv, and that's all that matters.", Katie said, and Liv smiled. Then, they all fell asleep watching the movie. Liv stayed up to make sure that her two favorite characters got together and they did. This was going to be perfect and she knew it. She was going to have the fairytale wedding that she's always dreamed about.

The next day, Liv was the first to awaken. She texted Elliot, good morning and that she couldn't wait to see him and he responded with that he couldn't wait either and that it was going to be perfect. She grabbed her coffee and texted him more about the previous night and made sure that all the little boys got to bed at decent hour. He said that icky and Calvin had been watched by Don, who said he was too old for that and let the younger men have their fun. Then, Liv heard the others getting up and told him that she loved him and he responded the same back.

It was time to get ready for the wedding. Olivia threw on a pair of slacks, and a top and grabbed her veil, while the others changed. Then, once all the girls were dressed in their light blues, Liv started getting teary-eyed. This was a beautiful beginning to a perfect day. They piled into the limo and headed to the church. At the church, they all had smiles and helped Liv get ready. Then, Maureen said, "Liv, Daddy's here.", and Liv looked out the window and saw her future husband walking in. Then, it was time to get the dress on and Liv was so happy. Her little lace sheath gown fit her perfectly and then it was a waiting game. Liv talked to the girls. Then, she thanked each one of them for being there for her and Elliot.

"Ladies, this is unbelievable. I can't believe we are minutes away from the wedding. I want to thank every one of you for being a part of my special day. Maureen, Katie, and Lizzie, thank you for letting me into your family. Thank you al for helping me through the difficult times in my life that happened recently. I wouldn't be here without you guys, and El of course.", Liv said, crying.

"Now, let's get you married!", Alex said, and checked to see if they were all ready. The usher nodded and the groomsmen walked out. Liv had been tucked away,, but got a glimpse of Elliot and smiled brightly. Elliot waked down the aisle, with Fin and they both smiled. Then, the bridesmaids came out. Kathleen, Maureen, Amanda and Alex came out. Lizzie came out moments later with the towers and spread them carefully. The all rise signal was given and Elliot took a deep breath. He held it until he saw Olivia. The church doors opened wide and Olivia smiled brightly as Don took her arm.

While walking down the aisle, Liv smiled and stared Elliot. She started to cry and even Elliot shed a few tears. This was the beginning of the rest of their lives together. Liv gripped on to Don's arm tighter and broke down. Elliot met her halfway and walked the rest of the way together. Don was with them.

"Who gives this woman to this man?", the preacher asked.

"I do, as her father.", Don stated. He kissed Liv's cheek and whispered that he loved her and then walked away and took his seat.

"We are gathered here today to join Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson in holy matrimony. All of us need and desire to love and to be loved. And the highest form of love between two people is within a monogamous, committed relationship. I couldn't imagine a perfect pairing and a more perfect love than Elliot and Olivia. Marriage will allow you a new environment to share your lives together, standing together to face life and the world, hand-in-hand. Marriage is going to expand you as individuals, define you as a couple, and deepen your love for one another. To be successful, you will need strength, courage, patience and a really good sense of humor.. So, let your marriage be a time of waking each morning and falling in love with each other all over again.", the preacher started and Elliot and Olivia smiled at each other. Then, they turned toward each other and held hands. Elliot rubbed his fingers over her knuckles and breathed. Liv was crying and looked up into his gorgeous blue eyes. He released a hand to wipe the tears away.

"Olivia and Elliot have chosen to write their own vows to each other.", the priest continued and then stepped back. Liv went first. She breathed heavily and then began her love devotion to her husband.

"Elliot, from the moment I walked in the squad room, I felt that there was something that wastherethat could only be described as love. Someone had love for me, and with my background, I know that this was perfect. Then, you helped me through the horrible events of my mother's abuse, and I knew then that you meant the world to me and held a special place in my heart for you. It was not until we started dating and I went undercover, did I fully understand what love can do. It is ours and we shared that ever since. You have not only let me into your heart, but you have let me into your family. I never truly had a family growing up and now I have one thanks to you. You have no idea what that means to me. I love you, Elliot Stabler, forever and for always.", Liv said, through tears. Every once a while, she'd feel Elliot's hand cares her cheek. She smiled and whispered that she loves him.

"Now, Mr. Stabler, would you please express your vows to your beloved wife.", the preacher said. Elliot took a breath, as Fin gave him his note.

"Liv, I always wandered through life really unknowing of who I really was. Sure, my exterior knew that this was me, but the interior didn't. Now, that I have you, I now know my true self. I know now the you're my reason for living. You're my only hope for a wife. I give you my full heart, body and soul, and want to be with your forever. You are my one true love and that means the world to me.", El said, and Liv wiped his tears away, just as he had done for her.

"The preacher called for the rings and Alex gave Olivia hers. "With this ring, I thee wed.", Liv said confidnetly. Fin handed Elliot's ring for Olivia over and repeated the line. "With this ring, I thee wed."

"B the power vested in me, by the State of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Kiss your bride.", the preacher said, and backed away. Liv and Elliot smiled and pulled each other close. Elliot kissed Olivia's lips passionately and she returned the favor. For a moment, they were the only two in the world. It was a perfect day, but now it was time to party. After pausing, Liv and El sauntered down the aisle, and everyone clapped.

'Cause I'm keeping you forever and for always We will be together all of our days Wanna wake up every morning to your sweet face—always

AN: Here's the ceremony and the prep. I am going to do the reception in the next chapter. It'll be fun. I hope you enjoy this chapter and continue reading. Thanks for all those reviews, and keep em coming R and R. EO forever! 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: God Gave Me You

Olivia and Elliot smiled as they walked down the aisle. The held each other close walking together and had the reciting line before they reached the end of the church. They hugged everyone for a few minutes and then Elliot took Olivia to the back and went to the reception. He took her to the car, as the crowd cheered. Liv waved at her friends and family and then they drove off. In the limo, Elliot pushed the privacy glass up and then, in one instant they came together and kissed.

"Oh, El", Liv moaned and kissed him back with passion. She laid back against the seat and they kissed and groped each other. It was magical. They really didn't care that their friends were waiting for them. They knew that they were there because of the car's stop, but didn't pay attention. All they cared abut at that moment was the two of them.

"Liv, I love you so much.", Elliot said, stopping for a second.

"I love you more. Let's go before they send the firing squad to get us out.", Liv said, and laughed. They both got out of the limousine and walked into the park. When they reached the place, Munch saw them and turned the music off and introduced them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please put your hands together for the newly married, "Mr. and Mrs. Elliot Stabler!", he said, and they all clapped. Liv and El entered the spacious area smiling and waving. Calvin left Maureen's arms and ran to Olivia, and she bent down and hugged him. She kissed his cheek and then he went back to Maureen.

"All right, clear the dance space people. These two lovebirds gotta dance first.", Munch said, and Liv and El both rolled their eyes. They came together and smiled. Then, Liv heard the sound someone singing. It was a real live singer, she knew, because he sounded so close and not recorded.

"El, you didn't?", she said and then looked over towards the band. There stood Blake Shelton and his band, singing the love ballad that Blake came up with for his ex-wife.

"Oh, El!", Liv said, and held him closer. She melted into his arms and listened to the words carefully. Elliot kissed her head and smiled.

I've been a walking heartache I've made a mess of me The person that I've been lately Ain't who I wanna be But you stay here right beside me Watch as the storm goes through And I need you 'Cause God gave me you for the ups and downs God gave me you for the days of doubt For when I think I've lost my way There are no words here left to say, it's true God gave me you, gave me you There's more here than what were seeing A divine conspiracy That you, an angel lovely Could somehow fall for me You'll always be love's great martyr And I'll be the flattered fool And I need you, yeah God gave me you for the ups and downs God gave me you for the days of doubt For when I think I've lost my way There are no words here left to say, it's true God gave me you On my own I'm only Half of what I could be I can't do without you We are stitched together And what love has tethered I pray we never undo 'Cause God gave me you for the ups and downs God gave me you for the days of doubt God gave me you for the ups and downs God gave me you for the days of doubt And for when I think I've lost my way There are no words here left to say, it's true God gave me you, gave me you He gave me you

Liv listened closely to the words. She knew that these words were meant for her and Elliot.

"I love you, El, so much.", Liv said.

"I love you my darling. I know that God gave me you to show me that you are my saving grace. Liv, I chose this song because it's what I wanted to say to you.", Elliot said.

"El, you are perfect for me. I loved this song.", Olivia said, and smiled. Then, she held on tighter and danced with her husband. When the song was over, Liv and El smiled, then kissed each other. It was perfect. The dances continued, there was a few line dances, dances with the kids, and then dances with the team. Then, a special song that was sung by one of the singers in the band came on and Liv pulled Cragen on to the dance floor. The song was "Daddy, dance with me", by Krystal Keith, and Cragen teared up.

"Liv, walking you down the aisle was perfect enough. You didn't have to do this.", Cragen said.

"Oh, but I did. I wanted to thank you for not giving up on Elliot and I and then not separating us when I know it's against policy. You have bene my father figure for a few months now, but it feels more than that. It feels special to me, and that's what I wanted to do.", Liv said, as the song continued.

After the song ended, Elliot led Bernie on the floor and they danced together to a song called, "You'll be in my heart." Bernie was crying because she knew that it meant a lot for her to be here.

"Ma, thanks for being here. It means the world to me. I know how much you liked Kathy, but Olivia's a wonderful girl and mother. I couldn't live without her.", Elliot said.

"Honey, I want you to be happy. When you told me what Kathy did, I was terrified. But Olivia assured me that there was room in your heat for her and myself and that's when I knew that she was the one for you. Olivia loves you honey. It's perfect love.", Bernie said and then kissed her son. The song ended and Elliot moved back to Liv. He took her aside for a few moments and kissed her.

"El, you okay?", Liv asked.

"Yes, I just needed to do that. I love you so much.", El said. Then, they returned to the party and danced a few more dances. Calvin danced with his mommy and the girls danced with their dad. Then, the toasts started. The order was Maureen, Katie, Fin, Munch, Don, and Elliot.

"Wel, I guess it's time for toast and I'm first. I knew when Dad starting talking about Olivia that she was the one for him. My mom was crazy and I couldn't help but be happy for my dad. Olivia has changed our lives for the better and I couldn't be happier. She made us whole again. She made my dad smile again. We are a family now and that's all thanks to Olivia. Liv, you made my dad be what we needed: a father. Thank you for entering our lives.", Maureen said, and Elliot was crying. Liv wiped his tears and held his hand. She saw Katie get up smiled. Elliot kissed her and watched as his other daughter got up to speak.

"So the story of my dad and Liv wasn't always that good. But they got through it together and that's what I admire most. When my dad was married to my mom, they never worked through their problems together. Dad always just let things go. Now, we see a problem and we fix it. Olivia changed that. Olivia also gave us a home when my mom went crazy and burned our formerhime. She has done so much for our family and I've never seen my dad happier. We love her so much and it's not even close to what my dad feels for her. I hope that whatever obstacles come your way, you can conquer them with love and understanding and know that you always have your family here to support you.", Katie said. Elliot smiled and was proud of his daughter. Elliot kissed Liv and then hugged both of his daughters.

"I've only been working with the lovebirds for a few months now and I saw the love instantly. We had bets around the office on how long it would take you too to get together. I won that bet because I knew that Olivia would change Elliot and it would be for the better. Liv, you came into our lives and made everyone feel alive again. You really showed us that the victims matter and made sure that we took care of everyone involved. You are the heart of SVU. El, man, what can I say, I know that we would have less broken pieces in the squad room if it wasn't for you, but hey it's okay. I love ya guys, and want the best for you. Congratulations.", Fin said and elliot laughed.

"Oh, well I guess it's my turn. I had conspired with Fin to see how long my conspiracy theory would come true that work always brings someone together. However, things came quicker and faster. Liv and Elliot both have been through trials that we all conquered. Liv, as your friend, I give you my best advice, get everything." Munch said, and everyone laughed.

"Alrght, John, you've said enough. Sit down! Well, two years ago, Elliot Stabler came into the work space of SVU wanting a job. I gave him one and saw how he treated the criminals that we deal with. When Olivia came in, a year later, I was pleased. I put the two together because it seemed as though Olivia had the heart and El, well, he had the fist. It was a perfect yin and yang and that's what makes a great team. But what makes a perfect pairing is love and that's what you see here folks. Olivia is the most caring and compassionate woman I have ever known. I know that this side of her came from her mother, but she was never there for my daughter. I adopted Olivia a few months into her working for me because it was necessary for her to have family. But I knew that Liv and El would eventually fall for each other and they proved me right. I can remember the day perfectly when they told us that they were together. I saw the love in both of their eyes. Then, came the cases where we almost lost them and this scared me to death. But thank God we got them back and we are a family. The squad room is our home and we are a family. I love you both.", Cragen said. Liv was crying and held hands with Elliot. Crane walked over and kissed her cheek. It was a beautiful speech. While hugging Cragen, Liv didn't realize that El had walked over to the mike until she looked up. She almost lost it again, andMaureen moved closer to her.

"Li, when we first met, I was amazed by your strength as a woman and your , the events happened that led up to your mother's death and I was there for you all the way. I couldn't stairway from you. Then, when Kathy went nuts, you stuck by my side and help me take care of my kids. That meant the world to me, that this was happening and you stuck by me. I heard you say that who would want to be with you and thought long and hard about that. Then, I realized that I did. I wanted to be with you. I remember everything Liv, our first date, meeting with you at the bar, hoping that you would see me as more than just your partner. You did and that's how our love started to grow. You gave us a place to live and that was perfect. You held my hand through the divorce from my ex-wife, and even through the trials with my kids. You even stood by my side through that crazy case with Bushido. I love you so much. I can't et enough of your love. Liv, you are my everything.", he finished and walked over to her. She stood up and went to his arms. They kissed and everyone clapped. For them, no one else was in the room. It was just them. When they came back to reality, they moved to the dinner portion and fed eat other. They also cut the cake and danced a few more dances.

"Babe, our flight leaves in two hours. We better get changed and over to the airport.", Elliot said, holding her close after they threw the garter and the bouquet. Fin caught the garter and Alex caught the bouquet. The couple went and changed and headed to the limo. Before entering the waiting line, Liv and Elliot shared one last kiss, and fireworks went off. It was perfect. Then, they got into the limo and headed for the airport.

Over to the airport, Liv and El kissed each other na made out. Getting to the airport, they dropped off their luggage and went on the plane. They had been given first class tickets which excited Olivia.

"Oh, El! This is amazing!", Liv said.

"Nothing but the best for you, Liv, I promise you that.", El said, and smiled. They drank their champagne and then fell asleep together holding on to one another. During the flight, Elliot had woken and just watched Liv sleep. He just loved watching her sleep. It was something he always liked to do. Then, he noticed that she still was holding his hand, even though she had gotten in a comfortable position with her head on the tray. He placed a kiss on her hand and saw her eyes flutter open. He smiled and she leaned in closer, and kissed him.

"How long was I asleep?", Liv asked.

"Few hours honey, we are about three hours from day break and probably about four from landing.", Elliot said.

"Tell me where we are going, El, please!", Liv begged and showed him those big brown pools.

"Liv, it's a surprise. You just have to wait honey. I promise you'll like it.", El said, and saw Liv pout. He laughed and kissed her pouting lips. She returned the kiss and they started making out. It was really quite beautiful. They watched a movie together on the screen in from t of them, holding one ear phone for each of them. It was a romantic movie, and of course Liv loved it. El really didn't care what it was about because he just loved being there with Olivia.

A few hours later, they landed and El noticed that Liv was asleep again. It was so cute how she slept because she curled into him and didn't want toilet him go. She budged slightly when the plane landed, but didn't move. When it was there turn to get off, Elliot rolled over, and kissed his wife. Then, she returned the kiss and started pulling him closer. El returned the kiss, but cut if off shortly after when he noticed that the crew had been watching them.

"Liv, oner?", El said, and she opened her eyes and looked at him then looked at her surroundings. She blushed when she saw that everyone was watching.

"Oh, El, I'm so embarrased. Why didn't you wake me up?", Liv said.

"To wake sleeping beauty, you have to give her a kiss and that's what I did. It was nothing to be embarrassed about so it was fine. Don't worry!", Elliot said and pulled her to a standing position. She stretched and them helped Elliot with the bags. They walked down to baggage claim and went to gather their belongings and soon were waiting for a cab to bring them to the hotel. Liv looked around at her surroundings to see if she recognized anything and sure enough she saw the Eiffel Tower.

"Oh, El! Paris.", Liv said and smiled brightly. El nodded and she took over giving the directions to the cab driver, since she spoke some French. After, she caught Elliot's eye, and he was smiling and staring.

"What?!", she asked him innocently.

"Nothing, baby, you just amaze me that's all and I am glad to call you my wife.", he said and kissed her. Then, they got into the cab and headed down to the hotel. On the way there,the driver talked to Olivia a bit more in French, and then she settled back in her husband's arms.

"I love you, Liv.", Elliot said.

"I love you too, El, so much.", Liv said, and kissed him. Minutes later, they pulled up later to the hotel and got their bags out of the car. The hotel manager met them out front and said that there was no elevator, and Elliot, being the macho man that he is, took the bags up. Liv followed him, and smiled. Once they got to the landing, Elliot opened the door and threw the bags inside.

"My strong macho man!", Liv said, giggling.

"Mmhm and my beautiful fantastic wife.", El said before picking her up and carrying her into their room. They unpacked a bit, but made out a few times. At around eight, they stopped unpacking and finally gave in to their body's needs. Liv walked over toElliot and wrapped her arms around his bare chest. El surprised her by picking her up and throwing her on the bed.

"Ah! EL!", Liv said, and laughed. He looked at her gorgeous body and smiled. She moved her body into a more sexier position and he growled. She smiled and pulled him closer, letting him slide the pants he was wearing off. They made love the rest of the evening and didn't care that they skipped dinner because they were more hunger for each other than for food.

Day two of their honeymoon started with more lovemaking. Elliot woke up first and traced Liv's body. Sh e was aroused but wasn't up full when she felt his body move deeper into the bed. Now, she was awake and melted into him,making love once more. Once the morning session was done,they got up and got dressed. Liv found a restaurant that they tried breakfast and Liv was impressed but Elliot wasn't too fond of the food. They walked around Paris, checking out the sites and then went up to the Eiffel Tower. When they got there, the views were beautiful and Elliot and Olivia took pictures then kissed.

"El, isn't it magical!", Liv shrieked and El smiled.

"Yes,dear it is,but what I find more magical is the way you are with everything you do. You loving me is more magical than anything!", El said, and Liv teared up. She kissed him and he dried her tears. Later that night, they went to a buffet style dinner at a local restaurant and Elliot was more into the food at this restaurant then at the breakfast. Liv knew he liked it, but gave him that look when she was ready to go. He knew that look well, and ordered the check. Then, they hurried home and made love again until the sun came up,

"Liv, ah, that was perfect.", El said, after a round of making love.

"El, we're perfect together.", Liv said and smiled. They kissed and of course they began making love.

More sightseeing and love making happened on the days to come. They thought each time was special enough. Every day, just being together was perfect. They went out for midnight walks on the Seine rive and just basked in the glory of being in Paris, the city of love together. On the last night, Liv and Elliot went somewhere special. It was a romantic dinner on the rooftop of the Arc de Triomphe. After they ordered the wine, Liv and El were holding hands together.

"You know Liv, I am so happy you and I are finally married. God it feels so great to know that you and I will be together for the rest of our lives. I know that we've had our bumps and bruises along the way of our love story, but hey who hasn't. I knew the moment I saw you that you were someone special and now that someone special is here with me as my wife.", El said, getting emotional. He looked up after wiping his eyes, and letting Liv wipe some away, and saw that she was crying as well.

"I know, El. I wanted you to come to your senses and realize that there was life other than what you were used to. I wanted to make a change. I know that I do that with my job, but it was time for a change in my life and that all started when you walked up to me at the precinct and helped me through the delicate situation that was my mother. I just can't imagine you not being there in my life. You've helped me through some difficult times, with my mother, my —- r—rape, and then you and I being captured and tortured. El, what I would do without you is unimaginable. You are my life now.", Liv said. When she stumbled through her words talking about her past, Elliot's gip got tighter. He wanted her to know that he was there her.

"After all of that Liv, look at where we are now? You can't separate the love that heaven made. I am here now with you because you were made for me. You are the most important thing in my life, and I couldn't be prouder that it is you, my partner and my wife.", El said, and got up and held Liv close. They stayed like that for a while, just holding each other close. Then, their dinner came and they ate quickly.

"El, let's go home. I have a surprise for you.", Liv said, and that did it. Elliot got the check and when he paid, he and Liv went back to the room and while Elliot changed, Liv changed her clothes to sexy white negligee that she had saved for this night. she touched up her makeup, let down her gorgeous brown locks and went into the main room. When Elliot heard the door, he looked up and sat there speechless.

"God, you are so beautiful.", Elliot said as he reached for her.

"Oh, El.", Liv said, as his kisses on her neck moved to herlips and they fell on top of each other on the bed and made love through the night. Their love never faded, until both of them collapsed tirelessly on to the bed, and they held each other close.

"I love you, Liv, forever and always.", Elliot said.

"I love you to, El, and he kissed her goodnight. Then, they fell asleep in each others arms, and never wanting to let go.

Waking up in the morning, Liv found herself in the was throwing up and she knew that this couldn't be good. After they both packed their bags, and couldn't wait to see the kids, Elliot found Liv again in the bathroom, getting sick. He knew something was wrong, and had an inkling that she may have eaten something bad. But, to Liv, something was off. She couldn't put her finger on it, at first, and she let it go, but something was definitely off.

"Liv, are you sure you're okay to fly?", Elliot asked, worried about his wife.

"Yea, El, it just a feeling. Maybe it'll all be okay once we get home.", Liv said, and they boarded the plane back ti the US. After taking the flight and laying together and of course talking about the kids, that's when Liv's feeling came back. During the flight, Liv got up several times to use the bathroom and lose whatever was in her stomach at that time. The hostess came and gave her a small bag and told her that this is what they used for sick flyers. Liv thanked her and held Elliot's hand.

"Oh, Liv, I wish that whatever bug you have could be taken away from you. Give it to me.", El said, and weakly smiled.

"Trust me, El, you don't want this.", Liv said and smiled. A few hours later, they were back on American land. Once Liv and El received their bags, they saw none other than the conspirator himself waiting with a sign that read SVU lovebirds. They both laughed and went to where John was standing. He brought them home. When they walked in, Liv hugged everyone than ran straight for the bathroom.

"Liv, are you okay, Maureen said, and Liv just nodded.

"Yea,mo, just got a little nauseated. Go see your father.", she told her and Maureen did as she was told. Something was definitely up.

AN: What's up with Liv? f you know,please don't spoil it for the other readers. I hope you like this chapter. I tried really hard. I didn't receive any reviews last chapter and that saddens me because of how much I put into these stories. I love writing and hearing from you. Please let me know what you think. R and R. EO forever. #15days 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Baby Flu

Liv came out of the bathroom a few minutes later, and ran smack dab into the loving arms of her husband. Maureen had told him that she was sick, and of course he was concerned. She looked up and held him closer. He lifted her chin and kissed her.

"Liv, are you okay?", Elliot asked.

"I think so, maybe just a bug or flu. Honey, I'll be fine.", Liv said, smiling. When they walked back in the living room, the kids sat staring at them, or more so at Olivia.

"You guys, alright? You look like you've seen a ghost.", Liv said, and moved closer.

"We, all of us, are worried about you, Mom." Calvin said. Liv sighed and clicked her tongue. She waved her hand for him to come over and he sat on her lap.

"Mommy's fine, you guys. I just have the flu or a bug, but whatever it is, is not going to be pulling me away from any of you. I promise.", Liv said, and hugged Calvin.

"We know, Mom, we just don't want anything to happen to you. You've been through so much already.", Katie said.

"Guys…", Liv stated. but she was cut off by Elliot.

"Honey, I think the kids are just trying to protect you. They don't want to loose you. They've seen what the flu can do, and it sucks, so please be careful.", El said, and she nodded. Lizzie and Dickie came running in and then the gifts were given. Maureen got a keychain and a coffee mug. Katie got a notebook and a book all about Paris. Dickie got a tee-shirt and a cup. Lizzie got the same, and Calvin got a notebook, cup and pen, and a keychain. They all were so thankful.

"So, how was the honeymoon?", Maureen asked.

"Well it was perfect in my eyes.", Liv said. She smiled brightly.

"Yea, it was awesome seeing all the sights and then your mom and I got closer and we truly found the reason of love. We locked our love on the Love Bridge and it's supposed to stay there forever. Our love will last forever, so it all works out.", Elliot said, coming closer to Olivia.

"I couldn't have imagined my honeymoon to be any more perfect than it was. I mean, the love we shared, the romantics, all were top notch. It was so amazing.", Olivia added and sighed. She leaned into her husband and he kissed her forehead. The kids watched on with smiled and it was a magical moment. Then, there was a knock on the door. Calvin opened the door to find Don Cragen on the opposite side.

"Grandpa!", the kids screamed and hugged the older detective.

"Dad, what are you doing here?", Liv said and hugged him.

"Well, I realized during last week that was your honeymoon that I didn't give you your wedding present and so… here it is." he said, handing her a key. He smiled brightly as Liv took the key, questioning her father. Something was definitely up.

"A key?", Liv asked. Then, looked at Elliot. He winked at the captain, and she knew he had been hiding something. Turning to Elliot, she studied his face. Elliot was hiding something from Liv, and this was something that she would enjoy.

"Elliot, what's going on?", Liv asked, trying not togged angry.

"Uh, honey, that key is not just any key. Right Don?", Elliot said, urging Don to continue

"Well, you are correct. I wanted to show you something. Kids, get dressed and meet me outside in ten. Liv, baby, get ready for a dream coming true.", El said, and Liv smiled. She went to get herself together, but not before losing her lunch again. She was definitely sick. Elliot had come in to get himself together and found his wife in the bathroom. He went in and saw her sick. He sighed and went to help her.

"Baby, are you okay?", Elliot asked. By this point, Liv was shaking and earned against her husband.

"I've never been sick like this before, but maybe it is just the flu. I can't keep anything down.", Liv said, and began to get teary. Elliot picked her up and placed her on the bed.

"We will get you better Liv, and I promise you if you sick tomorrow, we will go see the doctor. I am not going to lose you now.", Elliot said. Liv hugged him tightly and then got herself together for Don's surprise. They all piled in the van and Liv was nervous. Liv held Elliot's hand, who kept a reassuring grip on her hand. They drove around for about ten minutes and then stopped at a house. It was a house that was a two story house, with many different rooms. It was 5 bedroom, 3 bath. It was perfect for them. It had a SOLD sight on it and Liv was curiously looking at Elliot.

"Elliot, why are we going into a SOLD house? We can't do that!", Liv queried.

"No, Liv, we can! The key in your hand is the key. Let's go inside and we can tell you what the big surprise.", Elliot said. Olivia was still very against going into a SOLD house. She went anyway, making her husband happy and they walked in and saw the most beautiful house and it was perfect for them. Maureen, Katie, the boys and Lizzie already went searching for their rooms.

"Okay, Elliot, Dad, spill the beans. What's the deal?", Liv asked.

"Honey, I had found this listing for Elliot a few weeks ago. It was perfect. He knew you'd love it so we bought it. I put the money down for you. You guys are a growing family and you can't live in small apartment anymore.", Don said. Liv was stunned.

"I this real? This is our house?", Liv turned to Elliot. He saw how excited she was and nodded. She smiled so big and hugged him close.

"Oh, God, El! This is amazing! Dad, thanks so much! This is our house! I can't believe it!", Liv said, as she pulled Elliot in close. He kissed her with every fiber of his being and they forgot they were not alone. They made out for a few minutes until Don cleared his throat.

"Sorry, Dad, this house is perfect! Perfect.", Liv said, hugging him. The kids came down moments later, and were so excited. Dickie and Calvin came down and Calvin said that the boys room was close to the girls, but on the other side. Katie and Maureen shared a room and Lizzie had her own room. It was adorable. On the first floor, they realized that they had another room besides the master bedroom that could potentially be for another baby. Ligand Elliot were so impressed. Then, she smelled something from Dickie. He had some snacks that Lizzie bought for him and was immediately running to the nearest bathroom. Don watched her and was concerned, but Elliot said that he had it and told Calvin to make sure that Dickie puts those away.

"Honey, are you okay?", El ceae in the bathroom.

"Oh El, I don't know what's wrong with me. I am sick all the time. I feel weakened tired. I'm scared something's really wrong. I am not ready to leave you yet.", Liv cried. She held on to Elliot once more but again, feeling the nausea coming back, emptied her stomach a second time. Elliot began to get worried and when she was done, picked her up and said that they were going in to see a doctor.

"No, El, we can't go, I can't go, I have to get home and start packing. We need to do things for the house.", Liv said.

"Honey, you're health is way more important. Let's focus on this first and see what's going on.", Elliot said. She nodded and hugged him. Secretly, he knew he had to be strong, but he was also worried. He had no clue what was wrong and he hoped that nothing would take the love of his life away from him.

"Is momma going to be okay?", Calvin asked when he saw his father and his mother coming out. Elliot noticed the worried looks on the kids' faces and it was concerning everyone.

"She's sick guys, and we are going in to make sure that she is perfectly okay!", Elliot said, and the kids nodded.

"Momma?", Calvin said, and Liv looked up. She saw the worried looks on his face and the others' faces and tried to calm their nerves. She was freaking out inside because she was scared to, but she couldn't let it show.

"Momma's going to just fine. I… I feel just sick and we are going to make sure what it said, and they all hugged her. Don said he would stay and on the way out, Liv threw upon more time. In the car, elliot gave her a bottle of water, and held her hand close. Something was definitely wrong.

"El, I'm woozy.",Liv said, and Elliot drove faster. He watched as she fainted in the car, just before they got there.

"Liv!", El screamed. He gout the car, and went over to her side. He touched her and kissed her, and finally she woke up. He sighed a big relief, and let the tears he was holding back fall. He carried her into the hospital, and the doctors came ver. She was hooked to a monitor, and a saline drip, and was feeling better. She reached for Elliot and he came ver and held her hand.

"I was so scared, baby, I was so worried. I love you so much.", El said, and he kissed her forehead. The doctors came back moments later and watched the couple together. When they saw him, Elliot stratighened up, and heldLiv's hand.

"Doctor, what's going on with my wife?", Elliot said, and took a deep breath.

"Well, we are giving you a little bit of flies because she has been sick for two days now and that concerned us. Then, we ran a few tests and we found some good news. Mr. and Mrs. Stabler, congratulations! You are pregnant!", the doctor said and smiled. Elliot said there in shock, and so did Liv.

"What?", Liv said, and the doctor chucked.

"We ran the tests four times and every test confirmed the same message. You are pregnant. I am going to get you an OBGYN and an appointment to set up a first appointment. But, from where I stand, everything looks great!", the doctor said and smiled. He left the room minutes later. Elliot and Olivia were left there with their thoughts.

"El, honey, did he just say?", Liv asked.

"Yea! Liv, we are pregnant. We're going to have a baby!", Elliot exclaimed then hugged his wife. She held on to him and cried.

"I've wanted children for so long and now that I finally have a family, I hoped this day would come. Are you happy?", Olivia asked, and worriedly looked up at Elliot.

"Happy? I'm elated! Liv, I know I have four children already, but hell, it doesn't mean that I am not happy with ours. We are having a baby and that's all there is to it. I love this baby so much and I love their mother to death.", Elliot said, and kissed her. The nurse came in moments later, to give Olivia the paper with the doctor's name and they left the hospital. They called the kids to make sure that they were okay, and to let them know that they were on their way home.

"How do you want to tell the kids?", Liv asked.

"Play it by ear. Just say, you are coming down with the baby flu, and let's see if they figure it out.", Elliot said, holding Liv's hand. She placed her hand on her stomach and promised that right then and there that she would be a good mother.

A few minutes later, they were back at home and the kids all saw that Liv was okay. Calvin was crying and ran to hug his mother.

"Mommy, are you okay? Please tell me I am not going to lose you too.", he said, and Olivia held him close. She looked at Elliot with a concerned look and he looked down.

"Honey, you are never going to loose me. I promise I will be here for you. I am not going anywhere.", she said, hugging him once more.

"Then, what was wrong with you, Mom?", Katie asked.

Liv winked at El, and casually announced that she had the baby flu. Before long, Maureen, and Katie had figured it out and soon everyone would know. They rejoiced with the kids and of course Don.

"Congratulations, Olivia. We will talk later about work hours, but I am so happy for you",Don said, and hugged her once more. He shook El's hand and then told the kids that they better be good and left. The kids had a bunch of questions and some were answered, but the others were a little vague right now. All Olivia could do was smile. She was finally happy with the family of her dreams and the baby of her dreams growing inside of her.

Meanwhile, back in town, near the cop bar, Kathy sat there planning something with a man who would later be known and the one who took down Olivia Benson.

"So, ou see,, my other partners have failed. I need you to bring her so far down that Elliot won't want her anymore. He'll have to get rid of her. I found out today that she was pregnant. So, this is perfect because we can destroy their lives and never have to worry about the dear Olivia Benson again.", Kathy said.

"I need to get her on my rail first. Give me a few weeks, and then once she's back at work, I'll figure things out. Let's let her enjoy this, because it's the last few weeks that she will have.", her friend said. Kathy agreed and wickedly smiled. But her friend just laughed.

Meanwhile with Olivia, Don had told the team that they all needed to get to Olivia's that night for dinner. They met and everyone was welcomed with open arms.

"Okay, Liv, why'd you call us here?", Fin said.

"Great enthusiasm, Fin", Elliot said, and laughed. Fin punched Elliot, and they all laughed.

"We called you here on a very special occasion. We have some great news. Elliot and I are going to have a baby.", Olivia said and they all jumped up and hugged her and told her Congratulations. The kids were crying.

"Momma, does this mean I am a big brother?", Calvin said.

"Yes, that's exactly what it means. But don't worry, I'll still have time for you.", Liv said, and kissed him. Calvin cuddled close to his momma for a few minutes. The team watched on and Amanda commented of how good of a mother that Liv was. Elliot nodded an said that she was the best. As the party was in full swing, Elliot saw something by the door. He looked outside, and there was a black Sudan parked outside. He didn't want to worry anyone yet. Then, a note was slipped under her door. Elliot saw it, and pulled Munch aside, and read it.

"You can't have that baby. It belongs to me. I am his number one.", was all it said and right away Elliot knew. This wasn't just an ordinary note. It was Kathy, sending him a message. She wanted him back and this was the way she was going to do it. He knew that whatever it took, he was going to make sure that Liv and the baby are safe. He now feared for Olivia and his unborn child's life.

"Alright, El, calm down. Look, Kathy is trying to get to you. Look at your family now. They are who you need to be focused on. Not this crap.", Munch said. He nodded and he stuffed the note in his pocket and went back to his wife. He held her close and she melted into his embrace.

"Something's off with you tonight?", Liv said, as she pulled him away from the guys.

"No, just want to make sure that my bride and our unborn baby are safe and that my family is safe.", El said, and Liv nodded. It didn't stop her from worrying though what he meant by that.

"So, have you guys thought about what you want yet?", Don asked.

"Well, Dickie told me he wants a boy, to uh, have a one up on the girls. But something tells it's both. I don't know. Maybe twins.", Liv sad, and El smiled.

"We'll find ou soon enough.", El said, and kissed her forehead. The rest of the night was spent laughing and talking and the kids talking with their relatives. After it was all over, Elliot kept checking everything three and four times and now Olivia was concerned.

"Okay, El, that's the fourth time you've checked the locks. What's going on?", Liv said, getting worried.

"Nothing baby, just trying to keep us safe.", El said, trying to deflect her question.

"Don't do this to me, Elliot. Tell me.", Liv said, rolling up on her knees. She faced the back of the sofa where he was standing and looked in his eyes.

"I don't know Liv, how to tell you, but we've received a threat. It's not the kids and the team. It's us and our child.", El said, and taking the note out of his pocket, he held it for her to read. She took it, and read it carefully. She knew exactly what this was and who this was from.

"El, it's her. I don't know how,but it's Kathy. Oh God, El. I am so scared, what are we going to do?", Liv said, shaking a bit. Elliot moved from around the sofa and sat on the couch net to her. He held her close.

"Liv, nothing is going to happen. We are moving in tomorrow and I promise you, Kathy will not harm you or our darling in there. God, I couldn't bear it. If she hurt you…", El said, and he trailed off. Liv looked up and saw the tears in his eyes and held him tighter.

"I am going to be okay. I promise. I know you will not let that crazy woman get to us.", Liv said and look deep within his eyes. He knew that she was right and settled in their bed for the last time. They were moving tomorrow and this was going to be an exciting day.

The next morning, Liv was a little sick and ran in the bathroom early. Then, she heard El's footsteps and waited for him. He came into the bathroom and helped her through what he knew to be a difficult time.

"El, was Kathy sick with the kids?", Liv asked. She was asking this because she was hoping this wouldn't last that long.

"Yes, it was hard but we made it through and that's what you are going to do. We are going to get through this, because remember the Stablers are a team and we can do anything.", Elliot said, and Liv smiled. Then, they got themselves together and prepared for moving day. The kids' rooms were packed up already, and so was Liv's and El's things, bt today was the big day and the bigger stuff was being moved. They had purchased a lot that was new but wanted to keep the bed frames and furniture from the bedroom. TIt was going to be a good day. Just then, Elliot saw a note before moving things to the van. He thought 'Not now' and picked it up and read it.

'Olvia, today you are his. Tomorrow you are mine. Enjoy it while it lasts.' the note read and Elliot then was quite nervous. He called Liv and the kids and told them that they had better be on their toes because something was brewing and it was coming for them. Liv was scared and Calvin was scared too.

"I don't want anything to happen to Mommy or the new baby.", Calvin cried and Liv held him.

"Nothing is going to happen sweetie. Daddy will make sure of it.", Liv said and El nodded. Just then the moving van came and they loaded things into the car. After everything was loaded, the kids took one last look around and Calvin was rather quite. He was playing with Dickie but was just going through the motions.

"I am scared to leave. What if Vivian finds me again and this time, I am taken away for good. I can't have that. This is scary.", Calvin said, and Maureen took care of him.

"Listen, buddy, Vivian is locked up. She can't hurt you. I know that this is scary, but we have to face our fears every day and pray that we make the right decisions. Now, Momma and Daddy are not going to let anything happen to either of us and we have to stick together. You're a stabler now kid.", She said, and ruffled his hair. He hugged her and thanked her and then went to get in the car next to Dickie. Maureen watched and joined her family in the car.

"Well, Liv, we're loaded. Everything will be fine. Let's go move on to our next adventure.", Elliot said, and Liv nodded. She kissed him and they got in the car and left for their new house and their next great adventure.

They didn't realize that someone had followed them and was trailing behind them. When they pulled up to the house, the mystery person took photos and smiled. This was going to be where everything came into place for her and she was now going to take revenge on the great Olivia Benson. She called her new employee and told him to get himself ready and get what he needed to make Olivia pay. The caller smiled a devilish grin and was ready. Now, he needed to find his first prey. This for him was going to be so good, and so devilish that he loved it.

Author's note: Who is the mystery person and what does Kathy plan on doing? Read more to find out. Hope you like this chapter. This was a good chapter, and needed the drama. I hope you like it. Please review. Your comments make me smile and make me think about what's next or what needs to be changed. Thanks for reading. EO forever! 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Class A Creeper

Celebrating her pregnancy was great, but now it was back to work and things were getting hectic. Liv and El felt like the room was crazy al the time. Everything was going nuts. Victims were coming in left and right and cases were getting solved. The week after announcing their pregnancy, Liv and El were running rampant. Elliot was more concerned with Liv because of the pregnancy and had watched her closely. At one case, Liv got sick. The blood, and the body, and all of the craziness would make anyone sick, however, Liv was especially feeling bad today and El saw it. When he saw the crimescene, he tried to stop her from going in, but she insisted she was okay. But not a minute later, she ran outside, Elliot in tow and went outside and threw up.

"Liv, baby, maybe it's time you go home. You've been sick all day. Go home and rest.", Elliot said. She nodded and Elliot told Nick and Fin to wrap this up here and he would take her home.

"El, I am sorry.", Liv said and she held his hand.

"Honey, don't apologize, you are pregnant. My concern is and will always be you and our baby.", Elliot said and squeezed her hand. Maureen was home when they got there and Elliot told her to watch Liv while he goes back to work. He put Liv to bed and gave her some nausea medication. She fell asleep quickly,and he kissed her forehead. Then, he told Maureen that if she wakes up, call him and then see if she can eat something. Maureen nodded and told him that her mother would be fine.

At the precinct, he waked back and Don asked where Olivia was. He told her that she got sick and the crime scene and he took her home. Don sighed and smiled. He told Elliot to finish his DD5's and he can go. He told him to take care of Olivia. Elliot responded with a nod and said that he always did. Amanda asked him if Liv needed anything and he told her that she was fine, but he thanked her for the concern. She said that she would check in with her later and that they were a team. This was a great family and he loved being in it. He was proud that him and his wife were a part of this family.

Olivia woke up a few hours later, and she found Elliot sitting next to her.

"Hey gorgeous.", Elliot said.

"Hey you. How was work?", Liv asked, and kissed him.

"Not bad, captain gave me the okay to leave early.", Elliot said and Liv smiled. Holding him close, she laid with him for a few minutes before going to the kitchen and saw the kids. The kids had ll just gotten home and were fixing dinner.

"See, El, this is what I always wanted. A family of my own. I was alone my whole life, till I met you. You changed that.", Liv said, tearing up.

"Liv, you were made for me. Don't ever doubt that. I love you so much.", Elliot said, and leaned into his wife.

"Momma, how's the baby today?", Calvin asked.

"Well, we just found out about a few weeks ago, honey, and there's not much to him. But soon he's going to be big and strong and ready to come into the world.", Liv said, and Calvin smiled.

"Eaten anything today, Liv?",Katie aked.

"Not really. I had a few salties, but that was a while a go. I am starving.", Liv said, and everyone laughed.

Outside, citing for the perfect moment, Kathy watched her family. She knew Olivia was pregnant and cursed her baby. Now, if only she could get Olivia back for taking her life was her main goal. She knew that in a day, she could get the guy she wanted to start his quest.

"Hey, alright start tomorrow. The crew has off, and it will be perfect.", Kathy said into the phone. On the other end, the caller smiled and laughed. This was his time to shine.

The next day, Liv and elliot awoke together. Or rather, Elliot woke Olivia up when she heard him talking other belly.

"Now, don't go bugging Momma a whole lot today, we have the day off and we all want to spend it as a family.", he said, and noticed she was awake. He blushed and she pulled him to her. He kissed her and she kissed him with passion. They made love and soon became one. The kids had known that the might happen so they left their parents alone. After making love, Elliot and Olivia got dressed for the day. Dressed and ready to go, Liv and the family met the team at the park and everyone was playing Amanda had taken her dog Frannie for a walk when she saw a guy running down the street with his pants off and told Frannie to follow him. She called Fin and told him to check the girls. The girls that this guy had tried to attack were shocked and shaken, but told the detectives that he was streaking in front of them. When Frannie caught the guy, the guy was friendly, but Frannie and Amanda were on alert. Something was off about this guy.

Amanda collared him, and went to the precinct. The guy's prints could not be viewed because he burned the top of his fingers. From what he told Amanda, his name was William Lewis. But, she had wanted to make sure. Amanda called the others and they all met at the precinct. When, everyone saw him, Liv shook with fear. Something about him didn't seem right. She huddled into Elliot's arms, and watched as the perpetrator, lewis, was sitting there, smirking at the glass, at her. He could obviously see her. She turned to the captain, and asked for her and Elliot or Nick to interview him.

"Captain, let me and El interview him. Something's fishy.", she said, and the captain said that they could, but be careful. Before they walked in, Liv looked at El.

"You ready?", she asked.

"Not just yet. I need something first.", he said and leaned in and kissed her. Her hands went above his head and ran through his hair. They parted shortly and El, smiled, and said that he was now ready. They walked into the interview room together and prepared to talk to the perp.

"SO, tell me, why are your fingers burnt?", El asked.

"You know, I don't have to talk to you. I've had plenty of girls that would do this, but they parted from me.", Lewis sneered.

"Hm, so how exactly did you part?", Liv questioned and the guy smiled and laughed. He wasn't going to say anything. He was no idiotic.

"Well, detecctive, yes I was parting with them because they didn't suit my needs anymore. And if this is all about today, so I pantsed those girls, so what? It's not like anyone hasn't seen that before." William Lewis stated, and Liv was mad. El saw it, and backed her away. Then, they both left tre room and Lewis just laughed. His lawyer was in there with him.

"Okay, so we got him on the public nudity charge, can we find anything. This guy gives me the creeps", Liv said, when they walked out. Amanda said she was searching for him. Liv leaned into Elliot,and he kissed her forehead. She was shaking in his arms, at the mere thought of now having to work this guy's case. He was a class a Creeper.

After some researching, and some interviewing of the girls and the photographer who saw them, the trial was set. Liv and El and the team both went. Liv's eyes had once connected with Lewis, as if he was seeking her out. He winked and she shook a bit. Elliot felt her shaking and moved her away from him.

"Something's up. He's too happy.", Liv said, and watched as the charges were dropped because the judge let him out on bail. Knowing this fact scared Olivia, because she sensed that he was after something and they had to find out what it was before that. After the trial, Liv and Elliot went home to their kids.

"Rough day, Momma?", Calvin asked at seeing his mother so tense.

"Yea, bad case. It's okay now, cause I am with you.", Liv smiled and kissed him. Maureen and Kathleen came up with a plan to let them go out to dinner themselseves. Just Liv and El for one night, would hopefully make things better. After all, they didn't get to celebrate much of the fact that Liv was pregnant together.

"Momma, we got you something.", Katie said, and handed Liv two restaurant reservations.

"Mo, what's this?", Elliot asked, as he looked over Liv's shoulder.

"It's two restaurant tickets for tonight. We called ahead and they sent us a paper reservation so we could give them to you. You have been working so hard lately and haven't really had times to yourselves as well as to celebrate the pregnancy. Now, go, and have fun.", Maureen said, and they smiled. They kissed the kids and went to get ready. Maureen and Katie watched the kids and they left a few minutes later. Liv wore a cute red dress and El wore a nice suit. It was cute to the kids how they still had to impress each other.

In the car, which was set up for them by the kids, they held on to each other and Lliv rested her head on his shoulder.

"We have some pretty amazing kids, eh, El?", Liv said.

"Yea, and we are adding one more to that mix. Liv, I am so happy that you are pregnant.", El said, tearing up. Liv wiped his tears away as he placed his hand on her stomach. Just then, she felt whatever walls he had, come down and the tears kept flowing. She held him closer and tried to get him to open up.

"El, what is it? Tell me.", Liv said, and he shook it off. But she insistend. He tried to shrug her off but she held on tighter. Finally, he relented.

"You know,Liv, there was once a time when I thought that this wouldn't come true. I know it's silly, but I just want to be with you forever and giving you this baby, is my way of showing you how much I truly care.", El said, and held on to Liv. Liv was tearing up as well and they held on to each other for a while. Then, they got out of the car at the restaurant.

"Wow, our kids really do know how to go all out. Chez Robert!", Liv said, and El smiled.

"Table for Stabler.", Elliot announced as they walked in. The waiter smiled and led them right to their seats. They eat to their table and sat together. They held hands and talked about everything that they could think of. During the dinner, after their first course, Liv got a phone call and looked up at El, shocked. Elliot heard Liv say that she was on her way and he nodded. He quickly told the waiter that unfortunately they had to leave due to something that happened at work. The waiter understood and gave them the check. Then, they ran out to the car, and Elliot asked Liv what was the issue.

"El, remember that case we just tried to clean up? Well, he attacked again. It was Alice Parker, the witness. We need to get to her house now!", Liv said, and feared for Alice's life. Elliot held her hand and told the driver the address.

"She's okay, Liv, it's going to be okay.", Elliot said, and Liv just held his hand tight. She knew that she should have gotten protection for her, but Alice had insisted on not letting it happen. When they got to the apartment, Don was there and he told them that he had checked up on herearlier, and she seemed fine, but things obviously were not. Then, Liv saw Alice being wheeled out on the gurney.

"Ms. Parker, who was it?", Liv asked.

"It was him! It was Lewis. He made me undress, burned me, gagged me, and then he raped me. He violated me!", she cried and Liv looked up at Elliot. He was raging mad and wanted to get this guy good. Liv told them that she would ride with Alice to the hospital and to get her statement. El told her that he would pick her up there before they headed home.

"Ms. Benson, you have to get him. He's a monster!", Alice cried in the gurney and Liv nodded. She promised Alice that she would and she knew that this was a promise that she had to keep. At the ospital, Liv heard the doctors say a few words: rape kit,contusions, burns, and bite marks,and nearly lost it. She went to a trash can and emptied her stomach. The nurse had seen er get sick and offered her some water. She thanked the nurse and soon felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw the loving eyes of her husband. She stood up and enveloped herself in his arms.

"I wish I could have protected her. She was raped, mutilated, burned, bitten. Oh El, we need to get this guy.", Liv said and Elliot promised her that they would. Then, his cellphone went off and it was a text from Fin that Amanda and Nick got him and he was in interrogation. He told Liv this and they went back to the precinct.

"I want so bad to kick your teeth in! Is that your game, prying on old ladies because she was going to put you away?", Liv said, and got close to Lewis. Elliot watched, ready to back his wife and help her in any way he could.

"What I did, you should be so lucky that someone doesn't do that to you!", Lewis said, and Elliot saw red. He pulled Liv out of they and was ready to punch the guy, when he heard Liv's voice saying that he wasn't worth it.

"You're lucky, that she pulled you away. You are weak if yu think that you're the strong detective that will fight for his woman. No, you are weak!", Lewis screamed, and El just looked at him. Liv had turned and slapped Lewis.

"Never threaten me or my family.", Liv said, and Lewis just laughed.

"Okay, Lewis, enough games. Tell us what you did.", Elliot said.

"You mean how disturbing it would be to make a fine cultured, educated woman like that disrobe? How she might cover herself with her hands? You wanna hear how I tied her to the bed? Burned her? Made her do things that she was uncomfortable with? Made her drink! She was at my disposal, but that's all just suggestive?", Lewis said.

"How did you get in to her apartment?", Elliot asked. He looked over at Liv, squirming. He knew she was unfomfortable, and went to sit down. He placed his hands on hers under the table, and held on tight. She weakly smiled at him and waited for Lewis to answer.

"Oh now detective, you want to hear the logistics. But you, detective (turning to Olivia),you wanna hear the emotional stuff." And at Liv's nod, he continued. You wanna hear to hear how she was alone with me all night. How she screamed and begged for me to stop, or how she begged me for her life, then later begged me to put her out of her misery?", Lewis said, and smirked. He was looking straight at Liv and she was antsy. He laughed and then his lawyer entered. He seemed happy to see her and Liv and Elliot were asked to leave.

Once out the door,the Captain said that they found something. They noted that he had different aliases. Amanda then told them of what he does to women and Liv was disgusted. Don saw that she was not doing well with this, and he told Elliot to bring her home. Walking out of the precinct, Liv stopped at the car, and turned and kissed Elliot. They didn't see William Lewis watching, and whisper, "Soon, Olivia".

At the house, Liv and Elliot walked in and the kids smiled. But when they saw the look on their parent's face,, they knew that something had happened.

"Dad, what is it? What happened?",Maureen said, and watched as Elliot would not let go of Olivia.

"Oh, we were in the middle of the evening when a work call came in. The guy is a class A creep, and he just got under our skins.", Elliot said, and the kids nodded. They knew not to prod , and went upstairs to bed.

"El, I keep thinking about what he said, wishing that someone would do that to me? Does that mean I am next on his list? Oh God, I think I am going to be sick!", and ran into the bathroom. He followed her and helped her clean up.

"There's no way I am letting that creep get to you!", Elliot promised and held Liv close in bed.

The next day was the trial, and of course, Liv and El went. Lewis wasn't there however, he had otten sick and was unable to attend, but was there on a monitor. Liv and Elliot both testified and soon the trial day was over. Waiting for the jurisdiction, Elliot and Olivia and Don went over to check on Alice Parker. What they found was her lying on the couch, dead. The stress had killed her. Liv jerked back and Elliot ran over to her and held her.

"It's all my fault. God,if I would have left him alone, then something like this wouldn't have happened.", Liv said, and Elliot shook his head. He kissed her forehead and told her that this was no where near her fault. The blame was to be put on Lewis and what he did to her. Don called Alex and told her to add murder to the charge, and she did. The judge however, saw through that and granted Lewis free. The detectives were mad and watched as William Lewis walked free, but not before winking at Olivia. Olivia shook in her boots and leaned into Elliot.

In the precinct, they all sat thinking of what they could have done to make the case better. That's when Don came in and told them that they couldn't have done anything. William Lewis always got off and there was something that had to make him stick. Liv thought about how Alice would never feel at peace and looked down at her hands. She felt the tears coming and shook her head, trying to clear them away. Elliot came over and put his hands on her shoulders and she took one of them in her hands. She leaned into his arms, and let whatever she was feeling out.

"Okay, seeing as what has happened here has emotionally wrecked the team, let's all take a few days off. Liv, take the week, and that's an order.", Don said and even though she tried to argue, she nodded. She told Elliot she was going to the bathroom and then they would go home.

"Elliot, I know how dedicated he is and how fiercely she wants Lewis behind bars, but please make her rest. She's stressed about this and that stress is not good for the baby.", Don said, and Elliot nodded. He waited and waited for her to come out but she never came. After a while, he didn't care, and went in after her. Liv wasn't there! He searched and searched but he couldn't find her. She was missing!

With Olivia, Lewis had taken her from the bathroom and down the back stairwell. He then taped her mouth and put her in the back of the truck. He laughed and got in and drove away. He had to make one stop and pick someone up, but then he had to find a house, and he knew exactly where to go."

Author's note: I know, you all hate cliffhangers. But I wanted to follow Season 14's Her Negotiation. Yes,it was Lewis that Kathy had hired and now he's got Olivia and the baby. What will she do? Will Elliot save her? Find out next! Please read and review! I love hearing your comments and knowing that you like my story. Thanks for reading and EO! 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Rescue Benson-Stabler

Elliot was getting worried. He went in the bathroom ten minutes after Olivia, not caring that this was a women's bathroom and couldn't find his wife. He asked around, but no one seemed to see her. Then, he knew that she was taken. He immediately called Don, and he was distraught.

"Oh God, Don, he took her. I know he did. He was egging her on in the interview. It has to be him.", Elliot said, and cried.

"El, listen, go home to the kids and help them understand what's going on. Then, you can bring them to the precinct with you and we can all help look for Olivia. We will find her.", He assured him and looked Elliot in the eye.

"She's hurt. I know it. I feel it. Oh God, what is he doing to her? What about the baby? Look, he beat her head against the sink, here, and here is the small amount of blood. Where is he taking her?", El was frantically saying. The captain put his hand on his shoulders as he sat down. This was going to be hard on all of them, but El had to do what he could to help save his wife, and protect his kids. Just then, El looked up.

"The kids! We got to make sure they are okay!", Elliot said, and Don wet with him and told the CSU team to send whatever they find over to them.

Meanwhile with Olivia, Lewis had picked up his "surprise guest", and headed off to the location. He had taped her mouth, and tied her hands and feet. The black shirt she had been wearing was ripped at the shoulder. Her head was bleeding from where he had ht her head against the sink. Liv had connected eyes wth the surprise guest and was shocked. It was Kathy. She screamed and screamed, but nothing was heard because of the tape. When they finally got to the location, Liv recognized it immediately. It was her old apartment. She remembers did vividly, and knew that if things were still the same, she could possibly get away. But, Liv then felt herself being tied to a chair. Then, Kathy came and jeered at her, and punched her face. She slept her over and over again, and Liv tried as she could best to protect her stomach. Lewis saw this, and told Kathy that the newt part was ready. Kathy smiled wickedly, and moved away from her. She knew what Lewis was about to do.

Lewis took the keys that were her keys, her badge, as well as a few other objects and brought them over in a skillet. He first gave Olivia that straight vodka and made her drink. Then, when she went out of it, he burned her several times with the keys on her breast, on her stomach was the fearless necklace, and then her badge was burned on to her private area. She felt the burns, and let out a wail. She was hurting badly, and only could think of her husband while he did whatever h was doing to her.

Elliot had gone home to check on the kids. When they saw Elliot walk in, without Olivia, they all got concerned

"Dad, where is Liv?", Mo asked. At first he couldn't say and just cried. Everyone gathered around him. Then, as he got up the courage to tell the kids, he finally let it out.

"Guys, this is hard for me to say. Your mom was attacked and kidnapped by a perp that we had tried to put away. Lewis, he has her. We are waiting for something to come up. We have to be strong and know that she is alive.", Eliot said, trying to keep his tears at bay. Then, he felt Calvin's hand on his shoulder and let it out. He poured out his heart and the kids all gathered around to pray for Olivia Benson

Olivia awoke at the sound of stomp. It was Lewis' foot that she was connected with and he kicked her then picked her up.

"Welcome back, Detective.", Lewis said, and sat her up. She watched as Kathy and Lewis walked around her.

"Time for more torture", Kathy sneered and hit Olivia. Lewis stood up and told Kathy to wait.

"You wanna drink?", Lewis asked Olivia and she nodded. He warned her that when he took the tape of if she screamed, he would use the gun and shoot her somewhere. Kathy told him that she was pregnant and Lewis pointed the gun at her stomach.

"You scream and your baby dies", and he ripped the tape off. Olivia spat in his face.

"You know what, shoot me.", Liv said, and Lewis laughed.

"That's the end game sweetheart.", Lewis said, and licked the spit off his fingers. Liv moved away from him and looked towards Kathy.

"What the hell do you want? You hurt any of them, and trust me lady, I'll come after you!", Liv hissed.

"Throwing around threats already? Nah, Liv it's not them I want to hurt. I want to love them. They are my family. No, I want you gone! You ruined my life!", Kathy said, and took the knife and stabbed Liv's arm.

"Ah!", Liv screamed, and Liv looked at William Lewis. She watched as he took pleasure in that and got the hanger ready. Liv tried to talk him out of it.

"Let's look at the facts here, Billy. I'm a cop. My friends are going to come after you. Why don't you guys leave and let me go, and I'll stay quiet.", Liv said, but Lewis wouldn't listen. Just then, the phone rang, and Kathy answered Liv's phone.

"Hey, Liv, just checking that you are okay. Are you?", Nick asked.

"Nick?", Kathy asked, and Liv said, a colleague. Then, she acted surprised and hung up. Another phone call came in and this time, Kathy answered it nd let Liv talk.

"Hello?", Liv said, weakly.

"Liv? Is that you?", Elliot's voice was heard, but when she was about to answer, Kathy took the phone away.

"Hello, Elliot. My dear friend Olivia is a bit busy with Lewis, and can't come to the phone right now. Tell the kids I'll see them soon and I love them!", Kathy said and then watched as Lewis burned Olivia again. He was so happy when she screamed and Elliot heard her screams.

"Listen to me, Kathy, this can end now. Let Olivia go!", Elliot said.

"Not on her dead body.", Kathy said and hung up.

"Your devoting husband says hi, and told me that he doesn't want you anymore. Then, again, no one will after we are done with you.", Kathy sneered.

"My squad, my husband, my children,the entire NYPD department will be out looking for you, both of you. ou think you've put people though ell? It will rain down on you, like water!", Liv said.

Both Lewis and Kathy connected eyes and laughed. "You know what? Let it rain", Lewis said, and knocked Liv to with the butt of the gun. Then, Kathy came over with the baton and whipped her a few times before they need to move her because they knew that this was one place that the detectives were going to look.

Indeed, they did look. Elliot got a trace put on the call, after the call withKathy, and brought the kids to the precinct. The kids were crying and wanting Olivia. Amanda played with them, as did Munch as the captain and Nick and Fin traced the call. Then, they found out the call came from the apartment of Olivia Benson, and Elliot as raging mad. That was their home. Eliot raced out of the precinct, with Fin, and the patin in tow,and they all went over to see Olivia's old apartment.

Opening the door, there was a stench of blood and vodka, and Liv's blood was seen on the carpeting in the living room. El saw the keys and the hanger and had them tested and then saw the necklace.

"This is Liv's! She was wearing it the night that we took the statements and then went to dinner. Oh God, what has he done with my wife! She's hurt, Cap, I know it. He's hurting her. ", Elliot said, and cried. Don told him to go back to the precinct and love on his kids, while they finish up there. They had to find her. Captain called 1PP and told them of the situation. Then, Fin came in with a video from the front desk. Elliot stood up and watched it on the iPad with the captain and Fin. They saw Olivia being dragged up to the apartment by Lewis. Elliot was raging mad. Then, just as he was about to turn it off, he saw another person enter the apartment. He knew that face anywhere.

"Kathy!", Elliot screamed and then was so angry and worried. Now he knew what all this was about. He told the captain to meet him at the precinct because he had a revelation. He went and checked on his kids first. Calvin was the one freaking out.

"Daddy, what's going to happen? Mommy is hurt. I know it!", Calvin said. Elliot felt for he young boy because he knew how he was connected to Liv. Elliot told him that Liv was going to be back soon and he promised he would bring Liv back. He was worried too but he had to be strong.

"Okay, El, what have you got?", Captain Cragen asked. " I know exactly what's going on. This isn't about Alice Parker. She was just for trailing purposes for Lewis. This is about Liv. Kathy hired him to attack Liv and now that they are both attacking her. I swear if he hurts her", he trailed off.

"How do you know it's Kathy?", Fin asked.

"I called Liv to see if she'd answer her phone and she wouldn't answer but then Kathy did. I know that voice and now the photo. She was there and she plan on getting rid of Liv to be with me.", Elliot said. The others agreed. They tried to follow Lewis' trail.

With Lewis, he had just purchased with Liv's credit card, wire, rope, tape, and booze. Of course, he needed booze. This was a celebration. He jumped in the back seat with Olivia and Kathy and took the tape off of her mouth.

"You're thinking of your husband, huh?", Lewis said and Kathy laughed.

"After we are done with you, you will not want to be his wife. He has me!", Kathy sneered and took a swig of the alcohol. Then he forced Olivia to drink as well and denied her water. She watched in terror as the water she desperately wanted. She was mad and then watched as he taped her mouth again and Kathy kicked her and he kissed her. She wanted to scream. Then they drove off again. Then, they saw a cop and Kathy held a gun under her coat. Liv saw the cops and hoped and prayed that they would see her. But before she knew it, Lewis grabbed Kathy's gun and killed him. Kathy laughed and Liv signed and closed her eyes. She hoped and prayed the Elliot was on her tail. They switched cars then to a white van. Now they needed a hideout.

"Before we go, Ashley wants to see me. Kathy, you can come but just say you are my boss. She will see Olivia and leave and then I will take care of her mom and dad", Lewis said and Kathy agreed. They headed towards Ashley's house and sure enough Ms. Mayer, her mother and father were there. This was going toe fun.

"Mom, Dad, this is William. We are sorta seeing each other.", Ashley said and then looked at Kathy.

"And who might you be?", she asked, all snooty.

"I am Kathy Malone Stabler, and I am her as aid to your boyfriend and to make sure that this one doesn't get away.", Kathy said, and then smiled. Then, she helped Ashley with her meal, and they chatted.

"So, last I heard you were in jail.", Ashley commented.

"Yea, well, Lewis helped me out and now I'm plotting revenge on her.", Kathy gruntled, and laughed and sneered at Olivia. She wiggled to get loose but it was no use. She was too out of it from the alcohol and Ashley laughed.

"Yea, William told me all about her. Do what you have to do.", Ashley said, and then went back to her parents. After about an hour, Ashley said that she had to leave, and kissed William. Then, Liv watched as he and Kathy tortured the mother and father, while she tried not to look. Every time that she closed her eyes, Mrs. Mayer was cut or burned. Then, Mr Mayer was treated in the same manner, and Kathy hd enough of his games. She stabbed him to death and then they left, knowing that they would be tracked soon.

With Elliot, they had just found out about the two cups that were killed and ran to see what was the problem. They saw another pair of tire tracks. They had gotten into another vehicle.

"Oka, cap, she was here, I know it. They had to have another vehicle. Did we check with the attorney?", Elliot said.

"Yes, Fin and Amanda are with her now. We will find her Elliot.", Don said, but Elliot didn't feel any better. He was worried sick. This was day two of everything that happened and not only was his worry growing, the kids were starting to really worry. Every call they got, Elliot went with, hoping to find some trace of Olivia. He had already found her necklace and her badge, covers in blood, and burned, as well as her keys, but they had also found cigarette bunts He was freaking out. Was she okay? Was she hurt? Why was this happening? What was their reason behind this? Then, he looked again at the photos and knew that this was all part of Kathy's plan. It was perfect for her, and he was raging mad. He went into the locker rooms and beat the living day lights out if it and watched as the blood trickled down his hand. It hurt, but he knew that this wasn't near as much pain as Liv was in, and he wished he could take it all away.

After leaving the lawyer's parents' place, the trio went to a nearby house that looked like it hadn't been lived in for weeks. This was perfect. While Lewis brought the stuff in, Kathy handled Olivia. After she was brought in, she looked desperate for some relief and Kathy was obliging and almost let her loose, but Lewis said that he would do it, and helped her to the bathroom. He puled her pants down and rubbed gently, and then harder and watched as Olivia went to the bathroom. When she was done, he felt the need to touch her again, and did so before he pulled her pants up and pushed her back to the bed, and tied her up. Liv was crying, and tears were streaming down her face. He had touched her there, and she knew he wasn't done. She knew the next step was raping her. She prayed that Elliot would find her before then.

Lewis went into the living room and told Kathy that she needed to get her part of the plan over with, and Kathy smiled. She walked back into the room, where Olivia lay and ripped the tape off of her mouth.

"I'll say hi to your husband when I see him today, Olivia, and then tell him how you willingly gave yourself to Lewis and then he'll come running back to me. I'll have my kids and Calvin, he'll go to foster care. Bye, Olivia, forever!", Kathy said, and left. William came back in, and tightened the ropes on her hands an feet and then began his torture. He burned off her clothes, and she screamed as the flames hit her skin. William Lewis was smiling, and Liv saw the look of the devil in his eyes.

"Stop, please!", Olivia begged, and then Lewis got on top of her with the gun in her mouth.

"Give me a reason, not to shoot you now!", Lewis stated.

"Please, no, I'll do anything!", Liv said, and he backed off.

"Let's get to the action, before Kathy returns!", Lewis said, and right there, he raped her over and over again. He put his private area in her mouth and made her do things she was uncomfortable with the whole time. She cried through this, screamed no, but he didn't care or stop until he was finished with her. This was his moment.

Back with Kathy, she had just walked into the precinct. Walking into the squad room, all eyes were on here. Then, Elliot came out of nowhere, and held her arms tightly.

"Kathy, where is she! Where is my wife!", he screamed.

"Why, I'm right here. El, I told you I'd meet you here and pick the kids up!", she said, and grabbed his face. The kids had sen this, and they were moved to another room. Don was their protector.

"You, Kathy, are mistaken! You are not my wife! Olivia is, now where is she?!", he said.

"Don't worry, Lewis said he would take care of her, now let me take care of you.", Kathy said, but Elliot cuffed her for obstruction and for aiding and abetting a kidnapping. She was put in jail.

"Now, that I know you're locked up, tell me where she is!", Elliot said.

"This is what you do, you rescue damsels in distress. Fine, if you want to rescue poor Olivia so badly, I'l tell you. She's gone! You hear that, she's gone and never coming back", Kathy sneered and laughed. This time, El saw red. He couldn't believe her and almost went after her, but then his thoughts were only of Liv and he backed away. She needed to rot in jail. He saw Maureen and Katie out of the corner of his eye, and looked their way. They asked if they could see her and he nodded but said he was going to be right behind them if they needed him. They nodded and approached the cell that held Kathy.

"My babies! Oh come here!", Kathy siad, but the girls didn't budge.

"No more games, mom. Where is Olivia!", Katie said.

"Like I said, I am not telling. Lewis has her and he's taken care of her, just like I am trying with your dad, but he won't let me.", Kathy said, trying to get the girls to sympathize with her.

"Not gonna work, Mom. Tell us where Olivia is. Please, we need her!", Maureen said, and Kathy stood silent.

"fine, have a nice lie in prison" Maureen said, and the two walked away.

With Liv, she laid there crying and crying. She hoped that someone would here and let her go, but they never came. She cried and cried and then when Lewis came in, she sucked up her tears and looked at him with anger. He went to undo his belt a second time, and that's when Liv broke the bed and hit him over the head with a post. He went out cold. She tied him to the bed and then sat down. Then, she saw that Lewis was coming out of it.

"Lewis! You've done enough!", Olivia hissed. He laughed and again, she hit him, to get him out cold. She looked at herself in the mirror and cried. Then, she saw his phone and grabbed it. It was her.s. He had kept it. She dialed Elliot's number.

"Hello?", she aid, not finding her voice.

"Liv, is that you?", El said, and she broke down. The tears started flowing. She dropped the phone for a minute and cried. She was yet again a victim. But, this was bigger. This time, she was beaten, raped, bruised, force fed alcohol, made to watch things she didn't want to see, and almost killed.

"Liv, are you there!", Elliot said.

"Yes, El, yes, I am here. It's so good, to hear your voice.", Liv said, and Elliot called for a trace.

"Honey, where are you? Are you okay? Where's Lewis?", Elliot asked.

"Lewis is knocked out, but El, hurry, he might wake up!", Liv said. Elliot rushed out and was texted the location of his wife, by Amanda.

"I've got your location baby, I'm coming, stay on the line.", Elliot said, but before he could say anything more. Liv was knocked on the head. She looked up and saw Lewis standing over her.

"That wasn't smart detective!", Lewis said,and sneered.

"Liv!", Elliot screamed, and Olivia reached for the phone. Lewis stepped on her hand, and kicked her in the stomach. She tried to protect her stomach, since the baby was in there, but she couldn't. Elliot and the captain drove as fast as they could to that location. Lewis tried to again beat her and rape her. He tied her up again, and did exactly what he had planned on doing. Liv cried the whole time, and shouted NO. But nothing would stop him. Just then, the door was knocked in and Elliot and the captain came in with the local cops on their heels. Elliot saw Lewis on top of Olivia and got him off of her. He jumped on to him and toppled him over. Then, he began punching him. Liv just watched in horror. Then, she saw Cragen pulling Elliot off. She called out to Elliot, a few times.

Then, she saw Elliot finally recognize that Liv was calling him and turned to her. He began crying and undid her restraints. He covers her with the blanket and held her close. She held tightly on to him. She was finally rescued. Her arm was broken, and everything hurt, but right now she didn't care. He carried her out of there, and held on to her in the ambulance. She was rescued. Elliot rescued her!

"Elliot, what about Kathy?", Liv asked.

"She's locked up. Baby, you're safe now. Nothing can hurt you anymore. I am here for you. Liv, I love you so much.", Elliot said, and held her close.

"I love you too and I'm sorry", she said and cried. He knew that she was apologizing for letting that man do that to her and tired to ease her fears.

"No, Liv, there is nothing to be sorry about. You are safe, that's all that matters. He was a monster and is going to rot in hell for his crimes.", Elliot said, and she nodded. But she still get bad that she let him rape her. He violated her. All that she was thinking was, how can she recover from this? But somewhere deep inside, she knew that Elliot would stick by her and help her any way that he could help her.

Auhtorn's note: I hope you like this. I used a lot from the original episode, and hopefully did it justice. Thank you for those who read my story. It means lot. Thank you to Faith Ann Tucker for incessantly reviewing and I hope you like this chapter. Please read and review. Your comments are welcome. EO forever! #3days!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Lift

When they wheeled Liv into the emergency room, she was holding on so tight to Elliot. She was in tears, and wouldn't let go of her husband, afraid that if he did, the nightmare would continue, and she would be back in the house with Lewis, trying to fend him off. When they were wheeling her into the back, she held on tighter. Elliot held her hand tightly too, for he was afraid as well, hoping that if he'd let go, she wouldn't be there.

"Liv, sweetheart, it's okay, you're safe!", Elliot said, and held her close.

"El, he hurt me so bad. I am so sorry. He got to me. He overpowered me, and I know you are disappointed.", Liv cried. Elliot sighed and then shook his head.

"No, baby, there is no way that I am disappointed in you. You're a survivor. You've survived Lewis, and now, the recovery will be conquered. I promise!", Elliot said.

"But, El, what about the baby? What if he's hurt, because I couldn't protect him?", Liv cried.

"The doctor will tell us, and we will deal with whatever comes our way. Liv, you are safe now. You are home. I love you!", Elliot said, and kissed her.

"I love you too", Liv said, and kissed him back. Just then, the OBGYN came in, and after setting Olivia's arm in a cast, and bandaging her face and other cuts, she needed to do the ultrasound.

"Now, Mrs. Stabler, we need to see what effects this had on the baby. Are you ready?", the doctor said, and Liv looked nervous. She nodded and then held on to Elliot.

"Liv, it's going to be alright.", he said, and the doctor started the machine.

"It looks like there was no damage to the baby. Whatever you did, you protected the baby. You are about five weeks along, and we are going to print you a sonogram. Look, there is your baby", the doctor said and the couple looked at the screen. Liv began crying tears of joy and El did as well.

"Our baby's okay?", Liv asked and the doctor nodded. She held on to Elliot and he kissed her forehead.

"Yes, Liv, our baby is just fine. Let's get you healed and focused on this life that we are going to have with our daughter or son.", Elliot said.

"Okay, El, can you give me a few minutes. I need a moment alone", Olivia said, and even though he didn't want to leave her, he understood her request. She needed time to process this. She needed some time to get over this hurt that she endured. Olivia was hurting, and he knew that he needed to be there for her, but he also knew by his own experiences how one needed the alone time. He walked out of the rom and saw the captain with the kids there. He went and hugged Don, and then he hugged his kids.

"How is she, dad?", Maureen asked.

"She's doing okay, but I think she's trying to be stronger than she is letting on", Elliot said, and sighed.

"If I know Olivia, she's probably blaming herself. We need to show her how she is not at fault for this. We need to show her that after all this time that you and the kids are there for her. The team has her back one hundred percent. We will all be okay.", Don sad, and Elliot let what he was feeling out. The kids huddled around him and let him shed the tars that he was holding in.

Back in the room, Liv sat there motionless. The doctors were coming in and out, but she didn't care. She sat there just staring into space, not really caring about what was going on. She was sucked into her own little world. She wanted to be strong, but when she felt the first tear fall down her cheek, she tucked her legs into her, and let the tears flow. She was hurt, and in pain, because of all that hit her in those moments. Again, she felt like she was back at the beach house, under the toll of William Lewis, and Kathy. Her breathing quickened and she was scared to death. She began screaming and everyone came running. The doctors tried calming her down,but it wouldn't help.

"El! Help! he's gonna hurt me again! Help, El! Please God, no! El!", she screamed and Elliot and the kids heard it from th waiting room. They all went running. Elliot didn't care about waiting for a doctor, he ran straight into the room that she was in, and held her close. At first she thought it was Lewis and pushed him away, but then he lifted her chin, and made her look at him.

"No, get away from me! El, help!", Liv screamed.

"Liv, it's me. It's Elliot, look at me, baby. I am right here.", Elliot said, and she looked at him. She crumbled into his arms and held on tight. She feared that if she let go, that she'd be back in the beach house and not here with Elliot and the kids.

"Baby, it's okay,I am right here! Sh, I'm here.", El said, in a soothing tone.

"Oh, El, look what he did to me!", she said, and cried into his shoulder. He held her close and rubbed her back. He looked at her face, which had shown the pain that she went through and rubbed her cheek.

"You're beautiful. We all have scars, Liv, and I know you're hurting, but one day, you will lift away all the pain the you went through.", Elliot said. She just held on tighter. Then, the kids came closer and Liv forced herself toot show them that she was in pain. But,Maureen came over quickly and said that they would help her through this and that she didn't need to hide away her pain. She hugged her and the other kids close and then held back onto Elliot. Then, Cragen entered the room and she sat up straighter.

"Captain, i am sorry. Yes, I beat him with that pole, but it was only to subdue him. He tortured me! I know it was excessive, but I couldn't help it. He hurt me so bad. I understand if you have put this in my jacket.", Olivia said. Elliot looked up. She never mentioned anything about her time with lewis, until now. Maybe, she would let him in.

"No, Olivia, I am not going to add this to your jacket. This is not your fault. Everything you went through is Lewis' and Kathy's fault. We will need to talk about what he did to you, but that comes later. I promise. For now, just focus on getting better. I am proud of you.", Don said.

"But, he could use my excessive force to get out.", Liv said.

"We'll deal with that when we get there. But for now, please focus this time on being with your family and healing.", Don said. She looked at him and smiled But, she was still worried. Calvin came over and hugged her close.

"I was so afraid that I was going to lose you, momma!", Calvin said.

"No, you're never going to lose me. Calvin, I love you.", Liv said.

"Guys, Liv needs her rest, let's let her rest. Dad, stay here with her. I'll bring your bag tomorrow.", Maureen said, and they nodded.

"We're glad you're okay!", Katie said, and hugged Liv. Liv held each one of them close. Then, she felt the tears falling down. Elliot held her close and let her cry on his shoulder.

"Liv, what is it?", Elliot said.

"He's here, El! He's watching me. He's leering at me!", Liv said.

"Honey, he's not here. Look at me. I am here for you. Lean on me, baby. I know you're hurting. It seems like you've been falling, but you don't have to anymore. This is not going to be the end. You are the only one that matters to me. You can not blame yourself.", Elliot said. She looked at him, confused and so he continued. "Honey, don't give up on us. Don't let Lewis win. I know he hurt you, but don't let him ruin what we have. You have me, and the kids, and the team, and our baby. He didn't harm the baby. Hold on to me, and you're going to be just fine.", Elliot said, and Liv leaned into him and held on tight.

"El, I need to tell you, what happened.", Liv said, and took a deep breath.

"Take your time, honey.", Elliot said, and Liv began her tale.

"When we were at the bar, he came in through the back and waited. When I went to the restroom, I knew something didn't feel right, and instead of coming to find you, I just went ahead. I am so stupid. If I wouldn't ave gone, I would not be in this mess right now.", she paused, and put her hands over her face. She then began crying, and Elliot held on to her. When she had settled down, he removed her hands from her face, and then eased her fears.

"Honey, how would you have known that Lewis was in there? No one could have, don't blame yourself.", Elliot said, and Liv nodded. She hesitated a bit, then continued.

"He was behind me. I tried to fight him off, but he was stronger. He hit my head with the sink and I passed out. I must have cut it, because it hurt badly. He taped my mouth, and tied my wrists and then carried me to his car. We drove for a while, until he stopped and there was someone that entered the car. When I saw who it was, I was shocked. It was Kathy. I tried to get her to help me, but she thanked Lewis and then we were driving again. We went to my old apartment and int in through the fire escape. He put me in a chair, where he forced me to drink voka, and then poured it on me when I refused. he knocked me out. I came to, when he stomped is foot. He picked me up, and I saw Kathy. Lewis wasn't in the room, for he had gone to the kitchen. I tried to get her to take the tape off, but it was no use. Lewis ripped the tape off and I spit in his face He licked the spit and then let Kathy have some. I… I told him… to , to… shoot me, because I wanted out of that misery. I am so sorry, El, but I couldn't do it anymore.", Liv cried, and leaned into her husband. He moved so that he was sitting on the bed with her, and calmed her down. His nearness seemed to do the trick. She breathed in deeply and legit out and then continued.

"He beat me, burned me,she hit me with the gun, and cut me. I cried out several times for them to stop, but nothing did. We then drove off, in his car, and went to the park. We were there for a while, before we met another cop. I thought he was there to rescue me….", Liv said, and leaned into Elliot.

"But he wasn't, he was shot before he could see anything. Oh El, it was so bad. Then, he sopped and got rope and drinks and forced the alcohol down my throat. He wouldn't give me water. I was so woozy, and felt out of it, that I couldn't keep my eyes open. But they wanted me to. They made me watch as the went to Ashley Mayer's house and made me watch as they tortured her parents after she left. God was that horrible. Then, we traveled again in their car, and went the beach house. This was day 3 and I was going nut. I was feeling horrible, but they wouldn't let me d anything. When we got there, I looked desperately for a bathroom and then, when they let me g,Lewis he….he…", she tried to get it out, but Elliot knew what happened. He had violated her then, and he was even madder and this guy. If he could only get his hands on him right now, but Olivia's cries brought him back.

"Shhh, honey, we can stop if you can't right now.", Elliot said, and rubbed her back and kissed her forehead.

"No, I need to do this, or else it'll eat me alive. He rubbed me there, and I was disgusted. Then, after the bathroom, he burned my clothes off and Kathy left. I think she went to find you. Oh God, the kids! Are they hurt, did she get them? She said she was going to get Calvin and send him to a home? Did she do that? El, please tell me he's okay?", Liv said, and looked into his eyes.

"Liv, honey, they are fine. You don't remember them coming to see you a few minutes ago?", he asked, and Liv shook her head.

"I thought that was a dream.", Liv said, and smiled. Then, she continued. "Well, he burned me and it hurt like hell. I never want to feel that again. El, hold me.", she said, and he held tighter.

"I'm right here, baby,you're safe now.", Elliot said, and he felt her beginning to cry. he et her cry it out, and then she wanted to sleep. He laid down next to her, hoping that her sleep wouldn't be bugged by nightmares, but knew that this was impossible. After about an hour, she had a nightmare. She started thrashing in the bed, and kicking and screaming.

"No, please, I'll do anything, don't kill me, please!", Liv screamed and Elliot was trying to calm her down. But then, Liv started shaking from the nightmare. Elliot tried to calm her but nothing was working. The nurse came in, and tried to give her something, but she was thrashing about to much.

"What is that?", Elliot said.

"A sedative, she needs to sleep. Maybe we can monitor her nightmares more closely.", the nurse said, and he nodded. Liv finally calmed down, but wouldn't let go of Elliot. Elliot held her close, ad thanked the nurse.

"Liv,it's okay, you're safe. I love you. Fight for us.", Elliot said, and Olivia nodded. Olivia was scared, but she knew that no matter what, she knew that Elliot would protect her no matter what.

The next day, the kids came back and watched as Liv slept. Elliot noticed that they were there, and quickly slipped away from his wife, but didn't want to be too far, in case she had another nightmare. She had two more after the other the night before, and he needed to be there to help her through this difficult time.

"Hey dad, how's she doing?", Mo said.

"She's better physically and the baby's fine, but emotionally, I just don't know. She can't sleep, and it's harder both of us. She told me a little of what happened, but had a breakdown at the end of it. She was even worried about you guys, especially, this little guy.", Elliot said, and picked up Calvin.

"Momma,I'm here. It's okay now.", Calvin said, as he got off of Elliot's lap, and went over to the bed. Liv was laying there, and saw Calvin next to her. She jumped up and hugged him close. She looked at him all over and made sure that he was okay.

"He didn't hurt you too, did he? What about Kathy? Oh, baby, are you okay?", Liv asked, worried..

"Momma, I'm fine. I am more worried about you. No,they didn't get to me.", Calvin said. Katie and Maureen looked at Elliot.

"They told her that Calvin would be sent away and that you guys would go back to Kathy.", Elliot said, and Maureen was shocked. She went over to Liv, and told her that there was nothing that they had to worry about anymore. They were safe and now the focus was on getting her better. She nodded and held Lizzie and Dickie closer.

"We are all here for you, Liv, let's get you better.", Maureen said, and Liv nodded. They talked for a while, then the kids left and went home.

"I am ready to continue now, El. I think I can do this.", Liv said, and took a deep breathe.

"Okay, Liv, just know that I am right here for you.", Elliot said, and took her hand. She held it tightly.

"After he burned off my clothes, he raped me over and over again. When I screamed, he went harder. Then, as I pushed him off of me, he grabbed the gun and shoved it down my throat. I thought he was going to kill me. But he told me to beg him for my life. I knew that this was necessary and told him that I would, just to stay alive. This was hard for me because I had never begged for my life before. But, then he raped me again. I kept picturing Harris and Lewis together doing it over and over again, and cried for them to stop. It hurt so bad.", Liv cried, and held on to Elliot. Elliot started crying, knowing how much his wife was in pain.

"How did you escape the hold?", Elliot asked.

"I broke a metal bar off of the bed, and hit him over the head with it. He came out of it and came at me. I subdued him by hitting him again. I know it was excessive force, but El, he put me through hell. I didn't know what to do.", she said, and leaned into him.

"I know, honey, but you survived. Look at it this way, you are here, and he is locked up. He'll be there for the rest of his pathetic life, and if he ever comes near you again, I will be there and take care of you. I already want to find him in Rikers and kill him for what he did to you.", Elliot said. Liv held tighter on to him.

"I don't want you to leave. You can't El, they'll lock you up too. I need you here. We both do", Liv said and patted her stomach. He held his hand on hers and then they just lad there, holding each other. The doctor came in a few moments later.

"Okay, Mrs. Stabler, we've checked you out fully. You have a broken arms and a few ribs, as well as contusions and then there's the rape. Here's the medications that you requested, and then some to help with the pain. Now, Mr. Stabler here, will help you with your cuts and bruises. Yu will heal in time physically. But we are most concerned with the emotional. This concern stems from the nightmares that you had. We are requesting that you go to see Dr. Lindstrom, a therapist to help you get better. On better news, your fetus seems to be growing quite nicely, according to Dr. Bates, and here's the sonogram for you. Are there any other questions?", the nurse said as she handed Olivia and Elliot the sonogram. They both shook their head no, and then looked at the creation that they created.

"El, that's our baby. Are you sure the baby's okay? Lewis raped me over and over, and beat my stomach. Did she check everything? I am worried about the baby.", Liv said, and got frantic. Her monitors started going haywire, and soon the nurse rushed back in and Elliot was pushed out of the way. As soon as his hand left hers, she began to shake and get scared. She saw lewis right in front of her, mocking and taunting her.

"No, please, you've got to tell me, my baby's okay. Oh, no El, he's back! El, help me!", Liv screamed and Elliot moved the nurses out of the way. He took her hand and she calmed down. A mask was put on her and even though Liv didn't want it, she relented because Elliot was there.

"oney, I'm here. Let the nurses take care of you. I am right here.", Elliot soothed and holder hand close. The nurse came through once more and checked her vitals and removed the mask.

"Oh, El, the baby?", she asked.

"The baby is just fine, it's resting right here in your tummy. It's growing big and strong and can't wait to come out into the world and meet us.", Elliot said, and kissed her forehead. Liv calmed down and smiled.

"There's that smile that I missed so much", Elliot said, and kissed her lips.

"O, El, take me home. This place reminds me so much of him.", Olivia said and sighed. Elliot went to see if they can be released and the nurse allowed it, under the strict condition that Olivia would take it easy. Olivia nodded and knew that this was the road that she was going to take and she was going to lift from that road and be herself again, someday. She knew it was a hard one, but that's how it is sometimes, and she would have to be stronger. She conquered him once, and now was the road to recovery. She could do this, with the help of her family. This is the truth that Olivia knew to be true.

Author's note, well, what'd ya think? This is not the end,as some might think. We still have more to come. Net up,more with the baby and Liv returns to work. Hope you liked this chapter. The reviews and readers help me to write quicker so, if you want a new chapter soon, review. Please read and review. Thanks. EO forever! #2 days and of course my job gets in the way, but I am going to watch it the next day, so no spoilers. Love ya'll 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Keep Holding On

Elliot brought Liv home from the hospital. She asked him to help her get ready, and then covered herself the best way she could, so he wouldn't see her scars and the burns. He promised her that it was okay, and then she relented. She showed him the burns and the cuts and the scars that Lewis left on her body. Her arm was set in a sling, and she was ready to go in a few minutes. Elliot tried talking to her about the kids and how they were so excited, but in reality, he was trying to keep his emotions at bay. When he saw those scars, the emotions in him turned from sadness to hurt to anger. But he wasn't angry with him, he was more angry with Lewis and Kathy, and thank God for Olivia because he would've gone and busted a few more bones in both of their bodies. On the way home from the hospital, Elliot tried to talk to Liv, but she was answering him in short responses. He knew she was ashamed of what happened, but thought that he could get through her way that she put up. Then, he looked at her and she was crying. He held her hand, and rubbed circles on her hand with his thumb.

"I just feel…. so alone.", Liv said.

"Liv, you are not alone. You are here with me. We'll get through this. I will be here for you no matter what.", Elliot said. He wanted to take this pain away from her, but still didn't know how would do that. But whatever he could do, he would try. He loved her so much and that was the main point. He loved his wife fiercely. He saw her hold her fingers, then panic because she thought she lost something. Something wasn't there. She had ripped off her necklace during the four days to let Elliot know that she was okay, but her rings were no where to be found. She didn't take notice until now.

"El, my rings…., Kathy,,,, she took them… she said that there is no reason to have these rings. She stole them…. I need my rings", Liv cried.

"Don't worry, Liv, I called the jewelry store and they said, that given the circumstances that they would replaces them. They have my order and it's going to be what you had earlier.", Elliot said, and he wished Kathy was dead now instead of prison. What she did to his wife was terribly frustrating. Now he truly knew that he was married to a horrible person before and thanked God that she was not married to her any more. He saw Liv's emotional state and felt one of his own that made him more angrier than anything. The pain he felt was unbearable for him. He pulled over at a red light, and looked towards Liv. Liv was scared something happened, but when she looked at Elliot, he pulled her in close and kissed her.

"El, what was that for?", Liv asked.

"For being here and being you. You are the best things that happened in my life and that's what I am so proud to be with you.", Elliot said. Liv let the tears that she was holding back fall, and he wiped them from her cheek with his thumb.

"You love me, even after what they did to me?", Liv said, and she looked up at his face. His face read shock. She then became scared because she had never seen this look from him before. This was something that wasn't normal and for her and what she just went through, things were all new for her.

"Liv, don't ever doubt my love for you. I love you for the best part and worst part of your life. You are my one and only lover. You have nothing to worry about. It's us together, or nothing at all. I love you. Keep Holding on to us baby, and we'll make it through.", Eliot said. Liv nodded and took his hand as he guided the car back on to the road and drove the rest of the way to their house.

They reached the house a few moments later, and the kids all opened the door. Lizzie and Dickie ran out and held her close. At first, Liv tried to stop them, but couldn't and let them hug her. Liv looked up, and began to cry. She kissed each one of them. Elliot tried to tell them to wait, but Liv said it was okay. Then, the others held on to her and he saw how his family truly was. This was the important part to him. When they moved inside, Liv and El sat on the sofa.

"Momma, what happened? We saw on the news that you were kidnapped. Did he hurt you?", Calvin said.

"A bad man had me and tortured me for days, sweetie, but I am okay now.", Liv said. She hoped that she wouldn't have to go further into detail with them because there were certain things that the little ears didn't need to here.

"Are you okay, Livi?", Katie said, and she smiled. Then, Katie came over closer, putting her arms around Liv and this did it. Liv broke down. She tried to hide it, but the kids told her not to. They were there for her.

"Momma, you don't have to be the strong one in front of us. We are here for you. Let whatever you re feeling out.", Maureen said, and Liv just held her close and cried. She curled up after the hug and cried into her lap. Then, all of a sudden, a flashback started.

"No, ah, don't this. Please, no. He won't love you. The kids won't care! They love me! Why are you here?", Liv said, and the kids looked up and all together looked at Elliot.

"Dad, whose she talking about?", Katie said.

"Unfortunately, Kathy. She tried to persuade your mother that there was nothing that can be done with her and I and that she was going to take her back. Kathy planned this.", Elliot said, and Maureen saw red. She put her coat on and the other kids followed suit.

"Come on kids, we are going to pay someone a nice little visit", Maureen said, and walked away.

"Dad, keep Liv warm and comfortable. The kids have something that they need to do.", she said, and all the kids piled in the car. Elliot knew that they were going to see Kathy. He called the captain, and made sure that they could and then told him that the kids were coming and they wanted to see Kathy. He said he would watch them, and told him to take care of Olivia. When he came back in the room, she was getting up out of the corner and he smiled. Then, seeing the kids not with him, she went into panic. She ran over to him, and began to panic.

"El, the kids…. where are they… are they safe?", Liv said, coming out of the haze.

"Absolutely, sweetheart, they went to see Kathy. They have some unfinished business with her.", Elliot said.

"El, did she get to you? Kathy, did she get to you?", Olivia said, worriedly.

"No, baby, I am here for you. She talked to me in the precinct, but I told her that you were my only one that I loved. I hate her for what she did to you.", Elliot reaffirmed. He saw Liv take a big breath and let whatever she was feeling out. He went and held her close, and kissed her forehead. She cried into his shoulder, and held on tight. He knew that whatever wall she had up was coming down slowly.

With the kids, Maureen and the kids just pulled up to the precinct and marched in.

"Grandpa, what are you doing here?", Clavin said.

"Here to make sure that you come out alive, buddy. I am sending Uncle Fin in there with you, just to make sure that she doesn't try to hurt you. We are here for you guys. By the way, how's Liv?",he asked.

"She was okay coming home, but then had a few breaks, and we are praying she comes out on top.", Maureen said.

"I want momma to feel better.", Dickie stated and Don held out his arms for the little one. Dickie ran over and held him close.

"We all do buddy, trust me, we all do.", Cragen said and then looked up to see Fin coming in.

"Fin, we need you to sit in on an interrogation or a visit. The kids are here to see Kathy.", the captain told him and Fin nodded.

"Guys, just know whatever happens, we all want your mom to feel safe.", Fin said.

They went into the room and smiled at their mother a quaint little smile, but Kathy was sure happy to see them.

"Guys, come to see Momma?", Kathy stated and smiled brightly.

"Well, we actually came to talk to you about why you want after my mom!", Calvin said, but Kathy reacted as if she didn't hear him.

"I'm not talking to the son of the ungrateful hooker. She stole my husband. She stole my kids.", Katy said.

"So that's why you tortured Liv for days? Denied her of food, water, forced her to drink vodka? Kathy, what were you thinking?", Maureen said.

"That's mother to you, and I was thinking how I wanted my life back!", Kathy screamed, and Lizzie and Dickie got sared. Fin ruffled them out of the room and Kathy looked hurt.

"You took away my babies?", she asked Fin.

"All the lies you were telling was not good for them. Focus on what you were telling us, Kathy Malone, why did you do what you did?", Fin said.

"Mom, tell me why you told Olivia that we were coming back to you? Why would you think that? Why would you think it was necessary to split us up from Calvin. Calvin is our brother. You can't split us up. We need to stick together.", Katie said.

"No, you don't! Calvin is and will never be a Stabler. He is the son of a druggie, and will probably end up that way. I told Olivia that, because it's the god's honest truth. You will come back to me once and for all. I will make sure of it.", Kathy said.

"Dream on, it ain't happening!", Maureen said, and then they turned to leave.

"You will come back to me! Don't leave your mother!", Kathy screamed. Maureen was mad. She hurried the kids out of the door, and before leaving herself she turned and said, "You are officially to our mother anymore. Olivia is and will always be.", and she slammed the door.

"Are you going to stop them!", Kathy yelled at Fin, and he laughed and shook his head. He walkout and told the guards to take her back to the cell. She was definitely getting her kids back, one way or another.

Back with Olivia, Liv had gone into her bedroom and taken a nap. When she got into the bed, Liv cried a bit, remembering that the last time she was in a bed like this, she was brutally raped and tortured. How could she live with herself? How could Elliot live with her? These were the questions in her head. She felt the strong arms of her husband coming around her and turned to him. In her head, though, when she turned, she saw Lewis, standing over her smirking, and then raising his gun again to knock her out. She shied away from him and moved back. Then, she started punching and kicking, trying to free herself from his hold.

"Liv, relax, it's me, it's just Elliot.", Elliot said, over and over again, until Olivia registered that it was him. She buried her face into his chest and cried. Elliot held her close and knew that whatever it was that she saw, she wanted to get away from.

"Liv, you're okay. It's okay baby. Tell me what it is that you saw.", Elliot said, and Liv shook her head in a "no" response. Elliot prodded and finally she told him that she saw Lewis instead of Elliot sitting on top of her with a gun. She shivered and he held her closer.

"Liv, you're safe. You will never be with that man again, or so help me, I will take care of him myself for you.", Elliot said. Liv didn't respond except to lay there and hold him close.

"I can't do this. I can't go on living a normal life, when he tortured me for days.", Olivia said.

"Liv, yes, yes you can. You have to. Nothing is going to be fully bak to normal, but I can promise you this, we can work hard and make sure that he doesn't ever come back and torture you again. Liv, you are safe and with me. I love you so much. I couldn't bear to lose you.", Elliot said, and Liv cried.

"I love you to.", Liv said, and then fell asleep in her husband's arms. She hoped that nothing would interrupt her dreams tonight. She had to stay strong and keep holding on. She knew that when it came to Elliot, there's nothing she could say, Nothing she could do to go away from him. There's no other way when it comes to the truth, so she needed to keep holding on. They will make it through.

The next day, Liv was up before Elliot, and just laid there. Maureen had come in and told her that she would get the other kids to school, and that she should just take it easy today. She just laid there thinking about all the events of her life and how they lead up to this one moment that was the hardest moment that she'd ever have to get through. She had been raped before by Harris, however, this time it was a lot worse. Things were very different. Liv didn't realize at first that she was letting out a few tears, and then when she saw them on her pillow, she let it out harder. She felt strong arms pulling her closer and knew that this was Elliot. She turned and buried her face in his chest.

"Liv, it's over honey. You are safe.", Elliot said, and then held her closer.

"I just keep seeing him. His face, his smile, his unearthly laugh, the song he sang, it keeps replaying.", Liv said.

"Honey, look at me. See me. I am here for you. Focus on us.", Elliot said, and put his hand on her stomach. Liv put her hand over his and hugged him.

"He didn't hurt the baby, did he?", Liv asked. Elliot shook his head and smiled. He kissed her head and the couple stayed like that for a few minutes. Liv then got up and desperately needed food and the bathroom. Elliot fixed her a bowl of oatmeal, with a banana and had her coffee and water. She downed the bottle of water so quickly, he sighed. He remembered her telling him that she was deprived of water. How could they do that to her? It wasn't fair to have her in this state and Elliot knew it. He heard the car come in the driveway, and looked up. The kids came barreling in at that moment and saw Liv in the living room.

"Hey momma, how are you doing?" Katie asked.

"Ah, okay. Still feel like I am not me.", Liv said with a sigh and Elliot casein with her breakfast.

"You'll get better Liv. We can help. By the way, Captain, Munch and Fin, said hey, and they said that they would come by maybe tomorrow. Uncle Nick and Aunt Amanda said they would stop in later today.", Maureen said.

"I'm not ready for them to see me yet. I can't, they'll be wondering if I am okay, all the time. They'll not see me the same as the tough detective that I was before.", Liv said, and cried.

"Honey, they just want to help. They know that you've bee through hell. I am so proud of you and they are too. Trust me.", Elliot said, and Liv nodded. She hoped that things would get better, but she never knew what was going to happen. Lizzie came over and sat next to Olivia and cuddled. Liv held her close and just sat with her.

"How did it go, with Kathy?", Liv asked.

"How did you know that's where we were?", Maureen said.

"Mother's intuition and plus your dad told me.", Liv said, and laughed.

"We basically told her that we are disowning her as our mother. She's no longer my mother. You are. She's not worthy of any of us. She hurt you so badly. She told us that she was going to be our mother again. But we think Uncle Fin set her straight. Things are going to be better mom. Just wait and see.", Maureen said.

"I hope. I am just so scared to be who I was because this has changed me so much. I am so scared to open myself up again, because obviously with the last case, I can't keep people safe. I couldn't keep Alice safe from Lewis, and Mr. and Mrs. Mayer could not be kept safe. How am I supposed to keep my family safe if I don't even trust myself yet.", Liv said, sighing. She had let a few tears out and Elliot moved closer.

"Honey, we can get through this. You will be yourself again. You can trust us no problem because we are here for you. I am here for you no matter what and I know the kids are too. The team won't see you as week or as a bad cop because you have been through this crap. Lewis can not control you and neither can Kathy any more. You are loved, no matter, what, so don't give up." Elliot said, and Liv smiled.

"But what if I lose it on a victim because of flashback. What if I can't do my job?", Liv said.

"Then we will help! Momma, whatever you need we will be there to help. I am taking time off, and so is Katie from school. Once you go back full time, we can go back, but right now, our mother needs us and this is so important to us." Calvin said.

"But I don't want to burden you guys with the stuff that I am going through. Mo, you're senior year prom is coming up, and we need to get you a dress, and everything in order. Katie, your junior prom is coming up. Calvin, we need to make sure that the school and everyone knows your history so that you can contact me. Lizzie and Dickie have play dates and things to do before the end of the school. We need to be focused on you all and not the fact that I'm…. broken.", Liv said.

"Broken? Liv, baby,you are not broken. You're just in a sensitive place right now and we will get you out of that place. I will make sure to.", Elliot said. Just then, the doorbell rang, and it was Cragen and Fin. They walked in, and were completely astounded at what was going on. Liv was sitting on the sofa, in tears, and the kids and Elliot were huddled around her. This was major.

"How are you doing, Babygirl?", Fin said, and Liv shrugged.

"I am…ok. I am dealing with everything.", Liv said. Fin and the captain sighed. Elliot moved closer to Liv, and sat next to her, while the kids made some room for their relatives.

"What are you guys doing here? I don't want you seeing me this way.", Liv said, and got up to go to her rom. Elliot held her hand and Cragen came closer.

"Liv, don't be ashamed that you have scars. Hell, we all have them. We are not ashamed of you.", Cragen said.

"Liv, why would ya think that?", Fin asked.

"Because it's so traumatic what I've been through. You would do anything to help me and i thank you for that, but the scars on my heart would never go away. I just don't want to be a failure at my job because of my history.", Liv said. She sighed. Then, she saw that Cragen was holding his arms out for her and smiled. She went into her father's arms and hugged him tightly.

"Yes, we still want Badass Benson back, but we understand that you've been through hell. You are allowed to have feelings, Liv, and we are going to help you through this difficult time.", Fin said. Liv smiled and shook her head that she understood, but was still scared to show them who she has become. They talked a while about work and different things with the kiddies. They stayed for a while, and then left. When they left, Liv had made the decision to go back to work the next week.

"Liv, let's go see Dr. Lindstrom tomorrow. It will help you. I will be there to help you and I think you can see that we aren't here to hurt you.", Elliot suggested and Liv nodded.

"I need to get over this pain. So, yes, I will go.", Liv said.

"That's my girl", Elliot said, and the rest of the evening, the family spent together.

The next day, Liv ad Elliot dropped the kids off at school and told them that Mom would be okay. Calvin cried, because the last time he left his Momma, she was kidnapped. But Liv reassured him that there was nothing that would ever take her away from him. When she dropped him off, Liv went an talked to the principal and the office staff. She told them that if her son needed her, she would be on call. They agreed and she left. Heading to Lindstrom's office she held tighter on Elliot's hand.

Linstrom met with both Olivia and Elliot together. They opened to hm with many of the different things that Liv endured throughout the years and when they got to the recent events with Lewis, Liv got very antsy. Elliot grabbed her hand, for reassurance.

"I know the look you are giving me. I've given it to many victims. I let Lewis get to me. This is my fault.", Liv said, and put her head down in her hands.

"No, Olivia, it's his and Kathy's for what they did to you. They are to blame. They wanted you to suffer and remember them forever. Don't let them win. You can be the survivor we all want you to be.", Lindstrom said, and finally Olivia agreed. She knew he was right, but had heard it inside of her telling her different. Now, she had the confidence to face the bastard. After the meeting, outside of Windstorm's door, she pulled Elliot close and kissed him.

"You know El, I thought that you guys were just saying those things to make sure that I wouldn't break. I have had that time, but now it all makes sense. I am glad Dr. Lindstrom was able to help me see the true meaning behind what you guys were saying. I love you so much.",

"I love you too Liv, and I'll always be here for you and our baby.", Elliot said.

"You think I'm ready for work?", Olivia asked.

"Liv, you are more then ready. If you need me or time, just remember that I am there.", Elliot said, and Olivia smiled.

"Well, I know one's things for sure. You know what I've seen is that people who have gone through unfair, horrific experiences is that they have this will. And when they get support; a chance, they cannot only survive, they can thrive.", Liv said, and Elliot smiled.

"That's my girl, being an inspiration to us all", Elliot said.

Olivia and Elliot went to work the next day and there was balloons and cake and flowers, and cardoon Olivia's desk. Olivia laughed and thanked her coworkers. The captain welcomed her back and then they got started. The case that they were on, was a good one. A young boy had been abandoned by his parents in Times Square. Liv went with Elliot and Amanda and Nick and they all were questioning witnesses, while Liv met with the boy. He told Olivia that his name was buddy. Elliot drove him to the precinct, and they talked about the people that live with him. Apparently, there was Ma, Pa, Sissy, Auntie, and Aunt M. When Liv and the other detectives notified the captain, the captain told them to check the house out. Liv and Elliot saw that the house was a mess, and yet, neither Ma or Pa had been found. Then, they found something in the back. The other woman, apparently it was "Aunt M", had been locked up and dog chained in the barn. She told the cops that Pa took her and that Buddy was Sissy's child. Now, they had to find Sissy.

At last, they found Sissy, and Ma. Ma told them where Pa was and Sissy told Liv that since she had Buddy, Pa had always taken a liking to her. But this was different. Everything had changed now, and now they were looking for Pa. They finally found Pa, and arrested him. Liv brought the others home and then she brought Sissy home, with Buddy. Olivia told the woman that she was a survivor and that she can do this. When they got out of the car, Liv told El that she felt so good helping the child and his mother.

"How are you really feeling, Liv?", Elliot said, and held her hand.

"Better, ", she said, and he smiled. It was a start to a new life for her and this was only the beginning. She had to keep holding on and go forward.

•Author's note Elliot and Olivia are dealing together with the effects of Lewis. Hope you liked this chapter. I wanted to make sure that she knew the kids were there for her. Next up, it's the more on the baby and the trial. This is going to follow Psycho Therapist, but hopefully won't be as bad. We'll see. Please read and review. The reviews really help me to know what you are a feeling about this chapter. Love you guys. EO forever! 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Trials

Waking up the next morning, Liv went through her normal routine, and got everyone ready. Elliot had been upend ran out to get some coffee for the family. She knew what started today, but really did not want to face it. Calvin came out of his room and hugged his mother. He patted her stomach and talked to the kids. She smiled and felt like he was trying to cheer her up.

"Sweetie, you are so sweet. Thank you.", she said, and hugged him.

"Mom, I know what's today, and don't worry, daddy is already planning to the us out of school so we can help young be there for you.", Calvin said.

"I don't what you to miss school, for me. I'll be fine.", Liv said. But Calvin didn't buy it.

"Mom, it's not just Dad that wants to help you. It's us too. We want to be there for you, and of course our new daily ember. The two on trial today, hurt not just you and the baby, but us as well, and we want to be there to help you and the baby get through this. We are a family.", Calvin said, and Liv had tears in his eyes as happy tears. She hugged him, and then watched him go play outside with the others. Hearing the kids and watching them outside, she smiled, but then heard the door click and no voice. Elliot would normally make himself known, but there was no one doing that. She grabbed her gun and loaded it, She walked into the foyer and held the gun up.

"Whoa! Liv, it's me! It's Elliot! Liv, are you okay?", Elliot said. He grabbed the gun and put it down on the table.

"I'm sorry", Liv, repeated over and over again.

"It's kay, Liv, it's okay", Elliot said, and knew that when he came in, she was having a flashback. He held her close to him and cried.

"Oh, El, what the hell is wrong with me? I almost shot you!", Liv said, and that's when the kids came in. They were looking at Liv with sadness in their eyes, and Lizzie spoke up.

"Momma wanna kill daddy?", Lizzie said, and Liv looked at Elliot.

"No, baby. I don't wanna kill Daddy. Remember that Daddy told you that Momma has times where she is in a flashback. Sweetie, momma was in a flashback and Daddy came back in. She's so sorry.", Liv said, and then ran out of the room.

"It's okay guys, Momma is just having a hard day because it's their trial today and we know what that means. She has to face her demons today and it's scaring her. Let's go get ready and we can support her a hundred percent.", Elliot said. Elliot went o find Olivia, who was in their room, in the corner, rocking back and forth. When he entered the room, she looked up and got up and ran into his arms. Again she repeated that she was sorry. He held her close and felt the tears on his shirt. He held tighter.

"Honey, it's okay. I'm okay.", Elliot said.

"I am losing it, honey. I almost shot you!", Liv said, shaking.

"You know that this was just under stress. Liv, it's going to be okay. Please, you are not a killer.", Elliot said.

"I almost shot you, in the midst of our kids.", Liv cried.

"No, listen to me, I am okay. I am fine. The kids know that you didn't do it on purpose. Honey, please don't worry about this.", El said, and pulled her close. He kissed her forehead.

"I don't know how I am going to be today in court, but I need you there, with me.", Liv said, calming down.

"Absolutely, baby. You have me.", Elliot said, and then wiped her tears away. She pulled him close, and kissed him. She let everything she was feeling in that kiss. Elliot kissed her back and the passion grew. Olivia moved to the edge of the bed and El pushed her on the bed.

"El, we need to stop, but it feels amazing to be in your arms.", Olivia said.

"Liv, you are always in my arms, and in my heart.", Elliot said, and they got up and got themselves together.

Heading into work, they dropped the kids off and Liv knew that the Captain wanted to see her about the trial. Elliot said that she wouldn't be alone. Olivia smiled, and the kids said that they would be at the courthouse later that day. She tried to tell them that she didn't need them there, but they said that this was okay.

"El, are you sure that they need to be there? They are going to hear some pretty graphic stuff and then the kids are being exposed to what Kathy did to me. I mean, this was their mother.", Liv asked El, as they drove to the precinct. She held his hand, and squeezed it, indicating that she was nervous.

"Liv, they want to be there for is not about Kathy for them. This is about them supporting their mother. That's you, honey, you are their mother. She's nothing to them anymore.", Elliot said. He smiled, gave her a quick kiss and them they walked into the precinct together.

"Benson-Stabler, my office!", Crane said, and they took off their jacket and went into the office. Elliot followed her, and Cragen knew exactly why and appreciated the fact that he was their to protect his daughter.

"For starters, how are you feeling?", Cragen stated.

"I'm doing okay.", Liv said, and squeezed her husband's hand.

"Olivia, first of all, I want to say that I am glad that you are okay. Second, we know the trial starts today. Alex wants to talk to you about this, but first, we need to make sure that you are going to be fine during the trial. I am worried about you, detective, with both your mental state of mind, and your pregnancy..", the captain said.

"Captain, the baby is fine. We are reaching about two months now, and we are doing great. I know that we are stressed because of the case, but I can handle this. Let's just see what the trial brings.", Olivia said. She patted El's shoulder, and left.

"Captain, I'm going to be watching her very carefully. The trial, the baby, everything is under my care.", Elliot said,

"How's she really doing?", he asked.

"Putting up a front. She had major flashbacks, almost shot me. She's had several times where she screams, shouts, lets whatever she is feeling out, but the trial really has shaken her up and it hasn't even started yet.", Elliot sighed and looked at Olivia through the blinds. She was sitting at her desk, and looking at a file, but then all of a sudden, Amanda came over to her, and she freaked.

"No, get off me, please don't. Help!", she screamed. She got up and walked backwards and sank down near the wall. She began shaking terribly, and Fin came into the office. He motioned for Elliot to come and see and Cragen was curious. They followed Fin and Elliot saw what Fin was talking about. It was Liv, and the Captain and Fin looked at each other and then backed away, giving Elliot the space he needs to make sure that Liv, his wife, was okay.

"Liv, baby, it's okay. It's just me, Liv, look at me.",Elliot said. She pushed him away at first, but then rented because she knew she wasn't getting anywhere. When she finally came to, Liv reached for him. He held her close.

"El, what is wrong with me?! I see him everywhere. I see her everywhere too.", Liv cried, and he nodded to the captain, and he opened his office for her. He walked with her into the office and sat down on the small sofa that he had in there with her and held her close.

"Honey, you're safe with me. It was just Amanda. Tell me what you are feeling.", Elliot said.

"I don't know, guilt for hitting him so hard over and over, pain for all the crap that he put me through, anger because of what he put you through, fear that he will return, fear that you will leave me and go back to Kathy, and I'm stuck to raise this baby by myself. I have a lot on my mind right now, and I can't put it behind me. Now, the trial is coming up and I don't know if I am going to be able to make it.",Liv cried. Elliot held her close land locked eyes with Cragen. He entered the office and immediately he saw that Olivia stiffened up.

"I'm sorry,Don, I'll be better. I promise.", Liv said, flatly, and Don was surprised. He came over ands next to her, held her hands, and told her that he was proud of her.

"Liv, you are doing better every day. I trust you. No matter what, you will always be welcome here. So what that you've had this horrific experience. We all care about you, so you need to understand to let us help you. We are here for you. Everyone has their good and bad days, and right now, it's cloudy in your life, but believe me, soon it'll be sunshine and rainbows. We care about you, al of us do here.", Crane said, and Liv nodded.

"I just… there was so much the happened. How am I supposed to move on and then face him at the trial?",Liv asked.

"With our support, you can face anything. Now, let's going prove it to him and Kathy who really is the boss!", Cragen said. Liv smiled and thanked him for his kind words and asked for a moment alone with Elliot. They went into the interrogation room and Liv pulled him close and kissed him.

"Liv, I love you.", Elliot said.

"And I love you, and I wanted to thank you. You and Cragen know exactly what to say to get through to me.", Liv said, and smiled. She kissed her husband again. Then, they stood holding each for a few moments. Before long, Alex called Liv's phone. She told them that the jury selection was today and that it went smoothly except for one hitch. This she had to share with them in person and asked them to come down to the office. When she went down with Elliot, Alex was waiting and hugged Olivia. They, went into her office and waited.

"Liv, I am sorry to have to tell you this, but Lewis has chosen to represent himself. He will have counsel just in case, and Kathy wants to do two trials. ButI convinced the judge to do both together and so that's going to happen. She's requested that Rita Calhoun be her attorney, and so Lewis and Rita will be questioning everyone.", Alex said. Liv couldn't believe what had just come out of Alex Cabot's mouth. Lewis was going to be the defense attorney for himself, so that meant when it was time for her to tell the court what they did to her, he would be questioning her about it, and so will Rita, but mainly him. She sat plainly still, and then thanked Alex and ran out of the room. Elliot weakly smiled and followed her. She was standing outside the courthouse, leaning on one of the pillars, trying to catch her breath. She looked up and saw Elliot coming and held him close. He held her closer, and knew that this was going to be very difficult for her and the everyone involved.

"El, he's representing himself! Oh God, I am going to be sick!", Liv said, and walked over to the grassy area and threw up. He knew that this would have a bad effect on her, and with the morning sickness still rather strong, it would be prominent today because of the news.

"Liv, we can do this. You can do this.", Liv said.

"No, no, I can't. He's going to know if I say something wrong. No, I can't do this.", Liv cried, and sat down. She pulled her knees into her and cried. Some lawyers were passing and just saw a woman sitting there with her husband, obviously distraught over some news, but one person that passed by came over and saw that Liv was crying. It was Maureen. She had been out fora morning stroll in the park, when she decided to check on Liv. She had gone to the precicnt, and the captain and the team told her that Olivia was at the courthouse. Something was big and it was happening.

"Mom, what's wrong?", Maureen asked.

"Oh, Mo, he…he…", she couldn't say it. Elliot finished for her and Maureen was shocked.

"Can he do that?", Maureen asked.

"Yes, he has every right to, but it still is wrong. He is her attacker. He is not a lawyer.", Elliot said, raging mad. Liv walked into her room and laid the bed. Elliot followed her, and saw that she was laying still, but their were tears coming out of her eyes. He sat down and rubbed her back. She looked over at him, and reached for him.

"El, I'm scared, I am wondering if I can do this.", Liv said.

"You can do this. I will be right there with you.", Elliot said.

The next day, the beginning proceedings moved forward. During Lewis' first attempt at a introductory statement, he tried to clear himself and made the fact that his accomplice was just trying to fight for what they believed in. They were doing what they thought was right.

"Right? You call kidnapping, brutalizing, raping, and assaulting a detective in the NYPD right? This is unfair to her well being. People of the court, the victim here is not the two defendants. Your victim is a decorated detective that happened to be strong willed and to be away from her family, worried abut her unborn child because of the fact that these monsters did what they had to do to make things right. In whose eyes was raping a detective, driven her to her absolute worst place ever, right? No, none of this is right. Everything about this is absolutely wrong. With the evidence that the prosecution will present, there will be enough evidence to support our claim.", Alex said, and finished with a look towards Olivia.

"Prosecution may call their first witness.", the judge, Donnelly, said. Alex called Jose Silva to the stand. This was supposedly Lewis' buddy at the halfway house.

"Mr. Silva, so you know the defendant correct?", Alex asked.

"Yes, we spent time together in the halfway house. He was crazy though, he made me run my hand.", Silva sad, and produced a burnt hand, with the fingertips that barely had any skin possible.

"So, how did you get all the nice coats and the phone?", she asked.

"William gave them to me. He said that they were a gift. The phone was that girl that he kidnapped's phone. He told me to protect it. He told me when they were done with her, she wouldn't have to use it.", Silva said, with a small shake. Alex thanked him and smiled. Then Lewis got up to question this witness.

"So, Mr. Slva, what was the reason that you went along with all of this?", Lewis asked.

"Because you would have killed me.", Silva responded and Lewis approached him closer, but the judge decided that he was getting to close and backed him away. Then, Lewis backed off and Rita said that she had no questions for him. Silva was asked to step down, and Alex saw that one as a win, now they needed Fin, Elliot and of course Olivia to testify. Fin was next. Alex called him and Fin was so poignant. He knew that Liv was there and he knew that this was something that he had to do for her.

"Detective Tutuola, what did you see when you first got to the scene, and saw Mrs. Stabler's old apartment?", Alex asked.

"The place was ransacked. Their was blood everywhere. Liv must have fought back. Vodka bottles for days, and the being was also gone. The last thing I remember was the smell. It was that of burnt flesh.", he said.

"How dod you know that it was the defendant?", Alex asked.

"We found traces of prints, as well as things that matched his other victim, Ms. Parker. The keys, and hanger were still cooling and we noted that this was him.", Fin said.

"What about the other defendant?", Alex asked.

"We didn't know Kathy was in that apartment until CSU found several photos that hadn't been moved Slashed and there were no faces on Olivia's body. We also found a video of that night in the hall way that proved that she had come in at some point.", Fin said. Alex stepped back and let Lewis and Rita Calhoun cross examine, but she ready to object at any moment.

"Mr. Tutuola, were you at the crime scene first?", Lewis asked.

"Yes, me and my partner were given orders to check on Olivia by our captain.", Fin said.

"So, how many minutes were you there alone with your partner?", Lewis asked.

"Bout ten minutes tops!", Fin said.

"Isn't that enough time to plant evidence?", Lewis questioned the jury, and Fin just stared.

"How did you come to the conclusion that it was me in that apartment with Mrs. Stabler?", Lewis asked, hoping that Fin's answer would lead to some more of his proving that there are tampered evidence information in this case.

"We checked for DNA, and then saw that there was hangers and items that you left at your first victim's home. You see, even though your case was "done",we weren't done.", Fin said. Lewis baked down, knowing that he had the detective right where he wanted him.

"Mr. Tutuola, I have no questions for you.", Rita Calhoun said, and he stepped own. Now, Elliot was up next. He was going to speak mostly on the family's reaction during this time. But as per judge rule, he wasn't called next and there was a recess. So, the courtroom cleared out except for Liv. When Elliot saw her still sitting there, he went over and sat next to her.

"Honey, come on, let's get the kids and have them here for both of our testimonies. Come on, let's go.", Elliot said,and Liv looked at him.

"You know, I keep wondering what is going to happen when i give mine. I know anything I say he's got that didn't happen and that the s..ss…sex was consensual, but he raped me. How am I going to get a jury to believe me when he starts questioning about the beating?", Liv asked. Elliot leaned her closer in to him.

"You know, Liv, I know that you don't want to hear this, but you are a survivor. If you survived whatever he did to you, he can't hurt you anymore. He knows what you are going to say, he will plainly say that the events didn't happen. But you and I both know that are the one that is correct, so, if you need me, I'll be here. But Liv, trust in yourself.", Elliot said, and Liv smiled. He always knew how to make her proud.

"Now, I know that baby is hungry and we need to keep your strength up to protect him. Let's go get some lunch and we can talk about the baby.", El suggested and Liv nodded.

"I love you, El.", Liv said.

"I love you too baby.", Elliot said and kissed her. They went to eat lunch and relax and get the kids until Alex called with the news that court was out for the entire was relieved that her testimony would wait, but she was still scared of what would happen later. Could she face him?

At their house, Olivia nd Elliot talked about the court a bit, but mostly talked about the baby.

"El, what do you want to have?", Liv said.

"Honestly, it doesn't really matter. I am going to love it no matter what?", Elliot said.

"I know that Dickie wants a boy, so if ii is a boy, what would you like to name it?", Liv asked, curiously.

"I've always liked them name John, but Munch would get a kick out of it. What about Michael?", Elliot suggested.

"Michael's too plain, do you like Brandon better?", Liv asked. Elliot thought it was perfect. Then they talked about the girls names which they decided on Annabella, and that was perfect. The baby was almost three months and things were going well.

The next morning, the couple got upend ready to facets day. Olivia crore a green top with a black jacket. She had a nice pair of black slacks and her best heels. Everything was set in place.

"Liv, you've got to be strong. For both you and the baby, okay?", Elliot said, and Liv nodded. All of the Stabler clan walked into the court room and Kathy saw the kids first. They huddled around Olivia, and she lost it.

"Bitch! They are my kids! Not yours! Mine!", she screamed. Liv was shaken to the core and the kids tried to convince her that it wasn't true. Elliot moved her over to the middle of the row, and held her close.

"Momma, she's lost it. She's completely lost it. It's our choice and we want to be with you. We don't want to be with someone like her.", Maureen said.

When the judge came in, she saw that the defendant Malone was not in court. She asked Rita what was going on, and she said that her defendant is under duress and went nuts. She had a breakthrough. The judge said that due to the circumstances of this case, Kathy Malone would be remanded in jail for 20 years. She was a part of this scheme, and given the nature of her actions, she is not fit to be outside of this courtroom. Elliot breathed easily, and Liv did too. Rita tried to object, but the ruling stood. Now, they had one down and one to go.

Elliot was next on the stand. Alex called him and Lewis winked at Rita, who was still there. He was sworn in and Alex began her questioning.

"Mr. Stabler, how are you and the defendant Kathy Stabler related?", Alex asked.

"She was my wife, and now she's my ex wife. We divorced about two years ago.", Elliot said.

"And the other defendant?", Alex asked.

"He was collared by my fellow detectives in the unit that I am working with. He had been let go on some charges, but now he's back.", Elliot said.

"And what from your perspective happened?"

"Well, my wife and I were out celebrating her news of being pregnant, and she had gone to the ladies room. She never cameout. That's when I knew something was wrong. I called my fellow detectives, and they had questioned everyone. They realized that the assault and attacker was Lewis because the owner was knocked out as well. He must have been in Lewis' way.", Elliot stated.

"Yes, and then what happened?", Alex asked Elliot.

"Well, this is my point of view. Lewis some how captured my wife and then picked up my ex-wife and went to the apartment. I got a call later that night from Olivia's cell and knew she was trying to reach out. But it wasn't her. She spoke to me for what seemed like a minute, but then my ex wife took the phone and began making demands. But these demands were mainly for me and I didn't do them. Yes, I wanted Olivia back, but I also knew that this was a ploy to get me back. I was scared out of my mind for three days, wondering, hoping, praying that my wife was okay.", Elliot said, shedding a tear. Alex thanked him and backed away. Lewis questioned him about the night that he and Olivia questioned him and wondered why if she loved her husband so much, why was she leading him on? Elliot said thy it's a tactic to get the guy to talk. Then, Lewis smirked and asked about their personal lives, and thankfully Alex objected. Lewis decided he was done and Rita questioned him about Kathy.

" So, Mr. Stabler, when you and your former wife divorced, what was the feeling between you two? Was it mutual?", Rita asked.

"Unfortunately, no. My ex thought I was cheating, yet she was the one. I caught her having an affair with a coworker. She got angry and then left. I moved out with the children days later."

"And you lived with your partner/ girlfriend?"

"Yes, but we never fully got together until after a hard case that brought us closer. It's all uphill from there.", Elliot said smiling at Liv. Liv smiled back and looked down.

"So why do you think that your current wife named my client as her attacker too?", Rita questioned.

"Because she was there. I heard her on the phone.", Elliot claimed.

Rita backed off and El saw Liv's face turn to a panic. He was asked to step down and was given a short recess. He went over to Olivia and asked if she was ok. She said she was just scared. Elliot said he would be right there if she needed him. Liv was still unsure so he went over and talked to Alex.

"Alex, during Liv's testimony, I need to be sitting at the prosecution table. She needs me.", Elliot said. Alex nodded and went into the judge's chambers for allowance. The judge allowed it because she had heard what the victim has been through.

When the recess was over, Alex called Liv to the stand and began her questioning.

"Mrs. Stabler, can you tell the court what happened on the night of September 17?", Alex asked.

"My husband and I had gone out to dinner. We had just learned of the ruling on Mr. Lewis' case and were disappointed. Before leaving, I used the restroom and Lewis was there. I fought him until he subdued me and hit my head on the mirror. I was out and he dragged me... he..." Liv said and fell apart. Then, she started shaking and screaming. The judge granted a short recess and Alex went to get Liv a water and a bite to eat. Elliot ran up to her and held her.

"El, oh El, I can't do this. I can't. I'm trying to be strong but I'm not. I'm scared. I can't do this,", Olivia said through her tears.

"Honey, you can do this. I know you can. You survived, remember?" Elliot said. Just then, the kids came in and helped their mom get the courage to do this. They told her that they were proud of her and she was doing great. She smiled and then turned to Elliot.

"I'm sorry.", Liv said. He said that she didn't do anything wrong. He smiled and kissed her and held her stomach. She put her hand over his and smiled and said that they were ready. Then, everyone came back in and the trial continued.

"Mrs. Stabler, are you able to continue?", The judge asked and Liv nodded. Then she continued.

"So, he put tape on my mouth and hands and felt and dragged me to the car he had. Then, he stopped and got another person in the car. I saw that it was Ms. Malone and when I tried to get her to help me, pointed a gun at me. I knew this wasn't good and prayed my human would find me.", Liv said.

"And where did they take you?", Alex asked.

"To my old apartment. I recognized everything. But they drugged me and forced fed me alcohol once I got there.", Liv said.

"Objection, there was no evidence supporting her claim of alcohol.", Lewis said.

"We found several bottles of pills and vodka from that night and we have it in evidence.", Alex said and the judge over ruled the objection.

"How many days were you there?", Alex asked.

"We stayed at the apartment for one day and then moved to several different locations. I was so messed up, it was hard to tell where we were sometimes or what day it was.", Liv said.

"In your husband's testimony, he said that you called him. How did you get a phone?"

"I didn't. It was Kathy. She called him and I spoke to him for a second and then she demanded things from him. I was out of it though, so I don't remember what was said.", Liv said.

"So, when you were there, what happened?", Alex asked.

"Well, apart from forcing me to drink and take pills, Kathy beat me and pistol whipped me. Lewis beat me..., b... burned...", Liv said but began again to break down. The. She started screaming. "No! Please! No don't! Ah! Oh God, no please.", she screamed. Lewis laughed and smirked. Olivia was clearly shaken up and began to physically shake. Elliot didn't care, and went up and held her, but she wouldn't calm down. She shook for a while, like she was in a trance and then passed out. Elliot and the kids freaked and Alex called a bus. The judge told the two lawyers that they had to meet in chambers, once Mrs. Stabler is checked out. The paramedics came rushing in and Elliot told them that she was pregnant. He cried for her and then was told that they were taking her in. He told them that he was riding. He looked at Maureen and she nodded for him to go and she would get the kids there. Don told him that he would meet her there and said that she was going to be okay. Elliot was scared, and held Liv's hand close. He placed the other hand on her stomach so hopefully, the baby would bring her back. But it didn't. Olivia was out of it. Elliot was coaxing her back and finally in the bus, seconds away from the hospital, she came back. She blinked and took a breath and Elliot was so relieved.

"What? El?", Olivia said when she came out of the haze.

"I'm here baby. You passed out and we are about to go to the hospital to make sure you are okay.", Elliot said.

"The case?", Olivia said with a question.

"Let's not worry about that. Worry about you and the baby, honey, and then we can see about the case." Elliot said.

"I love you!", Olivia said and then let the doctors wheel her in.

"I love you too.", Elliot said. He watched as the doctors hooked the monitors up and then walked in. The kids and team followed and saw that she was awake. They were relievers. Moments later, Alex came in. Liv held her breath while she waited for the verdict.

"Olivia, first of all, the judge granted my request that you won't testify again. He was objecting, but the judge went to the prosecution side because of what happened. He closed the arguments and the jurors made their decision. Guilty on all fronts. We won, Liv, he will never bother you again." Alex said.

"Thank you!", Liv said and held Elliot close. This was the end of Lewis scenario, she hoped.

But in jail, Lewis and Kathy met Harris who wanted revenge as well. Maybe they could do something. They had to think. This wasn't over and it wasn't over by a long shot.

Author's note: well, what did you think? Please read and reviews. Next up more baby and a little vacation for the happy couple. Hope you all like it. Thanks for the constant reviews and praise. You rock. Stay with me! EO forever. Love you!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Time to Breathe

Elliot and Olivia came home from the hospital after two days. They had diagnosed that she had the fainting spell from stress and a little dehydration. Elliot was worried about the baby, and told Liv that because she was in her third month of pregnancy that she needed to relax and take care of herself and the baby. Olivia understood his concern and knew that what he was telling her was only for the good of the baby. They got home around ten in the morning and noticed that the kids were already up and eating breakfast. Calvin ran and hugged his mother and asked about the baby. She said that the baby was fine and then went and had breakfast herself. She made are tat she drank two full glasses of orange juice because that was what was missing. Elliot watched her as she talked with the kids and thanked God that she was okay. He called the captained said that they needed to lessen Liv's work load, because of this scare, and the captain agreed. He watched his family and saw that Olivia had grown quiet.

"Liv, you're mighty quiet. You okay?", Elliot asked. The kids looked on with concern.

"Yea, just thinking of how great my family is and how appreciative I am that I have you, all of you.", Liv said, tearing up. Kathleen took her hands and held it, and Elliot came closer.

"Mom, we want you in our lives. When you were gone, and we found out that Kathy took you, we were so scared. We know how much she hated you, and I saw that hate first hand. I hated her for what she did to you.", Katie said. Liv smiled, and then got up to hug her family. When she got to Elliot, he kissed her and then the kids left them to be alone.

"I meant what I said, El. I want to thank you for being here, and with me through all of this. If I wasn't with you,I really don't know where I'd be mentally. I'm feeling a lot better, knowing that they will never arm me again. I am yours. I remember what Kathy drilled into me, during the four days, and it replays a lot in my head. She told me that the family that I have attained can never be mine because I stole it, and stealers never win. I am grateful that you are mine, but I am scared that you are going to all go away from me, and I will be left alone. I am scared that with this baby, I'll be like my mother, and that's not what I want. El, if I become her, please send me away and lock me up.", Olivia said.

As Liv spoke, Elliot sat there watching her closely, When, she began talking about how good of a mother she would be because of her mother, Elliot shook his head fiercely and pulled her to the sofa. He held her close, and felt her fears. He held her even closer, and then when she calmed down a bit, he began.

"Olivia, how could I leave you? You mean everything to me. Kathy is trash and what she said is trash. Don't listen to her, sweetheart. You belong with me, and the kids. The kids want to be with you. How can you not see that we all love you? Liv, your fear of becoming your mother is not what I see in you, and if it's up to me, you'll never become your mother or your father. Your "bad genes", have been replaced by good ones. Look at all of those people that you've helped. In the year and a half that we've known each other, I have admired you more and more, and fallen deeper in love with you. You are my life.", Elliot said. He kissed her, and Liv sighed. Then, Elliot thought of something that would be perfect for the family. But when he saw Olivia moving at a forced pace to get the kids ready for school, her work outfit, helping kids with homework, he knew that there was something that needed to be done.

"Calvin, I'll be there soon. Lizzie, come and take a bath, and you can get ready for bed. Dickie, time to practice your presentation. Maureen, honey, time for bed. You've got an early day. Katie, how are you coming on that physics homework?", Liv called in the hall way. The kids followed her instructions, and Elliot walked upstairs. Maureen motioned to him that she was showing the stress and running on autopilot. She wasn't concerned with her being and that was an issue. He nodded and watched her check on the kids, and then move to the bedroom and pick out her outfit for tomorrow, being aware that her stomach was showing just a bit. She picked a pair of grey slacks, and a blue shirt, lose enough that showed her pregnancy just a bit, but not enough to where the stomach hung out. Then, she looked at her husband's wardrobe and chose a similar color pant and shirt for him. She laid everything out, and prepared to iron the clothes. But when she turned the iron on, she remembered the burning hat she felt, and immediately turned it off. Elliot saw her jump back and do what needed to be done and came into the room. He sighed and sat on the bed.

"Liv, what are you doing?", Elliot asked, moving to their bedroom.

""Elliot, tomorrow is a school day and a work day. Calvin needs help with his math homework, and Maureen and Kathleen are leaving early tomorrow for a morning class. We've got work, and a baby appointment, and then there's the little ones. Dickie and Lizzie have a special little presentation tomorrow. I've already figured it out. It's at noon, and that's during our lunch break, so we can make it.", Olivia said. Eliot saw that she was on autopilot.

"Honey, come here.",Elliot said, and pulled her towards the bed. It was a time when Liv was trying to push away what happen and focus on everyone else but herself. This happened before and Eliot knew that this is what she was doing. He watched her hug him close, but them try to get away so that she can finish. He held tighter.

"Liv, you need to take things slow. Let me help with things honey. Let me take some of this stress.", Elliot said, kissing her temple. Liv looked down and felt the tears start to fall.

''I can't, El, I can't because if I do slow down, the attack is all I can think about. I see what they did to me, and it's hard to forget. Things still are are relatively fresh. It's a hard task to do, putting that away. Oh, I want to forget. But it's like there, always, going to be there for a while.", Liv said, and leaned back on Elliot, who held her closer.

"Shh, baby. What did I tell you before. You have us to lean on. You have me. You don't have to be strong. I am here for you.", Elliot said.

"I know, it's just hard to get over.", Olivia said, and weakly smiled. Then, as they sat there holding each other, Elliot came up with an idea to get away from this stress.

"Liv, let's get away from here for a while. We need to get a way from the fuss and stress of everything. Maybe we can destress you out, and we all can relax and be a family. What do you say?", Elliot suggested.

"You me and the kids?", Liv asked.

"Of course the kids are coming. I want you to concentrate on relaxing and distressing and focus more on what the little one wants and we can take care of you. Let us do all the work. You are officially on a break.", Elliot said. Liv sled and hugged him and then they called the kids and they were excited.

"Wait, what about work? Don't we have to go to work?", Liv said, and Elliot shook his head no. He grabbed his phone and began dialing the all to familiar number.

"Cap, it's El, listen, Liv needs a break and so do I. She's too stressed out. I think a mini vacation can be good for her. What do you think?", Elliot said. The captain smiled and knew that Elliot had his daughter and his grandkids' best interest at heart. They needed this time to reconnect as a family and be together, plus, Cragen knew that Olivia needed the time to heal and the time to breathe. It was going to be relaxing time for them and the detectives knew that this time was good for Olivia, who came out of a scary situation with Kathy and Lewis.

"Of course take the week and get some much needed relaxation. Tell Olivia that if I see her within the week, there will be a pile of paperwork and desk duty calling her name.", the captain said, and Elliot smiled. He thanked the captain and nodded to Olivia, who smiled. She then placed what needed to back in the closets and got the suitcases out. Elliot told her that they would pack the next day and that everyone should get to sleep. The kids went to bed instantly, knowing that the next day would bring surprises for everyone.

Olivia and the kids packed their suitcases for a week long trip, not knowing where they would go. Elliot told them that it was a surprise, but knew that they could all use some fresh air, not the crowded city air. It was something that they weren't going to forget. On the way there, Liv and El watched as the kids sang songs in the car. Calvin was laughing at his siblings as they went off key, and they were al having fun. Liv held Elliot's hand and he moved it to her side of the car, holding her stomach. She put her hands over his and smiled. She was finally beginning to feel relaxed. Things were going smoothly when Elliot pulled over about two hours later and went into the little hut. Olivia was confused and then smiled. She knew Elliot was doing this for her. She followed her husband and the kids got up and followed.

"Dad, what are we doing here?", Katie asked.

"It's our time to breathe. It's getting in touch with nature.", Elliot said

"I love it!", Olivia said. She kissed Elliot. The kids realized that this was for her. They all knew that their dad would have done anything for Olivia. They all smiled and walked in. They saw Olivia and Elliot sitting down and the kids went and picked their rooms.

"How'd you get this?", Olivia asked. smiling at her husband and laying on his shoulder.

"Well, actually, it was Don. On the phone, he told me of this great cabin and who we contacted. So while you were asleep in the car, I made the call and got us booked for the week. I hope it's not too rubbish for us.", Elliot said.

"It's perfect. El, have I told you lately how much I truly appreciate and love you.", Liv said.

"I love you too.", Elliot said and they kissed. As always with their kisses, things got carried away, but soon they were interrupted by the kids.

"Dad, Dickie took my bed!", Lizzie said, and called down.

"Why do you get the big bed?", Dickie said, loudly. Olivia and Elliot rolled their eyes, and went to see what was the problem.

"Guys, we toldyou, boys in one room, girls in the other. Now, Lizzie has this bed, and Dickie and Clavin, have the room right next door. You guys would love it there.", Liv said, and Calvin knew not to argue, but Dickie tried. But Elliot gave him one look and things were pretty calm.

"Guys, we are here to destress, so let's all stay calm. If there is a conflict, we can work it out together. But let's try not to have those.", Elliot said, and looked over at Liv. She was sitting close to the window, and looking out. She had tears in her eyes, and was deep in thought.

"Honey?", Elliot said, and she didn't respond.

"Liv,", he tried again, and got closer. This time, she reacted and looked at him.

"Honey, you okay?", Elliot said, and she went into his arms, nodding. He held her close and he whispered words of love to her.

"I was just thinking of how beautiful it was here, and then a flashback hit me, and it was when Lewis had me in that beach house. I remember liking out the window and seeing no help, and nothing. Then, he hit me, and I fought back. I was hurting, and that's why I was crying. But I'm not anymore. You helped me to realize that this is not me, who I was with him isn't me, and now I am with the man I am supposed to be with and it's perfect.", Liv said.

"Honey,you are safe. I won't let anyone hurt you ever again. We won't as a family. You mean so much to us, and we all love you. I love you so much, that it hurts.", Elliot said, and together they came together and kissed. Liv gave Elliot a hug and then went to check on the kids. They were playing quietly, and when they saw Liv, they ran and hugged her. She kissed everyone and told them that she loved them and they reciprocated that love. For Elliot, it was a beautiful site to see.

It was getting dark, so they lit their fireplace and everyone helped make dinner. It was adorable. It was their family time and this was the time to breathe. Elliot poured Olivia a glass of sparkling cier, and everyone else. Then, he got dinner finished as everyone sat around the table. When he brought dinner to the table, they said grace and then ate.

"I love our family", Liv said, and everyone smiled.

"We are glad you joined us, Liv, we wouldn't be a family without you.", Maureen said, and Liv cried a few tears. Elliot kissed her hand and wiped the tears she had shed away. Then, they all wanted to watch a feel good movie. They wound up watching Tarzan, and had a blast. The little ones were so into the movie, and the older kids didn't mind it. Liv and El had their hands connected on Liv's stomach.

"Honey, are you happy about the baby?", Liv asked Elliot.

"Happy? Honey, I am ecstatic. I love our family, and have wanted to add on with you for a while. I am so happy with you and our family, that a baby would just add to that joy.", Elliot said,

"Oh, honey that's amazing. I love our baby too, …..oh….oh god…", Liv says and stands up and runs to the bathroom. She empties her stomach into the toilet, and Elliot is right there, holding her hand. The kids had even paused the movie and checked on her.

"Oh that was a good one….", Liv said, and everyone laughed. She told them that she was more nauseated and they said that she needs of rest more. She agreed, but didn't want to stop spending time with the kids. The kids said they understood and she went into her bedroom and laid down. Elliot went with her, and the kids said they would be fine.

"Mom got really sick. Are you guys sure she's okay?", Calvin said.

"Yea, bud, she's just nauseated because of the baby, but it's okay. It's part of it. I remember my mom was sick the entire time with Dickie and Lizzie. It'll get better. We just have to be there for her.", Maureen said.

"Yea, like do stuff for her.", Lizzie said.

"Good, idea, Liz, let's do all the cooking and cleaning and we can help her out with anything. We've got her covered!", Katie said, and the others agreed. Elliot had overheard their conversation and smiled to himself. He then went and told them that it was close to bed time and they all went into the room to go to bed.

"You know Liv, we have some amazing kids, and this one is going to be even more amazing.", Elliot said, getting into bed.

"They are just as amazing as their dad.", Liv said, snuggling into him. Elliot smiled, and kissed her cheek and snuggled closer to Olivia. They fell asleep together, and Liv was very happy that things were going great.

Elliot and Olivia woke up together, and decided to go for a walk around the campground. Elliot got the kids up, and told them what they were going to do. However, they all wanted to join n and so they all got up and went for a walk. Liv and El held hands and every once and a while stopped to take in the sights, and then of course kiss and make out. The kids were having too much fun playing and even Maureen and Katie, who are usually so attached to their cellular devices, put them away and played with the kids. They looked at Elliot and Olivia and Maureen smiled.

"Liv's good for Dad, eh Katie?", Maureen said.

"Yea, we've seen her with him and she's a wonderful mother. I can't wait until the new baby arrives.", Katie said, but turned around quickly, as Liv screamed.

"El! Ha! No! Please! Stop!", Liv screamed, and laughed, The kids laughed with her as they watched as their father chased after Olivia, and when he caught her, he began tickling her. They watched as their father and Olivia fell to the ground and kissed each other, and then joined in next to them as they all laid there, basking in the glory of the camp ground.

"Honey, how are you feeling? Any sickness today?", El said, turning over, towards his wife.

"Not one bit. I guess, since I am not stressed,I am not sick.", Liv said, and pulled Elliot in close. She kissed him and they were interrupted by Kathleen, who rolled her eyes, and then spoke.

"Oay, you two, let's go! Lizzie and Dickie are getting restless and may need a nap. Plus, Maureen and I have a bit of work to do, and I am sure that you two just want to sit back and relax. Let's do that at our cabin, where no one can see us!", Katie said, and laughed. Maureen hit her, and smiled weakly, but the parents thought that the walk was long enough and that they could go back.

"Mama! Deer?", Lizzie said, pointing to the pasture ahead. Liv moved closer to her daughter and held her close.

"Yes, sweetie, that's right. That's a deer, look it's a doe!", Liv said, pointing towards the deer. Soon enough, the doe was followed by a Fawn and the girls were quiet, knowing that there was no need to scare them or the deers would run off.

"Let's go guys, quietly!", El said, and the kids went off quickly and quietly, watching the deers follow them with their eyes. The kids were talking about the deers and how much they liked seeing them all the way back to the cabin. When they got back to the cabin, El made a fire, and the kids all made the sandwiches. They ate at the table, chatting about different things, but most of the conversation was about the baby. The kids were thinking that they couldn't wait to meet the new addition and Liv was proud.

"Another Stabler to this crazy mix", Katie commented and Liv smiled.

After lunch, the gang watched television and then took a nap. Liv rested and felt really relaxed. She was glad that she took this vacation with Elliot. It gave her time to breathe and time to be with her family that she loved.

The days were spent relaxing, thing hkes, going for adventure walks, and just relaxing and playing games at the cabin. Everyone had a blast and things were going great. Nothing could beat this time, but of course all good things must come to an end. They all knew that when Ssturay came, it was nearing time for them to go home. Olivia and Elliot packed the kids things and went home on Sunday, feeling refreshed and ready to go for the weeks ahead.

Now, in prison, Harris, Lewis, and Kathy all met together and talked about their precious Olivia. They all knew that that they had one more chance and things were going to get bad. They waited and planned everything out. They only waited because Kathy wanted to wait because she knew thatOlivia was pregnant and they wanted to wait until the baby was born. Kathy actually saved Liv from some horrors for the next few months, but she couldn't wait until after.

Author's note. The week thereutnr, they have a case that rocks both Olivia and Elliot! It's the case from Wednesday's child and Giano together! Please let me know what you think! Hope this chapter brings joy and relaxing. Hope you all have a great EO day! 


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Baby, I'll be there

Coming home from the trip, Olivia felt relaxed and cared for by her family. Elliot was glad that she was feeling better. Olivia knew that no matter what he would be there for her and he was, every step of the way. The baby was doing well, and in her third month, Liv felt confident that this baby would be just perfect. Liv and Elliot returned to work on Monday morning, and the kids returned to school. Calvin was a little hesitant to go, knowing that he needed to be with Olivia, if anything goes wrong.

"But momma, I can help you. Please don't leave me!", he cried, and Liv hugged him close, and looked at Elliot. He had thought that the vacation was good for everyone, but Calvin had during the week, regressed a bit, and got attached to Olivia to the hip. If she went outside the cabin, he'd follow. If she went to bed, Liv would turn and findCalvin there. She'd take him back to his room, and he'dstay, but he was the second to wake up every morning, and would be with Olivia.

"Buddy, listen, momma is still a phone call away. Remember, baby, momma's not going anywhere. I promise.", Liv said, and he nodded.

"Calvin, listen, I am going to make sure nothing happens to momma. The same goes for uncle Fin, Aunt Amanda, Uncle Nick, and Uncle Munch. Also, grandpa is going to be there too and he's going to watch over all of us. Can you be a brave little boy and go to school?", Elliot crouched down and said. Calvin nodded and ran to get his backpack.

"I am worried about him El. He was like this when he first came here, but that was a year ago. I think my attack really scared him.", Liv said.

"i think too too, but we'll get him through it. We always do!", Elliot said, and then kissed his wife. They brought Calvin to school and then headed to work.

"Welcome back, lovebirds. How was the vacation?", Munch said.

"Perfect. I am ready for work.", Liv said. Elliot smiled and sat down as his desk. The captain had done some redecorating while they were gone and combined the desks of Stablers, and gave them more space. They loved it.

"A young girl has been kidnapped. Stablers, since it's your first day back, are you up to taking the parents' statement?", Crane said, coming out of the office. They nodded and headed to the location. Cragen also gave jobs to Amanda and Nick to find out what the scene was and then told Munch and Fin to talk to the people around her, and see what they knew. Everyone had a task.

"When did you notice that your little girl was missing?", Olivia asked.

"Um, he was home with the sitter, and the sitter called me. He was gone earlier. I don't really know how he got out.", the mother cried. Olivia he'd on to her.

"How old is your daughter?", Elliot asked. He came over to where Olivia was sitting with the mother and put his hand on her shoulder. He knew that she was feeling bad for this mother, and being a mother, she was thinking of her kids as well.

"She's six. She plays a lot with her friend Mindy around the corner, but is only supposed to go with supervision.", the mother responded.

"So Emily was home with the sitter?", Olivia asked. She breathed in heavily, and El saw that Liv was struggling with this interview. He moved closer, and held her hand.

"Yes, her name is Paulina McCrady, she's a nanny that I hired when Emily was born. She's been great with Emily!", the mother said, and then got serious. "Do you think Paulina could have something to do with this?"

"We'll question her and see. But for now, do you have any photos of her? So we can show people that we know and they can help?", Olivia said. The mother handed Olivia a photo of her daughter and Olivia thanks her and promised that they would find her and then they left. Outside the house, Olivia turned before getting in the car, and held on tight to Elliot.

"Oh, El, I feel so bad for her…. the kids…. we have to check on them. What if this monster got to them?". Olivia panicked.

"Liv, it's okay. Dickie and Lizzie are at preschool. Maureen and Katie are at high school and Calvin is at middle school. We can run by the schools on our way back to the precicnt, to make sure. Honey, you've got to calm down.", Elliot said.

"I know, it's hard for me because when I saw that this was about a kid, I panicked. Plus, the baby makes me want to protect it forever. What if I can't do that and some psychopath does the same thing that he's doing to Emily, to our child? What if….", she trailed off, when Elliot kissed her.

"Liv, relax. Nothing is going to happen to this baby or the young girl or our kids. Every one is safe, and so are you. I promise I won't let anything happen.", Elliot said, and pulled her close for a hug. Liv pulled back a few moments later and smiled and then got into the car and they headed back to the precinct. They filed in the captain with what information they had, and Amanda pulled up footage of the location of the house. They see the girl, Emily, playing with her friend, then being taken by a woman and a man at one moment. They just look like they picked her up. She looked scared. Olivia said to Elliot that they needed to check on the kids, and the captain knew why.

"Go, make sure your kids are home and safe. We can take it from here, for the rest of the day.", the captain said, and the couple smiled and thanked him for understanding.

"El, let's go. I want to make sure that my kids are safe and are not in danger from this lunatic!", Liv said, and he sighed. He again told her that the kids were fine, but knew that she wouldn't believe it until she saw the kids herself. As always with kid cases, their kids came first and Elliot knew this to be true. He saw the look of fear in his wife's eyes, and rubbed her hand to comfort her. She smiled and put his hand over onto her belly and she promised the baby, that both mommy and daddy would protect it always.

When Olivia got to the several different schools, she ran in and asked for the kids. The principals went to get each of them while they all asked the parents to be seated. She held Elliot's hand so tightly, and was nervous until she saw them. The first school was Maureen and Kathleen.

"Mom?", Katie said, and Liv got up and hugged her daughters. They shared a worried look, and looked toward their father for help. They asked her if the baby was okay and if she was okay. When they saw her nod, they looked at their dad for the truth.

"We have a case that they kidnapped a six year old boy, and your mom got worried. Liv, see I told you they were okay.", Elliot said, coming over and putting his hand on her back.

"I know, but when I heard the mother's story, I needed to make sure my babies were okay.", Liv said, and then went to Maureen. She hugged her fiercely. "If something were to happen to you, I'd…..", Liv started and then began crying. The kids saw how hard this was for her. They told her that they were fine, and that they needed to return to class. Liv let them go, and then went to Calvin's school with Elliot. This was the one Olivia was most scared of.

"May I please see Calvin Benson-Stabler?", she asked the principal.

"Yes, he's at lunch right now. Let's just call him down.", the principal said, and Liv weakly smiled. A few moments later, Calvin came out, and Liv almost lost it.

"oh, thank God!", she said, and got up nd ran and picked up her boy. Calvin saw the worried look her face and held her close.

"Mom, what's wrong. Tell me.", Calvin said.

"We caught a case that scared me, is all baby. You are sure you are okay.", iv said, and Calvin nodded. She smiled and hugged him again, and then went back to lunch.

"See Liv, I told you, they'd be fine. Come on, let's go, see Lizzie and Dickie, and then we have to get back to the precinct. Fin and Nick caught something.", Elliot said. Olivia nodded and then went to check on their younger two and they were fine as well. Liv was happy that her kids had not been taken and went back to the precinct, where there on the screen was a little boy. It was Nicky, the boy that they were looking for. It was also a list of aliases for the known parents. They were using these adoption agencies and money for their kids for their "home movies". The movies were sick, and when the detectives tracked down the known location, Amanda and Nick and Fin found the video that showed Nicky, and two other children. They were furious. Amanda showed the mother and then she told them about how Nicky doesn't like strangers.

"So, Nicky was definitely kidnapped He may be okay.", Liv told the parents. Olivia hoped to bring hope to the parents and smiled, but Elliot was watching her and the parents and saw their faces becomes scared. He ran over and put his arm around Olivia and waited for the mother to explain her worry.

"No, he's not. Nicky is diabetic and his pump notifies us when he's low or high. His insulin levels are through the roof. He needs medication.", the mother said. Just then, the police were notified of an unnamed woman, getting insulin, or trying to, at the local pharmacy. Liv and Elliot went and were about to question her about the whereabouts of Nicky.

"So, what is this about the two little girls?", Liv asked.

"It was for play dates", the mother replied.

"More like child porno.", Liv said, and then the girl cracked. She had been a runway and brings everyone down with her. She told them the location of her "Roger's", hideout. The cops went down there, and didn't find Nicky, but what Liv did find was shocking. The kids were there, a "nanny" was there, and then what shocked Liv the most, was a baby. Liv fell against the door, and was shocked at first. She couldn't move. She held her stomach and began crying. Elliot came with her and saw her reaction. He went over to her, and held her close.

"Liv, it's okay.", Elliot said, and she went to pick up the baby. She held him close, and was in tears. Olivia then fed the baby and burped him, as she saw Child services come through the door.

"Do we have to? We could watch him?", she asked the lady and looked at Elliot.

"Liv, she has to make sure he doesn't belong to anyone. Then, if nothing comes along, we will adopt him.", Elliot said, and the lady from child services took the baby away. Liv looked really upset, knowing that the baby was in child services. Then, she got up, and went into Elliot's arms.

"We'll adopt him, Liv", Elliot said.

"Yea, ell, it just hurts me to know that an innocent baby is going to child services, because whoever took him didn't take care of him.", Liv said. Olivia said that and then hugged her husband. She then went to help Amanda and Nick question the kids and see what they knew as well as where Roger was. They finally found Roger and arrested him. But, Liv and El were more focused on the Baby Boy Doe. They went to several court meetings for him and still they couldn't find the parents. The judge finally agreed to give him up for adoption and saw that Elliot and Olivi had been found in the courtroom for the past few meetings with this young boy. She asked them to adopt and they agreed. This is what they wanted all along. It was perfect for them. They finally got the okay because no one stopped forward and they decided that Olivia and Elliot were good parents, so they got to take the baby home. They were so excited. Olivia and Elliot brought baby Boy Doe home, and found out that his name was Noah. Noah was their new little one and he was great for Olivia. This was perfect. The kids had welcomed the baby in with open arms and loved him, just as much as they had done Calvin. Liv watched as the kids played with the baby and helped her out with him during the night. She was so prod and knew that that her new baby too was going to be so loved by this family. It was a good match.

Olivia and Elliot were having fun with their new baby, and focused on the one that Liv was carrying was enough as it is, but they had other children as well. They were in heaven though because the child was so perfect for their little family. Olivia was really glad that Noah was her son, and that she had a great family that accepted him completely. Then, the next day, another call came in that they were needed for. Liv dropped Noah off with Bernie, Elliot's mother, and then went to work. Noah cried and cried, and it broke Liv's heart to leave him but she had to go to work. Elliot waited in the car and saw the sad look on her face and waited until she got in the car. Then he told her that it was okay and it was going to be rough for the first few days but it'll get better. Then, they drove to work.

When they got to the precinct, Liv and El walked in and were filled in on what the case was about.

"Two children, age four and six were kidnapped by a man named Gitano. They had been notified when Gitano killed the mother, father and oldest daughter, but not before raping her. Munch and Fin went to check out the scene. Olivia, check out the school where they went. Apparently, he picked them up there. Elliot go with her. Amanda and Nick, look for background on this guy. I want to find him before he kills the kids too.", Crafen said and the team did their job. Olivia and Elliot left, but not before Elliot pulled Olivia upstairs. She wondered what he was doing but then, smiled as she realized that he wanted alone time.

"El", she said as she kissed him. He brought his hand up to caress her cheek and rubbed her stomach. She pulled his head closer and ran her fingers through his short brown hair.

"Liv, we gotta go. But this will be continued later.", El said and Liv agreed. He grabbed his coat and headed to the school where they took statements from the teachers. They said he flashed a bunch of the kids hear and their parents were furious. Liv thanked her and was mad. Elliot saw her determination and was instantly behind his wife. He knew that she had to get this guy for what he had done.

They had found out that the kids and Gitano were planning on taking a trip, down to the border of Mexico. They went to stop him. They fixed the department up with the images of Gitano, and also with a key person to help Elliot and Liv finalize that this is their guy. But the guy was spooked and took off. Liv followed him, and this worried Elliot because he saw the knife. He took off after her.

"Liv!", Elliot screamed. In the little earpiece, Elliot heard where to go. He was still worried about her. He followed her directions, but also kept a watchful eye on her. Then he connected eyes with Gitano, and he stopped. Liv shouted for him to put the knife down and that she was police, but he thrust it towards her and cut her neck. Liv fell backwards and had her hand on her neck.

"Olivia! No, Liv, honey, stay with me!", Elliot screamed and ran to Olivia. He didn't care that Gitano ran off with the little boy. Right now his wife was all that matters.

"Liv, honey? Please stay with me!", El said when he got to her and held her. She had come out of her haze, and saw him.

"El, I'm okay, go, follow him.", She urged, and even though he didn't want to, Liv's pleading wouldn't stop. He finally followed Gitano, and he was too late. Gitano had cut his stomach and the child bled out. Liv came upstairs and saw Elliot's dejected state. She walked up him, and out her hand on his back.

"I was too late. I thought….", Elliot said, standing up.

"Honey, it's okay. If anything, his death is my fault.", Liv said. Elliot looked up at her surprised. He shook his head, grabbed his handkerchief and put his hand near her small cut.

"It's not your fault. It's mine. I cared more about you than the kid, when a killer had a kd. But that's not my problem. That's what they are going to say, when Cragen reports this. I don't care though, they can take my badge. All that maters is you. I am so happy you're okay.", Elliot said.

"I am fine, and so is the baby. It's just a stitch honey, that's all. Don't do anything crazy. Listen, you did your job. He was just faster and smarter. Now, we need to focus on getting the girl back.", Olivia said.

"Yea, let's do that.", Elliot said, and Liv was happy, but concerned that her husband really thought that he was at fault.

"So, where did he take her.?", Elliot said, walking back into the precinct.

"It's got to be somewhere where he thinks he has the power. What are his known locations?", Olivia asked.

"Well, he has a warehouse on Ninth that we could check out.", Fin said. They all headed over there.

"Liv, I don't want you going in there honey.", Elliot stopped her before they walked in the warehouse.

"El, why? I am fine.", Liv said.

"Honey, you are pregnant. What happens if he has a gun and it's fixed on you. I am not taking that chance Please, don't do this.", Elliot said, and Liv saw the sincerity in her husband's eyes.

"I need to be there to protect you. Besides, I'll be fine. I know how to handle guys like Gitano. Plus, the baby fuel my fire. I'll be fine. We both will.", Olivia said, and kissed him. He was scared, but allowed her to go. They walked around for a few minutes. They noted that the warehouse seemed quiet, but there was some movement in the back. They headed towards the back and heard a gunshot. Liv ducked and then watched Gitano grabbed Elliot and held the firearm to his head. His head was bleeding from a cut, and Liv was scared for her husband's life as well as her own.

"El!", Liv screamed.

"He's mine now, and whether who shoots first is up to you. I am in control now. Drop your weapon!", Gitano screamed!

"That's not going to happen. Let him go!", Olivia said.

"There's no reason to keep this piece of crap alive, Liv. Pull the trigger.", Elliot said, and Gitano held on to him tighter.

"Shut up!", Gitano screamed.

"Pull the trigger, Olivia! Olivia, shoot him!", Elliot said.

"Where's the girl, Gitano?", Olivia asked.

"She's gone, she's not with us anymore.", Gitano said and Liv and Elliot connected eyes.

"He's lying, I know it. It's a lie!", Liv said, and held on tighter to the gun. I know. It'salright.", Elliot said, and breathed. He hated having to put his wife in this position and now she was forced to choose to shoot, killing him or Gitano, or letting the gun fall.

"I can't!", I'm… I won't… El!", Liv was crying, and shaking. But thankfully, she didn't have to as a gun shot ran out and it was a uni that took the shot. Olivia was relieved and he came running over to her. Elliot held her close, and then checked her over.

"You had a bit of a fall. We might want to check you out.", El suggested. Liv, shook her head no, and held him tighter.

"I was so scared. I can't believe that monster tried to get me to shoot you.", Olivia said, and then kissed her husband.

"Liv, the girl, Elliot said, and they told the uni to be quiet. They started screaming the girl's name, and soon found her in a box. Elliot and Olivia both held held her close, and then she as released to children services. Liv and Elliot came together, and hugged each other again, kissing each other. They roved that love prevails and that there is always someone to watch your six.

Going home that day, Liv and Elliot told the kids about their near death experiences and thanked God that they were still alive. The kids were happy to and Noah, was a happy baby, bouncing on Olivia's lap.

"So, what's next?", Katie asked, and Liv and El said that it was hopefully going to be a non-crazy week. They could only hope.

Authors's note. Well, what'd ya think? I hope you like the way that I infused Wednesday's Child, as well as Fault into the story. Please rea d and Review. I look forward to those every chapter, and was surprised that last chapter, there was little to none. Reviews are welcome. EO forever! Next up, it's the baby and a little scare. Hope you enjoy reading. Have a great EO Day. 


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: All about Our Family

Saturday after they killed Gitano and adopted Noah, Liv sat on the couch watching television. She wass supposed to be resting, so she was lying there, rubbing her stomach, where her baby was growing. Noah was laying next to her, in his bassinet, and he was sleeping. She looked over at him and thanked God that one: Elliot allowed her to adopt him, and that God had placed him in her life. He was a happy baby, and this was a new start for her. She looked over and began silently talking to her son.

"You know, little man, your momma and your daddy love you so much. We are so happy that you are with us, and that you have a big family to look up to. I promise I will always be there and so will everyone else. First there is me and your dad, and we love you dearly. We are so glad that you are in our lives. You don't know how much joy you bring to me, and I am so glad that I found you. Secondly, you have Maureen, Kathleen, Dickie and Lizzie to play with, and they are phenomenal. Then, you have Calvin, whose more like you. We adopted him as well, and there was nothing that I wouldn't do for him. We all love you so much. Last, but certainly not least there is the team at SVU and you'll meet them soon enough. You are so loved, Noah, and we will always be there. And you, little one (to the baby in her stomach), all those people that I just said that loves Noah, loves you too. We all want you safe and sound. I thank God every day that He gave me you. Momma is going to protect both of you forever, and so is daddy. We love you so much.", Liv said to her children. She looked up then, and saw that Elliot had been standing there the whole time, listening to her speak to her children. He had tears in his eyes, and she reached for him. He walked towards her, and saw her wipe the tears from her eyes, that dropped, but he stopped her. She looked at him and saw those same tears in his eyes, and pulled him down to the sofa.

"You heard me didn't you, El?", Liv said, and Elliot nodded. He came closer to her and snuggled with her on the couch.

"I did, and it was beautiful. Everything you said, was the truth and it made me realize what I have and how I never want to lose it. You, me, the kids, Noah, and the new baby, are everything to me. Liv, there's nothing that I wouldn't do for you.", Elliot said. He pulled her face towards him and kissed him.

"El, I feel the same way and to tell you the truth, I've never been happier.", Liv said.

"Then, why are you crying?", he asked.

"I am afraid it won't last.", Olivia said, and looked down.

"No, no way. Not if I can help it.", he said, and she smiled. He held her close, and felt her breath in heavily. He knew that this was the moment he wanted to use to ask her to spend the day with them.

"Now, Mrs. Stabler, the kids and I were thinking to go to the park. I figured it was a great idea since we are off today. Will you accompany me to the park? The kids can play and we can take Noah out and show him the park. What do you say?", Elliot asked and Liv agreed. laughing at his question. He smiled and went and told the kids to get ready.

"And that's why we love your daddy so much. He takes good care of all of us.", she whispered to her unborn child and Noah.

"And trust me, daddy loves you too.", Elliot commented and Liv looked up and smiled. Then, he came closer, and picked her up, and held her close to him.

"I love you, Liv.", Elliot said, and kissed her.

"I love you too. Come on, let's go to the park, and spend the day with our kids.", Olivia said, and they did just that.

At the park, Olivia and Elliot watched as Maureen and Katie played with the younger kids. Maureen came overt sonf look Noah, and Liv watched happily, just as Maureen put him on the slide, and in the baby swing. She watched Maureen go down the slide with him and heard him laughing. El smiled at his daughter and then kissed Liv's forehead. He saw the deep intake of breathe and she scooted closer. Tears sprung to her eyes and she leaned on Elliot for support.

"Babe, you okay?", El asked.

"Yea, it just makes me happy that they accept him.", Olivia said.

"Of course they do. Look, we all love Noah and Calvin, and we know that they had a rough patch before coming here, but they are with us now and are fine.", Elliot said, and kissed her. She nodded and dried her eyes, and then she watched as Maureen called her father over and Elliot brought Noah back to Olivia, and told her that he needs to be changed. She smiled, and went to the ladies room, where she changed her baby. He was smiling and laughing, and kicking. He was adorable. When Liv and Noah can out the bathroom, she saw that her kids were by the field, throwing the football. She looked over and saw that they were all having fun, so she decided to feed Noah. She bottled fed her son, and watched her children. They looked so happy. She was glad that she was in her life. She saw Elliot playing football with her kids and they were having so much fun.

"Guys, lunch time! Come on, Noah's been fed, and this baby is hungry.", she called, and they all came running. They went to the little corner bistro and ate lunch. But as soon as Liv smelled the food, she felt the sickness coming up.

"Uh oh", she sad, and ran to the bistro's bathroom.

"Whoa! Momma, sick?", Dickie said.

"Yep buddy, Maureen, will you….?",Elliot asked, but when he turned, both of his daughters had already gotten up. He smiled, and looked towards the little ones, as they were so into eating the chips. Then, he watched Noah, and held him close. In the ladies room, Olivia had just finished in the bathroom and walked out to see Maureen and Kathleen. So, she knew that Elliot sent that.

"Liv, you okay?", Maureen said.

"Oh, it's morning sickness again. It creeps up every now and then. I hope Elliot is too worried, or concerned. It's hard, but hey it's all worth it. I am so glad that I am carrying this baby.", Liv said, and teared up a bit.

"Oh, mom. Don't think that about Dad. Of course, he's concerned. Hey, remember when I had my episode a few weeks ago, Dad was right there and so were you. We love you. Dad loves you, and being concerned and worried is Dad's job.", Katie said, handing her mother the handkerchief. Liv took it, and wiped her tears away, and smiled. She knew her daughters were right, but still felt a bit guilty. They all went back to the table moments later, and Elliot stood up. The kids watched as Elliot waited until Liv was seated and then took his seat. Maureen and Kathleen smiled at each other and then ate their salads that they had ordered.

"You okay, babe?", Elliot asked.

"Just pregnant, and loving it.", Liv said, and Elliot laughed. They kissed each other, and Liv watched as Elliot helped Dickie eat, and Katie helped Lizzie, and held Noah closer. She patted her stomach and knew that things were going to be just fine. When they were done eating, Olivia and Elliot and the kids took another walk around the park, and then went home. Noah was sleep in his carrier when they got home, and they al spent the rest of the day watching movies and spending time with each other. Being four months pregnant, Olivia was truly happy with her life. The two older kids were sitting on the four, with the little ones in the middle and Liv and Elliot on either side of the sofa. He held her hand on the top of the sofa, and she leaned back and held his firmly. They whispered to each other those three simple words, 'I love you' and finished the movie with their kids. When it was over, Elliot and Olivia carried Dickie and Noah to their bedroom and Lizzie was carried to hers by Maureen. They all went to bed feeling like they had the best family in the world.

Cases came and gone, but nothing was too significant for Olivia and Elliot. They grew closer as a couple, and made it through any and all challenges. The family stayed together and even Noah began growing and learning. They were al family, and they chose to stuck together, and that's what they did. Olivia was now in her seventh month of pregnancy and she was even more concerned with the birth of her unborn baby. She hadn't found out what the sex of the baby waste their prenatal appointment and told elliot that she wanted to be a surprise. He was fine with that, and made sure that her case load was lightened and that everyone helped around the house with chores and things so that she can rest more.

One day, Calvin came home with an issue that Liv knew all too well. A bully had been bullying him for a few days and now it was beginning to get more personal. As a Stabler, he didn't worry about it at first, because it was nothing that significant. But now, that the bully was becoming ore personal, it was time to tell his family.

"Momma, I need to talk to you.", Calvin said, when he came home from school.

"Honey, what's wrong. Let me put Noah down and then I'm all yours.", Liv said, rocking Noah. Calvin watched as Liv rubbed his back and loved him, just as she had done with him when he was younger, and he smiled. After a few minutes, Liv realized that Noah was asleep and put him in the crib. She took the baby monitor, and walked out of the room with Calvin. They went into the living room and sat down on the sofa.

"Now, what is it that you want to talk about sweetie?", Liv said, sitting down.

"Well….", Calvin said tentatively, and that's when Olivia had truly taken in his appearance.

"Calvin, who happened?", Liv said, as the little boy raised his head. He had what looked like mud on his face and dirt on his clothes. Then, she saw his face. It wasn't mud. It was a black eye. She instantly went into panic mode and became worried about her son.

"Oh god, baby, what happened.", Liv said, and that's when she heard Elliot coming in the door.

"Liv, I brought you some food…", Elliot began, but then saw the bruising on his son's eye, and went over to him.

"I'm not supposed to tell. If I do, he'll hurt me even more.", Calvin said, and looked down at his hands. Elliot and Olivia exchanged looks and Liv moved closer.

"Honey, you need to tell us what happened so we can help you.", Liv said, and Calvin began crying.. Liv cuddled him and Elliot sat on the sofa next to him.

"Ok, there's this kid in my class. His name is Danny. He was never nice to me, but recently he has been picking on me non stop. Today, he hit me, and no one did anything about it. I tried to tell, but he would get away with all of it. I was so mad, but nothing would get fixed.", Calvin said.

"What is he saying, buddy?", Elliot said.

"Someone told him about how crazy Vivian was and he's saying that I am a nobody's kid. Then, when I tried to tell him that I am not with her anymore, he said that she didn't want me and that no one does. You love me, right? You want me, right?", he said, and cried into Liv shoulders.

"Oh, of course we do, baby, we love you so much. Calvin, it's okay baby, we want you here with us.", Liv said, and had tears in her eyes. Elliot waked over and put his hand on her shoulders.

"Momma, what am I going to do? He doesn't leave me alone.", Calvin said.

"Listen, you just ignore everything, but if he hurts you physically again, you go and tell a teacher. Something is going to happen to him.", Liv said.

"Yea, listen, Momma and I will even go talk to the principal and see what we can do. We are going to figure this out all together.", Elliot said. Calvin hugged them both and they watched as he went off and played with Dickie.

"Oh, El", Liv said, and cuddled into his embrace.

"It's okay, baby, we'll figure it out. Trust me, nothing is going to happen to Calvin. But baby, you can't get too stressed out, remember, you are pregnant.", Elliot said, trying to calm down his wife.

"I know, it just hurts that he gets bullied and it's all because of Vivian. It still makes me wish that I could be there for him.", Liv said, and sighed.

"We are there for him. We help him through everything. Just because we are not physically at school with him, doesn't mean that weren't there for him. He'll be okay, honey.", El said, and rubbed her stomach. He felt the baby kicking her and smiled, and kissed Livs stomach.

"Has the baby been kicking a lot today?", Elliot asked.

"Yes, he has, and it's killing my insides.", Liv said, and rubbed her stomach. But when Elliot was there, he stopped kicking and just rested.

"You have the magic touch, El!", Liv said. He smiled. Then, he kissed her.

The next day, Olivia was sitting at home, on maternity leave when she got a call.

"Benson-Stabler?", she said, into the phone.

"Mrs. Stabler,this is principal Garret at Manhattan Park Middle school. You need to come down to the school, right away. Your son, Calvin was hurt at the playground.", the principal plainly told her.

"Oh my God! How was hurt? Where is he now? Oh God!", Liv cried.

"Apparently, there was a student,who brought a knife, with plans to pressure your son.", she said, and Liv thanked her and hung up. She grabbed the keys, and headed out the door. On the way, she called Elliot.

"El!", Liv said, when she got in the car..

"Baby, what's wrong?", Elliot said.

"Oh, God, El, Calvin…, he.. was… hurt today. Someone stabbed him. El, I'm shaking so bad.", Liv said.

"Liv! Remember breathe, honey. Where are you?", Elliot said.

"I'm on my way to his school. Two blocks away. Oh God! El, why didn't we go in today?",

"Liv, its okay. I'm coming. I'll be there soon.", Elliot said, and then heard the dial tone. He told the captain to call in an ambulance to Calvin's school and rushed out of the precinct. The others followed. Liv got there, just before Elliot did, and they were wheeling out Calvin from the school. Liv collapsed on the ground in front of the school and balled crying. Elliot came over and held her. he whispered words of love to her and then, she got up and went ride with her son. Elliot followed in the car, and the kids were already there. Maureen had gotten a call from Elliot that something happened and that they needed to get to the hospital quickly. They all did, and even the little ones were there. When Elliot reached the hospital, Liv and Calvin came running through the doors. Calvin woke up for a split second before going into the back alone, and whispered 'Momma. Liv fell into Elliot's arms and then saw the kids. She cried and cried in his arms.

"Dad, who is it? We thought it was Liv. Wait, is it the baby?", Maureen said, looking around at the kids. She checked to see that everyone was there. Everyone was there, exceptCalvin and then she figure d it out.

"o, Calvin!", Katie said, and began crying. She sat down and let her tears flow, and that's when the doctor came out.

"he's fine. He lost a bit of blood, but the knife wound didn't cut major bones. We stitched up his stomach. We had to put him under a small dosage of antistehsia, but your snowily be fine.", the doctor said. Olivia breathed a sigh of relief, and sat there praying that her son would be okay.

"El, who did this?", Liv cried, and Elliot told her that Fin and Munch would find out. She breathed a sigh of relief and went to check on the kids. Then, when the doctor told them that they could see him, Liv went with Elliot, and before she reached the room a pain seared though her body.

"Honey, something's wrong. I am in pain. AH!", Liv screamed before doubling over.

"Liv!", Doctor, help!", Elliot screamed, and Liv tried to tell them that she was fine. She wanted to see her son.

"No I wanna see my son!", Liv said, but then the pain got worse, and Liv complied, knowing she was in trouble.

"El, don't leave!", Liv said, and he shook his head.

"Never my darling, I will never leave you. I am going to tell the kids to check on Calvin, and let them know what's going on. But I'll be back!", El said, and Liv nodded. She kept feeling little twinges here and there, and those really bugged her. What was going on? Before long, another searing pain coursed through her body, and she screamed in pain. Elliot who was on his way back, ran to her room, and went to his wife.

"El, something's wrong. I think, I'm losing our baby.", Liv said. Then, she cried, and apologized to Elliot. Elliot cupped her face, and the doctor checked her out. iAfter a few minutes, the pain stopped.

"Okay, Mrs. Stabler, you are fine. It's just Braxton Hicks. We have you under surveillance and will continue to monitor you, but since the pain has stopped, then we will release you tonight.", the doctor said, and Liv thanked God. Elliot was scared too, and kissed her forehead.

"I am sorry I freaked out, over this El. It's just I was scared I was going to lose him or her and then I could lose you.", Liv said, sadly. Elliot caressed her cheek, and tilted her chin up. He could see the tears in his eyes, and smiled.

"You're never going to lose me. I love you so much.", Elliot said and then kissed her. After a few hours, Olivia was released and was able to go be with Calvin. He smiled when he saw her and promised her that she will be okay and that the baby would be fine. Liv smiled and shook her head and kissed his forehead.

"Always, thinking about Momma, eh, buddy?", Liv said.

"Always, Momma.", Calvin said.

Author's note. I wanted to move forward a bit and make progress on Liv's pregnancy. Hope this wasn't distracting. also added Calvin's school attack, because this chapter was about them as a family Hope you enjoyed it. Please R and R. It helps me know that there are people out there that appreciate what I write. Thanks! EO forever! Next up, it's baby time! 


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: I Saw God Today

Olivia and Elliot went home a few hours after their little trip to the hospital for Calvin and Olivia. They went home and the kids were all worried about their briother and their unborn sibling.

"Momma, are you okay? How's the baby? Where's Calvin? Is he okay?", Maureen asked, and saw that Calvin was covered on his stomach with bandages, but nothing else seemed wrong with him.

"Mo, calm down. Calvin's fine, we just have to help him heal emotionally. I think he still is in protective mode over Momma, because of what they said at the school. Has your uncle Fin called yet?",Elliot stepped in and said. Liv and Calvin went to go pit on the sofa and listen to the others.

"Yes, daddy, and he said that when you are available to call him. But what about Momma and the baby?", Mo said, looking over at Olivia.

"She's fine. This was just a precursor for the birth. Mo, what's going on? Everything's fine.", Elliot said, and held his daughter. Then, he saw Kathleen and the others start getting upset, and hugged them as well.

"We just don't want any of the Stabler's to be hurting.", Maureen said, and Elliot shared glances with Olivia. Liv patted the seat next to her, and Elliot went and grabbed Noah from the bassinet. Liv kissed his head, and then spoke up to her family.

"Guys, we need to talk. Things are going to happen to us. Bullies, Braxton Hicks and wounds are going to happen and will go away eventually. But we need to be there or each other. Remember, we are always here for you.", Olivia said, and Elliot nodded.

"Right now, we have to help Calvin heal and Liv feel as comfortable as she can. She's taken off of work, and I would like it if one of you take off too, to help with the baby and Liv while I am at work. Remember we are a family.", Elliot said, and Liv smiled.

"Momma, do I have to go back there on Monday?". Calvin asked, and Liv held him closer. He patted her stomach and felt the baby kick.

"No, baby, we will find you somewhere to go. I am not going to let you go back there. I promise.", Liv said, and looked toward Elliot. He nodded and smiled. He knew that they had needed to switch Calvin's school and wanted to, but that school was the best. They kept him there even after the move, and now they were regretting it.

"Dad, Calvin is in eighth grade. He can come to our school. This is our Senior year, but we can make sure that he is where he needs to be. Besides, there are only two more months until the end of school anyway. He'll be fine at our school.", Katie said, and smiled. Her brother was happy and excited.

"Okay, Kathleen, but that's for momma and I to decide. Now, you guys need to go to bed. Tomorrow, we are having a picnic and the baby shower together. Oy. Two parties merged. But I got it covered. Go to bed guys.", Elliot said.

"But I wanna stay with momma!", Calvin cried. He hugged Liv tight and Elliot and Olivia exchanged looks. They knew he would repress again, and immediately he did.

"Listen, baby, Momma is just going to be downstairs. You and Dickie need to protect each other. If you aren't there, whose there to protect him? Hm? Now why, don't you go with your brother.", Liv said, and Calvin nodded, and gave Olivia one last hug, and then went back to his room. Liv reminded him of how the doctor wants him to lay and watch is bandages, and he nodded.

"El, I'm worried about him. This is the third time that he's regressed since we got him. Now he won't leave me. What will happen next?", Liv said.

"I don't know, Liv, but we will get him through it. We can do it. We'll all help, even the team. If we need to, we can ask Huang to look at him. But that's a last resort.", El said, and Liv nodded and then went to bed herself. She had chosen a big tee-shirt from Elliot's tee-shirt drawer to where, knowing that he didn't mind, and Elliot loved her in them. Elliot locked the house up and then climbed into bed himself with Liv. He saw that she was in his tee-shirt, and smiled. He cuddled up to her, and she moved into his arms. He kissed her and then he went to bed as well. Later that night, as expected, Liv was sleeping peacefully, when she felt a pair of small arms wrap around her. She was sure that it was Calvin and turned and saw that it was indeed him and that Elliot had moved over to make room for him.

"He woke me up and was scared that you had left him. So, I told him to cuddle up to you.",Elliot told her. She nodded and made room for her son, and then watched as her husband got back into bed. He sighed, and she looked over and smiled.

"I'm sorry, El, it's just one night. I'll be in your arms tomorrow baby", Liv said, and he nodded. They all went back to sleep, and even Calvin slept through the night, knowing that he was right next to Olivia. When she got up to use the bathroom, he cried nd cried until she got back. She knew that she had to talk to him and see what was truly going on and maybe she could solve the case.

The next day, Elliot got up with Noah, while Liv slept. When, Liv got up, and tried to leave the bed quietly, but Calvin woke up immediately. She sighed, and sat back back on the bed, and pulled him close. Elliot came in with Noah and sat on the bed with her. Liv pulled Noah in close, and kissed him and then she wanted to talk to Calvin, so she gave Noah to Elliot, and he sat with her on the bed while she talked with her son.

"Buddy, let's talk, what's wrong?". Liv said.

"I'm fine, Mom.", Calvin said, not making eye contact. Liv scooted closer and put her arm around him, and he broke down. She cuddled him into her arms and held him while he cried.

"Momma, I'm scared. They told me that they would hurt my real mother now, and I don't want anything to happen to you or the baby. I'm not letting them get to you.", Calvin said.

"Who baby?", Liv asked.

"The bully at school. He said that he knew that I was a cop's son and that he would show me what cops to do killers. Then, he stabbed me. When he took the knife out of me, he said that that's what you get for being a cop's son and if I didn't do what he said next, he was going to come after you.", ,Calvin said.

"No, he's not baby, because I am fine. I am protected by everyone at the precinct, and then theres your dad. No one is going to get to me.", Olivia said, and Calvin knew that she was right. He smiled, and then went to get ready for the barbecue, and baby shower. Liv sat there for a few minutes, thinking about Calvin when Elliot walked back in the room. Noah had been put in his high chair and Maureen was feeding him his breakfast. He came up behind her, and put his arms around her. She leaned back into him, and ran her fingers through his sort black hair. He kissed her cheek, and nibbled on her neck.

"Oh El", she said, turning in his arms. He pulled her close, and kissed him and he pulled her back to the bed. He gently placed her on the bed, and joined her.

"El, we can't, the baby.", Liv breathed heavily.

"I know, I just wanted to make you feel good again.", Elliot said, and held her close. She looked down and wished that she hadn't stopped the advances her husband was trying to do.

"Oh, El, I am sorry. I just want to make sure that everything's right. Please don't be mad at me.", Liv said, and held on tighter to her husband.

"When Elliot heard what she had said, he moved so that he could look her in the eye. He saw that she was upstate herself, and beating herself up over this. He kissed her stomach and hen captured her lips in a passion filled kiss.

"Liv, don't ever, ever, feel like I am mad at you. I love you so much, that this is perfect for me. I want you to be happy. Honey, don't be sorry. I am fine. I live to please you.", Elliot said, and then heard his youngest, Dickie, coming into the room.

"Daddy, Mo said that Noah is throwing his food!", he said, and then laughed. Elliot smiled and then said, that this was their life. He went to check on their son, while Liv got ready. Everybody was already ready downstairs, when Liv came down. Liv sat down on the sofa, and her daughter came running over to her.

"Mama, Nah made a mess.", she said, and sat down next to her.

"Well, it's okay, sweetie. Daddy cleaned it up. ButLiz, Noah's a baby. He's supposed to make a mess every now and then. Will you be a good little girl and bring him to me. I need to burp him.", Olivia said, and Lizzie nodded. She ran and told her addy that he needed to get Noah out for Mommy to burp him and Elliot helped Lizzie get him out. Lizzie tried to carry him, but tripped over a to, and Elliot grabbed her. He picked Noah up and brought him to Liv.

"Honey, you didn't have to come down yet. We've got an hour till everyone comes and I'm sure the little one needs his rest.", Elliot said, sitting next to her.

"I'm good, El. I just need you.", Liv said, and laid into his shoulder, with Noah on top of her. She smiled and watched him play, and then lay on her chest. She kissed him and smiled down at him and rubbed his head. Elliot kissed her head and the others stood watching.

"Look at them Katie, they are so cute. Noah is curled up on Liv, and she's curled up on Dad. It's so beautiful.", Mo said and began to get teary.

"Mo, don't go get sappy on me. We've still got the yard to do for the party. Come on!", Katie said, dragging her sister outside. The girls finished the housework and got everything ready. Noah spent the day with Liv, and Elliot helped the little ones put everything out. Then, the doorbell rang and Amanda had shown up. She had brought Frankie, knowing that the kids might enjoy her and it would give the adults time. Nick came in with Zara, and Fin brought Ken. Liv held her breath and tried not to let the tears come out when she saw all the people there for the day. The next person to arrive was the captain and then it was Munch. The whole gang was there. For Liv, she smiled and then the tears started. Amanda came over and held her shoulders and told her that it was perfect and Liv moved to Elliot.

"What's wrong baby?", El said, hoping that the baby wasn't the cause.

"I'm just so happy. I have a family." Olivia said, and he smiled and kissed her. Sickie and Lizzie came running through and stopped when they song Frannie. They were scared at first but Katie showed them that this was a nice dog and then they went outside to play. Calvin said hi to Zara and she said that she wished she could have done something the other day to help him. He smiled and they talked about everything with school.

"My daughter with your son!", Nick said laughing and Liv just shrugged and laughed. It was perfect for them.

"Oh Nick, I should have told you Calvin had a crush on Zara. I am sorry.", Liv said, and began to get up to go get Calvin. Elliot saw her get up and wondered what she was doing. Nick looked at him and waved him off, and he nodded. Nick then helped Liv to sit back down.

"No, Liv, it's fine. In fact, Zara has been bugging me and Maria about seeing Calvin and how he's cute. She also tells us about all the grief that he gets from the bullies and how she wishes she would help him.", Nick said, and Liv nodded and rubbed he stomach.. She grew sad because she thought of how much her son had just been hurt. Nick smiled at her, and then went to talk with the boys when Casey, Melinda and Amanda walked over.

"So, any thoughts to names yet for the baby, Liv?", Amanda said.

"Well, if it's a boy Elliot wants Eli Jr, you know after him, and if it's a girl, I want Serena Alexandra.", Liv said, and rubbed her stomach. The baby was very active today.

"Those are some pretty names. I am sure you will decide on what's right when they baby arrives.", Melinda said.

"How are you feeling Liv? Two more months to go!", Amanda said, and Liv smiled weakly. Then, her lip started trembling and the girls moved closer.

"I am scared.", Liv said, and began crying. The girls moved closer to her. Elliot, who was standing a few feet away, heard the girls comforting her, and went around to see what the matter was. When he saw his wife, with the girls, crying, he knew something was wrong. Melinda told him that she was scared and he sighed. He lifted her off the couch and rubbed her back. He whispered words of love to her.

"Honey, it's okay. You okay?", El asked. Looking at him in the eye, Liv shrugged.

"I'm scared, El. I'm scared that I'm going to turn out like my mom. I don't want that. God, with the kids and the new baby on the way, I don't want to be her. Then, there's you. I don't want to leave you. I can't, but if something does happen and I become my mother, please get the children away from me. I can't be like her to them. She was cruel and I might do something that way to my child and I don't want that. Please El!", Liv said, and he cradled her head in his shoulders. He felt her wracking sobs and started to tear up himself. The girls decided then to go in the condition and see what they can do to help and get the barbecue ready.

"Liv, baby, let's sit down. Listen, to me, Liv, you are NOT your mother. Yes, you have her genes, but in no way shape or form are you her. You do so much good for people and the family that there's no way that you are her. If something were to happen, I'd be there every step of the way. Honey, it's going to be okay.", Elliot said, and watched her closely. Her face calmed down, and the sobs settled, but the tears didn't stop.

"I just don't want what happened to me to happen to our kids.", Olivia said. Elliot sighed, and moved closer.

"Liv, listen to me, you are NOT your mother. Nothing will happen with the kids. I promise you. We are not going to lose you.", Elliot said, and she nodded. She leaned in closer and kissed him. Then, he saw Don coming over, and both smiled at him. Don sat down next to Liv, and shared his piece of wisdom with Olivia.

"Olivia, I knew your mother deep down wanted what was best for you. Even though she repeatedly stated that she wanted you gone, she wanted you here with us. We do too. We want you here with us. You could never be cruel to your kids, because you don't have a cruel bone in your body. You've been through so much, and now, with the new baby on the way, all these emotions are just because of the baby. Honey, you are fine. Trust your father.", Don said.

"Thanks, Dad, I just feel like things are going to be better, but there's always that thought in the back of my head about how things could be worse because of what she has installed in me.", Olivia said.

"Noting is going to happen.", Don said, and Liv knew that he was telling the truth. Then, Nick and Fin pointed out that the for was ready, and the kids were waiting at the outside table. Don hugged Liv and then went outside. Elliot helped Olivia up, and held her close.

"Everything will be fine, honey, just wait and see. You'll love our new baby, and won't let anything happen to the new little one.", Elliot said, and Liv kissed him.

"Come on, let's go eat.", Liv said, and they went outside to have sinner with their family. They ate and talked and laughed about different things. Then, the kids told stories about school and Liv saw Calvin get a little inward. She called him to her side of the table, and told him to just relax and if he wanted to tell something, he could. This was his family now. Calvin kissed his mother and then went abc to sit down. Don asked him about his new school and Calvin said that he liked it. He liked it better because there wasn't any bullying. They all shared stories of how the bullies were to them and he knew that things would get better. Things were going to clear up.

After eating, the whole clan moved inside for desert and presents for Liv. It was her baby shower after all. Liv smiled and held Elliot's hand next to her.

"This one, is from Maria and Zara and I.", Nick said, and it was a small baby blanket and a mobile that was all police things, such as a badge, a star, handcuffs, and it played the song of a lullaby. Liv shout it was adorable.

"This one is from Frannie and me.", Amanda said, and it was a cute little onesie with a puppy on it. Them, it was also a cute pair of booties that matched the onesie.

"Well, this one as a gift for Momma and baby.", Don said, and handed Olivia the gift. It was a police onesie that was blue and white with a badge on it. Then, the present for Olivia was a photo frame with a photo of Olivia and Elliot and the precinct, and it had their badge numbers on it. Liv began crying a bit, and Elliot wiped her tears away.

"Well, here's mine!", Melinda said, and it was a few books that she knew that the baby would love. Olivia loved this because that's what she wanted.

"Mine is just a diaper bag, Liv, but it's cute and it has Baby stabler on it.", Casey said, handing Liv the big bag. Olivia loved it, and thought that the added personal touch made the bag.

"Momma, we have one more present.", Maureen said, and went and got it. It was a chest and a crib that was Maureen's and then Kathleen's and then Dickie's and Liz. Liv began really tearing up at this because of how sentimental it was. "Now, we have to keep it in the family, so, we gave it to the new baby.", Maureen added.

"That's so sweet of you guys.", Olivia said. She then hugged her children.

"Momma, I got you something to", Calvin said, and handed her a photo frame that was a moving photo frame. The pictures were of each chid, the parents, the team, and then the whole family together. Olivia cried at this and told Calvin that this was too much, but he shook his head and said that since he was a Stabler now, he needed to make sure the new baby knew it too. Liv smiled and hugged her son.

After all the presents were given, the team stayed around and talked about everything under the son. The girls were in one room chatting when Liv was feeling some pain. It would come and go, and then all of sudden it hit her hard.

"Ah!", Liv screamed, and held her stomach. She breathed through it, but the pain wasn't letting up.

"Liv, are you okay?", Maureen said, and looked at her mother with concern.

"Something's wrong! Oh God! Ah! It hurts!", Liv screamed, and focused on her breathing. The pain was getting to be too much to bear and Maureen knew that this was the moment that Liv was going to have her baby.

"Dad!", Maureen yelled and Elliot came running. She told her the suspicions and sure enough right after the news, Liv's water broke.

"Liv, we have to get you to the hospital. Don call in and tell them that Liv's in labor. We'll see you there guys!", Elliot said, and everything was done. Liv was loaded into the car, and Elliot drove. He drove for a few minutes then they were at the hospital. Don was already there, having left as soon as Elliot had called him to call. He said that they needed to check Liv, and she was loaded into a gurney and then headed down to a room. Elliot was with her the entire time as he held her hand. The doctor came in and checked and said that Liv was only 4 centimeters dilated, and it will take a while. They gave her a little something for the pain, but nothing helped.

"Liv, breahte, honey. Breathe. You're ding fine!", Elliot said.

"Really, Fine, El? my stomach and back hurts, and I'm about to squeeze a life out of me! I'm scared!", Liv said, and then another contraction hit.

"Liv, think about the baby. It's going to be okay. Breathe honey!", Elliot coached and then noticed that the kids were knocking at the door.

"Hey guys, come on in. Momma's doing okay. She's in pain, but it's a good pain.", Elliot said. Olivia gave him an exasperated look and spoke to her children.

"Hey guys, you guys okay?", Liv asked. Maureen and Kathleen looked at each other and then to Liv. They knew that she was more concerned with their well being instead of focusing on her and the baby. Calvin scooted closer to Olivia, and they placed Noah in Olivia's arms.

"Momma, baby?", Lizzie asked.

"Momma's going to have the baby real soon, sweetie!", Liv said, and kissed her head. Then, she kissed Noah's head and watched as he played with Liv's hands, but mainly just laid in her arms. She smiled and watched as held her hand in his tiny little one.

"Liv, focus you baby. Right now is not about the kids. It's about you and our little miracle.", Elliot said.

"But that's myjob. I worry about the kids, no matter what. The kids come first, and then me.", Olivia sated and watched Noah as he shifted towards Elliot. Elliot took him from Olivia and held him close. The girls went closer to Olivia and tried to get her to focus on herself.

"Momma, you need to focus on you. We are fine.", Katie said.

"Katie's right, Momma. You need to focus on what you need.", Maureen said, and Liv smiled. Then, she felt a hard contraction, and squeezed their hands. Then, when it wouldn't let up, the doctor came rushing in and said that this baby was ready to come out. The kids left the room and the nurses prepared everything for the birth. When everything was ready, things were working smoothly, and Liv began to push. She pushed hard and soon one little miracle was born. It was a boy. Elliot Stabler JR, or as they would call him, Eli, was born.

"El, it's a boy. It's our son! Eli!", Liv cried and he went over to her and kissed her after cutting the cord. Then, Liv was able to hold Eli. She kissed his forehead, but then felt a sharp pain and the urge to push. She told Elliot and he notified the doctor. The doctor came and checked Olivia and said that she should be very happy. She was having another baby. The nurse took Eli and got him all checked out, while Elliot helped Olivia. Soon, there was a little wail, and a baby girl was born. Serena Alexandra was born minutes after Eli, and Olivia was exhausted after. She kissed Elliot as the doctors got her all cleaned up. When the family was allowed in, the whole team was there and all came back. Liv was holding the baby girl, and Elliot had the boy.

"Well, Liv, what did you have?", Fin and Nick asked her.

"Well, here's our daughter, Serena Alexandra Stabler, and Elliot has our son, Elliot Stabler Jr.", Liv said, with tears in her eyes. Elliot moved closer and kissed her forehead and smiled. This was a happy day for both.

"How you doing, El?", Don asked, as he watched Olivia dozed off into dream bliss.

"Well, I can say this, Don. I saw God today. He was here in the room. We all thought that we were going to lose Liv, but soon enough, the little girl was born and our whole worlds changed. Oh God, I am so happy for Liv. She finally has the family that she's always dreamed about.", Elliot said, smiling and getting a little teary eyed.

"I am proud to call you my son! They are beautiful and I know that you will take good care of the, Elliot. and so will Olivia.", Don said, patting him on the back. Elliot turned and hugged him, then he saw Liv smiling at her husband and her father.

"I love you, El!", Liv said, and smiled.

"I love you, Liv,and hank you for bringing these two into our lives.", Elliot said, looking down at the bundles of joy in Olivia's arms. He smiled and kissed her. This was truly what God had planned for her and Elliot and now, they knew it.

Author's note: Well, what did ya think? Good, eh? Please red and review. The reviews mean too much to me. I take them good or bad. Hopefully you liked how I brought twins into the mix, and Eli. Serena was just perfect for Liv, so I had to bring her into the mix. Please R and R. Up next, life in the Stabler house with the new little ones is brand new for both of them, and they have three babies to worry about. Read up how the Stabler family handles three babies. Also, one of them gets sick from daycare and they have to spend another week at the hospital. Who could that be? Why? Find out next! EO forever! 


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Family is the Key

After giving birth, Olivia spent two days in the hospital. The doctors had checked the babies' and said the they were perfect. The second day of the hospital stay, a nurse entered with Serena and another entered with Eli, and asked her if she was ready o nurse. Liv began crying and nodded. Elliot came and sat behind her and she pulled down her hospital gown and watched as her daughter latched on and began to get the nutrients that she needed. The nurse watched as the baby nursed, just to make sure and Liv was tiring up. She tried to hold it in, but Olivia knew that she wouldn't be able to. Elliot smiled and watched as his wife beamed and teared up, and kissed her forehead. Serena had finished and dozed off, so the nurse took her and put her on Elliot's chest to burp. The nurse then gave Eli to her and Liv did the same thing for the little boy as she did the baby girl. When it was all said and done, the nurse told the parents that they could keep the twins in their room for the remainder of their stay. Olivia was elated because she now was not separated from her babies any more.

"Oh, El, aren't they precious?", Liv said, as she stood up and watched her twins sleep.

"Yes, they are honey. Thank you so much for bringing them into my life. You are so wonderful. I love you so much!", Elliot said.

"I love you.", Olivia said. He kissed her and then he picked up little Serena and put her in her mother's arms. He picked Eli up and promised to always be there for them. He sat on the bed playing, when there was a knock on the door, and the kids came running in. Maureen was carrying Noah.

"We want to meet our siblings.", Katie said.

"Come on in Guys" Liv said, and they came in and moved closer to Olivia and Elliot. Noah started cooing and Liv took him in her arms, as she gave Serena to Maureen.

"How's my boy?", Liv said, and kissed his head. Noah Smiled and curled into Liv's arms. She then rubbed his back.

"Ma!", Noah screamed, and Liv began crying. It was his first word.

"That's right baby boy, I'm your momma!", Liv said, through her tears.

"Honey, it's okay. This is a great moment.", Elliot said.

"I know, it's just perfect timing. I have all of my family." Liv said, and they all smiled. The twins had fallen asleep, so Kathleen put Serena in her crib, and El put Eli down. They hugged each there and then told them that they were going home later so, the kids left and got the house together for them.

At around three, Liv and the babies were discharged and able to go home. The kids had already left for home to make the house special for Liv and the twins, and Liv put them in the carseat in the back and headed home with her husband, Elliot kept looking in the rearview to make sure that the twins were okay, and Liv just smiled. She knew he would be like this.

"Honey, what's wrong? You've checked them five times in the last five minutes.", Liv said, and patted her husband's arm. She turned around and made sure her babies were okay, and they were perfectly sleeping.

"I just… I just want to make sure that they are alright. I can't believe that we are taking them home.", Elliot said, and Liv saw the tear drop form his eyes.

"El, they are fine. It's wonderful that we are taking them home. What's really going on?", Liv asked, and scooted closer.

"I just don't want to let them down, Liv, as a father. You are a wonderful mother and have proven that many times, but what have I done. I've gotten myself almost killed many times and it was stupid decisions on my part to take those risky jobs. I don't want to let these little guys feel that. I want to be the best dad I can be to them, because I sure wasn't to Lizzie, Dickie, Katie and Mo.", Elliot said, and Liv looked down.

"Honey, you are more than a father to them. They know that your job is risky, and so is mine. But that doesn't mean that we don't put our family first in everything we do. Listen, we are good parents. You are a great father. I don't ever remember Maureen being so wonderful, and thanking Kathy, or Lizzie and Dickie, being so grateful that they have you at all of their school functions, and then finally Kathleen. Remember that mess you had to deal with for her because she had an episode? Honey, you are there for your kids. Look at what you've done for Noah, and he's only been with us for a few weeks, and then there's Calvin. I don't know how much he has said to me that when he was taken, you helped to rescue him, and it wasn't just me. He trusts you. Then, there's the two miracles we have in the backseat. Sweetie, they are living proof that you are a good father.", Liv said, and Elliot knew Olivia was right. He looked over and smiled and kissed her hand.

"Let's get these two inside, and see what the kids have thought of for us.", Elliot said and kissed Liv. He felt better knowing that his wife, Olivia, was right there for him, helming him throughout everything they faced.

"Daddy! Liv! Welcome home!", the kids screamed, and Elliot hugged each of his kids, and kissed Noah. Then he looked around and saw that the house was cutely decorated with ribbons and a banner that read "Welcome home Stablers!", and he smiled. The kids then moved to the twins and played with them. They introduced Noah to them and Noah seemed to like them. He hugged Serena and Eli and Liv just smiled. It was a perfect family time.

Liv watched as the twins slept and Noah was laying next to her, sleeping on Elliot's shoulder.

"We did it daddy. we are finally where we wanted to be.", Liv said, scooting closer on the couch. She allowed him to lay his head on her lap, and rubbed Noah's back. She watched the twins and they were so adorable.

"Liv, I love you.", Elliot said, and they kissed. They moved to the bedroom and fell asleep. Soon enough, they were awoken by a cry from Serena. Liv knew that it was feeding time, and Elliot moved to get her. When he walked into the nursery, he saw Dickie standing there, watching his brother.

"Dickie, go back to bed, buddy. Momma's gotta feed, Serena, and then it will probably be Eli's turn.", Elliot said, and watched as his son was totally into watching his little brother.

"Daddy, my brother is here!", Dickie said, and smiled. Elliot picked up Serena and told him that he would tuck him in bed in a few, and that he needed to get back to bed. Dickie smiled and ran off to his room. Elliot walked down the hallway to the bedroom and Liv reached for her baby.

"What took you so long?", Liv asked.

"Dickie was in there watching his brother.", El explained and Liv smiled. She then fed her daughter and Elliot watched carefully. When Serena was done, Liv handed her off to Elliot and he burped her and rocked her. But soon enough, Eli was crying and Elliot moved to the other room to switch babies. He watched as Serena fell back to sleep, and picked up his son. Eli was fed and brought back to his room as well. Then, Elliot said that they could maybe finally get to sleep, but then Serena cried and Eli began crying again, and both parents sighed. They got up and walked around with their babies, bouncing them, changing their diaper, and getting them all situated, and ready for sleep. They hoped that they could get at least one hour of sleep. They were woken up two more times, once by the twins, and once with Noah. Everything was going as planned.

When Liv and Elliot woke up the next morning, Liv was dragging herself out of bed to start the day. Elliot moaned and pulled her back to bed, when she came over to his side and tried to wake him up. She was surprised that she didn't hear the twins, and felt her arms being pulled back to the bed. Liv smiled, and sat down next to her husband.

"I know we didn't get much sleep last night, but I just wanted a few moments with you.", El said, and kissed her. She kissed him back and then rested her head on his shoulder.

"Liv, let's go see the kids.", Elliot said after a few moments. Liv smiled and they both got up. Maureen was holding Serena and rocking her and Katie held Eli, while Noah was in his play pen.

"Girls, you didn't have to get up and help.", Olivia said.

"Mom, we did. We know that you guys were up late with the twins, so we wanted to help. Noah wanted to be with them, so we took him in here, and watched him play in his pen.", Maureen said. Liv took Serena from Maureen and she said that she changed her and she needs to be fed. Liv smiled and watched her daughter make breakfast, and help out, while her husband had taken Eli and bounced him. She smiled, and then went to go feed her daughter. She was adorable. She was so beautiful. She looked into her eyes, and saw Elliot's green eyes, and then short hairs that were a lighter shade of brown. It was a perfect mix of her and Elliot. Liv smiled and kissed her head.

"I love you baby girl. Momma loves you so much.", Liv said, and once Serena was done, she fell asleep. Liv kissed her forehead and put her in the crib. She took the baby monitor and walked outside with it. She went back to the room and watched her family play with the boys in the front room.

"Mom, where's Serena?", Maureen asked.

"Sleeping.", Liv said, and sat down. Liv liked tired and Mo nudged herfather, and he saw what his daughter had seen and sighed, and walked over to her. He sat next to her, and told her to lay back. She did and instantly fell asleep.

"Mom, we are going to drop Lizzie and Dickie at day care and then head to school. You and dad have off, so you rest.", Katie said, and got those two together and smiled. Liv nodded and fell back sleep. The kids kissed her and the left for daycare. She rested for a good twenty minutes, when Serena began to cry. When she got up, Liv felt woozy and sat back down. Elliot came over with Serena and said that she was just lonely. Then, he saw that Liv was out of sorts, and told hero rest. He told her that she needed to rest, given the amount of stress that her body had been under these last few days. Liv tried to get up again, shaking the fact off that she was tired and that she was fine, and Elliot persisted.

"But El, Inde to help you with the twins and Noah.", Liv said, and a third time, she tried getting up. But Elliot told her to sit down.

"Liv, I have everything under control. You need to rest baby. I don't want you to get sick too.", El said, and that got Liv worried.

"Whose sick? What do they have? Where are they?", Liv stood up, but then sat back down as Elliot shook his head.

"Liv, everyone is okay. I was just commenting on the fact that you are running yourself ragged.", he said. He saw breathe, and wondered really what was going through her mind.

"Honey, what is it?", Elliot asked, settling closer to Olivia.

"Mostly it's lack of sleep, but I am just overwhelmed.", Liv said, and then she admitted something, she'd only admit to her husband.

"Honestly, El, I am scared.", Liv said, and held her husband closer.

"Hney, nothing is going to happen to any one of our kids. It's fine. Listen, wy don't you rest for about an hour and I can watch the twins and Noah. They are with me, we can bond. It'll be fine.

"Okay", Liv said, and laid on the sofa and let her muscles relax and sleep. Hours later, Liv woke up and saw the most amazing image that she ever could. Her twins were sleeping in daddy's arms, while Noah was playing by his feet. When he noticed her, Liv put a finger to her mouth and whispered for him to be quiet. . He looked down, as she came closer and she picked him up. She played with him and she smiled. She watched as he discovered the things around the room and smiled. Then, a phone call came that every parent dreads.

"Hi, this is Ms. Caroline at the PS 121. Your daughter, Elizabeth, has gotten sick over the day. She had told me that she was feeling ill. I had told her that it was probably a stomach ache and she would feel better soon, but she has not been feeling better.

"Oh God! I'll be there soon", Liv said, and called her husband.

"El!", and he woke up and asked her what was the matter.

"Lizzie us at school and she is sick, She might have a virus.", Liv said, and El got up, and put the babies in the car and the left. They wanted to find out what was going on first before alarming any of the other siblings, but apparently they had already been warned because Dickie, being the young and protective brother that he was, called the others and they all came to the school.

"Dad, mom, have you found anything out about Lizzie?", Calvin asked.

"Not et, but we are watiting. Calvin, why don't you take Serena and Eli and go to the little play area in the front. 'm sure they are going to know if I'm upset and I don't want them together upset.", Liv suggested. Calvin nodded and then told his father that the first thing that they hear, they need to come and get him. He nodded, and took the twins their stroller and went to the play room.

"Mr. and Mrs. Stabler, I am sorry to keep you waiting. It seems that one of the kids brought measles to school, unknowingly and Lizzie caught it. She told me she drank a sip of someone's juice, and thought that it was hers. The other kid has been identified, but we would like to keep him anonymous.",the principal said.

"Hw, they had to have been vaccinated?", Olivia said, and the principal shook her head.

"Not all children here are required to be vaccinated. Some parents choose to not vaccinate because of religion or the sciences behind it.", the principal said, and Liv grew mad. How can this be happening. Ten, she suggested that they get Lizzie to a doctor. The parents nodded and watched as Lizzie came out. She ran to her parents covered in a gown, and a mask for risk of infection, but was told that she didn't need to worry. Lizzie cuddled up to her dad, and they brought her out. Calvin saw his parents come out, and told the twins that there was mommy and daddy. They both walked out with their children, Maureen holding Noah, and went home. They first stopped at the doctors for a medication and doctor's check up.

"Hi, Stablers! The schoolcllled and said you'd be right over. I figured it was Noah, but Lizzie, we will take care of her.", the doctor said, and Liv weakly smiled. Elliot was wanting to be with er, but the doctors told him to wait outside. Elliot turned and was crying in his wife's arms.

"Oh Liv, my baby is scared to death. She thinks she did something wrong. She told Mo that on he way here. She asked her what she did wrong, and Mo said that she didn't do anything wrong, but Lizzie shouldn't be going through this.", Elliot said, through tears and then broke down. He sat down and put his head in his hands. Liv came over and let him hold her. He put hhis face in her stomach nd held on tight. She stood next to the chairfr a while, just rocking him.

"Honey, she's going to be fine. We will do everything we need to do to help her get better. I will tell the kids that they have to make sure they only drink from their own cups and we will do whatever we have to do. Trust me, we will get her through this, like we have with Calvin and with Noah.", Liv said, and looked up to find Lizzie's doctor come out. She nudged Elliot and he stood up.

"Okay, Lizzie does have the first few symptoms of the measles, so we would like you to quarantine her at home. But, this is just precaution, until your other children have been vaccinated. Get everyone does asap. Now, she has a fever and she's sluggish. I'm keeping her here overnight to get the fever down, but other than that, get you other children vaccinated. You can see her as soon as we get the room stabilized..", she said, and left the stabler standing there.

"Oh God, Oh god", Elliot said, walking to the door where Lizzie sat in the hospital bed. She cried and reached for her daddy, and he put his head down and cried. Then, Lizzie looked towards Liv and reached for her. Liv began crying, and held on to Elliot. They both cied. When the girls came to thefloor, they saw their parents in tears and began worrying that something serious was happening.

"No, Lizzie. What's going on?", Maureen asked. starting to get a little upset.

"She has measles. Doctor has spotted the spots on her tongue, and the rash that we thought was baby powder or something is a part of it. We really need to make sure you guys are vaccinated.", Liv said, for Elliot, had gone to sit down. Liv moved toward her husband and held him.

"Look at me, El. (when he looked her in the eye, she continued), she's going to be just fine. We will make sure that she has the best doctors and the best care. I promise, when she gets home, we will take good care of her.", Liv said. Elliot nodded and held her tight.

"I couldn't imagine gong through this without you.", Elliot said.

"I'm here for you baby, lean on me.", Olivia said, and he rested her head on her shoulder. Then, she said to the kids.

"Okay, which one of you besides Dickie and the twins and Noah have not been vaccinated?", Liv said, and the only one that raised his hand was Calvin.

"Sweetie, no one vaccinated you as a child?", Liv said, beginning to worry. Calvin shook his head, and Liv called and madden appointment to go and get him taken care of. Maureen said that she'd take him and this was going to better than having them all there to watch. Dickie kept going closer to Lizzie, and Elliot kept picking him up. When Lizzie's doctor came out, they asked if they could see her and she nodded. Then, she also said that she would vaccinate Dickie and Not now, so that later he wouldn't have to worry. They thanked her and the doctor brought the vaccinations to the. Elliot went to go see his daughter while the doctor vaccinated the other children. Liv thanked her and then told Katie to watch Dickie and keep an eye on Noah and the twins, while she went and sat with Elliot. She dressed in a gown and then went inside.

"Momma, I don't feel good.", she cried and Liv held her.

"I know, baby but the doctor said that we are going to get you all better. Daddy and I and the other kids are right here with you.", Liv said, and El smiled.

" Mommy's right, Liz, we are right here.", Elliot said, and Liv smiled. Lizzie hugged Elliot and Liv excused herself make sure the twins were okay and that Noah was okay. Noah was a little fussy after the shot and he was reaching for his mama.

"Mama", he said, and Liv kissed him. Once they were all vaccinated, Liv told the kids to grab a gown and go see Lizzie. They did, and she stayed outside while Dickie, Katie, Maureen went to go see Lizzie. Elliot came out and watched his kids.

"You see El, everything will be alright. I promise.", Liv said, and Elliot kissed her.

"I know one thing, we are a family and we stick tougher.", Elliot said, and then added, "oh and that I love ou so much.". He kissed Liv and they watched carefully as the others talked to Lizzie and made her feel better They also watched their twins and fed and burped them. It was going to be okay.

The next day, the doctor told Liv and Elliot that Lizzie was going to be fine and everything seemed to be working. They thanked her and told the other kids the news. Then, they told Lizzie when she woke up from a nap, and she smiled. She was glad that she was not sick anymore. Liv and Elliot held on to each other and Liv laid her head on her shoulder. She was glad that this family stuck together and made sure that their sibling had the right treatment and the perfect recovery. She was going to be just fine. They were notified later that day that the next day, they were able to take Lizzie home, and everyone was elated. The family was together and nothing was splitting them apart, not even the measles.

Author's note. I hope you liked this chapter. I kinda took a little from Granting Immunity and made it my own. Hope it works for you. It was harder to write this chapter because I felt a little writer's block and then part with Lizzie was definitely hard to write. I don't want any child to go through that. Hope you guys like it and R and R. Please review. it means a lot to me, and may even get another chapter I get a review or two? EO forever!


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Townhouse Incident

After spending a few days in the hospital, with Lizzie, Elliot and Olivia went home feeling exhausted. They had the twins in the hospital with them, as well as Noah, and he was a little fussy, so when they finally went home, they were so excited, yet so tired. Elliot saw the looks on Olivia's face, and he knew that she was tired. But, as always, she has been going non stop, making sure everything was okay for Lizzie, and then the twins, and her husband, that she barely had any time for herself. When it was time to sleep, Liv was up taking notes for cases that the guys had emailed her, so that she could stay up to date. For her, nothing was ever done. She just wanted everything to be perfect. He saw her moving in a robotic pace. He sighed and Maureen nudged him.

"Daddy, she's doing it again. SHe's moving at a pace that is not good for her. We know that she's not sleeping. She's going to get sic if she keeps going at this pace. I am worried about her.", Maureen said.

"I know, Mo. I don't know why she has done this, but I am going to figure it out.", Elliot promised his daughter. Then, they realized that Liv had dinner ready, and made sure that everyone had their own things so that this wouldn't happen again. They ate dinner quietly, and Liv didn't eat, as she fed the twins and then Noah, and then everyone went to their own respective rooms. Liv went and gave each child the attention that he or she deserved and then walked in her bedroom. She was tired and needed sleep, but things were too much for her right now. There was so much going on that she never stopped.

"Liv, baby come here.", Elliot said, and she walked over to him. He kissed her and then gave her a massage. During the massage, he felt the walls come down and she started crying.

"What? What is it baby? Let me help you.', Elliot said, and Liv turned and she wrapped her arms around her husband.

"Oh, El, I was so scared.", Liv said, and held on tighter.

"Scared of what, Liv?", Elliot said, and she looked down.

"I know she's more your daughter, but I love Lizzie and I didn't want anything to happen. I guess, when it did happen, I had to make sure that you and your family were okay. Thats why I shut everyone out.", Liv said, and hid her face in Elliot's chest.

"Baby, she's not just my daughter. She's our daughter, and yes it hurt me too. However, I knew that she would get through it. I know you cared and wanted to make sure that everyone was taken care of, but you have to take care of you too. I know that you haven't slept this whole time, and that's not good Liv. We need to get something in you, because I noticed you didn't eat dinner, and then get you to bed.", Elliot said, and moved to the kitchen, with her in hand.

"El…", Liv, whined, but Elliot turned and kissed her.

"We are a family, and family means no one gets left behind. It's fine, we are all here and fine. Let's focus on that. Listen to me, Liv, I am here for you. Whatever you need, and right now, you need me. Lean on me.", Elliot said, and Liv smiled.

"You are seriously perfectly perfect perfection, to me, El. You always know what to say to make me feel better. I love that.", Olivia said, and she kissed him. Then, he placed a plate of food in front of her and sat with her for her dinner. She ate her dinner, and drank a full glass of milk before heading to bed with her husband She checked on the kids and they were fine. She sighed and was pulled into the bedroom by Elliot.

"Since you take care of everyone else, let me take care of you.", Elliot said. Liv nodded and turned in his arms and kissed him. Then she laid on the bed, and turned over towards her back and he felt the tight muscles on her back. He massaged her back and her shoulders.

"Oh, El, that feels good.", Liv said, and allowed her muscles to relax. Soon after she felt relaxed, she fell fast asleep. Elliot smiled. He jumped out of bed, took off his clothes, and went to tell the girls that they need to help with Serena and Eli and Noah. They agreed and knew that he was only looking out for Olivia.

"Dad, take care of her, and we'll handle the twins.", Katie said and smiled. She smiled, and was so happy for her father because he finally looked happy. then, he moved back to the bedroom and curled up to his wife.

"El, I love you.", Olivia said, curling into her husband,

"Olivia, I love you more.", Elliot said, and kissed her forehead. They fell asleep together. hen the twins cried, Olivia moved to get up, but Elliot had said that Maureen and katie were handling it. She smiled and went back to sleep. She slept through the night. Olivia was content sleeping through the night, and Elliot was happy that she got the rest that she deserved.

At around eight thirty, Liv got up and saw the time. She rushed to get herself together, and then waited for Elliot, who was getting the twins fed and Noah ready for Lucy. This was her first day back at work, since their twins were born. Olivia had hired Lucy, who Elliot had approved to help during the day since Bernie was always busy and the girls had school and of course Olivia and Eliot had work. It was fine. Olivia hated leaving the twins, and watched them with Elliot. He looked up from feeding Serena, and sighed. He watched as she struggled internally with going or not going because of the twins and Noah.

"El, maybe I shouldn't go just yet.", Liv said, and moved closer to him and the twins.

"No, honey, it's fine. Lucy has taken care of them before for us. They are fine. You will check in a few times a day, but you are fine.", Elliot said, and got up and looked into her chocolate eyes. When she connected with his blue ones, she knew that they would be fine.

"Lucy will take good care of them.", Elliot said, and Liv nodded and kissed all three of her little babies.

"Well, when Lucy gets here we can go. But honey, you might want to change shirts.", Liv said and giggled. Elliot looked down and saw a big glob of peaches that he was feeding Serena on his shirt.

"Awe man!", Elliot said, and laughed. Then he turned to Serena, and cooed at her, and went to change. Liv laughed and went to clean up her babies and then Lucy knocked on the door.

"Hey, Liv, sorry I am a bit late.", Lucy said.

"Listen, you are fine. These three were just giving Elliot some breakfast.", she smiled and giggled and Lucy laughed as well.

"Listen, an you do me a favor. Can you check out my other family that I check out. Something seems off with the little boy. Could you please check it out?", Lucy said.

"Yea, sure. The Robello's right?", Liv said.

"Yea, I walk Luca, the little boy to school, and something seems off.", Lucy said, and her eyes darkened.

"You don't have to worry about that. I will check.", Liv said.

"Check on what? Elliot said, coming into the room.

"Lucy wants me to check on a family before going into work. I'll be there in a few baby. Maybe then, we could do lunch and just be together all day.", Liv said, coming towards Elliot. Lucy smiled and turned towards the boys and Serena, giving Liv and Elliot their privacy.

"Honey, what happens…", El started but Liv silenced him with a kiss.

"I'm just going to check. Besides, what could go wrong?", Olivia said, and kissed her husband fiercely before going.

"Okay, fine. Meet me at the precinct.", Elliot said, and Liv walked out and drove to the address that Lucy had given her.

When she knocked on the door, the mother answered the door, and Liv saw exactly what Lucy had been talking about. Even though the woman protested,Liv didn't leave and the woman led her in. Then, out of nowhere, Olivia was shoved to the door, by a man, holding her by the shoulder, with a gun pointed to her head. The daughter was in the room crying and the mother was grabbed by a woman who was there, scared and crying.

"Okay, okay, you're in charge. You both are.", Liv said, shaking. Now, she understood why Elliot was apprehensive about her going.

"Put your hands up, Now, bitch!", the girl screamed. Liv did exactly what she said, and the guy came and grabbed her gun and phone. He saw the photo of the family, and laughed and said that they were never going to see her again. Liv grew angry and tried to talk to the girl, whose named she found out what Roxy and tried to make her understand by the guy hit her, and she fell to the ground. She was out cold. Now Olivia feared for her life.

"Has anybody heard from Liv?", Crane asked, when he walked in from his office, noting that his detective wasn't there.

"SHe went to see about a child's family that our babysitter watches too, Luca Robello. Lucy said she thought that they were in trouble. It's past nine thirty though and she said he lived on North Bronx Street, which is close. I wonder what's taking her so long?", Elliot said, and then got that gt feeling that something was wrong. He tried calling her, and it went to voicemail. Then, he texted her.

"Whose Elliot?", Joe, the main guy, said.

"My husband. Please, let me talk to him.", Olivia said, and Joe laughed in her face. He said, 'I'm ok", in the text and Elliot knew that she was either placating him or really in trouble. They had that connection.

"Cap, something's wrong", Elliot said, and told him to call the gun squad, EMS, everyone that needed to be helped in her case. Now, Olivia was again the victim.

"Joe, please where are you taking me?", Olivia said, as she and the children were being moved.

"This is Luca's room", the little girl said, and Olivia nodded. He tied Olivia to the bed, and Olivia felt the wire cut her wrists. Then, she felt Roxy's eyes on her and told Joe that they needed to do whatever to get the money. He laughed and said that he was in control, and took a knife out and took the young girl to the bedroom across the hall. Liv was screaming for Joe to stop, but he didn't.

"Roxy, please let me in there. You don't want this on you.", Liv said, and began to walk out when she was hit with the gun on the head. She went down quickly, and sat on the bd, trying to focus. She was again tied up, and this time it was tighter. She locked eyes wit Luca and began crying.

"Awe, what's wrong, bitch? Miss ya family? Well, they don't care about you. No one does.", Roxy said, and pistol whipped Olivia. Olivia thought about the kids and needed to be strong if she was ever going to see them again. She prayed that she would see her family again. She prayed that she would see her husband again.

"Wanting to see your husband?", Roxy said, and laugh.

"You need to let me go. The little girl needs help!", Liv said.

"No, you're not going!", Roxy screamed and Joe came back with the girl. She was shaking and white as a ghost. She was scared.

"Awe, why is she untied?", Joe asked.

"She was helping the boy.", Roxy said, and Joe put the gun under her neck. Then they heard the doorbell ring. Liv prayed that it was Nick and Fin, but it could be anybody.

"Now, you answer the door. If you say one wrong word, your brother is dead.", Joe said to the girl and she cried. She went to answer the door and Roxy held her gun on her. She told Nick and Fin that she wa sick and that she had to go, and they figured out what to do.

"Okay, she is definitely not okay. And Liv is in there. Call Elliot now.", Nick said, and Fin sighed.

"Stabler", Elliot answered.

"Hey, it's Fin. Listen, Liv's still inside. There was a little girl that came to the door, and we have got to get her out of there. The girl seemed to be scared to death. I'm sure Liv is too.", Fin said.

"I'm on my way. Everyone is. The kids are at home with Lucy. I'm coming to get her out.", Elliot said, and hung up. He cried for Olivia and knew that she must be freaking out. He knew that she was thinking that what if she ever saw her family again. Then he got a text.

"Running late. Be there soon. William is on the way to pick up Lewis at day care.", he read and the captain sped up.

"She's answering you in code. Something's definitely wrong.", he replied. Now, Elliot was worried. What was he doing to her? He cried.

Inside the house, Joe saw the cops coming and got even angrier. Liv tried to talk to him, but he hit her over and over again. He threatened the little girl's life and then he asked her one simple question.

"Who at the NYPD do you trust?", Joe asked.

"My squad, my captain.", Liv said.

"h, I would have thought you'd say your husband?", Joe answered.

"f course I trust him with my life.", Olivia responded. Now, she was worried about Elliot's safety.

"Call him and get him here and we can talk.", Joe said, and pulled her downstairs. Once she was seated, and the kids were with her, Liv made the call.

"Liv, baby, are you okay?", El said.

"Honey, Joe wants money, and he wants a car.", Liv said, not answering his question. She couldn't because the minute she began to answer his question, the phone call would end and she would get no more privileges. She couldn't show emotion.

"Okay, when we get the car, I'll call you.", Elliot said, and Joe hung up the phone. Minutes later, a car came and Elliot redialed Liv's number.

"Joe, the car's out front.", Elliot said.

"Great, now Roxy will come out first, and get in the driver's seat.", Joe said, and let Roxy go. But Roxy being smart, had heard what Liv was tellingg her about how this was on her and surrendered. Joe was raging mad now, and yelled and screamed. He beat Olivia once more with the gun, and then had a plan to walk out with the kids and Olivia together. He put the kids and Olivia in front of him and they walked out the South gate. Elliot connected eyes with Olivia and Liv whispered I love you.

"Joe, we really don't need the kids. Let's let them go. You have me.", Olivia said.

"Fine, go!", and the kids ran off. Liv moved closer to the car, and when Joe went to hold her, she elbowed him and a shot rang out. Joe was dead on the scene, and the others came and ran up to her. Elliot was the first to get here, and Liv stood there, shocked at first. Then, when she realized that someone was holding her and it was Elliot, she held him as tight as she could. She didn't let go.

"Where's the twins? Are they safe? Where's Noah?", Liv asked, frantically.

"They are at the house right now with Lucy.", Elliot said, and Liv nodded. She hugged Elliot so close.

"Honey, I know you want to see them, but your eye is black and red, and we need to get that head bump checked out. God, I'm so glad you're safe. I was so scared.", Elliot said, and hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"El, I was so scared I was never going to see you, hold you, feel you, or kiss you again. I was terrified.", Olivia said, and Elliot held her close. He then pulled back a smidgen and looked at her. H kissed her on the lips fiercely, not caring about the blood or funk from the mess that was the townhouse incident.

"Let's get you cleaned up.", Elliot said, and they walked away holding each other close. The EMS personnel drove her to the hospital and cleaned her cuts. But the severe gash on her right eye alarmed them, and that's why she was brought in.

"Mrs. Stabler, let's see, your eye is pretty bad, but not deep, so that's a good sign. Let's just clean you up, give you a few stitches and you'll be free to leave.", the doctor said, and let the nurse clean her up. He then returned and stitched her and Liv held Elliot's hand the entire time. Then, they drove home and still they held hands.

"Momma!", the kids said, and let her enter the house and then hugged her. Lucy told her how sorry she was and Liv nodded. Then, Liv let her go, and paid her and then, she held on to her family for dear life.

"I thoughtI was never going to see you guys again.", Olivia said, crying.

"You are safe, momma, it's okay. You are with us now.", Maureen said, and Olivia hugged her, and then she caught sight of the twins and Noah and reached out for themm. Each baby was given to her on the sofa by her husband and she just cried. She held them close and Elliot came nd sat next to her and held the other two.

"Momma's never going to leave you again.", she told them and Elliot rubbed her back. She turned toward him and kissed him. Then, and there, they knew that something deep had happened and something was emotionally going through her mind. They had heard that she was with a kidnapper and prayed for her life. They were grateful that she came home.

"We're glad you're okay", Katie said. She reached for Liv's hand and Liv took it, and then began crying.

"I was so scared I was going to leave you.", Liv said, and Elliot pulled her in close. The kids moved closer. The only one really not moving was Calvin. Liv reached for him.

"Calvin, come here, momma's okay.", Olivia said. He ran to her and held on tight. She breathed in heavily and cried while he held her.

"I was so scared, momma, that Luca's parents did this.", Calvin said.

"I know, but it wasn't Luca's parents. His dad knew someone named Joe and he was a bad man, and so was his girlfriend. They did this.", Liv said, and looked down.

"You're home, that's all that matters.", Calvin said, and she smiled. She nodded and then hugged him again. Lizzie and Dickie came closer and hugged her again to, and so did the other kids.

"Guys, Liv's had a long day. We can talk about this tomorrow. Let's go to bed.", Elliot said, and the others nodded. They hugged Liv once more, and then went to their respective rooms.

"Oh, El, it was so scary.", Liv said. She huddled near Elliot and put her head on his shoulder. he held her closer and then they turned their attention to the twins and Noah. After getting them settled, they both went to bed. Elliot kissed her and then she changed, and he watched her. Then, he walked up and stopped her and said thate needed to do that. She nodded and let a few tears slip out.

"Oh El, ,take care of me tonight, make me forget.", Olivia said, and Elliot nodded. He kissed her and made love to her and held her close.

"Liv, relax honey", he said, after their love making as he realized that she had tensed up. She didn't respond and he went over to her side of the bed, where she seemed to be in a haze.

"Liv, honey, you okay? You're safe. You're with me.", Elliot said, and rubbed her shoulder. She came out of her trance, and held him close.

"Oh El! It was scary. One minute I am here with you, and we are making passionate love together, and the next I am back in the house with Joe, begging him to let me go.", Liv said, and buried her face in his shoulder.

"It's okay, Liv. You are still in shock over everything. You're safe with me. Listen, give it time and you will recover. I'll help you. Don't go in tomorrow, and take the day off. I'll call Lucy and stay with you. Lets just spend the day with our kids and we can put this behind us.", Elliot said, and Liv nodded. She never wanted to be in that house again She wanted to be where she is right now, in the arms of her husband for all eternity.

 _ **Author's note: I wanted this chapter to be more about the family sticking together through tough times and thought that this was a great episode to follow with. Don't hate me. Up next, Liv and Elliot share some quality time together and really reconnect as a couple. Then, they have to deal with Dean Porter and his nasty butt. Hope you enjoy this. EO Forever. Reviews please!**_


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Every part of Us

After the incident with Joe, Liv clung closer to her children and her husband. The doctors had patched her up and physically she was healed, but emotionally, she wasn't. When she got home, the kids began noticing it too, and one day, the kids made a plan to get Liv a vacation. After coming home from a play date that Liv had set up for Lizzie and Dickie, and had taken Noah and the twins, Maureen was there with Katie in the living room. Dickie and Lizzie ran to their sisters and showed them what they did at the play date, while Liv took care of the babies. Maureen went to check on her and noticed that she wasn't in the baby's room. They were sleeping, but Liv wasn't in there. Instead, she was in the bathroom, coaching herself that she could do this. Maureen listened quietly at the door, and Katie had come upstairs to.

"Okay, you are a good detective. Sure, things happen, but this? How could I have been so stupid? Why didn't I take someone with me? Why didn't I call Don? I know it's because Lucy trusted me, but I feel very undeserving to be here again, where something bad has happened to me. God, why did I let the guy overpower me? I'm a cop for Christ's sake. I should be able to take care of myself. I need to do this, for my family, for Elliot, for the kids,," she said, and the the girls heard the water running and left the floor. Once again, they checked on the twins, and then went to call their Dad, who was at the store, getting groceries.

"Dad, Mom is blaming herself again over and over" " We need to get her some away time. She thinks she can't be a good cop anymore, if she let Joe get the drop on her. She's not wrong, these things happen. She's a great cop.," Maureen said, and Elliot sighed. He packed up the groceries in the car, and left the store. He told the girls, to find something and he would talk to Don. They told him that they had a spot that was wonderful for them, and it was amazing and Elliot thought that this was perfect.

While in the car, he called Don. "Hey, Don, listen, after this Joe incident, I think Liv needs a break," Elliot said.

"Listen, El, I think so too. She needs to take time off. Listen, take her some where nice where you can reconnect, and then bring her back in one piece. I want her safe. I actually need her to do something for me." Don said.

"Oh, yea, what's that?", Elliot asked.

"Well, I'm retiring, and I want Liv to take my spot. That is if you can handle Liv being your superior?", Don said.

"Wait, doesn't Munch get the promotion?", Elliot said.

"Well, yea, but do you really want Munch running the squad Liv will be fine. But I want to tell her, so please, keep it to your self," Don said.

"You got it, and I will bring her in next Monday morning,," Elliot said, and walked into the house.

When he hung up, he saw Liv standing there, with two babies on her hip, and Noah playing in his playpen.

"Hey baby, who was that?", Olivia asked.

"Don, he told me he wants to talk to you. But not until next Monday,," Elliot said.

"Why not tomorrow? Wait, does he not want me at work? El, I can do my job. This is just like what happened before. I can do my job," Olivia said, fiercely.

"We know you can, but Liv, in some ways, you need the time to heal,," Elliot said, and then saw the girls. They nodded and he continued. "The girls wanted to do something for you to help you become you again. They got us, just you and me, two tickets to Cancun, Mexico, for a one week fabulous vacation," Elliot said.

"But El, we have things to do here. Work, kids, play dates, school, housework, ,cooking, al of that,," Liv said, and Elliot shook his head.

"My mom and Cragen are coming to help, and Maureen and Katie said that they can take care of the twins. We need the time for us,," Elliot said, and Olivia nodded. She agreed and they planned the trip together. They were leaving in the morning and wouldn't return until the Sunday after. It was going to be very relaxing for both of them. Olivia, of course, was very hesitant to go, given that the twins had never really been away from their mother like that before, Noah, who she just adopted would really flip, Calvin has been having difficulty without her, and then there's the other kids who need her. But Elliot assured her that every thing would be just fine. He saw her freak out, and then because she was freaking out, she had zoned out and was back with Joe.

"Let me help her! Joe, Please, let me help her! No, god, ah! It's okay Luca, ah!", Liv said, and Elliot sighed. He looked up and started crying himself.

"Liv, sweetie, look at me. I'm here. You're right here with me. Joe's gone.", Elliot said. and she came back. Liv held him close, and cried in his shoulder. Then, she looked up and saw the tears in her husband's eyes as well and wondered what those were for?

"El, why are you crying?", Liv said, and then as he had done her, she did for him and held him close to her.

"I don't know how to help you, and this scares me. I feel like I am letting you down and there's nothing i can do. I don't know Liv, I couldn't protect you from Lewis, or Harris, and then Joe comes along and does this and now I'm lost. I feel like I can't help you get better.", Elliot said, and Liv held him.

"Honey, listen to me very carefully. You do wonders for me every day by just helping me. If I didn't have you, El, I don't know where'd I be. I feel like I am a million miles from myself right now. But you always seem to bring me back to who I am supposed to be. Listen, every part of me says that you are here for me. Yes, I want to be who I was before but just elevated. I know that girl is here inside of me, but these experiences have made me stronger and you've gotta believe me when I say I need you.", Olivia said, and then held his hands.

"I do believe you, I just feel like we can never get past things because new things are coming up.", El said.

"El, that's our job at work. Leave that there. Worry about us here.", Olivia said, and Elliot nodded. She kissed him and he kissed her back with every fiber of his being and then felt better.

"I feel better, I just want to help you.", Elliot said, and Liv nodded, and then she remembered the trip and told him that this would be a great trip for them to reconnect with and maybe things will get better in time. He agreed and knew that with the time given, Liv could heal and he could heal as well and they could fight the world one rapist at a time.

"Honey, you help me all the time by just being here. You helping me is enough for me.", Olivia said, and kissed him. She put all she could in that kiss, and Elliot smiled.

"I love you.", Elliot said.

"I love you more.", Olivia kissed him again. Then, they began packing. Liv and Elliot were excited because it was over a six weeks ago that their twins were born and now they had time to themselves. Li had decided to pack a few lingerie items, just in case. When they were all packed, Bernie was already there, and waiting to take care of the babies. Liv cried a bit and held them close, but promised them that they'd be coming back. Then turned and walked out the door.

"Momma?", she heard and turned around and their stood Calvin. She began crying again, and held out her arms for him. He ran into them and hugged her tight. She bent down and hugged him close.

"Honey, it's going to be okay. Remember Maureen telling you guys that Momma and Daddy need some us time, well Grandpa gave me the week off and so we are taking this opportunity. We love you. I am not leaving you. Will you be a good little boy for Grandma Bernie?", Liv said, and Calvin nodded and then told Liv that he loved her. She whispered it back then went to the car, where Elliot was waiting.

"Oh, God, El, should we really go?", Liv said, and turned and looked at the dear eyes of her husband.

"Yes, Liv, we should.", Elliot said, and backed out into the street and drove off. Now, this was a perfect time for them to go, and he grabbed her hand in reassurance. She held on to it tightly, and kissed his hand.

"Take it easy, Liv, it'll be fine. Plus, we can reconnect and be us again.", Elliot said, and smiled. Liv smiled back, and kissed his hand. Then, she relaxed and grabbed her book and began reading. But soon after, she was asleep until they reached the airport. When the flight finally took off and they were in the air, Liv and El never let go of each other and El was the one that fell asleep. Liv let him rest on her lap, and dozed off herself, rubbing his head. Two hours later, they were in Cancun, Mexico, and the beach and the sun were waiting for them.

"Oh El, it's beautiful here", Liv said, once they reached the hotel and the room.

"Liv, the atmosphere is beautiful, but you are stunning.", Elliot said, and pulled her close.

"Oh, El", Liv moaned and smiled. Then, she kissed him, pulling him closer to her. Elliot kissed her and slowly they made their way to the bed. Liv excused herself for just a moment to change and El let her. When she reentered the room, Liv was in a stunning white negligee that dipped to a v in the front, just above her stomach and then had a Brazilian cut bikini on with it. She saw Elliot gulp and she smiled.

"So, El, what do you think? I had gotten these a while back, but I wanted to wait to a special moment to use this with you.", Liv said, sashaying over to her husband.

"God, you are magnificent, no ravishing, no perfect.", Elliot said, and pulled her in.

"Make love to me, El.", Liv moaned, and he did just that. They made love many times throughout the night. When they finished, they went to sleep and held each other close.

"Sweetheart, good morning", Liv said, kissing her husband when she awoke.

"Mm that's an great way to get up", El said, and held her close.

"Let's just stay here forever. It's so peaceful and relaxing.", he continued.

"El, you know I want to ht the beach, and we have our kids at home. But it's beautiful here.", Liv said, being the practical one.

"I know, I know.", Elliot said, and then they disentangled themselves and smiling, they got up and went to the beach, and relaxed there, played around, and then went back to the hotel when they had had enough sun. When they got back, Olivia found a note on a tray and turned to not see Elliot in the room. She looked around the room, and understood that he had said that they left something and that he'd be right up. But when he didn't pass by, she knew something was up. Something was brewing. At first, she panicked, knowing full well that Lewis or Joe could be there, but then shook her head against those thoughts and read the note.

'Meet me downstairs in an hour, wear this, and look stunning. Be prepared for a very special night - Elliot

Liv sighed and smiled. She smelled the rose and then looked at the dress. She stood there agape at it's beauty. It' was a long, red gown, that was amazing. She smiled and then went to shower and get ready. In an hour's time, she was setting her makeup, when her doorbell rang and it was the hotel manager.

"Mrs. Stabler, there is a gentleman waiting for you outside in the limo. Shall I escort you downstairs?", he asked, and Liv smiled and nodded. Getting to the first floor, she walked out of the hotel, and saw an amazing sight, her husband in a black tuxedo waiting for her.

"Oh, El, you look amazing", Liv said, and held his hands.

"Liv, you are unbelievably stunning in that gown. I knew it was the right choice for you. But I had a little help picking the jewelry from Maureen.", Elliot said, and Liv laughed and then kissed him. He pulled away first, and allowed her to enter the limo first. He nodded to the driver, and he took them to the special place that he had planned for them.

"El, what's going on? Why all the theatrics? Just tell me.", Liv said, and Elliot held her hand and laughed.

"Liv, I wanted this night to be perfect for us and a great way to reconnect.", Elliot said and Looked at Olivia.

"But El, my nights are always perfect because I am with you.", Liv said, and kissed him. Then, she sat back and relaxed, while the car drove around. When they got out, they were at a fancy restaurant.

"El, are you sure we can afford this?", Liv said.

"Yes, of course.", Elliot responded and kissed her. She got out and went to the restaurant. They had a gourmet meal and drank wine and it was amazing. After the dessert came out, Liv looked at Elliot with lust in her eyes, and he knew. He got the check, paid, and then they went back to the hotel. On their way, they kissed and showed their love for one another.

"Oh, El! Tonight was magnificent. But right now, all I need is you.", Liv said, after getting to the hotel. Elliot smiled, and they went upstairs. Opening the door, he picked her up and carried her in. He kissed her and they made love throughout the night.

The couple spent the next few days relaxing. Soon, they knew that there would be a time when they had to go back and unfortunately that came sooner. But Olivia and Elliot were closer now and things were much better between them. Everything was great.

The next day after their return, Liv and El went to work as normal. When they got there, Liv saw Cragen and knew that he had wanted to see her, so she kissed her husband and walked into his office.

"Hey dad.", she said, and he looked up. He smiled and they chatted for a bit on the vacation and then Cragen got down to business.

"What I wanted to talk you about Liv, is very important. I am retiring early, and taking the money to use for Eileen and I to go on a trip. We are good together, and I hope you think so too. My dilemma is whose going to take over my squad. Naturally, I'd give it to the next in command which is John, but I want you. I put your name in for the Sergeant's Exam, and in a few weeks, hopefully you will be our new leader.", Don said. Olivia sat there incredulous about this situation.

"Are you sure you don't want John? He's my senior officer.", Liv said, and he shook his head.

"No I want you.", Don said, and Liv smiled and thanked him. She hugged him close. Then, she saw that he had packed up his office and was ready to go. But he told her until they get the results back of her tests, that he would stay.

"Have you told Elliot?", Olivia asked.

"Yes, he knew, and thats why I wanted you to take the trip to clear your head first, beforeI presented you with this news.", Don said, and she smiled.

"Thanks.", Li said, as she walked back outside. Seeing her husband, she wondered why he didn't tell her, but knew that Don wanted to do it himself. She told him about the conversation that just happened and he smiled. He was proud of her. While he was hugging her, a man walked in, looking for a the captain. Elliot said that he was in the office and everyone was happy about Liv's upcoming raise in rank. When Cragen came out with the gentleman, he introduced him.

"Guys, this is Dean Porter. He is a member of the FBI and needs our help with a case. Apparently Gabriella Suarez was killed and was an agent. Before she was killed, she was raped and sodomized. We need to gather evidence of who this could be. So, let's start on what we know.", Don said, and handed the floor over to Dean Porter. Liv breathed in a sigh and got back to work, but something didn't feel right.

"El, something is off with this guy. I am a little bit on pins and needles with him. He's really into me. He hasn't stopped staring at me from the moment he walked in.", Olivia said, and Elliot rubbed her shoulder and held her closer.

"Okay, the FBI agent that was killed in that truck with the guy was a good cop, so we need to bring them to justice. Now, that's what the FBI wants and I know you want to catch her rapist. Let me fill you in on what we know. We know that a Mexican drug cartel is using toys and of course our men were undercover, to get these drugs across the border. What the drug lord didn't know is that when they came across, we stopped them. But now we need to find who killed her. We know she smuggled in drugs.", Dean said. Then, he moved around and went to leave because he needed to see what the other FBI agents had. He pulled Olivia aside.

"Um, listen, do you want to go out some time.", Dean said.

"No, thanks. I am married.", Liv said, and showed him the ring. Liv smiled sarcastically and went to walk away when he grabbed her arm.

"I think you can do better.", Dean said, before pulling away and went to the elevators. Elliot came out of the hallway he was walking in, and saw Liv's sate of shock and horror.

"Baby, what is it?", El said.

"Porter, he tried to hit on me. El, something's off here. He's playing me.", Liv said, and kissed her husband. Elliot held her closer and they went into the bull pen and dug up some dirt. They saw that the next shipment was coming in, so they went to the airport.

"Liv, listen, I want you safe.", Elliot said, and looked at his wife. She connected eyes with him and held him close.

"I will be, as long as you are with me.", she said, and she kissed him hard. Just then, she got a call from Cragen. He told her that the other name on the cart was a Juan Pablo and that was an alias. It was really Manuel Rojas, a major drug leader in the city of Mexico City. Liv nodded and told El to look for Rojas. Then, they went into action. Liv saw that Dean was there, but never paid attention to him. Liv said that she was going to act as a patron waiting for her ticket, and Elliot was going to be her husband, but Dean told her to be the patron, and Elliot to just stand back, waiting for his own ticket, because Rojas would get suspicious.

"Liv, be careful. Look, here's the guy. He's in line.", El said, into the earpiece. Liv looked at him and smiled. Then, out of nowhere, Rojas took her aside and said that he needed help. He then told her that the cell phone he was carrying was a gun and took her by the arm downstairs. Olivia connected eyes with Elliot and knew that something was happening and that she was in danger. He followed her behind Rojas, and realized that Rojas shot another officer trying to help. Then, once he got outside, he saw Rojas waiting with a gun to Liv's head.

"Liv!", he screamed.

"Drop your weapon or she's dead.", Liv said.

"Oh like you killed Ramona.", Liv replied.

"Shut up, bitch", he said, and punched her. Liv doubled over, and Elliot saw the fire in her yes. he waited till he got the right shot to shoot and watched Rojas pick Olivia back up. Liv winced, and then Elliot saw his chance.

"What do you want Manuel?", he asked. looking at Olivia. She whispered that she was okay, and he felt rage come through his body. He had to get his wife back.

"I want to get out of here. Now!", Manuel screamed and when Elliot said he couldn't do that, a gun shot was heard and Liv and Manuel went down. Elliot's heart stopped.

"Liv! Call a bus! Liv, oh baby, are you okay?", Elliot screamed and rolled her over.

"Are you hit?", Elliot asked her.

"No, the blood is his. El, oh god, thank you. El, I love you.", Olivia said, and held him close. Then, the realized that Dean Porter took the shot and then, it all fell into place. The teddy bears were just a ruse, and now that the Mexican Drug lord is dead, there was still someone reporting to the Mexicans that this happened. They wanted the truth, so Olivia and the gang set up a ruse to get him to talk and to follow Porter's footsteps, because they had an inkling that he was involved

"Liv, we want you to flirt with him and then ask him over for dinner. You can use Elliot's apartment and get him to open up or talk while we set up in another room and get onto his his bluetooth. We want to make sure we know where he is going.", Crane said, and Olivia nodded. Elliot tired to protest, but Olivia pulled him aside.

"Listen,I have cops in the next room. Things are going to be fine. I trust you to hep me. Now, we can get Amanda to do this, but we all know that Porter had an interest for me, and so it was a good idea. We want to get this guy.", Olivia said.

"I know, just the idea of you with another man, really creeps me out.", Elliot said.

"If anything he's going to hold me and kiss me. But I won't let it go any further. I love you, and only you. Will you be there to help me.", Olivia asked and Elliot nodded. He helped her pick out a shorter red dress, and met Dean at Elliot's old apartment. He told TARU to work fast, so that he could get his wifi hooked up and his bluetooth on.

"So, what's your favorite thing about being a cop?", Dean asked Olivia.

"Um, it has to be saving those who need help. I love helping people.", Liv said, and Elliot smiled.

"What would you say if I said the same thing for me? I guess we think alike.", Dean said, and leaned in to kiss her. Elliot was a little jealous, and Fin laughed. But then, a call came in to Olivia's phone that they were suspecting and it was "Cragen". Olivia said that was Cragen and that she needed to change for a case, and he needed to leave. When he left, she ran in the back bedroom and grabbed her clothes and went to change. Then, she walked into the room where TARU was and went to Elliot.

"Well, did we get him?", Liv asked. The TARU guy nodded and Liv smiled. Then, he pulled out of the room with Elliot and kissed him soundly.

"Mmm what was that for?", Elliot said.

"For letting me do this, and for being there for me. That kiss with Porter was terrible.", Liv said, and kissed her husband again. When TARU said that they had a location, Liv and Elliot went back in and then went to the location and caught Dean. They arrested him and then went to the precinct. He wasn't going to get away for a long time. He was in for conspiracy to commit murder and aid and abet a crime, which was a rape, and for murder of Rojas. It was a good day for them.

Liv and Elliot went home and played with their kids and smiled.

"This is why life is about. Every part of us being together all the time. I love you and our family.", Liv said, and Elliot kissed her. They went to bed together, and felt that everything was great in the world.

Author's not: Okay, so I speeded up Spooked a bit for this chapter, but don't kill me. I like the way that it fit in with the story. I hope you liked it to. Next up, Liv takes the sergeant's exam and the results come in. Plus, a case comes that rocks sends the detectives into protection mode for one of their own. Find out what happens, next. Please read and Review. I love reviews because they make the day better and they allow me to see what people like and didn't like. Reviews are always welcome. EO forever! 


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Together, Anything is Possible

After the case with Dean Porter, Elliot and Olivia went home to their kids. Liv had received a package in the mail, and Katie had gotten it. It was from Don, so Liv opened it. Attached to a pile of materials to study from, was a note. It read, 'Liv, got these for you from Barba. Listen, you are still expected to be atwork, but right now, you're on desk duty to study. I've given the necessary paperwork to the department and all you need is to pass the test. Here's the material. You take it next week. Good luck. - Don.' Liv smiled and then began to go through the material. Elliot saw her at the breakfast table with papers organized and spread out and wondered if it was a case. Then, he remembered that Don said that she would be the new sergeant, so he went over and kissed her.

"You are going to be fine, Liv. You have this. We all are in your corner.", Elliot said.

"I just hope I don't screw it up. Don's really counting on me to pass and take over. Then, I just have to worry about how you are going to feel, with me as your boss. Plus, worry about everything else that comes with the job. How am I supposed to do this, El? I know it encompasses more hours, and I can't take that time away from my family." Olivia said, this to Elliot, who looked on with concern. When she started doubting her self, he removed the paper from her hands and put her highlighter down. He picked her up and held her close. He hugged her, kissed her and then kissed her again.

"Honey, why are you so worried? It will be fine. You can do both. I know that for a fact. You are brave enough to handle this, strong enough to be there for the team and your family, and wonderful enough to be the children's mother and my wife. We all want you to succeed.", Elliot said, and Liv sighed. She smiled. and kissed him and then went to get ready for work. When Elliot watched her go off, the kids came downstairs, and asked if Liv was okay. He pulled them to the table, and went to get Noah and the babies. Kathleen held serena, and Maureen held Noah, while Elliot took Elliot Jr, and they all sat around the table.

"Listen, guys, Momma has a big test coming up to move up in ranks at the precinct. Grandpa thinks she's good candidate for the sergeant and I think so too. But she is worried that she won't have enough time for you all. We need to stick by her and show her that she will have time and make sure that she knows how important she is to all of us. Can you do that for me?", Elliot asked his kids.

"Dad, of course we can. Mom is our world and we want her to be the very best sergeant there is. I can quiz her on things that she needs to know and help her relax. I want mom to feel important to us, and how important she is to the team. She can do this with our help!", Maureen said, and the other kids nodded.

"Yea, momma is going to be the best sergeant. She's going to rock this test!", Calvin said, and smiled His father smile and hugged him. Then, they all decided to help Olivia in any way that they could. After getting ready, Liv grabbed the materials that she needed and noticed that there was an extra sheet sticking out of the little book. She picked it up, and it was a note from Elliot. It read I love you always and forever. Liv smiled and held the note closer to her heart. Then, she saw him watching her and moved towards him. She kissed him and they made out for a few minutes, until the kids came down stairs.

"Ew, daddy don't kiss Livi, that's my job, plus she's gotta study!", Lizzie said, and Lizzie ran over to Liv. Elliot smiled and backed away with his hands up. They all laughed. Then, the kids got in the car and they went to schools and then they went off to work. Liv saw her team and they all wanted her to succeed. Then, Liv went to her desk and sat down and started studying. The others took whatever cases they had, and when it was lunch time, Liv took a break and met the others in the local restaurant. Liv walked in and saw that Elliot was already there and she smiled and sighed in relief. He stood up and kissed her.

"Honey, worded you a classic Ruben and chips and a drink. I hope that is okay.", Elliot said, and Liv nodded. Then, she sat down with her team and held Elliot's hand.

"So, Liv, is the information difficult?", Amanda said.

"It's tough. There's a lot more to being a sergeant that I didn't know. So, yea, but I have an inkling that I can do this.", Liv said. Elliot squeezed her hand and they all smiled.

"Any good cases?", Liv asked.

"Well, we caught a couple good ones, and figured them out pretty quickly. My partner here knows his ways around the streets, so when a local gang white supremacy was coming out, Fin was perfect to handle the stupid idiot.", Amanda said.

"Go Fin.", Liv said, and they all smiled.

"I got my skills, what can I say.", Fin laughed. Amanda punched him. Just then, Cragen came in and saw his team laughing and having fun.

"Oh, having fun without me, eh?", he said, and laughed.

"Actually, we just congratulated Fin on the last case. But you're welcome to join in." Munch said.

"Thanks, I think, John.", Cragen said and then their food came. They ate and went back to work, doing their reports and Liv of course studying. Everything was fine. She just wished that she was out there with the team, but things had to be done. Elliot helped her in any way that he could over the next few days. Prepping her for the test and the meals for the kids was a big priority for him and he did it with pleasure. Liv thanked him for doing what he was doing so that she could study. He had told her that it was no problem because of what she needed to do. Elliot always reminded her of love and this was enough for her to keep pushing through the hard week.

The week went by quickly for everyone, but especially for Liv, who was taking her test today, which was a Friday. She was nervous all morning, cramming any little information that she could in before she left early to take it. Elliot saw her and reminded her of how much he loved her and how much the kids loved her and she smiled.

"I am doing this for us. I have to remember that.", Liv said, and Elliot smiled. Then, Calvin came down nd gave Olivia something but told her to open it before she went in to take the test and she did. When she pulled up to the test, she remembers Calvin's note and opened it. It read "My superhero is my mom. Good luck today Mom. Kick that Test's butt. I love you!- Calvin". Olivia had tears in her eyes, and went to call Elliot to tell him that she was coming home, but thought that if she did it then she would be letting not only Elliot down, but her kids and her team. This was important. She got out of the car and signed in and took her sea. When the test was adminstered, she took a deep breath before taking it. It took her three hours to competle. She knew that Elliot had taken off, so she called him when she got back in the car.

"El, it's done. I'm on my way home.", Liv said.

"Okay honey. Serena's been fussy all day, I think she knew that today was a big day for her mom.", Elliot said, and Liv almost started crying. When he heard her sigh and her voice catch, before answering, he then spoke words of love to her. "Honey, it's okay. You did something that everyone knew you had in you. Serena's just missing you. It's okay."

"I know, El, but why do this if I can't be there for my children? I mean isn't that my goal as a parent: to be there for my kids?", Liv said.

"Yes, but we all understood. Now, hurry home. I've got a special dinner planned for you and our family.", Elliot said. Then he told her that he loved her and hung up. She drove up the driveway, and saw Lizzie and Dickie outside waiting for her.

"Guys, what are you doing outside. It's freezing. Come on, let's go find Noah, and maybe Calvin and Dickie you can play with them inside. Lizzie, wanna help momma make lunch?", The little girl and boy just smiled and guided Liv indoors. Inside, she found her husband and other kids there, waiting for her.

"Okay, now something is really going on. What's wrong? What's going on? Who's hurt or sick?", Liv started to ask many questions. Elliot handed Maureen Noah, who was in his arms, and walked over to her. He put his hands on her shoulders and she tried to not look at him. But he tilted her face up with one finger and kissed her.

"Honey, nothing is wrong. We just wanted to do something great for you. We cleaned the house, made lunch, and Calvin and Dickie picked out some movies for us to spend the day as a family. Liv noticed Kathleen was not there and asked where she was and Elliot said that her friend Micah called and asked her out. But no sooner that the words came out of his mouth, did a door open and then slam shut and Kathleen run in and run to her room.

"I'll see what's wrong.", Liv said, putting a sleeping Noah down on the sofa. Elliot sighed and wished that his happy family day wouldn't be like this, but then again it was fine because Liv was going to make sure that everything was okay.

"Katie, what's wrong sweetie?", Liv asked opening the door.

"Micah found out about my past, and when I told him that it was over and I was better, he laughed and then told me he knew I liked things rougher. He started to hit me. I ran from him and then he broke up with me because I wouldn't go all the way with him. He hurt me so bad, mom.", Katie said.

"What happened, baby? Tell me.", Liv said, and Katie sat up and went in to Liv's arms.

"We were talking about families and I aid how close I am with ours and that I help a lot around the house. He said that he thought I did too much and that he knew about my past. I told him that that part of my life was over and that I really had lost it, but if it wasn't for my mom that I wouldn't be here. He said that he knew that my mom liked it rough and so would I so he started hitting me. I tried to get up and leave and he held me down. That's when I got myself free and rn. He broke up with me because I couldn't take being he is girlfriend and that I wouldn't go all the way with him. I am only seventeen. I have my whole life ahead of me. Why would I want to screw it up?", Katie said, and Liv sighed.

"Honey, he's an idiot, and you will find someone one day who loves you for you and doesn't care about all the crap you've been through. Look at your dad and me. If your dad cared about my past, I wouldn't be with him. But he never did. In fact he helped me get over my past and move on. That's what you need to do. You will find a guy that does that for you. Trust me.", Olivia said. Kathleen smiled and thanked her. She hugged her tight and then Elliot called them both down for lunch.

"What was that about?", Elliot asked Liv when she got downstairs.

"El, Katie's ex found out about her past and then hit her. He broke up with her when she wouldn't…. you know with him.", Liv said, and Elliot sighed. He knew that one day they would have to tae someone like Micha who didn't care about Katie for who she was, but only for what she has and that scared him.

"She's fine, El, but she does need her dad.", Liv said, and he went over and hugged his daughter.

"Oh daddy, why are boys such idiots?", Katie said, and El smiled at Liv.

"Because boys are really messed up.", Elliot said, and the others smiled. Then, they ate lunch and relaxed together. They spent the weekend all together, playing, visiting Cragen, and the team and then the kids wanted to pay with Frannie. They went to see Amanda and the kids were enjoying a day of fun. The weekend went by quickly, and soon it was Monday.

"Well, Liv, we had a great weekend. I am glad this test is over because you can join me back in the field. Not that I don't like Nick, but he's not you.", Elliot said.

"Hmm, should I take that as flattery, Mr. Stabler?", Olivia said.

"Of course, Mrs. Stabler. I missed you at work this week, but I am so glad to have you in my life as my wife.", Elliot said, pulling her up from the seated position and smiled.

"Well, Mr Stabler, I agree. I love you, and missed you this week. But, I am glad that I get to come to a wonderful and loving husband every day.", Liv said, and he began kissing her. He moved her into bedroom, and then checked on the twins and Noah and then went to his wife. When, he got there, she was waiting for him, and he went over to her and smiled. He kissed her and they made love to each other. The yheld each other close when they were done and went to sleep. Hours later, Liv heard her phone ringing.

"Stabler", she answered the phone.

"Liv, can you come to my apartment. Something happened.", she heard Cragen say.

"I am on my way. Don't touch anything.", Liv said, and looked right at Elliot. Elliot sat up and questioned her.

"Baby, who was that?", Elliot said.

"Don, he needs me. Meet me at his apartment building. Something happened.", Liv said. She got herself together and then went to her dad's apartment. When she got there, Liv saw her father's worry. A dead girl was in her father's bed, throat slashed and there was blood on his hands.

"How did this happen?", Liv asked.

"I have no idea. I don't remember anything.", he told Liv.

"She probably drugged you Did you know she was here?"

"Yea, she called me worried about the case and I went and listened to her in the bar. I know it was wrong, but I wanted to see what she knew. But she must have slipped me a drug and then went to my apartment. Liv, I have no clue.". Cragen said.

"Okay, listen, dad, you didn't do this.", Olivia said, and then there was a knock on the door. Liv told Cragen to not say a word and Liv was so scared. She went out with him and then watched as he was led away in the car. She went to go with him, when Ms. Mayer came and told her that there was evidence against him. She swore to her that he wouldn't do this and this was a mistake. The lawyer didn't agree, and walked away. Liv watched in horror and was about to break down, when she felt a pair of arms come around her. She turned around and found herself in the arms of her husband. She cried.

"Oh, god El, it's Dad, he's arrested for murder. He didn't do it. He couldn't have. El, we have to help him.", Liv said, crying into his shoulder.

"We will baby, we will. Let's go to the hospital and see if they will let us see him. You're his daughter, they have to.", Elliot said, and she nodded. She held on to him close as they walked together to his car. They drove to General and when they came in, they saw the cops there waiting to take Cragen in.

"I need to see my father", she said to the nurse. But Mayer was there and she went and said that she could not see the perpetrator. Liv grew angrier, and protested, and then she was able to see her father.

"Dad, what happened?", Liv said. She began crying and letting her emotions out.

"I'm okay, Liv, but they had to check everything. I am very much aware of what happened, but I didn't do anything. Liv, you have to believe me.", Don said, and he smiled.

"Dad, we know. I know you didn't do this. Elliot and the team know it too. You will get out of this.", Liv said. When they went to his trial, Liv and Elliot sat right behind Cragen to show that they were in support. Liv and El sat next to each other holding hands. The team watched as Cragen was given bail, and Liv and Elliot shared a look that said that they were going to post it for Don. They posted his bail and then went to a hotel where he would be safe with him.

"Liv, you didn't have to post the bail for me.", Cragen said.

"Dad, we did, and we are glad that you are safe.", Liv said, and Elliot stood behind her.

"Don, you didn't kill anyone. You couldn't.", Elliot said, and Liv rubbed his shoulders.

"We know you didn't do this.", Liv said.

"I let my guard down. I made myself a weak link", Cragen said.

"Do I have to give you the "You're a victim, don't blame yourself", speech because I will. Dad, you didn't do this. We are looking into who did. Please, don't worry about it.", Liv said, but then heard a knock n the door. She got up and looked into the peephole and then opened the door. Cops were waiting to take Cragen in. Liv backed away and cried as they put cuffs on her father and he was led out. Elliot held her close, and watched horrifically as someone he knew as a father and as a great cop and grandfather, was being led out by police. He watched in horror as hiswife, pulling away from him, ran after him and told the cops that they are sending his lawyer down and then he was led out, where the press was stationed. Photos were taken, microphones and cameras were shoved in Cragen's face and for the first time, he actually felt like a perp that they collar every day. He looked back at his daughter after getting into the car and put his head down for the sight of Liv crying was too much for him to bear.

"El, he didn't do this. I know he didn't. This is Ganzel or Delia or someone who wanted revenge. I know he didn't do this.", Liv said, and went into her husbands arms.

"I know baby, let's hopefully see what the guys got and then go home. The kids need to hear it from us.", Elliot said, and Liv nodded. They went to their car and went to the precinct, but there was no word on what was going on. Liv knew that the D. Foster would know and made a mental note to contact her the next day. So, when they got home, Maureen and Kathleen asked about their grandfather and Liv said that they were doing the best they could to get him out of jail.

When they figured out the it was Genzel who ordered another shootout for the , Liv was shocked to see someone working for him that she knew. It was Brian Cassidy. She talked with him for a bit and then he relied that she went with Stabler and backed off. He told her everything she needed to know and they finally figured out the case. Then, Liv needed to get her father out of prison. She went to visit him with Elliot and they both sat in with him.

"Liv, I can't be here. They know who I am. I have exposure here. This was before I met Eileen. I wanted companionship, Liv. That's all.", Don said, and Liv looked down and squeezed her lips.

"Captain, we don't care about how or why you met these girls. You were a pawn in Delia and Genzel's game. They did this to you.", Elliot said.  
"Don't give up. Do you think I am giving up on you. No. Did you give up on me when all that crap went down with Lewis, Harris or Joe. No, and now you're in the hot seat and can't give up. Dad, we need you in our lives. The team, the kids, us, we want you in our lives.", Olivia said, and hugged her father. Don nodded and knew that he couldn't give up hope.

Soon, though it was known that people paid off Delia and Genzel that were higher in the city to keep them quiet. Liv arrested Genzel, and when that happened Brian was shot. Liv met him at the hospital with Elliot and the team and they waited on news.

"Cassidy, after all these years?", Liv said, and Elliot came and sat by her. The doctor came out and said that Cassidy was going to be fine. Liv just went to see him with the team and in a hospital bed, Brian tried hitting on Olivia. She backed away and knew that she had made the right choice in who she chose for her partner and her husband. When they went home, everything came down quickly. Law enforcement, CEOs, security, and the attorney general was arrested for their cover ups and lies. Foster was arrested too and things would soon be over. Then, it all came down to one person, Delia. It was Delia, who ordered the dead hooker who was found in Cragen's bed and then it was to look like Cragen was set up. It was really a mess but Cragen was finally let free and things were getting back to where they should be. She confessed to it at her trial and all was said that needed to.

Cragen had been released and Liv and the team was there and the kids.

"Dad!", Liv said, and hugged her father when he walked out of prison. She had tears in her eyes and hugged her father tightly. He hugged everyone and then spoke to the kids a bit before getting into their car and heading to Liv's house. Eileen was there and forgave Cragen for what he had done in the past and said that whatever happens now is important and Liv thought that she was perfect for her father. She hugged Eileen and then saw that there was a package waiting for her on the counter. She looked at it and was scared to open it. Maureen had seen her looking at t and said that it came that afternoon.

"Liv, what is that?", Munch said.

It's the results from the test. I don't know if I can open this.", Liv said.

"No, baby, you can. Together, we will do it.", Elliot said, and helped her open the package. She found the letter that was in the package, plus a new badge with her same number on it.

"Congratulations Mrs. Stabler, you have passed the necessary means to become a Sergeant in the NYPD. We hope that this news finds you well. We want you to know that given the fact that SVU is losing a lead person, we need you to stay where you are in your unit and be the leader. Thanks for your time and patience and we look forward to seeing you at the reception next week, where you'll be officially sworn in as a new sergeant.", Liv read and looked up. She was smiling as was the entire room and team and she began crying.

"I did it!", Liv said, and held Elliot and Cragen close.

"I knew you could, honey. I had faith in you.", Cragen said.

"Baby, you did it. Congratulations. I am so proud of you. You're the perfect person for this job. Liv, honey, I am so proud to call you my wife.", Elliot said, and Liv held him close and kissed him. The kids came and congratulated her as well and everyone was so happy for her. Soon after though, everyone began to dwindle down until just the Stablers were at the house and Liv decided that they all needed sleep. Getting into bed felt perfect.

"Good day, huh El,," Liv said, and smiled.

"Great day today, baby, it was a great day,," Elliot said and pulled her in close for a kiss.

Author's note: Okay, yes, I know that I took a few bits and pieces from lost reputation, but I needed them to fit in my story. Hope you don't mind and like this chapter. Please review. I have not received many reviews lately and would like some feedback. Let me know how did you like it or if you didn't like something. Thanks. EO forever! Up next, there will be a big chapter full of action. It will be about the family seeing Liv being sworn in and Liv's first big case as a sergeant, which happens to be a racial case. Also, Munch decides o leave as well and so Liv must get over that too. She hopes and prays that her husband won't leave the unit to. How will Liv handle this and being a parent when one of her children is taken from her by someone who wants revenge? Please read and review! EO forever. 


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: New Rank, Harder Challenges

The morning after Liv found out that she was a sergeant, she laid in bed with her husband, Elliot, and wrapped her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her instinctively and kissed her forehead. Liv breathed in his scent, and held him close. Elliot moved a finger to her chin and lifted her face and kissed her.

"Good morning, serge, how are you doing this morning?", Elliot said.

"I'm fine, but I need to get moving, and I don't want to. This feels amazing. Last night, El, you were fantastic.", Liv said, and Elliot smiled.

"That's only because you were so giving, Liv. I know how you feel. I wanted to stay in your arms all day if I could, but there's work to be done and kids to care for. But I promise you, tonight we will be right here and I will love you till the morning comes.", Elliot said, and Liv kissed him once more. Then, Liv got up and began getting things together and Elliot took his shower. Liv followed shortly afterwards and took hers, while Elliot got himself ready and to check on the twins. Serena was in her crib still sleeping, while Eli was bouncing on his bed.

"Good morning, my boy. Don't wake your sister. Come on, momma's got your bottle all ready made from yesterday. Let's go get breakfast.", Elliot said, and walked right into Liv. He smiled and kissed her and then she gave Eli a kiss and then went to check on Serena and Noah.

"El! Noah's not in his crib! Oh God, where is he?", she came running out, when she saw Maureen holding him.

"He's fine, Liv. He was actually first to wake up and so I brought him out here while I fixed breakfast.", Maureen said.

"Oh God, that scared me. I'm sorry. I just don't want him or any of you to be taken away for any reason.", Liv said, and she held Noah. Just then, Serena began crying and Liv went to go see her. Maureen looked at her father, and asked if something was bothering Liv.

"Dad, is anything bothering Mom? She got really nervous and upset about Noah.", Maureen asked and Elliot sighed.

"She told me that she is scared that Kathy or Vivian might come back now that everyone is happy and take you again. But we are not going to let that happen. I have told her over and over that there's no way that I am letting that happen. No one will be taken from us. I guess she's finding it more difficult to get because of mother's intuition.", Elliot said.

"Dad, we are fine. Mom's got alot more to worry about now that she's a sergeant and we can't have her worrying if we are okay.", Maureen said, and that's when Liv walked in.

"I always worry if you are okay, Mo, just like I do when there's a bad guy coming to get kids or steal husbands. I worry. That's just what I do. It's hard to turn that off sometimes.", Liv said.

"But mom, you don't have to.", Maureen started but Elliot just stopped her and told her that he had it.

"Liv, they are just trying to save you the trouble of worrying about them and focus on what really needs to be focused on. Like for example today. We are supposed to be celebrating one of the happiest times in your life. Your promotion is a top priority today and we will be there. So you don't need to worry.", Elliot said, and Liv smiled. She kissed her husband and went to change into her dress blues for the reception. When everyone was ready, they headed to the courthouse where the reception was taking place, and saw many cops there and of course the SVU squad.

"Guys, you didn't need to be here for this.", Liv said, hugging them.

"Nonsense, we want to see you get instated as a sergeant. We are a team and support everyone for every accomplishment or failure.", Nick said, and Liv smiled. Then, the reception started and things went off without a hitch. Liv was sworn in with the sergeants that were moving up and actually began crying during the time when she was saying the parts that were asked to be repeated. Then, the congregation clapped and then they were to recieve their diplomas and be recognized in front of everyone. Liv stood in line and was awarded the diploma. When they called her name, she shook the chief's hand and saluted. She could hear the cheers of her family and looked towards the audience. She cried when she saw a sign being held up by Dickie that ready "Way to Go Momma", and walked off the stage She smiled and waved and then returned to her seat. When the names were read, they all stood and received applause once more, before the reception was over. She felt ah and on her shoulder and turned to see her father standing there. She hugged him and then Elliot was right behind him. He hugged her and kissed her.

"Congratulations, baby.", Elliot said.

"Thanks, honey.", Liv said, and wiped the tear from her eyes. She looked up at her kids and smiled and hugged each one of them. Maureen handed Serena something and then handed her to Liv. When Liv saw the rose, she kissed her little girl, and then Maureen said that Grandma was taking them home, and she was taking everyone back to school. Liv thanked them for coming and then the detectives went to work. Then, just as they were getting to work Amanda's cell went off and she knew that the fun was over.

"Guys, we have a rape victim in the hospital. She called and said that some guy raped her to the local cops. The cops called the EMS and they brought her. She told the nurses that she was raped and when a doctor came to see her, she sent him away because he was black.", Amanda said.

"So, we've got a rape case with a white woman and black man. Great. another brother, why couldn't it be like a middle eastern type or something", Fin said, and Nick shook his head.

"Listen, we'll have time for racial antics later. But for now, Nick and Amanda, you take her statement. Fin and Munch you ask the cops about the crime scene.", Liv said, and everyone went to their duties.

"And uh, where do you want me Serge?", Elliot asked, and Liv looked around and walked towards her new office. She closed the door and the blinds and then turned and kissed him. He returnsd her kisses but stopped when things got a bit too heated.

"Honey, we can't. Come on, Liv. Liv, why don't we go and see if we can help Amanda and Nick.", Elliot said, and Liv reluctantly nodded.

"But that doesn't mean that later alone, we can't continue.", Elliot said, winking and Liv felt the butterflies in her stomach. She smiled and then got her office together. After, she joined Elliot and the Amanda and Fin at the hospital, and met Sarah, the victim. When they walked in, Amanda knew that Liv would be there and so she asked the guys to talk to her doctors and Liv and Amanda interviewed Sarah, the victim.

"We got into the elevator where I live. I live in the sixth floor apartment for music scholars. I play piano. Now, he got in about two floors up and allowed me to go to my floor. I had groceries in my hands. I remember when we got to the stop, I went in to my apartment, but when I turned around to shut the door, he was there. I dropped half the groceries on the floor and was scared because then he produced a gun. I tried offering him something, but he didn't want anything. Was scared to death. I tied to cal, but he grabbed the phone and broke it. I then was brought to my bedroom with the gun pointed to my head and he raped me. I can still feel him. He then hit me over and over again, and I guess I passed out because the next thing that I remember is waking up here.", Sarah said.

"Can you describe him? You told the police that he was black. Did he have anything that was significant?", Amanda said.

"Well, he wore a Styx shirt and a black hoodie. He had a tattoo of a dragon. on his shoulder.", Sarah said.

"Okay Sarah, did he say anything?", Liv asked.

"Just gave me directions up until the rape and then he said that to not tell anyone.", Sarah said, and then cried. Liv gave her a card and then asked outside to meet the boys. When she met Elliot, she held on to him as they walked out and he told her that the doctor said that she definitely was raped and that the rape kit was done and that they should have it soon. She nodded and she smiled. The, she got a call from Maureen.

"Yea, Mo", Liv said, and looked quizzically at her.

"Mom, someone's following me. I went to drop off the kids and Katie and I are driving in thecae, and a black car has been following me since we left home. Kinda scared.", Mo said.

"Okay, listen, go home. I'll call school and say that we are taking the day to celebrate, and then go and pick up the others. I don't want you guys hurt.", Liv said, and saw El's reaction of panic. She held his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze and whispered that they are ok and he breathed heavily.

"What is it?", El said.

"Someone's tailing them. Mo said someone has been following them and then she saw a camera too. El, someone is looking to steal our kids. I want them safe.", Liv said, and then went to get the others. The detectives told the principals that they had an inkling that a threat to their family was coming and they needed to keep the family safe. The principals understood and let the kids go. When they all got home, Liv saw the car sitting there across the street just watching them. She told Elliot to look over his shoulder and he pushed the kids inside and locked the door. He tod them that the girls have to sleep in the same room, and the boys to and the kids understood why. Everyone stayed inside and didn't receive a threat to them. But this was more than a threat on the team. This was a threat on their family.

When night came and nothing happened, Elliot and Liv thought that this was a silly little stupid trick. They all went to bed, and thought nothing of it. Liv and El worked on the case from home and got questions and things that they wanted to ask Sarah and see if she could identify the man, because Amanda said that they think that they had found the guy, but wanted to make sure. Liv and Elliot knew that they had a great team and maybe this little scare was something that they didn't need to worry about. But unfortunately, that was not the case.

When the people in the car saw that everyone had gone to bed, the woman in the driver's seat got out and two men followed. They went in through the window and saw that the house was quiet. They smiled and shook their heads and quietly went upstairs. The first room was the girls room and they decided to grab all of them. They woke the kids up and put a napkin full of chloroform her their mouths to not screamed they all went unwillingly with them. Then, they did the same thing with the boys and took them with them as well. The last of the kids was the twins and Noah and they decided that they wanted to take them along too, because the more the merrier and went and took the kids from their cribs. Te woman took the kids and gave them something to suckle on so that they wouldn't cry and Noah followed his brother, who was dragged out with them. Then, Liv heard a car starting and got curious so she went outside and saw that the black van was moving. Something wasn't right. She went to check the kids rooms and they were al empty.

"EL!", she screamed and he came running.

"Thery are gone. My babies, they are all gone! Someone took them! Oh God! El, someone took them!", Liv said, and Elliot held her. They called the cops, and the team and they came out and sat with Liv and El, while CSU and the cops dusted for prints and asked questions.

"Where were you when your kids were taken?", one cop asked.

"Here, sleeping. We all were. They had to be taken because we would have heard something. I know my daughters and sons. They wouldn't leave without telling us.", Liv said, and Elliot nodded.

"Mr. Stabler, did you notice anything odd with your kids last night?", another cop asked.

"What are you kidding? My kids were taken and you are worried that something was off. No, nothing what. In fact, we were having a quiet night as a family.", Elliot said, and held Olivia, who was crying.

"Sir, we've got something.", CSU detective O'Halloran said.

"We've got three sets of footprints outside the window, and three cloths. Two footprints are much larger than one so we are suspecting that one was female and the other two were male. We quickly did an analysis and it looks like they were sprayed with chloroform.", he said, and walked away to contuse his task.

"Oh God.", Elliot said, and looked at Liv. He told her that he thinks he knows who this is and looked down.

"No! El, she's locked up!", Liv said, but knew that Elliot was right. It was Kathy and two men, probablyy someone from their past too. Then it hit Liv. Lewis is dead, so is has to be Harris and Porter.

"El, Harris, Porter and Kathy, all want revenge on both of us. This is their way of revenge. They want us to suffer and take our kids. Oh my babies are gone too. Serena! Eli! Noah!", Liv cried, when she saw the detective carrying out the baby blankets.

"Liv we will find them.", Elliot said.

Meanwhile with the kids, they were coming to when they noticed that all of them were there together.

"Look, the important thing is that we are all together. Mom and Dad are going to flip when they find out and be scared to death. But we have to stay strong.", she told Calvin, Dickie, Lizzie, and Kathleen. They nodded and then their captor was revealed to them when she came down the stairs with her two men, Harris and of course Dean Porter.

"What do you want with us?", Maureen shouted and the captor looked up. She turned around and took of her mask.

"Kathy!", they all shouted and Katie and Maureen shared a look that they knew that this was trouble.

"I want to torture Olivia. She stole you away from me! She's the one that you should be mad at. She broke my family apart.", Kathy screamed. Then, she looked right at Calvin. "Then, she had to go and add you to the mix, to save you. Please, that bitch ruined my life. She should be locked up.", Kathy finished.

"How dare you say that about my mom!", Calvin screamed, and started crying. Kathy just laughed.

"You wanna hear about your dear old mom? She ruined my career as a cop. She found out about my operation and then went undercover and ruined me. I thought I took care of her, but I guess she didn't learn her lesson. Well now, she will.", Harris said.

"She ruined my life too. I was an FBI agent. She found out about my dirty little secret and then exposed me. God, I hate her. I hate your mother.", Porter said, and he screamed in Dickie's face. Dickie kicked him, and he grabbed his head, but Katie stopped him.

"Don't touch him, you nasty bastard. You want to know why my mom, Olivia, did those things thatt you boys mentioned? Huh, it was her job. She did her job and she does it well. So what does capturing us, have to do with this? You want revenge. Hell will rain down on you for what you are doing!", Katie said. Maureen smiled and looked fiercely and Kathy.

"And you", she stated, "how could you do this to dad? He is worried sick about us. Dad and Liv are our world, and by taking them away from us, you just proved how incredibly insane you are."

"Don't talk to your mother that way", Kathy said loudly, and it woke the babies up. She yelled at them to be quiet, but they just cried louder. Maureen leaned over and picked up Eli and handed him to Katie, while she comforted Noah and Serena. Noah was trying to play, but Maureen said that he had to be quiet, and then saw that the others had motioned to her. When she looked up, she saw that Lizzie had grabbed Katie's phone and smiled. She took it and told Kathy that she needed to change Serena's diaper, so Kathy sent her to the bathroom. When she got in there, she took the napkin and quickly dialed Liv's number.

With Liv, she was at work with Elliot in her office and the team sitting around her waiting for some news on the rape kit for Sarah or some news about the Stabler kids when Liv's phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and said that it was Kathleen. Elliot jumped up and held her close as she answered.

"Stabler.", she said.

"Mom, it's Maureen. We are okay, but you have to hurry and help us. Please.", Maureen said.

"Are you okay? How are the others?", Liv asked, but there was a scream and Liv heard Kathy's voice come through the phone.

"Detective Benson, or should i say Detective Stabler now. Listen, don't worry about your kids. I am taking care of them.", Kathy sneered.

"Kathy! Leave my kids alone!", Liv screamed and Elliot grabbed the phone from her.

"Kathy, it's Elliot. What the hell are you doing? Let my children go!", he said.

"You could have had me. You could have had it all, however, you chose her and now you're going to pay for it.", Kathy said, and then she nudged Porter, who hit Calvin and Noah! They screamed Momma and Liv broke down.

"Kathy, give me back my kids!", Elliot said.

"Your wife for your kids sounds like a perfect match. Third street and main across from the old apartment, you know that place. Bring her and I'll let them go, but she dies.", Kathy said, and hung up. Elliot hung up the phone and looked around.

"What? What did she say?", Liv said, holding on to him.

"She wants you for the kids. She wants you dead.", Elliot said.

"Well, why don't we d it. Give her what she wants. I want the kids home and safe.", Liv said, but Elliot shook his head.

"I'm not giving you up that easy baby. Let's try and figure out who is with her. Maureen said that there was two men. So who?", Elliot said and held his wife.

"Who else has a vendetta against Liv?", Nick said, and looked at Elliot and Olivia.

"What about someone from your past? Who really hates you that much?", Amanda said.

"Well, after that last case, Porter. It's got to be him. Now, the second man, I think, is Harris and that scares me. He rapes me and another woman and now decides to come back for revenge. Really? And with my kids? No, El, this has Kathy written all over it and I'm not going to let them suffer. This is my problem with these crazy people. Let me handle it. You guys focus on what needs to be done for Sarah's case, and she went and walked out of the office. Elliot stood there for a second and then raced after her.

"No, honey, you can't. I'm not losing you because of Kathy's vendetta. This is on me, on us as a family. I vowed to be there for you and that I will. We will do this together.", Elliot said. She looked into his eyes and saw the fire that she loved and kissed him. Then she told him to walk with her and they did. They kept their GPS signal on just in case and went to the location that Elliot nd Olivia received. When they got there, They walked into the room and saw Lizzie and Dickie. When they saw their parents, Lizzie screamed for her mother and Liv ran but as soon as she got there, out came Harris and Porter.

"Dear Olivia, you ruined me bitch! You ruined my life! It was all under control and you had to be the good cop. Now if you wanna play roles, I'll be the bad cop and kill these two. Drop your weapons!", Porter said and Liv put her gun down in fear of her children's life. She looked around for her other children as they were pushed out by Kathy. Maureen and Katie were crying and the babies were crying as well. Liv wanted to run and comfort them but she knew she couldn't. Kathy also had a gun.

"Kathy why don't you let them go and then you can do what you want to do to me. Let the kids go."

" Now why would I want to do that when we haven't had any fun yet?", Kathy said. She came up and hit Calvin. Liv screamed No and went to take off towards him but she was knocked out with a gun by Harris.

"Momma!", Calvin screamed. Liv slowly woke up and shook her head and stood up.

"It's okay buddy, I'm ... okay", Liv said.

"What the hell, Kathy? Why would you do this to us? To her?", Maureen said.

"Olivia is not anyone to you! She's nothing!", Kathy screamed.

"You're kidding me right! Did you just say that our mother is nothing? You are mistaken. Liv is our mother!", Kathleen yelled. Kathleen was slapped and she spit on Kathy.

"You're going to pay for that. Well, he will. I'm not hurting my own kid.", Kathy said and went over to Calvin. She took the but of her gun and was about to hit him but Olivia screamed.

"No! Hurt me instead. Let him go. Let them go. This is between you and me.", Liv screamed.

"Fine!", she said and came over and told the guys to release the kids. They ran and saw their father. He made sure that the babies were okay and Noah was okay and then focused on Liv. He saw her eyes questioning him about the kids and he nodded. She breathed and then turned toward Kathy.

"Alright, Kathy, you want me, you got me.", Liv said. Olivia had winked at Elliot and he moved around to help Liv.

"What I want - is to have you gone. But we need to make you pay for what we were out through she said and Harris and Porter came back. She smirked and then Porter hit Olivia from Behind.

"You took away my life! I was a good cop. But no, you had to prove that I was involved. Well, guess what, I got for it? I was in prison. Prison! Where I used to put animals. But now, I'm free and you're gonna pay!" Porter said. He hit Liv over and over again. She got up after getting the wind got knocked out of her.

"My turn! You came in as an undercover cop, remember? Remember how much fun we had down in the basement? But you couldn't let that go. You had to pull he badge out and then bam I was done. My drug deal was kaput and I was looked at by the board, released by my own unit and hen told I could never work in correctional facilities again! You did that! You took away my life! I thought you were so scared after the rape, guess not!", Harris said. He came over and ripped Liv's clothes off and she covered herself. He struck her with the gun and cut her with his knife.

"Last but not least! We were friends, Liv. We shared Elliot as in common, but you slithered in and stole him away from me. You did that. You made up that story about your mother and boom my husband was hooked. But it's all lies. Olivia, you're a loser and a slut and this is what you have to show for it. God you are pathetic, I should just kill you now.", Kathy said pointing the gun towards her and then out of nowhere came Elliot. He grabbed Kathy and shot her with the gun and then the local cops and the team arrested the two men. Liv was covered and led out. She held onto Elliot for dear life and then saw her kids. They ran to her and held her close and she kissed everyone and held them close.

"I'm sorry, I ruined your life. But I love you.", Olivia said.

"You didn't ruin our lives Liv, you enhanced it. We love you too.", Maureen said. They held on close and hugged her again. Liv's injury was taken care of and then they all went home. It had been a taxing day. Liv was silent the entire way home and even as El tried, he could not snap her out of it. He looked back and Maureen knew that look.

"Mom we are fine. Please, relax. We are fine. Everyone's okay ", Maureen said.

"But it's all my fault. If I would have came into the family, none of this would have happened. This is all on me. Everything they said is true. I am a slut, a loser, a joke as a cop. It's all true. Why are you still with me? All of you!", Olivia cried. Elliot had pulled into their driveway and walked in with them. Elliot told them to go change and then they will talk. When they all came back downstairs, they all sat around the sofa and talked. Olivia sat their crying because of what she let happen. Elliot was holding her. The kids were sitting around her

"Baby, listen, nothing is your fault. Do you hear me? Kathy, Harris, And porter all had it coming for them. They knew it. But you were their target. Liv, you are not to blame for their misfortunes. It's not your fault. They screwed up. It's all them. You were there to do your job. That's it. I love you. The kids love you. That's all you need. Stick with us baby.", Elliot said.

"Dads right, mom. Kathy was always messed up. Now she proved it and she's dead. You are our mother no matter what that freak said. You are not a slut. Hell, Everyone loves you. You're a wonderful cop. Mom, don't listen to her. We love you.", Kathleen said.

"But I stole your dad away from your mom?", Olivia said

"You didn't do that. You just loved him.", Maureen said.

"I know you guys are saying that but it doesn't feel like that. I feel like I shouldn't be here with you.", Liv said and began crying. They all came over her and held her closer. They loved her and didn't want to see her like this.

"Liv, don't think like that. You belong with us!", Maureen said.

"I know. You say that but do you really mean it?", Liv said.

"We do and we love you. We wouldn't have our family any other way.", Elliot said and they all hugged once more and then went to bed. Liv held on to her twins a bit closer and Noah that night and didn't want to let them go. She promised them over and over again that she would protect them and be there for them. Elliot watched her closely and sighed. She was blaming herself and promising to be there for her children when she already is. This was just something that happened.

"Liv, let's let them sleep. They had quite a day. They need rest baby.", Elliot said.

"I know, but I feel like I can't leave them yet. I can't believe that they were taken. I mean El, what if she hurt them?", Liv said and started frantically checking her babies. Liv breathed a sigh of relief as she didn't find anything wrong wth her babies. Elliot came and held her close and she let all she was feeling out in that hug. She cried into his arms and he moved them to their room.

"Honey, you are not to blame. There is nothing wrong with what you did. You are perfect. The team loves you. The kids love you. But most importantly, i love you. You are the most important thing in my life and I don't think one incident can stop me. I love you.", Elliot said. He kissed Olivia. She smiled and laid down in his arms. She knew that he was right, but still couldn't get the nagging feeling that she was the one who caused all of the. She knew that she had some part in it, but was she the slut, the hooker, the junkie that they called her? Did she come on to guys? Did she make Porter come on to her? Did she make Harris attack her? Did she make Elliot leave Kathy for her? These are the questions that were going on in her head. Elliot felt her tense up, and rubbed her shoulders. He turned her over and looked into her eyes full of tears.

"Oh baby, what is it?", he said, wiping the tears away. She cried into his shoulder and then when she calmed down, she spoke of what she was feeling.

"I don't know. All of these questions are in my head. Like am I the slut, the hooker, the junkie that they called me? Did I come on to these guys? Did I make Porter come on to me? Did I make Harris attack me? Did I make you leave Kathy for me? I mean I was so scared for the kids, that all of that they were saying didn't seem to sink in until now and now that my family is safe, things are becoming more and more prevalent. El, who am I?", Liv said.

"You are Olivia Benson Stabler, the strongest, sexiest, bravest, purest, incredible woman I know. I mean everyone loves you. My kids adore you. They don't blame you for what happened. iv, no one does. I love you so much it hurts. You are not a slut, or whatever they called you. You are not disloyal. Look, I love you and we will get through this. But most of all, Liv, you have a heart of true passion, fire, and a love for the job and that is something that I could never ever replace. You area hero to many people and that is something special.", Elliot said, and Liv smiled and kissed him. She then laid back down and went to sleep, praying that whatever happened today, wouldn't happen in her dreams.

Author's note: Okay, I didn't put Munch's retirement in, but it's coming. I promise. I wanted to get this last little scare out of the way. What did you think? Please leave me a review. EO forever. Up next, Munch's retirement, annes that no one is expecting, plus Carisi joins, and new partners are formed. Also, ew have Amanda's story completely unfold. That should over a good chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it. Reason. EO forever! 


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: Stepping Stones

Olivia and Olivia sat in bed the morning after everything happened with Kathy. Liv still was worried about the kids and when she had heard a sound, not realizing that it was their alarm, she got upend ran to check on them. After seeing Maureen up, with Noah in his high chair, and Katie with Serena giving her a bottle she smiled, and she saw that Eli was in his swing, happy and Katie was watching him too. Then, she heardCalvin, Dickie and Lizzie get up and stop there for a second watching her family. That's when she felt two arms pulling her towards him. She relaxed into Elliot's embrace and turned and said hello.

"Liv, everything's fine.", Elliot said, and kissed her forehead. She turned around and embraced him once again.

"Hey, sorry, it's just that I heard something and I thought it was someone trying to break in again.", Liv said, and Elliot shook his head.

"No one is going to break in again, Liv. I ordered us an alarm system, and we are together. That's what truly matters.", Elliot said, and Liv nodded. then, she saw that Maureen had saw them and smiled. She smiled back and told Elliot she was going to shower. then, she heard Maureen tell her father to go with her, and of course she heard footsteps coming behind her. Liv smiled and thanked the heavens that her daughters were so caring and turned around to see her husband, standing by the door of the bathroom.

"Thought you might need help…", Elliot said, coming toward her and then her smile. He undid her robe and then together they took a shower. to them, this wasn't just sex, it was love and every time it felt special. When they were done, they dried off and then he dried her hair, and she loved it. She knew that he loved drying her hair and brushing it. He then put the dryer down when it was dry and then massaged her head. She moaned and felt more relaxed. Then, she looked at the time, and kissed his hands, and said that they were going to be late. He didn't care, and kissed down her neck. She then heard a "Mom", from downstairs, and swatted her husband away. She kissed him and then let her go see what was the issue.

"Mom, how do I look?", Maureen said, as she was leaving for her class.

"Fine, sweetie, but hey that crop top is so not in style anymore. Let's give a more cool look. What about that blue top that you have with the Eiffel Tower?", Liv said and Maureen nodded. She quickly went and changed and then she checked that her younger kids had everything and they did. Then, she got dressed and waited until Bernie got there to watch the kids.

When Bernie arrived, she got ready to leave with Elliot, and they left as soon as they could. Liv was scared that Harris and Porter might try something, but Elliot assured her that their goal was her and that will never happen again, as they are in maximum security in prison. She breathed in and relaxed and went to her job. The case that she got was shocking to her because it was a fewllow cop. But it wasn't just any cop. It was a fellow Chief from Atlanta. He had been in town for a convention and raped a young cop. Amanda felt for the young cop and knew that this was something that she had to make sure that Patton, her ex chief gets in jail for. She arranged a quick meeting with Olivia, and Elliot and Fin, just to fill them in on what she knows.

"Hey Serge, can I talk to you minute?", Amanda said.

"Yes, Amanda what's up?", Liv said.

"Um, xoyld Fin and El come in here. I think that they need to hear this.", Amanda said, nervously. Olivia looked at Amanda and weakly smiled. She called the two men and each sat by their respective partners. Then Amanda started.

"You asked me when Patton got here, if this could be an issue with me. It is, now. I realized with the latest victim that there's connections that I hadn't made before but things just started to get sorted out. I want to clear the air.", Amanda said. Amanda then froze and waited for Fin, Elliot or Olivia to say something. Then, she shook her head and say that she couldn't do it, and Fin stopped her. She sat down, and Liv sat in her chair.

"Amanda, are you alright?", Olivia said, now concerned.

"Patton, he….raped me.", Amanda said. Liv's mouth dropped and she got up, moving closer to Elliot.

"Amanda… what….. why didn't you tell me?", Fin said.

"Because I don't want you to see me as weak, and that I wouldn't be able to have your back", Amanda replied. Then, she saw Fin was coming over to her and she went and hugged him.

"I don't want to hear that from you. Amanda, we got your back. I know I do.", Fin said. Then, he looked at Liv, who was silent since Amanda's reveal.

"Liv, what do you think?", he asked. Liv was sitting there, reminiscing in all of the times she had to tell the team what had happened to her.

"Liv?", Fin asked again, and Olivia snapped out of it. She looked and saw the concerned faces of Elliot and Fin looking at her and Amanda sitting there, with her head in her hands.

"I am okay. Guys, would you mind giving me and Amanda a few minutes. I think, it's best right now if I talk to Amanda alone.", Liv said. The boys left, and Amanda was regretting saying anything. Liv moved closer, and Amanda looked down and put her head in her hands.

"I knew I shouldn't have said anything. Liv, don't worry. I can do my job!", Amanda said, and got up to leave.

"No, wait, Amanda! Amanda, listen to me. I know you can do your job. I'm nor concerned with that.", Liv said.

"Then, what Liv?", Amanda questioned.

"You have been through something traumatizing. Do you want to talk about it?", Liv said, and Amanda sat down.

"Why, there's nothing to get out of talking about it. I know that there was not a police report because I couldn't file one. Kim was under stress and I couldn't that would make them arrest her, so I hid it.", Liv said.

""No, but we can say that it's his way of getting off. Amanda, you didn't do anything wrong. Amanda, this is not something you just get over. Sooner or later, it's going to come back and haunt you. Please, talk to me.", Olivia said.

"No, Liv, I just want to go home. Maybe the detective was mistaken, but Patton did hurt me. I just don't want to talk about it.", Amanda said, and ran out of the office. Liv sat down at her desk and put her head in her hands. Elliot walked through.

"Honey, you can't make her say anything.", Elliot said.

"Yea, I know, but still, he raped her, El. I feel hurt for her and a little uneasy right now because it was an abuse of power and that's exactly what happened to me. I am not going to let this prick get away.", Liv said.

"Liv, what happened with Amanda and what happened with you are two totally different tings. You're undercover, and Amanda wasn't.", Elliot said.

"There's more to her story and I am going to find it out.", Liv said, and contacted Amanda. She said that she was with her dog Frannie and that she was okay, but Liv tracked her down and " they met up.

"Come on Liv, I'm okay.", Amanda said, letting Olivia into her apartment.

"Amanda, let me remind you the case with Harris. Manda, he… raped me, and jeez it took me forever to get over it, but I am thanking God that he s away now. I know it took you a while to get over it, but girl, you need to get whatever it is that he did to you out. Maybe see my therapist. Talk to me about it.", Olivia said, and Amanda sighed. Olivia saw the tear marks flowing down her face, and walked over to her. She sat next to her, and Amanda began crying.

"At first, things were consensual, but then things got rough. I begged him to stop and slow down but he didn't. I could smell the booze on him and it was terrible. He bit me, slapped me, banged my head on the headboard, then ripped my clothes off. I tried… so hard… to get away.", Amanda said, and started to truly break down. She crumbled into Liv's shoulder, and Liv held her close.

"Amanda, it's okay, sh, it's okay.", Liv said.

"No, Liv, it's not. He does this. He finds the most attractive girls, or girls he thinks can move up in the system and makes them sleep with him. He tells them that he always wins, and that he doesn't take no for an answer. When I heard Reese say that, I knew it was him and that's why I ran out. Liv, he…he…",Amanda said, and Liv held her.

"What did he do to you, Amanda?", Liv said, and coached her through the disclosure.

"He pinned m hands above my head. He told me I wasn't going anywhere and that no one would believe me anyway. You believe me right, Liv?", Amanda said, looking up at her boss.

"Yes, sweetie, of course Ido.", Liv said, and then moved to where Amanda could see her face.

"Amanda, did he … rape you?", Liv said, finding it hard to say that because Amanda was on edge.

"Yes, he raped me.", Amanda said, and cried into Olivia's shoulder. Liv held her for a few more minutes, then realized that when Amanda's crying subsided that she was asleep and called Fin. She told him when he got there that Amanda shouldn't be alone, but she had to go arrest Patton and that she had to go home to her kids. Fin knew and then hugged Liv. This was justice for Amanda. When Liv got to her car, she shook her head and sighed and then called her husband.

"El, go ask Barca for a warrant before heading home. You and Nick go arrest this guy. He raped Amadna, and we can charge him with rape for Reese as well.", Liv said. Elliot said that he would and Liv said that she was going home. Elliot told her that he would meet her there, and then she went home. She held her kids close and hugged them. They knew something had upset her, but didn't know what. tureen asked her about it.

"Mom, what's wrong?", Maureen asked.

"a casecameup that hit hoe for the detectives. One of our own was raped a few years ago before she came to us, and now we have another victim, but this time it's here in NY.", Liv said, and Maureen knew.

"Amanda was raped. Is that way she is on edge lately?", Maureen said, and Liv nodded. Maureen said that she was glad that Amanda had Liv therefor her, and that's when Elliot came home.

"Hey, did you arrest the bastard?", Liv said.

"Yes, and he hired Buchanan as a lawyer. Liv, this guy isn't going to crack easily. We need to see if we can get him. He irks me.", Elliot said, and Liv smiled. Then, she kissed him and he asked what was that for.

"What was that for baby?", Elliot asked.

"Just for loving me and believing me when I said that something tragic happened to Amanda.", Liv said, and he smiled. They spent the night with their family and loved it.

The next day, Barba was notified of the confession, and he brought it to the judge's knowledge, however, it was thrown out, because it was during Patton's trial. They realized that he was out on his own will, but there's nothing that the judge can do. Patton was smug about it, and saw that Amanda was not at the trial part. But, he kew where to find her. He went to her apartment, and knocked on her door.

"Coming, Fin.", Amanda said, and opened instantly regretted opening the door. it was Patton. he stood there, smug as usual, and pushed his way into the apartment. He heard Frannie barking but didn't care.

"You threatmen me, put through court, and make me sit through a terrible trial, all because you wanted revenge because of what happened. Do you remember what happened, little lady?", he asked her.

"Yea, I remember you raping me.", Amanda said, and he grew angry. He came at her and said that she wanted it. She denied him and yelled and said that she never wanted to be raped. He pushed her back on to the bed, and said that if she wanted sex, she was going to get it. Liv was coming in to check on her, and she saw that the door was open and heard screaming inside. She ran in and saw Patton there, on top of Amanda, who was squrming.

"Amanda!", Liv screamed, and Patton stopped, He turned around and Liv hit him and they called the cops. Soon, the cops came and arrested Patton for attempted rape, something that he won't get out jail for a while for, and Amanda cried in Liv's ams. Elliot came running in, and saw that Amanda was crying and Liv holding her and knew that his wife wasn't the one hurt. It was Amanda. He then helped her up, and she was bleeding and they took her into the hospital. They fixed her up and Liv said that she was safe and that Patton couldn't hurt her anymore. Paton was finished.

After spending a few days in the hospital, Amanda came back to work and Liv was proud of her. She welcomed her back and said that she was glad that she finally had the female numbers back up, and Amanda laughed.

"Okay, while everyone is here. First, I want to say that I am glad that Amanda is back and well. You put us through helll, little lady, but hey what gives huh? But anyway, I want you to know something, all of you. I put in my papers for retirement. I am taking the captain's advice and moving on. I am glad that this is happening, but will miss you terribly.", John said, after things had settled down.

"What, you're leaving us?", Liv said, and looked down.

"Yea, Liv I'm sorry.", Munch said, and Liv stood up and hugged him. She held him close and then moved away so that the others could hug him.

"Liv, are you okay?", El said.

"No, not really. He's the first guy I officially met when joining SVU and now he's leaving too. Why do people keep leaving me?", she said, and looked into her husband's eyes.

"Baby, first of all, I am still here for you and will always be. Second of all, John's ready to move n and we have to support him. Plus, this will give us another reason to party. Liv, new events come all the time. Things come and go, but trust me, I'll never leave you. This is John's time to find someone and spend the rest of his life with him. We need to give him this time.", El said, and Liv nodded. She hugged her husband and then went to talk about a party for John, to celebrate his years at SVU, and Baltimore. John laughed and then agreed and he went to write his speech. Fin rolled his eyes and thought that this speech would contain nothing but conspireacy theories and crazy Munch normalcy.

"You know, baby", Liv said to Elliot in her office, "I'm going to miss Munch's banter.", Liv said.

"In an odd way, me too. He's meant a lot to me as a mentor and I'm glad that he is my friend. Gotta love him.", El said, and looked out at the guys. Then, he turned and looked at Liv. Her back was to him and she was saying out at the window. He sighed and moved towards her.

"Penny for your thoughts?", El said, and she turned towards him and put her head in his chest and cried.

"I know I said I was okay with this, but first the captain, and now John. I can't just keep losing people I love. It's not fair.", Liv said, and held Elliot.

"Sh, Liv, he's not dying, he's just not going to be here. Listen, we can get through this. This is just a mother stepping stone in our lives. We can make it through this.", El said, and Liv calmed down and nodded.

"Guys, there's someone here to see you.", Fin said, and Liv and Elliot walked out together. Lucy was there with Noah and the twins.

"Hi my loves", Liv said, and said hi to Lucy.

"What brings you guys here/", Elliot asked Lucy as he took Eli from his stroller.

"Well, we were in the neighborhood and wanted to come by. Plus, I know this is short notice, but my grandmother had fallen and and is in the hospital and I need to go be with her. She's my everything.", Lucy said, and looked at the kids.

"It's fine, go, we have them. They can be here with us.", Elliot said, and then looked at Liv who was playing with Noah and held Serena at the same time. She looked up as she saw Lucy leave asked Elliot what was that. He told her that Lucy's grandma had fallen and is in the hospital, so she was going to be there and the kids needed somewhere to go. She brought them here. She nodded and then watched as Noah sat there watching her work. The two little ones played together on the mat and looked adorable. Amanda came in the office and said that Liv was needed because there was case that needed her attention. She sighed and kissed Elliot and told him that she'd take care of it, and then went to see what the case was. A young girl had been found in a fountain and there was hair missing. Semen had been on her and now they knew that this was their case. Liv sent Elliot and Nick to investigate the scene, and Amanda and Fin were seeing to the victim at the hospital. Just then, a new cop came in.

"Hi, yea, I'm Sonny Carisi, looking for a Benson?", he said.

"Yes, I'm Sergeant Benson-Stabler, How can I help you?", Liv said.

"Yea, Hi, I'm the new rookie you sent for, so where do I go?", he said, coming into the office.

"Well, you can stay here for now, and wait till the team gets back to assist with this case. They will fill you in.", Liv said, and he nodded. Then, he saw the kids and started asking more questions.

"Kids? This a kid case?", he asked.

UIm, no, these three are mine and my husband's. He is out on a case, but hopefully will be back soon." Olivia said, and picked up Noah, who was reaching for her.

"Wow, how many ya got?", Carisi asked.

"Eight total. I have three step daughters from my husband's first marriage and one step son, and then two adoptive children, and two children of my own.", Liv said.

"Wow, and you're not a stay at home mom, with eight kids?", Carisi said.

"No, and I think that's about all the time I have for questions, as you can see I have my kids, and my job to do.", Liv said, and then led Carisi out of the door, before he can say another word. She sat down and breathed heavily and had her head in her hands before pushing her hair back and pulling the reading glasses on. When she looked up, Elliot was standing there in the office waiting for her.

"Hey baby.", Elliot said, and kissed her.

"Hey, so did you see the guy sitting at the empty desk?", Liv asked.

"Yea, who is he?", El said.

"He's the new guy. I guess since I'm leader now, Chief of D's thought it was wise to send someone in.", Liv said, and looked out the window, where all four detectives were. Then, she looked at Elliot, who held Eli, and walked over to him and kissed her little boy and her husband.

"Boss, we got something", Fin said, and Liv sighed. She walked out of her office and saw that there was a guy who cuts hair and uses it for testing, and that our victim was the granddaughter of a high society woman. They went to question the grandmother and then question the guy. They had to set a trap for him, so they put Amanda on a bench, on the phone with her mother, and saying how she just cut her hair and it feels so good. The guy fell right into the trap, and they caught him, but he didn't have anything they needed so they let him go. But when they went to visit him again, Liv got a whiff of something and felt woozy. She told Elliot and he looked at her quizzically and then she fainted.

When she woke up, she was in the hospital, and Elliot was there as well. She asked what happened and he said that the mushrooms were something that was not supposed to be opened and since she opened it, it caused her to become faint. She sighed and shrugged and then went home. The kids asked she was okay and she nodded. She knew that she had to get ready for the party, but took her time knowing that she was still a bit out of it. She felt Elliot's presence and waited till he held her close.

"Honey are you sure you are up to this party?", Elliot asked.

"Yes, I want to be there when Prince John makes his speech. Plus, my dad said he was going to come. I have not seen him in a week, so it would be great. I am fine.", Liv said.

"Okay, what are you wearing?", Elliot said, and Liv took out the two dresses she had in mind. He pointed to the bright royal blue dress and told her that she was lovely in that color. Liv smiled and blushed and then got ready. He wore a royal blue shirt with a jacket and pants and it was fabulous. Liv was going over her speech many times. El heard her practicing and just smiled. He knew that she was going to do this and just let her do this.

When they were ready for the party, the entire family got into the car and went to the party. Everyone was there, and Liv hugged all of them. Then, she saw Don and hugged him tightly.

"Miss you, Dad", Liv said.

"Me too, but I'll see you in a few days, at Noah's party right?", Don said, and Liv nodded. Then, in walked the man of the hour, John Munch. Everyone hugged him and the kids gave him a hug and a five, and he smiled.

"Now you see what I have to deal with here", he pointed to Noah who was tugging on his pants. John bent down and picked up Noah and kissed him. Then, she handed him off to Liv at the restaurant. When everyone had their drinks and their food, the toasts started.

"I'm first", Liv whispered, and Elliot kissed her. She walked up to the podium where they had put amid and looked down. Then, she grabbed a notebook out of her bag and smiled.

"This was my first journal here at SVU and I wrote in it every day. I am going to skip the stuff about Elliot, and most of you know how that turned out, but let me start of by reading what I wrote. It's my first day, and I'm excited. After fighting with mom, as usual, I went to work, and a strange man saw me and talked to me. He introduced himself as John Munch and I met the rest of the team. But I thought that this wasn't SVU, this ws traffic cop enforcement, or clown school, because he was always clowning. But John, as I read this, I can't help but think that you are so much more than that, to me and my family, and I want to thank you for being there. I will miss you very much, John Munch.", Liv said, and hugged John.

Fin was next. "You know there's three things that John taught me. He taught me about the job most of all, but three things stood out. I learned that Oswald never fired a shot, man never landed on the moon, and I learned that Hoover had a gay hit squad. You know I love you and I'm going to miss you antics buddy, I love ya.", Fin said.

Cragen was next. "You know, John, we started this thing together and we finished it together in reality. But I just learned that John has another act to follow in the police department. It's his fifth act, and this ct is going to be special agent with the DA's office. But John, SVVU is going to miss you. Heck we are going to miss your antics. I'm sure Baltimore would like them back", Cragen joked and hugged Munch. Then, he saw Calvin and Noah and told them to come here. Both boys walked over and he handed them the present that he had for Munch.

Here Uncle John, we love you", Calvin said, and he high fives Noah and hugged Calvin and then opened the gift.

"Ah my honor board.", John joked.

"Nah, man, see it's all your shields. We wanted you to have this as a memorabilia for your future endeavors.", Fin said.

"Wait, he ain't coming back to Baltimore right. We ran his but out.", another Baltimore cop said, and everyone laughed.

"Okay, now I have a few words to say. But what I say, comes from right here.", John started, and then took out a long sheet of paper. Everyone shook their heads and then waited as John continued.

"Olivia is the heart of DVU, Fin is the pancreas, Elliot is the arm, and Nick and Amanda are like the legs. Together they make one body. Beautiful. Now I can tell you one thing, 12 years in, I showed Fin a report that a rapist strikes somewhere in America every two minutes. Fin says " Munch we gotta catch this guy". When I first saw Nick, I realize how good I still look and how I am the best looking guy. No offense, Nic, but I look good. El, man, you won the girl's heart, but remember I can still bak your bones. Amanda, you are like me and so that's what we want in the field, especially SVU. I heard there's a new guy already, really Liv, you couldn't wait. I love you guys, thanks for doing this", he finishes and everyone cheers. The party at the restaurant died down and then everyone left. The Stabler's had left earlier because of the kids, but told Munch how bad they were going to miss them and they smiled.

The next day, after the party, they caught the person who had killed the girl and it was the cousin, who was just trying to show her that she was her grandmother's number one. She even tried to et the mushrooms and then ws hospitalized. Her grandmother told her that she was not going to get anything and everything was over. Everything was over. Liv breathed a sigh and went back home after since the girl was okay and Elliot was there waiting for her.

"El, I'm so tired. I need a good night's sleep.", Liv said.

"Well, then, that's exactly what you'll get. We are fine Liv, let us take care of you.", Elliot said, and she nodded. She loved when he took care of her and fell asleep instantly after a good massage from her husband. Elliot replied that he had the best girl in the world and everything would be perfect.

Author's note. Good chapter, eh? I'm getting pretty close to wrapping it up. Up next, the story continues with Noah's birthday and they find out more about his past when someone comes to town. Eli and Serena have a big milestone in their lives and a special announcement is read and review. Reviews are necessary for me to continue. If there's no reviews, there won't be any new chapters. Please read on. Please review as well. EO forever!


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: Milestones

The next morning found Olivia and Elliot on the sofa. Liv had moved there to cuddle with Noah, since he was having a hard time going down and so he wouldn't wake the twins. When Elliot had rolled over and found his wife's side empty, he got up and checked the twins' room. Not finding her in there, he went back towards his bedroom when he found Liv sitting in the living room, trying to coo a crying Noah to sleep. He walked in there, and instantly he fell asleep. Elliot told Olivia that it must be his "manly touch", and Liv just nodded. Not wanting to move him, she let Elliot get comfortable and laid with him on the sofa. Finally, at around 3 am, they had all fallen asleep. That's how Maureen found them in the morning. When she walked through, she looked and smiled, and saw that Noah sleeping as well, so she gently guided him out of Liv's arms and back to his room. Elliot had seen her walk back and smiled.

"Good morning, daddy, I'm guessing Noah didn't want to go down?". Maureen said.

"Nah, he was having a rough night, so me and Liv slept out here. Let's let her sleep a bit longer.", he said, and moved towards the kitchen. But no sooner that her head left his side, she woke up

"What? Where's Noah? Oh God, El, where is he?", Liv said, starting to panic. She got up and was looking around the living room. She saw Serena and Eli in their play pen, sitting there playing with their toys. She went over to check them, and then went to look around for Noah.

"Relax, Mom, I put him in the crib a few minutes ago. It's okay.", Maureen stated and Liv breathed a sigh of relief. She walked into the kitchen, and kissed her husband. But when she turned, she smelled Maureen's pancakes that she was making and put her hand over he stomach and went to the bathroom. Elliot looked stunned for a minute, but then felt two hands pushing him towards Olivia.

"Dad, go! Mom needs you!", she said, and he nodded. He went to the bathroom and when he opened the door, he found his wife head first in the toilet.

"Honey?!", Elliot said and then went into the bathroom, and sat down next to her.

"Oh God, El. That's the second time this morning that I threw up and I've been nauseated a lot lately. I am so tired. I think the tiredness is coming from doing so much.", Liv said.

"Sweetie, let's go lay in bed. Maybe it was something you ate. It's okay.", Elliot said.

"With Munch's retirement, Don's retirement, Noah, and then the twins, I have't had much time to sleep. I've been so tired. Cases keep coming and I don't know what to do about this. I feel like I'm going and going, but never any time to relax. El, what I am going to do?"

"Honey, it's fine. Let me take care of you.", Elliot said. She relaxed and found it easier to sleep than she would have imagined. when she awoke, a few hours later, she checked the time and saw that it was 12:30. She knew that Elliot had called the team and told them she was taking off today, and they agreed. They knew that this was something that she needed for her. Elliot had even told them that if something big came up that he should be noted and they should let her sleep, and so they did. They had filled him in on a few cases, but nothing that great of a need came in.

When Olivia came into the room again, she saw Noah, Serena and Eli in the living room. Noah was sitting on Elliot's lap reading a book, and Serena and Eli were crawling on the floor. She looked at her twins, and Noah and smiled. Elliot had looked up from the book and kissed ehr.

"Good nap, hun?", he said.

"It was wonderful. How are my babies doing?", Liv asked.

"Well, Noah and I are reading and Eli is playing with his rattle and Serena has a dollie. But, your husband sure misses you.", Elliot said, pouting just a bit.

"Awe honey.", Liv said and sat down next to him. She kissed him and then looked over to her kids. What she saw had amazed her. She saw Eli move on to the ball, and the he hit it. It went across the room. She called Elliot then, so that he could watch the baby too.

"El!", she said and nodded towards Serena and Eli. Eli was sitting on the floor playing with his ball, when it rolled away. Eli crawled towards the ball, with ease and then sat on his bottom and showed his mom. When Serena saw her brother crawling, she tried to follow him, but couldn't roll over and then started to cry. Liv picked her daughter up and comforted her.

"Liv, our baby boy is crawling! Good job buddy!", Elliot said. Elliot smiled and grabbed his phone and the ball. He rolled it on to the carpet and Eli crawled to it, wanting the ball. He videoed the crawling and sent it to Liv and the others. Liv smiled and kissed him. Then, Serena wanted to be put down and so Liv put her down. She reached for the ball and Elliot tried to get her to crawl to him.

"Come on, sweetie, crawl to daddy.", he said, and Eli crawled to her. She looked at him and babbled and then soon enough, when Eli crawled to his father, she crawled too. Liv had tears in her eyes, and smiled. She told the baby good job and kissed her. Then, she smiled and she went to the kitchen and fixed herself another cup of coffee. She watched Elliot with the kids, and smiled. He was so great wth Noah and the twins that she wondered what she would ever do without him. She heard Maureen and Kathleen come in the door, and sighed.

"Hey girls, how was class?", she said.

"Fine, we had a test today in history. I think I did okay.", Kathleen said.

"Yea, and Mr. Grinaldi gave us a pop quiz in Math. Luckily I took good notes yesterday and looked over then. Phew.", Maureen said.

"As long as you do your best, that's all that counts.", Olivia said, and the girls smiled.

"Mom, did you rest at all?", Maureen said, and Kathleen wondered why her sister asked her mother that. She looked to her sister, and then to her mother.

"Mo, what's going on? Mom, are you okay?", she asked.

"Just feeling run down, Katie.. It's okay. Mo saw me this morning when I had a freak out moment because I was sleeping on the couch and Noah wasn't there when I woke up. I guess I am still not over what happened to you guys.", Liv said, and looked at the twins and Elliot and Noah.

"Momma, we are fine. We have you and daddy to thank for that. You keep us safe and help us when we are in trouble or need you. Mom, we love you.", Katie said, and Liv smiled with tears in her eyes. Elliot got up and ut one arm around his wife and she held him close.

"Katie's right, Mom, you help us and now it's time for us to return the favor. You relax today and we will take care of you.", Maureen said.

"Mama", Noah said, and Liv picked him up. He kissed his Mama and Liv told him that he was so sweet. Liv then heard the twins babbling to each other, but it wasn't coming out as anything but sounds. She rubbed Noah's forehead and then put him down. He took a few stumbley steps over to Eli and plopped down. Elliot looked curiously at Liv, and then he wanted to test something.

Getting down on the floor, he held a bear that Noah likes and told him to come and get it. Sure enough, Noah's "test" was completed with flying colors. He stood up and walked over to Elliot and grabbed the bear and hugged it.

"Ank u", Noah said and Elliot rubbed his head, scuffling his hair. He looked up and saw Liv crying. What next? Her twins were crawling and Noah was walking. This was great.

"Honey, he did it. He walked.", he said, getting up. Liv held him close and then told Maureen to get the gates for the house. She smiled and nodded and went over and told Noah good job. He slobbered her with a kiss and Liv laughed.

"Honey isn't this great?", Liv said.

"Yes, and I love our family." he said, kissing Olivia. Just then, Liv got a call. It was from Fin.

"Hey Serge, sorry to bother you on your day off but we need to come in. There's a frantic woman here claiming her daughter was taken or raped or something happened.", he said.

"Okay, El and I will be there soon.", Liv said. She hung up and sighed. Then turning to her family, she shook her head and El knew that they were called in. Maureen nodded to him and said to her dad that she and the kids have Noah and the twins.

"It's okay baby, let's just go in, finish this case and come home to our family.", El said, and she went to get ready. Heknew that she was disappointed to leave her kids when here things were such a high, so he made his way into the room and saw her sitting on the bed. When she saw him, she began crying again.

"Honey, what is it?", he went over and held her.

"Oh El, we were on such a high here and now we have to go into work, where everything is always sad and about rape and murder and justice, and I am not feeling it. I want to be happy.", Liv said, and leaned in to him.

"Honey, you can be. You are the most amazing mom that I have ever known. So what, if you are to work, that's what working parents do. They work and then take care of their kids. By the way, speaking of taking care of the kids, Noah's party is still Friday right?", he said, knowing that the da was Monday and they needed to get things planned.

"Yep, my baby boy is going to be one year old. I can't believe it.", Liv said.

"Well, why don't we handle the case and then talk tonight about plans for him.", El said, and Liv nodded. He was glad that she was happy again, because she hated seeing her upset. Then, she looked up and covered her mouth and ran into the bathroom. She doubled over and emptied the contents of her stomach in to the toilet. Now, Elliot was concerned.

"Hey, you're okay. Baby, let's take you in. This is the third time you threw up in two days. We need to see if you have an infection.", Elliot said coming into the bathroom and holding her.

"But what about work?", she said.

"We will go see what this case is, and call and make a doctor's appointment.", El said, and Liv nodded. She hoped it was just the flu, because she didn't want anyone to take her away from her children. Especially not now, when Noah is walking and the twins are finally beginning to respond to her. She can't leave them now.

Getting to the precinct, Liv asked what they had and they said that the mothers waiting for her in the side room to talk to her. Liv nodded and then breathed deeply. She looked at Elliot, nd knew that he was going to ask what he wanted her to do. She smiled and pulled him towards the room with her.

"Liv, don't you think she'd open up more if maybe you and Amanda would go?", he asked, before walking in. She shook her head and smiled.

"No, I need you, my partner, my husband, my world.", Liv said, and kissed him. Then, they walked in together, and sat down.

"You are Sergeant Stabler?", the woman said, and Liv nodded.

"What can we do for you, ma'am?", Elliot asked.

"You have to help me. I've been traveling with this group and it's just to make sure my daughter is alright and we've lost contact and I can't seem to find her.", she told Olivia.

"When wa the last time you spoke with her?", Liv asked, she held on to Elliot tighter. This was going be a harder case than she thought.

"A few weeks ago, she contacted me and told me that they were bringing her here. She works for some pimp but he bought her for something else.". the woman cried.

"Ma'am, is your daughter a prostitute?", Elliot asked.

"No, she's a hard working young girl who got chosen by someone and picked up a year a go. Every month she contacts me and I haven't heard from her since. She told me she was in NYC and looking for her because she wanted to come home. I can't seem to find her.", the woman cried, and Liv nodded. The young girl's name was Ariel. The woman was led out and Carisi went with her to let her know that they will find her daughter. The woman smiled.

"Okay, so we have Ariel who has been put out for prostiitution and a mother looking to get her daughter back. Have we had any local sex trafficking rings pop up within the last month.", Liv asked, and Amanda said that there is one that is run by a guy name Timmer. They catch Timmer and find Ariel, but then he tells them that there is another guy. Timmer said that they had Ariel for a while, but his boss came and wanted her so he gave heim Ariel for 900 dollars. He tells Olivia and the team that to get the other guy, someone needs to go in and Liv nods. She tells Elliot that she will do it, and he tries to reason with her.

"Honey, let Amanda go through. You have been through enough and now you are wanting to go undercover. No. Absolutely not. Think of the kids. Please, sweetheart don't do this.", Elliot said.

"Honey, we need to find Ariel and her mother has trusted me. I need to do this. You think I don't think about them everyday. El, I think about them all the time. I can't let them down. Honey, we have to.", Olivia said.

"As long as I can come to.", he said, and she nodded. He was going to go as her body guard while Liv went under as a madma. While she had gone home with Elliot to get ready, putting on something a little moe sexier, and madam like, he dressed in a black jacket and black shirt with black pants.

"Ready babe?", he asked, and Liv nodded and they kissed the kids and said that they wouldn't be too late.

"Honey, before we go in, I just wanna thank you.", Liv said.

"For what?", Elliot asked.

"For allowing me to do this. But also for coming with me and trusting me.", Liv said.

"I know, Liv. I trust you. I love you.", Elliot said.

"I love you more. Let's go find Ariel.", Liv said, and got out of the car. She had to prove she was a madam looking for girls, and Elliot proved he was her body guard, watching her eery move. Elliot watched as Liv talked to a guy, who seemed to know where Ariel is and she looked at him, and pointed her finger. He went to see outside, and there was a guy in a car. He had Ariel by the choke hold and a gun to her head.

"You want this whore! Come and get her!", he said, before driving off. Elliot ran in and then they allowed the cops to come and arrest them. Liv wasn't arrested, but Elliot told her what he just witnessed.

"Liv, I saw a guy that was in his car waiting for something. When he saw me, he yelled, "Come and et her", and I saw Ariel in the front seat. She was scared to death and he drove off quick. I got the plate, but we gotta find her.", Elliot said.

"Ok, call Amanda, and get the plate number and who it belongs to. Then, everyone can meet us at the location that he is known for and we will et Ariel. Honey, we got this.", Liv said, and Elliot smiled. He kissed Liv and Liv looked surprised to see a look of worry on his face.

"Honey, what is it?", Liv said.

"I don't know. Thinking about Ariel, made me think about Maureen and how this guy could easily take her. God Liv, what if she's next?", Elliot said, and looked down, covering his face.

"No, El, she's not. she's fine. Elliot, listen to me, baby. Maureen is safe at home. Whoever has Ariel, picked her specifically from what Timmer stated and that's his fault. Maureen is safe, trust me. We can call her on the way to finding Ariel.", Liv said, and Elliot breathed.

"Okay, now you see why this case is so important to me. I know it's important to you too, but Liv I am fearing for my daughter's life right now.", El said.

'Hang on, baby. Hold on to me. We can do this.", Liv said, and El kissed her. Then, he called Maureen.

"Mo, you okay?", Elliot asked.

"Yea, dad, I am fine, what is it? What's wrong?", Maureen said.

"Just tell me you're okay.", Elliot said.

"Daddy, we are fine. Now what is it? Is it Liv?", Mo asked.

"No, there's a case that's bugging me.", El said, and Liv held his hand.

"Daddy, go get the pervert. We are fine. You're fine.", Mo said, and he hung up. He smiled and Liv said that she was glad that the kids were okay, and they can now focus on getting Ariel back. Just then, Amanda called and gave them the location and said that they were there with the bomb squad and everyone. Liv nodded an drove quickly to the location.

"Okay, Liv, the guy's name is Johnny Drake, and we have him in the basement.", Amanda said, and theca's went in. They got the girls out and arrested the johns in there. Then, Liv saw the basement doors and her and her team went down to get Ariel.

"Well, Johnny D, the joke's over. Move away from the girl.", Liv shouted.

"No, she's mine. Put your weapons down and she won't get hurt", Drake said, putting a knife toward Ariel's throat", Drake screamed.

"You know we can't do that Drake, now drop the knife, and let her go!", Elliot said.

"No, I'm in charge! Fine you want her, come and get her!", Drake screamed.

"Drake, put the glass and knife down and let her go. You kill her, you'll die too.", Liv said, and Elliot looked at Olivia. He saw that Drake contemplated this and let Ariel go, and Liv took the girl in her arms, as Nick and Fin arrested the guy. Elliot with his wife to the hospital where they met the mother and she thanked both of them.

Later, at home, Liv thought this whole mess was over with Johnny D.

"I am so glad that this is over.", Liv said.

"I know, Liv, me too. I am glad that that monster is behind bars.", Elliot said, then he heard Liv's phone ring.

"Hey Liv, it's Melinda, I need to come over. I am bringing some news that for now I want off the books.", Melinda said on the phone.

"Okay, me and El will be here.", Liv said, and waited for her doorbell to ring. She and Elliot got up and turned the light on and waited for Melinda. When she came over, she had a blue folder which Liv recognized as a DNA folder.

"So sorry to bother you like this.", Melinda started.

"No worries, what is it? What's the issue?", Elliot said.

"Well, while processing Drake's DNA, we found a familial match.", Melinda stated.

"So, he has a relative. Okay, anyone we need to worry about?", Liv asked.

"Yea, Noah. He is Johnny Drake's son.", Melinda said, and showed them the contents of the folder that proved that Drake was indeed Noah's biological father.

"Does this affect his adoption? We've already truly adopted him. He's ours. No, this is wrong.", Liv said stuttering, with tears in her eyes. Elliot scooted closer to Liv and held her.

"Well, I am sure that Drake once he finds out, if he finds out, then there will be some recall on the adoption. Barca can tell you more, but this was something that I thought that you should know.", Melinda stated.

"He's my son! No, I won't let Drake near him. No! Oh God!", Liv said, before running to the bathroom and losing what she ate for dinner. Eliot let Melinda out and thanked her and then went to check on Olivia. Maureen was in the bathroom with her.

"Dad, is she okay? She came in here, screaming that he was her son. What's this about? Is this about Kathy? She's dead.", Maureen said. "Mo, let me get Liv taken care of and then we can talk.", Elliot said, to his daughter. Then, turning to his wife, he went over and held her.

"They can't take him. No, he's my son. I am his mother. We found him, and adopted him after his mother died. Te father was unknown. Now that we know, is he going to take him I won't let him!", Olivia said, and then again, threw up what eft she had in her stomach.

"Li, calm down baby. You are shaking. Calm down.", Elliot said, and tried to gather to breathe, but Liv held him close and cried even harder.

"Don't let them take him, El, please. Don't let them take my baby.", she cried, and then passed out. She had passed out due to stress, andEl tired to revive her but told Maureen to all the EMT. They took her into the doctor's office and they went to the emergency room. Elliot was worried and so were the kids. They were all there and waited for the doctor to come out. When he did, Elliot stood up.

"She's okay, she passed out due to stress and lack of oxygen. Olivia is okay, We are making sure that the baby is okay too.", the doctor said.

"baby?", Elliot asked.

"Yes, your wife is pregnant. I thought you knew. Congratulations, and you can see your wife now. You all can.", he said, and walked away. Elliot sat there for a second and then got up and went to Olivia's room.

"Momma's pregnant?", Katie said, and smiled.

"Congratulations dad.", Maureen said and hugged her father.

"El….", Liv said, and he turned and saw Liv.

"Liv, you're okay. I am right here. I need to tell you something.", Elliot stated.

"What? Where's Noah? Where's my son?", Liv stated, sitting up.

"He's right here, Liv. You're okay.", Maureen stated and Noah reached for his mother. Liv took him and hugged him close.

"Okay, so what's wrong, Elliot?", she said looking at her husband curiously.

"Baby, we're going to have another baby. You're pregnant.", El said, and Liv was silently shocked.

"What? Are you sure?", Liv asked.

"Doctor confirmed it for me a few minutes ago. We're going to have another baby.", Elliot said, holding her close. Liv kissed him and then hugged her children.

"I am so happy. I've got my family, and this little one on the way, and my twins and Noah. Wow. We are going to be a big family.", Liv said, and laughed. Everyone was happy that this was happening.

Author's note. So what did you think? I used Undercover Mother as part of this, and then I wanted the little milestones to be the crawling and Noah's walking. What did you think about the surprise? Read and review. Please review. EO forever. Up next, we see Noah's birthday party, Liv tells the team she's pregnant again, and while out on a case, one of the detectives gets serious injured and the team must rally behind him. Remember to review. EO forever!


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: Stand By You

Noah's birthday party was today. Liv woke up at 8:30 am, and rolled over to meet her husband, but only to find that he had been up already, and his side of the bed was cold. She grabbed his pillow and inhaled his scent and smiled. Then, as if by instinct, she went over and threw up in the bathroom. When she was finished, she went to the living room and saw her husband hanging a sign that she bought for her son. She smiled, and walked over to where he was standing. She hugged him from the back and kissed his neck.

"Oh, hi baby. I didn't mean to wake you up.", Elliot said.

"Hey, no you didn't. I woke up to find an empty bed. You know I can't sleep if you are not with me.", Liv said. She smiled and then kissed him. He returned the kiss and dropped the sign on the floor, and moved her to the sofa.

"Oh El!", Liv said, and then she heard Maureen coming down and then kissed him once more, before moving to get up.

"So honey, how are things going in here?", Liv asked.

"Well, we got the little jumper thing coming, for the kids and the balloons and then we have the banners.", Elliot said.

"Yea, I just hope he appreciates all of this.", Liv said.

"He will.", Elliot said. Liv smiled and kissed her husband and then she went to get ready and get the twins and Noah ready. The twins were six months and Noah was a year. He wore a shirt that said "It's my party", an it was adorable on him. Serena had a cute onesie that was a bear and a baby bear and Eli had a "Don't mess with my brother" onesie. Liv smiled and it was adorable. She got them ready and then brought all three out with Maureen's help.

"There's my birthday boy", Elliot said, and watched as Noah walked tentatively over to him. He smiled and picked him up. Noah pointed to the balloon and then clapped his hands.

"So what does the birthday boy want for breakfast?", Maureen asked.

"Cakes", Noah said and Liv laughed at his attempt. Elliot smiled, and knew that he wanted pancakes.

"Okay, baby boy, we'll get you some pancakes, and your brother and sister a bottle.", Liv said, and brought him over to his chair at the table. She went to feed Serena, when she felt nauseated and went to the bathroom and threw up. Elliot sighed and followed her. She was in the bathroom, and shaking. Elliot comforted her.

"El, I'm sick of throwing up. This morning sickness sucks!", Liv said, and Elliot kissed her and smiled.

"Why don't I let you lie down while I get the kids ready for Noah's birthday? The older ones can help put things up and Don's bringing the cake.", El said.

"No, I want to do this. My little boy's first birthday is important to me." Liv said.

"Honey, we can take care of it. You need to rest. Think of the baby.", El said.

"I am, and I can do this, El. I promise.", Liv said, and kissed him. He nodded, okay, and then went to get things together. Don was coming over at noon for the party with the cake, and Melinda, Fin, John, Nick and Amanda were arriving shortly after. Liv helped Maureen and Katie decorate the house, and then the jumper came and they went outside to direction where to put it. Noah was so excited when he saw it, and he reached for the jumper. Liv allowed him with Dickie and Calvin to go jumping. Liv took pictures of him, and then showed him the pony that she had gotten him. He held on to the pony and then went to rock, when he slipped and fell on the grass. He breathed heavily, then stuck his lip out and cried. Maureen went to pick him up, and cuddled him. Liv who had been getting ready, heard Noah crying and went to check on him.

"What happened?", she asked.

"He just slipped off the horse, and fell on his bottom.", Maureen said, and kissed her brother. Liv smiled, and checked on her son and then went to finish getting ready. Serena had woken up from a nap and Liv had fed her, and changed her. Then, Liv heard Eli crying and went to see her little one. He was tired, however, he was hungry, so he was getting restless. Liv fed him a bottle, and cuddled with him. Elliot was cooking, so she went to get her son.

"I can't wait for you to be a big brother to your new sibling. You are going to be the best big brother.",she said as she rubbed his face. He fell asleep in her arms, and she went in put him in the play pen, where his sister was. Serena clapped her hands and then laid next to her brother and fell asleep to. Liv chuckled and went to sit by her husband.

"Honey, everything's ready, so let's just relax until people get here.", El said, and Liv nodded.

"So, El, are we telling the team today?", she said, and laced her fingers in his hands.

"I think we should. But we play it by ear.", El said, and then kissed her cheek. He smiled and then he started kissing her ear and she put one hand behind his head.

"El", she whispered, "we can't, not now, but if you wanna pick it up tonight, I can arrange that.", Liv said, and Elliot knew that this is was right and smiled. He winked at Liv, and then heard the doorbell ring. Liv went and opened the door and saw it was Cragen. She smiled, and Elliot went to get Noah from outside.

"Noah, look whose here buddy!", he said, and Noah smiled. He waddled over to his grandfather and Liv smiled.

"Happy Birthday Noah, look what I brought, your cake.", he said and showed Noah. Noah dived head first in his father's arms straight for the cake, and Liv laughed. Elliot pulled him back just in time, before his head got in the cake.

"Noah baby, wait for everyone to get here first. Then, you can have cake!", Liv said, and everyone laughed. Then, the others arrived with bags full of presents and everyone was finally there. The party began to get in full swing, and Liv tinged her glass. Everyone was quiet, and she started.

"First off, I wanna thank you for coming to my son's first birthday party today. Hope you find everything you need. Now, El, and I have a bit of announcement to make.", she stated and El walked over.

"Now?", he whispered.

"Why not?", Liv responded and then looked at the group gathered. She smiled and got instantly nervous.

"What Liv, you're not leaving are you?", Nick said, and Liv shook her head.

"No, no, it's not that. I am pregnant.", she said, and everyone's jaws dropped. The kids ran to her and hugged her and the team stood agape for a second. Then, once they realized what she said, they all were instantly happy for her.

"Wow, alright man, this is your seventh kid as a dad.", Fin said and shook Elliot's hand. Cragen was hugging Liv and Melinda was clapping.

"Man, no it's not a bad thing. It's my seventh kid in real life actually, and I can't be any more happier. Nick nodded and Fin clapped his back and then Elliot went to Olivia.

"I love you", he said, and she kissed kissed him. Then Noah said, "Momma!", and she picked him up and then it was time to cut the cake. When the candles were in the cake, and Noah was in his high chair, and everyone was ready, Maureen went to grab Serena and Katie went to grab Eli. They came back in just in time to sing Happy Birthday to Noah. Noah was clapping and smiling. Liv teared up as she held her phone to capture the excitement. When she went to take a picture with him, she kissed him and then he slapped her with cake and Liv laughed. But then, she felt the stomach turn and knew it was the cake that made her stomach upset. She told Noahthat she loved him and quickly went into the bathroom. Elliot sighed and handed Cragen the knife and he cut the cake, making sure to leave one big piece for Noah. Noah put his hand straight in his slice and then it went into his mouth. Cragen laughed and took a picture and sent it to Liv's phone, knowing that since she was sick, and pregnant that this was morning sickness. He also knew that she wouldn't want to miss this.

When Liv came out, she apologized for missing the fun, and Maureen said that it was no worries. She told Liv that Grampa got it on tape, and sent it to her. Liv was glad that she would be able to relive the moments she missed, but was still bummed out that she missed them.

"Mamma", Noah said, and Liv went to him and cleaned his cake-full face and then picked him up.

"You wanna open your presents big boy?", Liv asked, and Noah clapped. Then the team and the kids moved to the living room, and Noah sat in the middle of the floor. Maureen was with him, and Liv said that Elliot was coming too. Both parents joined their child on the floor to open his presents. Don had gotten him a book that he and his momma could read. It was the cat and the hat. Liv smiled. Noah ran over to him and then kissed him.

"Noah, this one's from your brothers and sisters.", she said, as she handed him the second gift. He sat there watching Liv open the bag, and she pulled out a stuffed animal that was a giraffe. The giraffe's paw had a sound on it, and Noah pressed it, "Love you", it said, and everyone awed. Noah hugged the giraffe to him and then dragged it to Maureen. He kissed her and then the others and then went to sit back by his momma.

"Okay, bud, let's open this one from Nick", El said, and showed him the little box. When Noah got to the box, he sat down and started peeling the paper. He looked quizzically at his momma, and at her nod, continued. Then, Elliot helped him open the box to a pair of Nemo sneakers, with the "little fin" attached.

"Nemo!", Noah said, and clapped. Nick smiled because he knew that this was the perfect gift.

"He loves his fish buddy. We have watched this a hundred times.", Liv said to the group and just smiled. Noah went over and kissed Nick and then saw Amanda.

"Fa me?", Noah asked, and Liv closed her eyes and hid a laugh.

"I'm sorry, Amanda", she said, grabbing Noah. Amanda shook her head and waved her hand like it was big deal. Noah grabbed the gift from Liv's hands and pried off the paper. Everyone laughed at his urgency. When he got to the bottom, he saw a shirt that said, "Heartbreaker". He clapped and then smiled.

"Amanda, the shirt's adorable.", Liv said.

"Thanks, I saw this and knew that Noah was going to be one someday, so it's perfect.", Amanda said.

"Noah, come see what Uncle Fin got you.", Maureen said, pointing to the car. Noah's eyes went big and clapped and then walked to the car. Fin smiled, and aid that he wasn't there for Ken at this age, so this is what he would have gotten Ken. Liv smiled and nodded, and then Liv saw how happy her son, and he ran to her and she hugged him.

"What do you say Noah?", Liv said.

"Tank-you", he replied, and Nick gave him a high five.

"Mama, horsey?", he asked, and then looked at Dickie.

"Okay, as long as Dickie and Katie go with you.", Liv said, and Noah got up and dragged Katie and Dickei outside. Liv laughed as he was having table because he was having trouble getting Dikie up. Dickie had been messing around, until Elliot gave him the look that said, just go with him, and he nodded.

"Alright, you little cowboy, it's go", Dickie said, and they all went outside.

"So, Liv, pregnant again, eh?", Amanda said.

"Ya, and it feels great. I am great to have a family that loves me and I love them. It's so amazing.", Liv said.

"Yea, it is, and Liv smiled. Then, her and Melinda and Amanda went to the kitchen to have some girl time and Nock, Munch, Don, and Fin talked with Elliot in the kitchen.

"So, El, really another baby, eh? Man those things sure do work good.", Nick said, and made a tongue in cheek motion. Elliot blushed and swatted Nick, and they all laughed.

"Hey, man, don't knick what you don't have.", El said, and then it was Nick's turn to blush. Just then, they heard Amanda's phone go off, and Liv sighed. It was either a case or something with Amanda's family. Then, Liv saw Amanda twitch and then get up to leave

"Amanda, where ya going?", Liv said.

"I've got somewhere to be. Gotta go. Love you, Noah", she said, and Liv saw the look of desperation in Amanda's eyes. Something was up. She was worried about her. That's when Cragen told her.

"Liv, Amanda's been a compulsive gambler for years. She does it to cope. That's probably where she's heading. I've gone with her to a couple of meetings, but she always goes back. Maybe it's her vice.", he said, and Liv sighed. She knew what vices were because she had them to. But this wasn't about her. This was about Rollins. When Olivia found out abut her gambling problem, she tried to help.

The next day, Amanda called Liv and said that she couldn't come to work, and when she heard this, Liv, sighed.

"I am going to go and check on her, sergeant.", Nick said, and Liv shook her head

"No, we have a vic in Mercy, who claims that a man raped her and she could tell that he had been gambling because the victim said that this was something he told her. So, Nick and Fin go to Mercy. El, why don't you and me go to Amanda's. Carisi, look up that club and get information on what you can.", she said, and they all went.

"El, you saw Amanda last night at Noah's party. I hope she's okay.", Liv said, and El held her hand. When they got to her apartment, that someone attacked her. Amanda told Liv and Elliot one they got to her apartment that she was U.C. on a gambling ring.

"How did you get involved?", Elliot said. He looked over at his wife, and she looked saddened.

"I owed a lot of money, and so the owner, Murphy, found out I was there and a cop and he made me a deal.", Amanda said, shrugging.

"We'll stand by you. He won' hurt you again. You're not alone in this.", Liv said, and Amanda nodded. When she did that, Liv saw a cut on the back of her head. She touched it, and Amanda winced. Then, when Liv pulled her hand back, she saw the blood.

"Amanda, you're bleeding", Liv said, and then she noticed that Amanda was getting fainter and weaker. Amanda had passed out, and Liv called a bus. Elliot held her, and put her on the sofa. When the bus came, Fin and Nick were there, and met Liv and El. Nick told Liv that the victim said that she was raped and that something has to be going on, but Liv said she thought she knew what it was. She told the guys that Amanda was attacked, and had fainted and she thought that this was something in reference to that.

"You think Amanda's in on this woman being raped?", Fin said.

"I think she's the first one, and then a woman who couldn't pay up and is now in the hospital was the second one.", Liv said, and El agreed. Then the doctor came out and said that Amanda was fine, and her cuts were minor, but there was something that was found. Amanda had been raped. Liv sighed and knew that this wasn't the first time that Amanda had been through this, and now she owed money and was raped. Liv went in to talk to her first, and Amanda was sitting there with her head in her hands. She looked up when the door opened and saw that Liv was there.

"Liv, I- I'm sorry. He got me. I just wanted to get the bad guys, but I guess they got me.", Amanda said, crying.

"Amanda, sweetie, you have nothing to be ashamed of. Now, we need to find your rapist. So, what do you remember?", Liv asked.

"It was Murphy. He promised me that he'd take care of my gambling debt, but then raped me. It was bad. Liv, I can still feel him on me. Oh God", Amanda said, and shook. Liv went over and put her arm around her and then the others came in. They held on tight and Liv told Amanda to rest while she talked to the guys. Amanda nodded, and then laid down, still crying. Liv watched through the window and told the guys to arrest Murphy. Then, she had to call the one person who her husband depsided, because they had done a background check on Murphy and found out that he was an undercover cop. His real name was Murphy, and so it was an easy find.

"El, we have to call Tucker.", Liv said, and El clenched his fist and his jaw.

"Do we really have to?", El said, and Liv nodded. He sighed and then went over and shook his head. He watched as she made the call.

"Lieutenant Tucker, this is Olivia Stabler, I am here to inform you of a dirty cop.", Liv said.

"So, who is it? and What's his crime?", Tucker said, and Liv sighed.

"Rape of a cop.", Liv said, and looked towards Amanda. She smiled and Amanda looked away, shamed.

"Okay, well, we know what's going on, so let's meet in your office and talk about it, and see what we can do to make sure we get this guy.", Tucker said.

"Can't you just arrest him?", Liv asked, walking away.

"No, because that's assuming he raped her and now that things are by the book, we have to play it by the book, so we investigate.", Tucker said.

"But Tucker, I am not putting my detective back in that position.", she claimed.

"Then you'll have to do it sergeant.", Tucker said, and he hung up. Liv looked at the phone shocked and then she said that it was fir Amanda so, she shook her head. Elliot walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Well, what did the scumbag say?", he asked.

"He wants someone undercover. He wants me.", Liv said, and she shook her head.

"I know you, Liv, and I know you wanna help Amanda, but do you really think this is a good idea?", Elliot asked.

"El, I've done it before, and yes, it's for Amanda so, I am going to do anything I can to get the bastard that put her in that position.", Liv said, pointing to the door.

"Fine, then I am your protective. Just say, you're with me, and we are looking to get a good money.", he said and Liv nodded. She called Murphy, and said that she wanted in on the gambler's package and that she was interested in Club 502, which was the club that Amanda had told her. Murphy told her to meet him in the club, and bring 500 dollars. She brought the money, and with Elliot she went to the club. Murphy was there, and waiting.

"You Katiana?", Murphy said, and Liv nodded. Then, he spotted Elliot.

"Whose he?", he asked.

"My gambling partner, I hope you don't mind.', Liv said.

"No not at all.", Murphy said, and got them a table. Elliot sat down and Liv went to the bar. Then, as soon as she turned to make sure Elliot was in view, Murphy came up to her.

"Come with me, Katiana, and you'll be safe.", he whispered and put a gun to her head. He pushed her into the office, and asked what she wanted.

"I just wanted a spot private enough for me and my partner to play.", she said.

"Uh huh, and you are not undercover?", he asked.

"No, I'm just a girl with a bit of a gambling issue.", Liv said, and then heard a crash. She walked out of the office and Elliot was laying on his back in the middle of the ice.

"Babe? What happened here?", she asked the two body guards.

"No one interrupts Murphy's private meetings.", one of the body guards said.

"Well, I do, I'm a cop, and you are all under arrest for attempted murder and your boss is arrested for rape. I know it was you that tried to feel me up in there and rape me just like you did Rollins.", she said, and while she cuffed the guys, she called a bus for Elliot. She picked him up and held his head on her chest.

"El, stay with me, honey, I'm here.", she cried, hoping that help was on the way. When the EMT came, Nick and Fin came in to, and they finally got Elliot loaded. Fin and the other guys took the guys in while Liv went to the hospital.

"You stay with me, okay, stay with me. I can't lose you now.", she said, and kissed him.

"Liv?", he faintly said, and then was fast asleep. Liv cried, and held his hand tightly. She put his hand on her stomach and hoped that the baby would bring him back. When they reached the hospital, Elliot was hooked up to machines and patched up. His eyes were bruised and something had happened. The doctor told Liv that she could be with him, and walked back. She walked to the bed and held his hand and cried. Then, he moaned and she looked up.

"Honey? Oh El, it' s okay, you're in the hospital.", Liv said.

"No, something's wrong. I can't see you. Where are you?", he said.

"What do you mean? I am standing right next to you?", Liv said.

"I can't see you. I can't see anything.", Elliot said, and Liv took his hand. She held the tears back that threatened to fall to give him strength. But she was falling apart. She took his hand and held on tight.

"Honey, you're going to be okay. Look, the doctor's here and he's going to tell you what happened.", Liv said.

"Please tell me he's okay.", Liv said.

"In every aspect except his sight. He has damage to his occipital lobe and it's just swelling. Once the swelling goes down he will be fine and continue as normal. For now, he just needs to rest at home and not work.", he said, and left.

"Liv, honey, where are you?", Elliot said, feeling around for her.

"I am right here, El. We are going to go home in a few. I've got your drops and everything going to be fine.", Liv said.

"Liv, if this doesn't get better, what will happen? Will I see again? Will I see the kids? Will I see the new baby? ( he swallowed hard and gripped tighter on Liv's hand) Will I see you? God, Liv, I'm blind right now and I can't do this.", El said, and shed the tears that had threatened to fall.

"lliot, I'm going to stand by you. You will see the kids with your heart and your mind. I'll be there for you to help you with the details, but honey, if you're worried about me, don't be. I am going to be there for you no matter what. You are my husband, my partner, my love.", Liv said, and kissed his head and his lips. The doctor came in and released him and they went home. The kids wondered what was going on, and all were saddened by the events. Everything they hoped was going to be okay.

"Dad, you're going to be fine.", Maureen said.

"Yea, dad, we have your back and we are right there for you.", Katie said.

"Stablers to the rescue of Daddy.", Calvin said, and everyone laughed. Liv's phone rang and Fin told them that they arrested the guy who hit Liv for attempted murder and IAB took care of Murphy. She thanked him and waited for her husband's sight to heal and come back. The next fw days were going to be rough, but Liv knew that they would make it through. She would walk through hell for this man and he knew it.

A few days passed and Elliot's viision got progressively better. He had visited the doctor every day for a check up with Liv, who had taken time off and it was better. The doctor said that on Monday, he could return to work and it was Thursday. Liv hugged her husband and he held her tight. When she backed away to grab her coat, he turned toward her and pulled her towards him. He kissed her on the lips.

"Thanks for being there for me.", he said.

"I am always here for you. What do you see, El?", Liv said.

"You. I see you, and I see everything clear as day. Honey, I love you.", Elliot said, and she hugged him and whispered that she loved him back.

Even if we're breaking down, we can find a way to break through Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through Hell with you Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you Even if we can't find heaven, I'm gonna stand by you Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through Hell with you Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you

Author's note: Okay, I combined Gambler's fallacy, Internal Affairs and Blinded to create this chapter. Hope you like it. Please r and r. I am hoping to see some good reviews. What do you think? Let me know in those comments. Up next, Elliot returns to work and the group deals with a case that involves something that Elliot is passionate about, plus Amanda receives some news from her attack, and with the Stablers, Liv and El want to spend time togehr, but the kids keep interrupting and the schedule is so crazy, Liv is about to burst. Will she be able to cope and keep her sanity, as well as her job, since the chief of d's, Dodds is in town and wants a meeting with her to discuss a case. Benson is transferred for a case, and Elliot wants to take more means to get Liv's job back. Want to read on? Leave me a comment. EO forever! 


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: Trust In Us

The day after everything had happened with Amanda and then of course, Elliot healing, Liv was playing in bed with Eliot's arm draped over her. She smiled when she knew that this is what life was all about. Then she heard the cries of her son, Noah.

"Ma!", he said, and Liv got up and went to go see what was the matter with her little boy.

"Good morning, my sweet boy. Are you ready for the day?", Liv said.

"Dadda?", Noah said, and Liv kissed his forehead.

"Daddy's still sleeping. Wanna go wake him up?", she said and at the little boy's nod, she put him down and he walked with her over to the bedroom. He jumped on the bed and then tickled his dad. Elliot laughed and then turned Noah over and tickled him.

"Daddy, stop, time to get up, stop!", Noah said, and Elliot kissed him and backed away. Noah smiled and then went to his dad's open arms.

"Breakfast time, buddy? Any request?", Liv said, and felt the nausea coming.

"Oats", Noah said.

"Okay mommy will fix the oatmeal. Daddy, needs to shower before we are late. Go wake everyone up baby", Liv said. Then, she went to the bathroom and lost the contents from last night. She waited until she felt better than left the room and went to sit next to Elliot on the bed. She watched him get ready and moved to where she could see him fully. Olivia then breathed deeply, and Elliot knew that something was on her mind. He stood there and gave her a look of question. She sighed and said to Elliot. "Honey, are you sure you wanna go back?"

"Of course. You need me. Plus, my job is there and I want to continue. If i need the time, I'm sure my sergeant can give me some.", Elliot said and winked. Luv laughed and stood up and kissed him. She stopped when she heard Noah down the hall trying to wake everyone up. She smiled and moved back towards the bed, sitting down, next to where his stuff laid on the bed. She had already pulled out her black pinstripe pants and her black blazer, and then grabbed a bright red top.

"What is it Liv? Your deep in thought.", El said, after watching her.

"I guess, I just don't want anything to happen to you.", Liv said, walking over to her husband when they were all done.

"Liv, sweetheart, what's really going on?", El said. She sat down on her husband's lap.

"El, I don't know. Last week scared the living hell out of me, and I don't want anything to happen to you. I know our jobs are not exactly "safe", but with what happened last week it brought back to when you were shot, and that killed me. I just don't want you to get hurt. You know, El, I know that things that have happened is in the past, but things always stick with me. I just want to make sure that you are okay.", Liv said.

"I understand what you are saying, baby, but listen, I am perfectly fine. I have recovered and all those instances just made me a better cop. Honey, you being there for me, has made me appreciate the fact that not only are we partners, but we are a fantastic couple and we have made it through the times that are hardest. Trust me, I am fine.", Elliot said, and kissed her.

"Okay, thank you for explaining. I'll have your six always. I just want you to be safe. I love you.", Liv said, and Elliot smiled. He stood up and held her close. Then, they heard Maureen calling them and got ready. They went downstairs to see what was going on.

"Mom, I am leaving early. My friend Danielle needs my notes from class and there's a quiz today. I am going to study with her.", Maureen said, and Liv nodded.

"Oh and Bernie called. She wasn't feeling well, said it's a cold and has been taking meds, but she doesn't want Serena and Eli to get it. I'm okay with staying home if you need me to.", Katie said.

"Well, go to school, and when you are done classes, you can come relieve the sitter. I guess Lucy s our best bet today, Liv.", El said, and Liv smiled. She told the gals that they could do what they needed to and she would get the twins taken care of. She called Lucy who agreed to come take care of the twins, and Noah was going to preschool.

"Liv, let's drop the kids off then we can go to work. Lucy will be here any minute.", Elliot said.

"Okya, Lizzie, and Dickie, go get your bags, Calvin, you too.", Liv said. The kids went to grab their bags and then, Lucy showed up.

"Hey Lucy, thank you for coming. Serena and Eli have already been fed. Serena's been coughing so if you can give her that cough medicine that'd be great. Lunch and snacks and just taking care of them is what I need.", Liv said.

'Don't worry, Liv, I got this.", Lucy said and Liv felt better. She knew that Lucy had everything under control.

Once they dropped the kids off, Liv and Elliot went into the work. When Olivia walked in her office, Liv had a message on her phone. When she listened to the message on her machine, Liv had a serious question as to what really was going down in her city. She called her husband in and he listened to the message as weak

"Hi, my name is Sister Nina with the St. Fabiola Catholic Church, here in Manhattan. I need your help. There are girls that I know and have tried to save that are being raped, molested, and abused. I need the NYPD to help me. Please, we have to stop them. Please call me at this number.", it said.

Olivia looked at Elliot. He was mad as hell. Liv saw the others trying to figure out what was going on. She shook her head them and told them to give her a few minutes.

"What are you thinking?", Liv said, shutting her door. and sitting next to her husband. He grabbed her hand and held it tightly.

"If it's a sister, I don't know. She may be harboring some girls, but I don't know what for. Let's call her and see what the deal is. Then, I'll make my ruling.", he said, and she nodded. Then, she called the team in and told them that there had been some discrepancy on whether or not to follow a lead.

"We are following a lead that someone gave us. Eliot and I will talk to the lead, and then decide. I'll keep you guys informed.", Liv said. The others understood and went to do what needed to be done. Olivia and Elliot met the nun at the St. Fabiola's school.

"Hi, we are here to see Sr. Nina?", Liv said.

"Yes, she's right this way.", the secretary said. When she brought Liv and El to the spot, a nun was sitting there with short red hair, and looking very intently nervous.

"Hi. We are the special victims unit. You called me this morning. What's going on?", Liv said.

"Are you Sergeant Benson?", she asked and Liv nodded.

"There are these girls that I have helped recently that are involved in a sex trafficking ring. There have been people that have come to me, and now are being trafficked. I need to save them. They can trust me." Sr. Nina said.

"How do you know these girls.", Elliot asked.

"They are part of my group. They can come to me here at any time and confide in me. They told me about their pain.", Sr. Nina said.

"So who do they say raped them?", Liv asked. Sr. Nina froze.

"I… I don't know. All they said was that they were attacked. Look, we can set something up to get these guys. Please, help me.", Sr. Nina said, and Liv knew that she was sincere. She agreed and sent Carisi and Rollins undercover at the site. But when she got there, she found more than what she was bargaining for. Two cops, one attorney and the deputy chief were there. The cops that were there were undercover, but the others were their for their personal pleasure. Carisi knew that this had to be stopped and got Nina and the others out of there. Then, he arrested the cops and Liv and the others came to help. Liv and El talked to Sr. Nina, and she told them that these two - two undercover cops, (or it seems) was the ones that raped those girls. They told Carisi and Nick that they were UC and that they were dirty. So, then it went up to IAB for them and Olivia dealt with Lieutenant Tucker.

When he walked into the squad, Liv and El shared looks of anger. Tucker told them that he knew a priest and would talk with him, and that was that. There was like he was hiding something. Liv saw it, and questioned really what he wanted to do about the dirty UCs.

"So he wasn't concerned that we arrested the two cops?", Amanda asked.

"No, which makes me suspicious. See what you can get out of these two.", Liv said. Amanda and Fn took them book and talked to them together. They told her that they were undercover for a reason. They asked if Tucker knew that and they said that he didn't.

"So the cops said that Tucker didn't know. So what now?", Amanda asked.

"We need to make sure that these girls are in danger. Amanda, tomorrow, talk to the girls. Carisi and Fin, why don't you dig up some information on the girls and see where they belong. El and I will talk to the Srs. at the school. Nick, you can come to.", Liv said and they all nodded.

"I don't like this Liv. Cops are covering for dirty work. Something's wrong here." El said.

"We will figure it out. For now, let's go home. Our kids need us.", Liv said, and El nodded. He kissed her.

"I'm sure that baby is hungry and we can't forget about you. Liv, let's pick up something and we can eat in and relax tonight.", El suggested and Liv smiled. She was proud of her husband and that he was handling this pregnancy with care.

"Your daddy will take care of you, you know that. He'll always be there for you.", Liv said to her unborn child.

"Of course i will and s will Momma", El said, rubbing Liv's stomach.

"I love you.", Liv said.

"I love you too.", El said. Just then, Liv's cell phone rang. Liv sighed and looked at it. She did double take before answering. It was none other than Tucker.

"Stabler.", she said into the phone. Elliot looked at her quizzically, ands mouthed Tucker. He groaned and shook his head. Something was definitely up.

"Olivia, it's Tucker, listen, I have some concerns.", Ed said and Liv rolled her eyes. El held her open hand, and Liv looked at him. She breathed heavy, put her hand on her unborn baby and then came up with a response.

"Tucker, I would love to talk to, but tomorrow. It's five-thirty. I need to go home and see my family. I'll be in the office tomorrow.", Liv said, and hung up. Elliot was shocked and smiled.

"That's the first time I did that and it felt good. Family comes before my job. I have a family now. That's the way it has to be.", Liv said.

"I am proud of you.", El said, as they pulled into the driveway.

"Ma!", Noah said coming outside.

"Hi my sweet boy.", Liv said, holding him close.

"Mama, baby", he said pointing to her belly.

"Yes, my baby. That's your brother or sister, they are getting ready to come out and enter the world.", Liv said. As she walked through the door, Dickie was eating spaghetti, Lizzie was stealing his meatballs, Lucy was with Serena and Eli, and trying to control things. She looked war out. Liv thought that she was a great babysitter.

"Liv, Noah was home early because his pre-school ended early and Mo picked him up. Katie picked this twi up. Bernie called for Elliot and Fin called to tell you that they found out that one of the girls that you asked about came up dead, yesterday", Lucy said, and she handed her Eli. Eli was sleeping, and curled right into his mother's arms. Liv kissed him, and Liv thanked Lucy an she left.

"So, Cara, must be the one, and now she is dead.", Liv said, and Elliot nodded, sighing.

"Jeez, Liv, I know it's hard to turn work off, but we can handle this tomorrow, Liv, let's focus us and the family. Come on, Baby stabler needs food and Momma needs to relax.", Elliot said.

"You are right.", Liv said, and she texted Fin that she would see that ME tomorrow with Elliot. Fin understood and told her to relax with her family. Liv thanked him ad told him that she would meet with them tomorrow and discuss further action. Fin agreed and then she hung up and went back to her family.

"Well… do you have to go in?", Elliot said.

"Nah, Fin told us to be with the kids.", Liv said, and El smiled. He knew that Fin, Amanda and Carisi could handle whatever came their way.

"So, mom, guess who asked me on my first "date"?, Calvin said.

"My boy has his first date! Oh, this is so exciting. Who asked you baby?", Liv asked.

"ZAara! She said that Uncle Nick is going to let her go see the movie ZooTopia with me!", Calvin said.

"As long as someone is with you, that's fine.", Liv said.

"Don't worry, Mo said she would go with me.", Calvin said.

"Oh Mo, are you sure?", Liv turned and asked her daughter.

"Yea, Liv, it's after school so Nick is going to drop them off and then I am meeting them at the movies. It's already set up.", Mo said.

"Thanks, Maureen, I know how much you care and are helping. It means a lot.", Liv said. Maureen nodded and then went off to do her homework for the classes she was taking. Elliot smiled at her and watched Liv with Eli. He held Serena close and said, "Do you know how good your mom is." It made Liv smile and blush. He looked over and smiled at her big.

Liv out Eli on the floor and he crawled to his cars. He then watched as his mother got down on the floor and played with him. Serena was occupying Elliot's attention because she was holding the baby book that she had. She was pointing at the dog and clapping. Then Elliot opened the little flap and it was the dogs food and she laughed. Luv heard that and smiled and then heard her son crying. He had tried to get up and fell.

"Awe, honey, it's okay. Shh", Liv held him and cooed. The little boy cried for a few minutes before he was exhausted and cried to sleep. Liv laid him on her shoulder and comforted her son, where he cuddled right into her shoulder. El smiled and went over to her with Serena. He kissed his son, and his wife and laid down next to her.

"What do you think the new one is going to be like?", Liv said.

"Like you and me combined, baby.", El said. They ate dinner as a family, which Elliot had made some quesadillas and then they went to bed. Everyone went to their bed and Liv and El fed and bathed the twins. When they were settled in their cribs, Noah called for his momma, and when she went to see him, he was reaching out for her. He needed some mommy and Noah time. Liv understood. sShe went and sat with her son, and watched him sleep. She loved these bonding moments with him and was rubbing his back, when he fell asleep. She dozed off in the rocking chair, because the movement was soothing.

When Elliot noticed that she never returned for a few minutes, he knew that she had fallen asleep. He got up, and threw his robe on, and headed down to Noah's room. What he saw, made him smile. He saw his wife, sleeping with her arm around Noah, who was sleeping in his mother's right arm, laying on her shoulder. He walked over and released Noah from her arms, and put him into his own bed He picked up his wife and carried her back to the bed. When they started walking, Liv was awoken.

"Wha-what?", Liv asked.

"You feel asleep baby, I am just taking my queen back to her royal bed.", Elliot said.

"Love you, El", Liv said, and he smiled.

"Love ya too baby.", El said, and kissed her lips. He placed her down on the bed and then went to get in next to her. She curled in next to him.

The next day, they woke up to a bigger problem. Sr. Nina, had talked to a priest and that priest had told her to brush it under the rug and then told her that she needed to get out of town. She tried to leave, but then she found that two men were following her. She called Olivia on the road and told her she was in trouble. Liv went to go and help her, but it was too late. Sr. Nina was gone. Eliot had suspected that the priest had something to do with it, but Tucker came in and started yelling at his cousin. The priest, Fr. Eugene, had told him that it was him that messed up and now he was going to pay for it. But, the SVU team found out that father Eugene had a secret and something was bound to come out. But Elliot saw something turn for the worst.

"So, we have something that may interest you guys. Father Eugene had a professional stripper meet him at the apartment. We found out through his "masseuse" and now we can arrest him. "But Tucker didn't believe him and when Fr. Eugene was arrested, El and Liv questioned him and Tucker watched. He was raging mad, and said that there would be a day coming where all hell would break loose. They didn't know what was going down, but soon something did happen. She had gone into hiding at Olivia's old apartment and ran when she heard Olivia come in and check on her Elliot was with her and so was Tucker, even though Elliot didn't like it.

"Nina, listen, we can protect you, just tell us what you know about Father Eugene did. Please, what did he do to those girls.", Liv said.

"No, Mr. Tucker has to go right now. Please, get him out of here.", Nina said, and Liv watched as Ed left. But as soon as Ed left, Nina snuck out and Liv and El never saw her again.

"Liv, we'll find her and we'll get justice for her and those girls. It's going to be okay, baby", El said. Then, as Liv moved around the old apartment, she froze. Memories of her attack came crawling back, and she began to breathe heavily. Her vision had clouded. She was shaking, and Elliot came over to her.

"Honey, are you okay?", Elliot asked. When she didn't respond, he moved closer and held on tight to her.

"Liv?", he said, again, and when she saw him, she held on close and cried.

"This was a mistake. I knew I shouldn't have come here. I can't be here.", Liv said, and Elliot understood.

"Honey, I am here for you. Let's go back to the precinct.", Elliot said, and Liv nodded. She went to his arms and walked out with her husband. On the way, she reaffirmed to herself and her husband that she was okay and then followed up on Sr. Nina.

"Okay, so Nina wouldn't talk, she was freaked by Tucker. What's he got to do with her freaking?", Liv asked.

"Well, she definitely knows Fr. Eugene, and he is Tucker's cousin, so I am guessing that there is the problem.", Amanda said.

"All this because we decided to take on the Catholic Church?", Fin said, and Carisi and El made a face. Fin apologized but they understood. But then everything came down quickly. Father Eugene had told the Monseigneur about the johns and Nina and he went to the court system and wanted Tucker arrested. When Liv heard this, she was in disbelief. How could someone like Tucker be arrested for this? But then, she thought of what had happened in the past between them.

While sitting in her office, with her husband, she received a text message from someone over at IAB. Thinking that this was Tucker, she called the number. But it wasn't. It was the Chief of D's wanting to see her immediately. This was something bigger. When she walked in, they dismissed Elliot, who had gone with her and he was shocked. He kissed her and walked out the door. He then called Alex.

"Alex, hey, so Liv is in with IAB now. What's this about?", he asked.

"They told me not to tell you, but I guess you are going to here it one way or the other. Liv is being transferred because of her involvement in this case. This is big, Elliot. We need to make sure that someone is in charge of SVU and now that Liv's gone,I think I am going to call Don. But, El, don't get involved. We'll get her back.", Alex said, and Elliot was raging mad. He watched as Liv sat down and wished that she wasn't alone in there with IAB.

"Because you are working the case with Tucker, you know what is going on and we think somehow that you are linked. So, effective immediately, you are herby reassigned to Community Affairs in the Women's department until this mess is clear. I am sorry Sergeant.", the chief said, andLiv was shocked. This had Tucker written all over it. She was pissed.

"How is that fair? Isn't it my duty to help those in need and work cases? I am doing my job. Why should I have to be moved?", Liv asked, indignantly.

"You are involved with this case and have been communicating with a Sr. Nina, and now she is claiming that she went to you, but you couldn't help her because you were with Tucker when you met her. She thought that you two were together, so now that we know that you are not, because your husband is out there, and it is Detective Stabler, we are just going to reassign you until this mess is cleared.", the chief said. Liv got up after that and walked out. Elliot was there and he had told her that he called Alex and found out.

"How can they do this, El? I mean, SVU is my job, and now because I am taking on the Catholic church, they want me out. God, we've taken on so many cases that were much more detrimental to our careers and now they finally want to pull the plug. No way! SVU is where I belong!", Liv said. Eliot knew she was right and was determined to get her the job back in any way shape or form. He went back to the office with her to see if he could help her.

"I'll get you through this Liv, I promise.", he said, and he intended to do just that. They went home and Liv held the kids close.

"Mom, you okay?", Maureen said.

"Yea, I guess, for now Community Affairs will have to do.", Liv said.

"Community Affairs? Wait, what's going on?", Katie said.

"I've been transferred, guys, because of the current case that we are working on. Please, don't be mad at me, I just wanted to help those girls. I know that you are disappointed.", Liv said.

"Mom, you wanted to help, because that's who you are. You are the best person to help those girls and if IAB can't see that, then they are the ones that need the change in jobs. Mom, you will not go down for this. We will not let you. You are going to go back there.", Maureen said, and Liv shrugged.

"If it's God's will.", Liv said, and looked at Elliot.

The next day, at the precinct, the team gathered around and watched as Don came back in. He knew that he would help out Olivia get her job back. That's all he looked to do. They dug up more information on the priest and found out about his private life, and it was presented to the Monseigneur, who just said it disturbed him. Then, he made a statement on television, dismissing the priest from the parish, but Elliot saw right through it. He told the group that he was hiding something and possibly the sex trafficking ring.

Alex then held court, and the nuns, Father Eugene, the vice cops, and some of the saved girls were questioned and the Monseigneur and three other priests were taken in. Elliot was glad because the Chief of Detectives said that Olivia can have her job back. He also said that she would be moving up in rank, and that she would become a lieutenant. Elliot was so ecstatic of this news, and ran home to tell his family and his wife.

When he got home, Liv was sitting on the sofa watching TV with Noah and the twins. He came in and picked her up, swirlingg her around, and kissing her. Noah smiled and laughed and the babies just looked on.

"Honey, we did it. We solved the case. Turns out it was the Monseigneur who was doing all of the dirty work and so we arrested him and three other priests. But that's not what I am happy about. My wife, my gorgeous, pregnant wife is coming back to work, but not just as a sergeant, but as a lieutenant. Dodds, te chief, decided to move you up in rank. He also said that you needed a sergeant and so I am taking the test. You have your job back, and we are going to be just fine.", Elliot said, and Liv was so happy. The kids were ecstatic too, and they all spent that night being together as a family, because Stabler's must stick together forever.

Author's note: okay, what'd ya think? I added some things in there from Manhattan Transfer and Unholiest Alliance, just to make the story flow. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please read and review. Please review my story. I love hearing from you guys. Up next, Liv goes back to work as a lieutenant, and is sworn in, Maureen starts dating again, but something is definitely off with her boyfriend, and then Katie has a problem with something very serious. Also, they find out that not everyone in the CSU team is for the same team. That's right, it's my take on Zebras and how far Stuckey goes involves Maureen. First, how will the others cope with Liv as the Lieutenant and Elliot as a possible Sergeant? What's really going on wth Kathleen? Whose Maureen dating and why does it seem off? How does Stuckey fit into all of this? Read on to find out! EO forever! 


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: Try

Elliot and Olivia woke up together the next morning, after Olivia was told she was reinstated. Today, Olivia was getting sworn in to be a lieutenant, and it was very exciting for her, but she also knew that she ould need a new sergeant. Liv knew that Dodds promoting her could have an ulterior motive, and she was worried about that.

"Good morning, sweetheart. How are you and the baby?", El said. holding her close.

"Mmm Good morning. We are fine. I guess, Momma is just worried about becoming a lieutenant and daddy becoming a sergeant.", Liv said.

"Why Baby? What's wrong?", El said, and moved to face her.

"I guess, I am more worried about the sergeant. I mean Dodds has an ulterior motive. Maybe he won't approve your request.", Olivia said.

"I know Dodds isn't your biggest fan, Liv, but we know he would do anything for the good of the squad. I mean, at least I hope.", El said. Liv shrugged and breathed deeply. She paused for a beat, and then heard her husband ask a question.

"Do you think Dodds will go for me being Sergeant, Liv?", El asked.

"Of course, the best sergeant, SVU has after me.", Liv said, and Elliot grinned and pulled her back towards him.

"Oh, so you think you are better, huh?", El asked, and began tickling his wife.

"el, stop, I give up, yes, okay, El", Liv said. and Elliot stopped kissing her.

"I love you.", Liv said.

"I love you too, and the little one.", El said.

When they got into work, Liv and Elliot went to her office, and then checked up on the cases. While doing that, Dodds came in and Liv was very uneasy about this. Elliot watched Liv's face change from a happy one to a strong look. He walked over to her and stood behind her.

"Sergeant, Detective, how are you this morning?", Dodds said.

"We are fine. How can we help you Chief.", Liv said.

"Seeing as though you've moved up, now in ranks, I was wanting to let you know that you will need a number two.", Dodds said.

"Well, I've thought about that, and I believe that my husband is the right person to do the job. He's one of the best one's we have here.", Liv said. Elliot smiled and put his hand on her backside.

"Oh, Olivia, I don't know if that's the best option.", Dodds said, and Liv got angry. She looked at him with disgust and wanted to be very strong.

"Oh, really, well, who do you think, may I ask, is the best person for the job?", Liv asked.

"My son! Mike Dodds", Dodds responded, and Liv looked pissed.

"Well, if he wants to come to SVU, he can transfer. But if it's any consolation, I believe that I can choose who takes the exam. I am supporting my husband, and that's who I want. Now if there's nothing more, Chief Dodds, I am going to get back to my cases and my team.", Liv said, and he walked out.

"Liv, maybe if his son is the best, he should be the Sergeant.", El said.

"No, El, we talked about it, this morning. El, I want you as my number two.", Liv said. Elliot smiled and then Nick knocked on the door.

"Guys, we got a case down in Central Park.", Nick said.

"Okay, everybody let's head to Central and find out what's going on. Elliot and I will talk to Melinda, Fin and Carisi check out the body, and Nick and Amanda, you guys interview the guys who reported it.", Olivia said, and they all went to do the case. It was a case that involved a girl, who was found raped in the park. A couple had found her, and there was blood everywhere. Olivia and Elliot talked to Melinda about the body. Melinda said that she was a female, named Rachel and that Rachel was stabbed and that's when a new guy, named Stuckey came up and started getting all into the stab wound.

"Yea, looks like there was a serrated knife, probably a pocket knife. It's small, but the wound is deep so this guy really did a number on the girl. I mean, this guy, did a real number.". Stuckey said. Elliot was getting annoyed with this guy and they said that there would be a speaking to later. But, Dale kept trying and Liv told him to back off and let them do their job.

Just then, they got a call from the school. It was the high school.

"Stabler", Elliot said.

" , hi, this is Principal Watson, over at Manhattan High. Listen, Kathleen passed out during PE and we want you to come in and speak with her. She may need to be taken home.", El said.. and he looked spooked.

El, what is it? Who?", Olivia asked.

"Katie", he said, and she told Melinda to give everything she had to the others, but her and Elliot had to go. They headed to the high school, where the girls were, and they saw that Maureen, who waist history was sitting with her sister.

"Mo, what happened?", Liv asked.

"They called me out of class when Katie fainted.", Maureen said.

"Katie, sweetheart, what happened? are you okay?", Elliot said.

"Daddy, I am fine. Just passed out. I guess I skipped lunch. I's fine.", Katie said, and moved to go back to class. Maureen stood up.

"Mo, get out the way. I need to go back to class.", Katie said, and she looked at her father and Maureen let her go.

"We will keep a close eye on her.", Liv said to the principal and she let Maureen go back to her class as well.

"Dad, I'll keep a close eye on her here.", Maureen said, and Elliot looked scared. He turned towards Liv and just shrugged. This was something new.

"Oh Dad, Liv, I was wondering if I can go out tonight. My new boyfriend wants me to meet him at the movies.", Maureen said, and Liv nodded. She hugged her and told her that she'd talk to her afterwards.

"Liv, I don't know. She's my little girl.", Elliot said, and Liv smiled.

"Honey, she's growing up. Let's letter go. She might really like tis guy.", Olivia said, and they headed back to work, where Fin and Nick found out what those markings on the body were. They were the words "giuilty" on the mother and innocent on the baby. Now, something was up. Why would someone put that on the motherland bab. This is what they had to find out.

"Oh, guys, Liv's getting sworn in a half hour. She's getting ready now. We need to all be there for her.", Nick said.

"Guys, you don't have to come.", Liv said, in her dress blues.

"Yes, we do, and you are going to be a great Lieutenant.", Nick said.

"Honey, let us come, we want to be there. You are moving on up baby.", El said, and kissed her. He pulled her close and kissed her again, and the others smiled.

"When they went into the room, everyone who was moving on p was there and it was a few people that Olivia recognized. One of them was Sergeant Mike Dodds and she smiled at him. Elliot saw her make eye contact with Dodds and then with him and he shrugged. Then, she saw that everyone was lining up and went in her place, where she moved up to the stage and accepted her award. When she was finished, she smiled at her husband, and he whispered that he loved her. She whispered it bac, and smiled big. After she received her certification, she went to see her hubby. he kissed her and congratulated her.

"Congrats Liv, we are so proud.", the others said.

"Thanks guys, now please go investigate why she was branded.", Liv said, and the others nodded and left. She looked towards Elliot and he had tears in his eyes.

"I am so proud of you.", El said, and Liv teared up.

"Soon, I am going to be watching you move up in the ranks.", Liv said, and El weakly smiled.

"As long as you are there for me, I will do it.", El said.

"Hone, we are together forever. It's us now. Always only you.", Olivia said.

"You got it. I love you,Lieutenant.", Elliot said.

"I love you too, future Sergeant.", Liv said, and kissed her husband.

They went back to work and saw that whoever had done this, didn't like the fact that this girl was pregnant. They ask the woman's husband, but he has no idea. All he is worried about, ow that the mother is dead, and the baby is home is the pictures he was taking. Liv tells Fin and Nick to go and look for the camera. The detectives find the camera and the photos that were on it. Of course, Stuckey is there and looking at the pictures too, and wonders how someone could not see this. Fin is getting annoyed with Stuckey and they tell him to leave. Fin told Liv that of course their friend Dale was there, and Liv said, that he is freaking her out.

Meanwhile,Maureen was going out with her new "boyfriend". However, no one knew that this new friend was Stuckey. Maureen had sent her a picture of them together, and Liv was shocked.

"El!", Liv said, when they got home.

"What's up babe?", Elliot said, and Livshowed him the picture.

"Is this from Maureen?", Elliot said.

"Yes, but that's not the problem. Look who is with her.", Olivia said. Then, Elliot looked closely.

"No! She's with Stuckey. Oh God!", Elliot said, and was worried about his daughter.

"Oh, El, now I am worried.", Olivia said.

"Liv, Maureen knows how to take care of herself. Trust me.", Elliot said. A few minutes later, Maureen came home and went to talk to her mother. She didn't think that her father would be there as well, but saw him sitting there and knew something was up.

"Honey, we need to talk to you. It's about Stuckey.", Olivia said.

"Whose Stuckey?", Maureen said.

"The guy you were with tonight, Mo. What did he tell you his name was?", Elliot said.

"Donovan.", Maureen said.

"But he's not Donovan, Maureen, he's Dale Stuckey, a CSU technician.", Olivia said, and proved it. Maureen went raging mad. She wasn't mad at her parents. She was mad that she was lied to. She called "Donovan", and of course, Dale answered the phone.

"hey baby, couldn't get enough?", Dale said.

"Donovan, we need to talk. What's your real name?", Maureen asked.

"Donovan Dale Stuckey.", Dale said, and that's when Maureen knew what was going on.

"Do people call you Dale?", she asked.

"Well, technically it's my first name, but I like to go by Donovan.", Dale said, and Maureen smirked. She knew her parents wouldn't like.

"What the hell?! You made me think that you are a surgeon, and not your true identity. So now, guess what? This is the end of the road. I tried, and wondered really what you were doing. I wonder how this all came to lies. But I don't want to know, because its better to never ask why.", Maureen said, and hung up.

"I am happy you listened to us Maureen, now go get your siblings, it's time for dinner.", Olivia said, and Maureen nodded. She felt great. Everyone came down except for Kathleen. She had told Maureen that she had already eaten. But she truly hadn't, but didn't want to make her parents worry. But they did.

"El, something's wrong here. Katie's barely eating. Something is wrong.", Liv said.

"Liv, I'll talk to her, but she's probably just not hungry.", Elliot said, and Liv sighed. She knew this feeling that she had about Katie was something bigger, but didn't want to push it. She spent the time with her family and her babies, which she had found out were really good for Lucy, and Noah got a gold star today. She was happy for them.

The next day, Olivia watched as Kathleen ran out of the house early to study, ad didn't eat breakfast. Okay, this was the second day and third time that she didn't at. Something was bugging her and Olivia was determined to finally figure out what. Then, the others came down and Elliot had the twins in his arms.

"Hi, my loves.", Olivia said, and gave each of them a bottle in their high chairs.

"Liv, where's Katie?", Maureen said.

"She left a few minutes ago, said, Lorie was taking her to school to study. She skipped breakfast.", Olivia said. Maureen looked really concerned.

"Mom, she threw up last night after deciding that she ate to much during the day. She didn't eat anything.", Maureen said.

"Did she make herself throw up?", Olivia asked, and now Elliot was concerned.

"Babe, what's this about.", Elliot said. Liv held up a finger, and he waited.

"I mean, she was fine one minute, and the next, she's getting sick in the bathroom.", Maureen said.

"Why didn't you come get me?", Liv asked.

"I didn't realize that it was a big deal, until now.", Maureen said.

"Will you please tell me what's going on?", Elliot said.

"I think Katie is showing a few signs of anorexia.", Olivia said.

"What? Anorexic?", Elliot asked.

"El, think about it. She has skipped three meals, maybe more. Something's wrong with her.", Olivia said.

"She's just stressed. She's got exams coming up.",Elliot said. He went to sit with his son, Dickie, and would not listen. He didn't want to believe it. But thinking, he thought that this is what is happening and sighed. Olivia saw him sigh and knew that he knew that something was up.

"What are we going to do? How are we going to handle this?", El asked.

"Let's wait till dinner, and then we see if she eats. Then, if she doesn't we can talk to her. But El, you've got to listen to her.", Olivia said, and El nodded. Then, he got a call from Fin. Lucy came in and told them to go ahead, and she would get the kids taken care of and Noah to day care. They were grateful, and left for work.

"Okay, what have got?", Liv said, when they entered.

"So, Lieu, we found out what really happened from a guy that was in the park that day. Guess who was there? Stuckey? But let's see what this other guy know?", Carisi said.

"Yea, see what this guy knows.", Olivia said.

When they interviewed the guy, he confessed and went straight to court. But during court, Stuckey made some crazy comments. Fin and Liv and El were shocked because Stuckey was way out of line. They pulled him out and told him to shut up. Then, they realized that Donnely had called them over to her place afterwards and they went to see him. But, something was wrong. and Donnelly was not breathing. She had sat on a syringe that had potassium chloride in it, and they went crazy. They took her to the hospital and the judge was pissed. Olivia was mad because she knew the only one that could have possibly done this was Stuckey because of his outburst in court. This was so ridiculous and had to stop. Stuckey was now in bigger trouble.

"What was he thinking? Trying to kill a judge?", Amanda asked, walking into Donnelly's house.

"That he wouldn't get away with it.", O'Halloran answered her and said that he found that the DNA on the syringe, had been the guy that was put in jail.

"Can you test if it was fabricated?" Amanda said.

"Yes, and we will. But foresight now, Stuckey is on my A-List watch. Since he works under me, he really is starting to screw up.", O'Halloran said.

At the hospital, Liv was sitting there, talking to Donnelly. They realized that the DNA had been fabricated.

"Someone fabricated the DNA to look like the guy we put in prison? That's unlikely.", Donnelly said.

"No, it's true, Liz, and there would be some investigating on Dale Stuckey.", Olivia said.

"Elliot told me. I am shocked because he's supposed to be on our side.", Donnelly responded.

"Sometimes the good go bad.", Donnelly said.

"He was just getting by, I guess, because he was doing what he doing.", Olivia said. Then, they went to investigate Stuckey. But when theydo, something all of a sudden clicks. Then DNA, the hit on the judge and the lawyer, and of course the hit on the guy who was at the park, were all part of a plot. They go to arrest Stuckey, but he is there with someone. They think it's O'Halloran, but then they see who it really is.

"Mo", Liv said, and looked at Elliot with fear.

"Dom't worry, O'Halloran's gone. He's out cold over there. So, it's just me, you guys, and Maureen, my girlfriend.

"I told you we are NOT DATING", Maureen screamed, but Dickie slapped her. Elliot moved closer, but Liv held him back.

"Honey, we need to get Maureen and get out.", Liv said.

"I know, but I want Dale to suffer.", Elliot said, and looked aggravated that he dragged Maureen into this. Then, Elliot saw that Maureen was trying to tell him something and she whispered that she was sorry. He shook his head, as to say don't be, and then they went to try to talk to Dale, while Amanda and Fin snick around.

"Who else is here, huh? Your team? That's not the way we do things! and went to stab Maureen with a knife.

"No!", Liv screamed, and Dale turned to look at her.

"Olivia, you know I have to punish you for bringing others.", Dale said,

"But you don't. Dale, it's just us. Elliot will leave, and it's just us. I promise.", Olivia said.

"Okay, as long as he goes", Dale said, pointing a gun at Elliot. Elliot questioned Liv with his eyes and she said to him that she will get Maureen.

"So, you want Maureen? What is she to you?", Dale said.

"She's my daughter.", Olivia said.

"No, you're too young to have kids. Who is she really.", Dale said, and while he was talking to Olivia, Amanda undid Maureen's ropes and got her out of there. Dale didn't see them.

"She's my daughter, and you know what scumbag, you don't have her anymore. In fact, you're mine!", Liv said, and grabbed her gun and shot him. Dale went down hard, and Liv ran over to where Maureen and the team were. She hugged Maureen who was crying, saying that he came to the house and asked to see her, to explain. Then, he drugged her and when she woke up, he was there with her.

"Mom, I'm so sorry.", Maureen said.

"Baby, it's fine. You are okay? Did he…", Liv asked.

"No, he never got the chance to.", Maureen said, and Liv breathed a sigh of relief.

"El, she's here, she's fine.", Liv said, and they went to see him.

"Mo, are you okay? Oh God, that was so scary. Liv, is she okay? Oh God, are you okay? The blood? OH God, the baby.", Elliot said, panicking.

"Honey, breathe. The blood is Dale's. I shot him. She's fine. She's completely fine. Maybe a little shaken up, but she's with us and she'll be normal.", Liv said. Elliot held his daughter close.

"Daddy, I'm so sorry. I don't know why he wanted to talk to me. He just came over.", Maureen said.

"It's fine, Mo, you rejected him, and that was his MO. He went after people who had rejected him.", Elliot said, holding her close. They went home and it was all over. They still had one more problem to come to terms with. Kathleen's eating problem.

"Hey Katie, you didn't eat your lunch we made you? What's going on sweetheart?", Olivia asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine.", Katie said, nonchalantly.

"Mom, she's not fine, she's throwing up!", Maureen said.

"Mo!", Katie said, angrily, and Maureen shook her head.

"I am not going to let you do this, Katie, so I am telling them.", Maureen said.

"No, I am fine, everything's fine.", Katie said, and left the room. Elliot just sat there shocked. Now he understood why Liv was so concerned . He became concerned too. '

"What are we going to do?", Liv said.

"We will figure something out.", Elliot said. "Liv, she's starving herself.", he commented.

"I know baby, and the only way to face this, is to talk to her. So I will talk to her now and see what the real problem is.", Olivia said.

"I know, and that's great, but she's my daughter to, and I want to be there too.", Elliot said, and they made sure that the other kids were settled, and then walked into Kathleen's room. She had posted some pictures on her walls and mirrors of her sister, and others that she emulated and wrote skinny on them and then wrote on a picture of her and wrote fat.

"El, she thinks she's fat. This is something bigger.", Olivia said, and Elliot looked down. Just then, they heard the toilet flush and a gag, and Olivia rushed into the bathroom and held Katie close. Katie cried into her mother's arms and kept saying that this was something she had to do.

"No, baby, you don't have to do this. You are not fat! Honey, look at yourself. Just because you are not Maureen or any of these girls, doesn't mean that you are fat. Come on, come out here and talk to us.", Liv said, and Katie nodded. She went to her bed and Elliot saw his little girl in tears.

"What's wrong sweetie?", he asked.

"Daddy, why am I not skinny? I want to be thin. Dieting didn't work, so I did the next thing. I thought that this was the answer.", Katie cried.

"Baby, you are not fat. God, you are far from that. You are beautiful.", Elliot said.

"You have to say that. You are my parents. But I see the way things fit Maureen and they could never fit me. I see the way my friends go to the mall and talk about wearing zeros and twos, and I am in eights, and tens and that's terrible to me.", Katie said. Just then, Mo, who was standing outside the door, came in.

"Katie, what the heck ar eyou saying? I know you idolize me, but you don't have to look like me. I have things I wanna change too, but I am not going to kill myself to do that. You don't either. You are beautiful the way you are. Who cares what size you are? You think I care that I am bigger chested? I am not. So what! You can be who you wanna be. Don't do this. Where there is desire, there is gonna be a flame which is there because you want it. Don't let that flame win. But if it's there, someone's bound to get burned. That's just the way life is. Just because the desire to be skinny is there, doesn't mean you have to kill yourself to get there. Just try new things. Maybe eating more healthy foods is in the cards for you. But please, you can't do this to yourself." Maureen cried.

"But I'll never be as skinny as you. I'll never wear a size zero.", Katie said.

"Honey, you don't have try so hard. You don't have to make yourself sick. I mean, don't give up on all you've accomplish. You don't have to give it all away. Don't change a single thing, just because you are you. Welove who you are.", Olivia said.

"Mom's right baby. If I lost yo, I would go crazy. It just hurts me that you are in pain. Why didn't you come and tell us?", Elliot asked. Liv put her hand on his shoulder.

"I guess because I was ashamed.", Katie said.

"Ashamed of what?", Olivia asked.

"Of not being wanted because of my body type. I mean Maureen has a perfect body. Mom, you have a great body and you have Dad. I am stuck looking like a lump.", Katie said.

"No, baby, listen to me. Everyone is built differently. Your sister has more of an athletic build. Me, I have more of a fast metabolism. You just don't have that and there's nothing you can do. You don't have to starve yourself. Please understand me.", Olivia said, and Katie nodded.

"Honey, you know you could come and talk to us, right.", Elliot said. Katie shook her head no.

"WHy not?", Elliot asked.

"You are always so busy with the twins, Noah and work that I feel very unwanted. I know I have my past. ut I deserve to be wanted.", Maureen said, and Elliot burst into tears.

"Katie, do you think that if you were not' here, things would be different? We would be worried sick about you, and we would be scared to death. We love you and we want you with us. You have to believe that.", Olivia said.

"Mom, let me. Katie, do you like yourself? Do you like who you are?", Maureen said. At Katie's nod, Liv smiled.

"We love you for you, and we don't care that you are not skinny. We love you in this body.", Elliot said.

"I love you too. I guess, I messed up.", Katie said.

"I love you Kathleen.", Elliot said, and hugged his daughter.

"I love you too dad, and thanks. I know I was wrong and this is something that I am going to talk to about. I need to do this.", Katie said.

"that's my girl. I love you.", Olivia said. Katie hugged her and then Olivia heard Serena crying. She went to go see her daughter and Elliot followed. Then, they heard Maureen say to Katie, how she wants her for who she is as a sister, and Katie hugged her. The was the start of something that they needed to make sure they kept an eye on.

"Liv, thank you for helping tonight. I don't know if I could have done that alone.", Elliot said.

"Honey, she's my daughter too, and I care about her."Olivia said.

"I love you, so much.", Elliot said, and pulled her in close for a kiss.

"I love you too. We'l get through this.", Olivia said.

Authorn's note: Okay, so Stuckey wound up being the guy Maureen was dating, but he turned out to be just the way he was in the episode Zebras, a horrible guy and a freak. Liv is now lieutenant and we find out next chapter if El passes the test. Then, Katie had a major problem and they dealt with it as a family. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know some of you think that this story is not plausible because of the fast and growing love of Elliot and Olivia. However, I like it because as the story synopsis says, they love each other from the beginning. I hope that you are enjoying this story as much as I enjoy writing it. Please let me know what you think in the comments. R and R. Up next, Elliot takes his test and Olivia helps him study. Also, we see the first sonogram of the Stabler's new baby, and Amanda moves forward with her pregnancy and her crazy sister Kim comes to town. Find out what Kim does and how she wreaks havoc. Lastly, the Stablers and team deal with a case that brings a case that happened in the past, back to the forefront and they have to deal with the aftermath. 


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: Highs and The Lows

The next morning after Liv and Elliot battled Stuckey, Liv was laying with Elliot in bed. He wrapped his arm around her and rubbed her swollen tummy. She placed her hand over his and smiled. Then, she heard something that sounded like someone was crying. Then she realized that it was Maureen.

"Honey, Mo's crying, she must have had a nightmare.", Liv said, and El kissed the back of her neck, and sighed.

"I knew this would happen. God, what did Stuckey do to her?", Elliot said, and sat up.

"Honey, he's gone. Right now, we need to protect her and make sure that she gets through this on top like we have done before.", Olivia said, and then she got out of bed, and after going to the bathroom, she went and saw her daughter with her husband. Walking into Maureen's room, they saw her laying on her bed, gripping her pillow, but she was asleep.

'Nightmare', Liv mouthed to Elliot and then walked up to her and sat down on her bed. El shook her a bit, and the young girl woke up.

"Hey Mom, Dad", Mo said, sniffling.

"Baby, you okay?", El asked.

"I guess", Mo said, and Liv sat next to her. Mo rubbed her mother's stomach and Liv put her hand on top of hers. When she did that, Maureen broke. She cried and Olivia wrapped her otherarm around her. Elliot sat on the other side, and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry,, I didn't know he would have done that. God I feel so stupid.", Maureen said.

"No, baby, you don't have to be. He was he fool. He knew the weaknesses of our family was to separate us, so he got you hooked, and then he went against what you told him to do. Honey, you are not to blame.", Olivia said.

"But I should have fought back harder.", Maureen said.

"No, there is no reason for you to feel that way. I will do whatever I have to do to protect you, you know that. Honey, we are here for you. You are not to blame for anything.", Elliot said.

"But daddy….", Mo cried.

"No buts, you are not to blame. Look at me, Mo, you are a strong, young, intelligent woman that I love and no one can take that away from that. Your dignity is inside you." Olivia said.

"I just feel like I let you down.", Maureen said, turning to her father. Olivia looked at Elliot and sighed. She put her hand on his and held it.

"Oh, no, no no, baby. You didn't let me down. It was out of your control. Honey, please don't ever think that you can do anything and I would be mad. Believe me, honey, I love you and will stick by you. I will never be let down by you.", Elliot said. Liv nodded.

"Okay, I'll be down in a few.", Maureen said, and Olivia and Elliot went to check on the twins and Noah.

"You sure you are okay?", El asked, when he got up.

"I am better, not a hundred percent, but still there.", Maureen said. They smiled and walked out of the room.

"And how are we feeling today, little one?", Elliot asked, holding on to his wife and rubbing her pregnant stomach.

"Moving a lot today, sweetie, he's active. But he knows when you are here, because he stops kicking me.", Liv said. Elliot smiled and rubbed her stomach. Her four month old unborn baby reached for his hand and Elliot smiled. Then, they both got ready for the ay, knowing that was Saturday.

At breakfast, Maureen was quiet, Kathleen was on her phone, Calvin was playing some game, and Dickie was watching. Lizzie was sitting there reading a book.

"Guys, phones away. All of you.", Liv said, and they all smiled. It was their family day. They needed to spend this time together.

"So, what was that project on, Lizzie, that you were telling me about last night?", Liv asked.

"It's on the planets. We have to uh- what was it Dickie?", she turned and asked her brother.

"We have to make a model.", Dickie answered, and Liv nodded.

"Ah, to be so young. That's so typical.", Katie said, and smiled.

"I'll help you do it today. We can go get the materials.", Olivia said.

"Well I gotta do one too, so I'll go too.", Dickie said. Liv laughed and nodded. She then turned to her son, and asked him about school.

"How was school, buddy?", Liv asked.

"Fine, we are learning about the poems in English, like how to write them. In science, we are learning about bugs. It's going to be too cool for me. I love it. I know that Social Studies is harder than I thought. It's more info and I'm a bit behind. I just can understand it, my brain just doesn't put it all together.", Calvin said.

"Well, I can help you with that. I'm great at facts about historical features. What's the topic?", Maureen said, perking up. Olivia and Elliot smiled at each other.

"Revolutionary War", Calvin said.

"I love that you are able to help him", Liv said.

"Of course, I am being that big sister. I know I've had my trouble, but family comes first.", Maureen said.

"I am proud of you", Elliot said, and Maureen smiled.

"So, dad, mom, what's the plan for today?", Katie said.

"Liv and i are going to check on Aunt Amanda and see how she's coming with her pregnancy from that rape. It's harder on her, because she's pregnant from something terrible and that baby is something wonderful. Calvin has a study date with Zara, Lizzie and Dickie are going to a party for their friends' at school, and Noah, Serena and Eli are going with us, and then we are heading to the playground.", Liv said.

"I have a party to attend to during the day, my friend Selena is having her seventeenth "get together", at her place.", Katie said.

"I need to study. I have three major tests this week.", Maureen said.

"Honey, don't you want to rest?", Liv asked, looking at Elliot. He knew that look and then looked at his daughter. She was putting other things first and not taking care of herself and relaxing.

"No, I need to study. I am already behind as it is, and if I fail these three, my college life is basically over.", she said, and Liv sighed.

"Honey, you don't have to do all of this now. Listen, whey don't you come to the park and Aunt Amanda's with us. We sure needs some help with the twins and Noah. You have been through a traumatic experience. Trust me, I know what you are doing. You are showing everyone your strength when you don't have to. Mo, I have done that before, and you guys have helped me throughout, and now we are helping you.", Olivia said.

Maureen sighed and knew that her mother was right. "Okay, Mom, I'll go. My professors have given me the time anyway, I just didn't want to take it due to the fact that I didn't want to be seen as different.", Maureen said.

"You are not different, you've just been through something traumatizingg and you need a break. You are going to get through this with flying colors. I believe in you.", Elliot said.

"Thanks Dad, and she went to change to go to Amanda's. When everyone was ready, Liv and El dropped Dickie and Lizzie off with their friends, and Katie with her friends. They told them that they would check in later. Everyone understood and left to go and see their friends. Then, they went to Amanda's, where Nick was and he took Calvin to his house to see Zara. Everyone was okay.

"Hey Manda, how are you?", Liv said.

"I am fine, Liv, we are just about six months now, and I just want this done. I mean, how am I supposed to feel that this monster's baby is growing inside of me.", Amanda said.

"Manda, you know you can't go there.", Olivia said.

"Liv, it's hard not to. I mean, is this going to be him? I know he's gone, but I am scared.", Amanda said.

"You know Amanda, you never know. But you are here for this child, and you will be there. He's gone, so that's why you have to persist.", Elliot said, and Amanda nodded.

"Since when did you become the bearer of happiness?", Amanda joked.

"Well, since I married the love of my life and I have the twins and Noah.", Elliot admitted and Olivia looked at him with surprise. She had never seen this side of her husband, with someone else. They spoke with Amanda for a while, and then left and Liv looked at her husband.

"I've never heard you say that. I am proud of you.", Olivia said.

"I know you are. I love you and these kids and you have changed me.", Elliot said.

"I love you", Olivia said, and they went to the park with their children. Maureen held Noah in her lap in the truck, and the twins were in the car seats. Liv drove to the park, where she took the kids and had them hold her hand and Elliot's and Maureen's hand and walked to the little playground. Noah and the others reached for it, so Liv and Maureen went to the slides with Serena and Noah while Elliot Jr reached for the swings. Elliot heard his son giggle and clap and he went over and pushed his son on the infant swing. After a few minutes, Lv took Eli and they went over to the slide an Serena swinged. But when Liv turned around, Noah and waddled over towards the sand box, and no one knew.

"El, where's Noah? Mo, dod you see Noah?", Liv said.

"I thought he was with you", El said, and grabbed Eli and Maureen took Serena.

"Noah!", she screamed and ran around.

"Where is he?", she asked Maureen who looked around and couldn't see him. Liv's hart was racing, and she was holding her stomach.

"Noah!", Liv screamed again, and when she turned around she saw him in the sandbox. Breathing deeply, she went over to him and picked him up.

"Oh thank God, thank God, you gave mommy a scare. You gave mommy a scare sweet boy.", Liv said.

"Sowwy.", Noah said, and Liv kissed him. The others came over to her with th other kids and rubbed Noah's back.

"Liv, he just wanted to play with the sand. He's okay.", El said, and Liv had tears streaming down her face. She nodded and kissed her son. Elliot kissed her forehead and they decided to go home.

"That scared me, El. I thought…. I thought someone took him.", Liv said taking her husband's hand.

"He's fine, Liv, he's with us, and he's fine. Listen, Liv, I saw you grab your stomach. Are you okay?", Elliot sad.

"I am fine. I guess it's a habit now.", Liv said, and smiled. Elliot smiled and Maureen cooed at the twins and Noah.

When they got home, Liv and El rested and then Elliot began to get dinner ready. Maureen went to look over a few things, and then Katie and the other kids came home. Katie said that the party was fantastic and Calvin said that Zara was a really good helper. Liv smiled and kissed them and then they enjoyed a great dinner with the family. Everyone liked it when Elliot cooked fish and even Noah, who wasn't really a fish person ate it. Liv smiled and then helped to feed the twins. Then, she went and did the laundry, and then got every one ready for their school tomorrow. When she was done, she went into her room and took a nice long hot bath. She was surprised when she felt a hand on her shoulder and grabbing the loaf from hr hand. She turned and smiled and let him hold her, before he finished helping her bathe.

"Thank you, honey, I guess, it just took me for a loop when Noah was not in my sight.", Olivia said.

"Honey, I know we don't have the best track record, but you've got to trust that I am going to be there and there will be some hard times, but you can't think that everything we do, will have a bad ending.", Elliot said.

"I know. I don't know why I freaked, it just took me for a loop.", Olivia said.

"I understand. But he's fine. Relax, please.", Elliot said. Liv nodded and sat down on the couch. Maureen came over to Liv and offered her a glass of hot tea, and Olivia graciously accepted. Every one spent the rest of the weekend as a family and loved every minute of it. It was a great weekend, and Monday would bring different challenges, but they were up for it.

On Monday, Liv and Elliot went to work, and there was a case waiting for them. Liv directs Elliot to his desk, where she tells him that he needs to study his info, for the test. El promises that he can do both, but Liv gives him a look and he knows that she is serious. He nods and then Amanda, Fin, Nick, and Carisi pile in the Lieutenant's office for a lowdown. It was a single case, and they got it done quickly. When Amanda went home, she saw that her sister, Kim was at her apartment.

"Kim, what are you doing here?", Amanda asked.

"Uh Amanda, I guess hello would be nice. And whoa, whose the father?", Kim said.

"Ugh, Kim there's something you ought to know.", Amanda said.

"Yea, you too. You're going to be an Aunt. It's Jeff's.", Kim said, and smiled.

"Yea, wow, and the sunglasses are for?", Amanda said, wanting to know the full story.

"He hit me.", Kim said. "But it's fine, he apologized."

"That's doesn't matter to me. He hurt you. Where is he?", Rollins said.

"No, you are not handling this." Kim said, and Amanda shook her head.

Amanda called Liv and told her of what happened. They got a temporary order, and things were looking up. Until one day when Amanda came hime and Jeff was there, with Kim and they were messing around. When Amanda came home the next evening, she heard that Jeff was there and per his restraining order, and her sister's screaming, she barged in and then saw that Jeff had a gun. Amanda shot Jeff point blank. Then, after shooting, she checked on Kim and then sat down. The baby inside her kicked, and she rubbed her stomach. She called Liv immediately.

"Ugh Lieu, there's something that I need.", Amanda said.

"Hey, what do you need? Anything, Amanda,", Liv said, sitting on her couch, next to her husband. He held her hand on the stomach and Liv mouthed to him that it was Amanda and she seemed distressed.

"I…. I….", Amanda stuttered and Liv was scared went to et up.

"Amanda I am on my way. What's wrong? Is it the baby?", Liv asked.

"No, something happened.", Amanda said, and Liv nodded. She told Amanda that she would be there shortly and hung up. She told Elliot that she would let her know, and left for Amanda's. When she got there, Amanda was there, sitting on the chair, holding her stomach, and breathing. She was crying.

"Manda?', Liv said. Amanda looked up. Liv went over to her and held her close.

"What happened?", Liv asked.

"I came home, I see Jeff on top of Kim, she's screaming for her to get off, and for him to leave. I ask him to, and he pulls his gun, I tell him to drop it and he turns on me and points the gu. I take two shots and it kills him. It was clean. But oh god, I'm going down for this. Tucker will have my badge.", Amanda cried and Liv held her close. Then, she went to the hospital and met with her delegate. The department made her do a psych eval and things came out clean. Now, it was Liv's turn to make sure that Amanda stayed at SVU.

When Liv brought Amanda to her house and when they walked in, Elliot met them at the door.

"Liv, everything okay?", Elliot asked.

"Um, yea, Amanda just needs a place to stay for a few days.", Olivia said, and Elliot nodded. She told Maureen, who was getting a sncak, that she needed to bunk with Katie, and Maureen knew not to argue. Amanda thanked her, and she thanked Liv. When Amanda walked into the girl's room, Liv turned to Elliot.

"El, I'm worried about her. Tucker is going to have it in for her. She killed Jeff, and now it's on Amanda. I don't know Kim, but something tells me I can't trust her.", Liv told Elliot.

"Go with your gut, baby. Now, I know you are focused on Amanda, but how about you come and help me with my test?", El said, smiling.

"You know I am going to say yes.", Liv sid, giggling and rubbed her stomach.

"We find out about the baby tomorrow, El. I can't wait.", Olivia said.

"I know, but are we going to wait and find out?", Elliot said.

"No, I want to know. Just so we can get things prepped and we know. What about you?", Liv asked.

"I want to know too. I mean, we had the twins and I love them, but I want to know what this one is, so I have an idea. Plus, that'll give me a reason to celebrate with my favorite girl.", Elliot said, kissing her neck.

"El!", Liv said, and placed her hand on his neck and pulled him toward her. When they parted, Liv and El just stared at each other.

"We are not getting any studying done.", Olivia said.

"I know. Let's study.", Elliot said. Liv helped him study for about two hours and then they went to bed. They checked on the kids and Amanda and went to their bedroom. Liv and Elliot laid together and held each other close. Elliot was content and understood that he had a few days left and things were hectic at work, but he had to study.

The next day, Liv went with Amanda to meet with Tucker. Tucker wondered why Olivia was with him and she said that this was her detective. What she didn't know, was Kim had just met with him and things were taking a turn for the worse. During the interrogation, Liv came to sit y Amanda, who negated everything that Tucker had said. However, things were now extensive and Amanda was near tears, when a pain struck her and Amanda doubled over.

"Detective, quit playing games. We are not done here.", Tucker screamed.

"Being pregnant now, and having been in her situation, Lieutenant, I don't think that this is a game.", Liv said to Tucker and then she turned to Amanda.

"Amanda, are you okay?", Olivia said. Then, Liv saw the pain on her face.

"Liv, it hurts", Amanda cried, and Olivia turned the camera off, got Amanda up and headed to the hospital with her detective. Tucker was on her heels, and Liv told him to let her go. They rushe dAmanda to the hospital and Liv was concerned. When they got there, Liv saw that Amanda was hooked up to monitors and held her hand. Liv was scared for her, but kept telling Amanda that she was going to be okay. The doctor came in and told Amanda that she was on medical leave and that it was just back pain.

"Noo, I can't be on leave, I have my sister's case. Liv, I can't be…",Amanda said, and Liv thanked the doctor.

"Amanda, relax okay. We can figure something out. You're going to be fine.", Olivia said.

But as soon as those words were out of her mouth, Elliot came through the door, with none of than Tucker.

"What are you doing here honey? Why did you bring him?", Liv asked, looking at Tucker with a sneer.

"Liv, he called me. Looking for you, Amanda.", he said, and Tucker than took over.

"Lieutenant Step back please.", Tucker claimed and Liv stood her ground. Tucker pushed her back and then put cuffs on her and took the badge from her purse.

"Amanda Rollins you are under arrest for murder of Jeff Parker.", Tucker said, and Liv was shocked and amazed.

"What?", Liv said, and went into Elliot's arms.

"Liv, I didn't do this for me." Amanda said, and Liv knew she was telling the truth.

"We know Amanda, just don't say anything.", Liv said, and she nodded. The couple went home, and Liv sent Fin a message to sit with her.

"I am worried, Elliot.", Olivia said.

"She is going to be fine.", Elliot said.

"El, she's scared. I've only seen her scared one and that was a few weeks ago when we found out she was raped and she was pregnant."

"I know, Liv, but we are supposed to be there for each other and we are.", Elliot said. That night, they called a family meeting and told the kids about Amanda.

"But Aunt Amanda needs our help!", Calvin said.

"We are doing everything we can to help her.", Liv said, to her son.

"I wanna help! I wanna do something.", Maureen said, and the kids nodded in agreement.

"Guys, you'll make things worse for her. Just pray that she will get out of this in one piece and the baby will be okay.", Olivia said. "The baby? What's wrong with Aunt Amanda's baby?", Katie asked.

"She had a pain her back, and she went to the doctor for it. She's better, but Tucker had to arrest her while she was in the hospital.", Elliot said.

"No! Is she still there? Can we visit her?", Lizzie said.

"The doctor said that she's fine, but Tucker will think otherwise if we start going to her room. He will Think that we are protecting her or in the know for her and that will look bad. Kim has already messed things up for her, and we don't wanna make it worse.", Olivia responded.

"Guys, she's going to be fine. Momma is fine. We take the sonogram tomorrow. We wanted to tell you that we are going to learn the sex of the baby because we want to know. Is tat okay with you?", Elliot said. He had seen their faces change from sadness to concern and he had to reassure them.

The doctor kept her overnight and in the morning, she was transferred to the precinct at the IAB. The next day, Liv and Elliot went to the precinct, and worked on getting Amanda out of jail.

"So, have we checked into anything with Amanda's case?", Olivia said.

"We know that Kim brought Tucker an insurance policy. This insurance policy has Amanda's name on it, and it looks like Kim was supposed to kill him so that they can reap the benefits, or Kim could reap the benefits.", Fin said.

"So, let's get a copy of that insurance policy and go through it with a fine tooth comb. Fin and Carisi will do that. I am going to check on Amanda and Elliot will come with me. I am being serious here, I want her out.", Olivia stated and they all followed her orders.

"Liv, what if she did know about it?", El said.

"No way that she did. Amanda would have blatantly told us. Let's go check before she is arraigned.", Olivia said, but they were too late. Amanda was in court right now, and being arraigned for murder of Jeff. When Olivia got there, she saw that Don was there with Fin and Carisi, and they all sat next to her.

"Given that Ms. Rollins is a decorated police officer, and an expecting mother, we request that she be released on 'her own cognizance. She didn't do anything wrong and we believe that this is all her sister Kim.", Amanda's attorney said. Amanda stood for a few moments before sitting down, because of the pain in her back. Olivia stood up and helped her.

"Your honor, she murdered an innocent man, who was only trying to get the love of his life back, which is a sister to. She's a danger to herself and her team.", the prosecution said. Luckily it wasn't Alex or Casey, but some strange defense attorney that was hired for IAB. Liv looked mad, and strong.

"Well given this fact, Ms. Rollins is hereby released with bail set at $250, 0000. Court is ajourned.", The judge stated and Amanda was shocked.

"What? I don't have that kind of money.". Amanda said, and that's when Don came up and told her that it was taken care of. Liv hugged her father and he smiled.

"Thank you captain.", Amanda said. Don nearly shook it off and claimed that she was not supposed to see her sister at all.

"But she's my problem. This is what she does, and claims to do, so it's now a fact that we need sister time.", Amanda stated.

"No, Manda, don't et sucked in again.", Fin said.

"Fin's right Amanda. She's a cancer to you, so please do not see her.", Olivia said, and Amanda knew that Olivia was telling the truth.

"Amanda, did you know about a certain life insurance policy Kim had on Jeff?", Elliot asked.

"She told me about it, and I told her it was a bad idea.", Amanda said.

"Did you sign it?", Carisi asked. Amanda shook her head, and sat down at her desk.

"No, I didn't. I had no idea, that she would bring it back up.", Amanda said.

"So, you didn't know, and now she's using it against you. She told Tucker that you did and you just shot Jeff because you wanted to, not because of what he was doing.", Nick said.

"Right.", Olivia said. "We;;, than, arrest her. False imprisonment of a police officer, filing a police report that's false, and obstruction of justice.",

"You got it.", Fin said, and touched Amanda's shoulder. Then Amanda's phone rang and it was her mother.

"Sweetheart, what's the deal between you and your sister?", Amanda's mother asked.

"She's going to be arrested mom. She lied to a police officer, my chief, and then created a false report and obstructed justice.", Amanda said.

"You make this go away.", Amanda's mother said.

"You're always going to take her side, eh mom? Well, mom, let me tell you something, that's ridiculous. She's not a baby anymore and she's done me wrong, and her nephew or niece wrong and now she's ruining my life. Mom, Kim put me in prison.", Amanda said.

"Sweetie, you're too big for your britches.", Amanda's mother said and Amanda hung up. Liv questioned her and she told her what her mother had said. Then, Amanda said that her place was done, so, she needed somewhere to stay, so Amanda was given keys to a smaller house and said that Liv and Elliot bought it for her. Amanda thanked her, but she went to the house, it had ben emptied. There was a note on the floor.

"I helped myself to a few things", Amanda read, and she knew that somehow she had heard Olivia tell Amanda about the house and now she was in for a real treat. This was so wrong.

That night, Elliot prepped and prepped for her test and then went to bed. Liv and the kids helped him out and there was so many things he had to know. But Liv helped him realize that he could do this, and he went to bed feeling confident. The next day, they got out of bed together and he went over to the building to take his test. When he finished he said that he felt confident.

A few days later, a piece of mail came that told of his fate. When he opened it, all the kids and Liv was standing next to him.

"Daddy are you going to be a sergeant like Mommy was?", Dickie asked. He breathed in slowly, and said that he was nervous.

"I'm right here.", Olivia reassured and he opened the envelope.

"So, what does it say, El?", Liv asked.

"Congratulations. You have made the Sergeant rank of the NYPD. Congratulations. I am leaving you at SVU, so that your wife and CO can have a number 2.", Elliot read.

"You did it baby.", Olivia said, and kissed him and they celebrated with the kids' Elliot's move up in rank.m

Author's note: How are you liking this story? I am hoping that I am giving you some sort of peace. I used a lot of the family time, but also Deadly Ambition. I hope that things were to your standards readers. Please read and review. I look forward to those reviews. Up next, Olivia's birthday, and the twin's birthday all seem to mesh together. Liv is happy to share her special day, ut Elliot doesn't want to because of the fat that Liv is his number one. and we see the conclusion of this story. Maureen and Katie are both in college and loving that feeling, ut still help out their parents, and there have been rumors that Olivia will retire going around. Are the rumors true? But dealing with a case that means the world to her, may change her mind. Let's see what happens. R and R. EO forever 


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36: After All This Time, There's Still No End In Sight

Elliot and Olivia laid in bed the next morning holding on t each other. Olivia was glad that this pregnancy was smoother than her other pregnancy. She was now about seven months along and things were going smootly. She curled in to her husband, and he rubbed her back.

"Good morning, beautiful", Elliot mumbled and kissed her forehead.

"Good morning, Sergeant.", Liv said, and Elliot grinned. Liv looked at him and kissed him.

"I love that smile.", Olivia commented after the kiss.

"Believe me honey, you put it there. I mean look at what you've given me. Four children, a home when my family needed it, and you've given me love that will last through sorrow and pain. It's me who is grateful for you.", Elliot said, and Liv teared up. Elliot felt the wetness and turned her head towards his and wiped her tears away. He kissed her head and before he could answer, he could hear his nine month old, almost one, in two days, Elliot Jr, crying in the distance.

"Better go see what the little man wants.", Elliot said.

"Just bring him here, I'm sure he's wanting to be fed, and even though we are weaning them off of breastfeeding, I am still loving that feeing of the closeness between us.", Olivia said.

"I know honey, why don't I have Mo bring Serena in here, and we can visit with both of them.", Elliot offered and Liv nodded. But then she heard a little voice yell "Momma", and followed Elliot to the kids room. Noah was standing up in his bed, where he shared it with Eli and Serena and clapped when he saw her coming.

"Hi my big boy, Momma's here.", Liv said, and kissed him. Noah kissed her back andLiv held him tighter.

"Momma, Ewi cry.", Noah said, and she nodded.

"Daddy's got him Noah, he just was hungry.", Liv said, and once Noah heard the last word, he piped up and said that he was hungry too. Liv laughed and then brought him into the living room. She looked at her daughters, already in there and smiled. Then, Elliot came in the room with a bouncing baby boy, and Liv smiled at kissed both men.

"Momma", Lizzie said, and Liv looked up. Lizzie then took off towards the baby's room and saw Serena crying for her.

"I'm here baby girl, Thanks Lizzie. Go get ready for school.", Liv said, and Lizzie ran off.

"What's a matter sweetie?", Liv said, and Serena just cried in her arms. Once she laid her head down on her mother's shoulders, she calmed down and Liv moved into the living room. Elliot was in there and smiled and Liv made a happy face atop her son. He reached for her and El brought him over to his mother, who sat down.

"Everything good Liv?", Elliot asked.

"Just thanking God that I am a mother to these two, and of course, you. I don't where I would be without you here with me.", Olivia said.

"Honey, of course we are here for you. You are the most important person in our life. Listen, we need to talk about the party for the twins.", Elliot said. He looked up and saw Liv sigh and smile and tear up. Her children were turning one. Elliot walked over to her and put his head next to hers and his arms holding her.

"Honey, it's okay. This is a big milestone for them.", Elliot said.

"I know, I just can't believe that they are one already.", Olivia said.

"But guess who else's birthday is near theirs?", Elliot said, turning her towards him and picking her up.

"I know El, but we should be focusing on the twins. (off El's breath before saying anything), No, El, let's just focus on them. I don't really care about mine. In fact, let's just combine them. It's not a big deal.", Olivia said.

"But Liv, we want to celebrate your birthday too. I know I do.", El said, kissing her.

"El, really it doesn't matter. My family comes first and my twins are turning one. Let's just focus on that okay. Let's just do a big party for the twins. Like we did for Noah.", Liv said.

"Okay, what theme are we thinking?", Elliot said, grabbing a pen and paper.

"Well since it's a boy and girl party we could do something like princess and prince. I like that because Serena is my little princess and I know that Eli is the mini you and he's my little prince and you're my big prince.", Olivia said.

"Great idea, honey. While at work, and we are just in there, hanging out, we can look at some decorations. By the way, are you going in today?", Elliot asked.

"I think I should since it's my last day before the maternity leave. I know that Amanda won't be there because she is in her eighth month and things are really beginning to get serious for her.", Olivia said.

"Okay, but remember no tailing perps. You are in your office.", Elliot said, and Liv nodded. Them, Lucy showed up and came and took care the twins and Noah. Liv smiled and went with her husband to work.

'El, love you.", Liv said in the car.

"Love you too Liv.", Elliot said, and he placed his hand on hers and held it.

"Okay, guys, what have we got?", Liv said walking into the precinct.

"We literally just received a call from Mercy, they have a young woman who was sexually assaulted.", Amanda said.

"Okay, Nick and Amanda go, Fin and Carisi start talking to the family outside of her room."

"On it", Fin said, and left with Carisi. Amanda and Nick went to.

"Honey, we need to ask around. Rollins just text where she was last night.", El said.

"They can handle that. Rollins wanted to come back today. Let's see what they can find out.", Olivia said.

"So, uh Lieu, what do you want me to do?

Liv sat there thinking. "First, I want a kiss, then I want you to head down and help Fin and Carisi begin the canvas.", Liv said.

"A kiss? But isn't that against policy?", El joked.

"Not when the sergeant of my team is my best and most handsomest husband ever.", Liv said, pulling El closer.

"Well, then that kiss can be arranged.", El said, and pulled her closer. He kissed her lips softly at first, but she opened her lips and her moth and kissed him harder. After a few moments, they parted, and knew tha this was perfect.

"I guess I better head to Fin's location.", El said.

"Yea, I'll stay here. You know, me being pregnant and all.", Olivia said, and held her husband's hand. Then she got a call from Nick.

"Nick, what did our victim say?", she asked.

"Liv, that's really important right now, but something else takes precedence. Amanda just felt dizzy and then fainted.

"Tell her to rest and I'll be there soon.", Olivia sad, and Nick agreed, and Liv got up and went to her car. She called El and said that he had to bring her to the hospital to check on Amanda. He went to the station and picked her up and went with her to see Amanda.

"How are you feeling, Manda?", Liv said.

"Liv, I'm good, but my water broke on the way over here and we are awaiting delivery.", Amanda said.

"Delivery? Amanda, it's early", Liv said.

"Only two weeks, and that's okay, I'm just scared Liv!", Amanda said, and began crying.

"Amanda, we are here for you. Do you have someone with you in delivery?", Olivia said. Amanda shrugged and wiped her tears.

"Then, I'll be there. You are fine.", Olivia said, and held her hand. Then, Amanda felt a searing pain and Liv knew that this was a contraction.

"Breathe, Amanda.", Olivia said, and she helped Amanda and eventually the contraction let up.

"Liv, will you be my baby's godmother? I know that's asking a lot but my sister's not in my life and I rally don't have anyone else.", Amanda said.

"Amanda, of course I will be.", Liv said, with tears in her eyes and a quivering chin. She held Amanda's hand and just then another contraction ripped through and Amanda squeezed her hand. When it wouldn't let up, Liv turned and looked at El, through the window and mouthed, get the doctor. Elliot nodded and ran. When the doctor came in, Elliot came in next to his wife.

"Liv, you need to be calm and sit.", Elliot said, and Liv nodded.

"I'm worried El, the pain was too much for her. I'm scared.", Liv said, and El held her hand.

"I know baby, but let's let the doctors take care of her. I'm gonna get you a snack. Baby Stabler needs it's food." Even though she didn't want Elliot to go, she nodded. She rested her hand on her stomach and told the baby to pray for Aunt Amanda and her baby. She covered her hands with her face and cried. Elliot had just gone to the snack machine and back when he saw Liv crying. He picked up the pace, and dropped the food and hugged her.

"It's okay, sweetheart. She'll be fine. Sh, it's okay, honey.", Elliot said, and Liv laid her head on his shoulder. He held her hand and rubbed her stomach. He kissed her head, and prayed that the baby and Amanda would be okay. Just then, they heard the cries of a baby, and Liv smiled. She thanked God and hugged her husband.

"You know, she asked me to the Godmother.", Olivia said.

"And you agreed. Liv, you will be there for that baby. Just like you are there for our children.", El said. Nick came in and said the he hated to interrupt this, but they had news on the case. Then, he saw Rollins laying on the bed, cuddling with her baby and smiled. He went in and Liv and El followed.

"It's a girl. Jessie Kimberly Rollins", Amanda said, and Liv and Elliot held each other.

"Congratulations Amanda, you are going to be a great mom.", Nick said. Amanda smiled and then Liv got a call.

"Hey Liv, it's Fin. How's Amanda?", Fin asked.

"She's resting, but she gave birth to a healthy baby girl.", Liv said, smiling.

"That's great!", Fin said.

"How are things going with the case?", Liv asked.

"Can you and El get away. Want to inform you?", he asked.

"Sure. Let me tell Amanda and we will see you at the precinct.", Liv said. Reentering the room, Liv saw Amanda laying on her side, and her daughter near her. Liv smiled.

"Amanda I'm so sorry, but El, Nick and I have to be at the precinct with this case.", Liv said.

"It's okay, thanks for being here. I'll call you for a ride home.", Amanda said, and Liv hugged her. They all walked out and went back to the precinct.

"Alright Fin, what's up?", Olivia said. She took a seat and Elliot stood behind her.

"Well, we canvassed the area and talked with the ex boyfriend. No leads. But we did talk to the bartender and he said that he saw this ex on the night that she was raped. So, we may have a lead.", Fin said.

"Okay, reinterview the ex and see what he has to say and then let's talk to the cop who was there for her all those years ago. What's his name?", Liv said.

"Sergeant Tom Cole.", Carisi said.

"Great, Carisi take El and speak with him and see if our vic called him that night.", Liv said. Then she turned to Fin, and said that he could go with and then, they can all head to the ex's apartment.

"You gonna be okay, here honey?", El asked, knowing that it was now eight months into her pregnancy and Liv nods.

"Yea, I'm fine. Go, Carisi and Fin are waiting.", Liv said, and sighed. Elliot caught he sigh and moved forward. He kissed her and then looked into her eyes.

"You sure you are okay?", El said.

"El, (but after his intent look), fine I'm scared, okay.", Liv said. Putting her arms out and then hitting her legs.

"Baby, there's nothing to be scared of. We can handle this, and things are going to be fine.", Elliot said.

"No, it's more than that. It's the baby. El, I'm worried about our baby.", Liv said.

(to the guys), "Guys, you go, Liv needs me.", Elliot said, and they left. He pulled her into the office and looked intently into her eyes.

"Tell me.", he urged and held her close. Liv broke that moment.

"I don't know, El, seeing Amanda go through that hardship with her labor, scared me, even though that I've been through the twins' birth. I guess, just seeing that scared me. El, help me.", Olivia said.

"Honey, you are fine. Listen to me, you are going to pull through this. You only have two months eft. We are going to make sure that you are set and everything will be fine. Liv, remember there's no end to my love. You can't separate this love.", Elliot said. But off her sigh, he knew there was more.

"I know, El, but maybe my work isn't as important anymore. I don't know.", Liv said. Now, he understood.

"You want to retire?", El said, surprised.

"N, I just want to do more to help.", Liv said. El kissed her head and sighed.

"You are helping us here, by handling the off site stuff. Listen, I know what you are thinking, but there's no way that it will come to that. Honey, you are CO of this unit and are a wonderful person that helps people every day. Liv, we can make this work.", Elliot said.

"But what about my family? Should I give up my job to be there. I mean thinking about it,Noah is growing up so fast, the twins see me when I'm at home, and shouldn't I be with them? What happens if I miss something important? I know Maureen, Katie,Dickie and Lizzie were born before we got together, but I feel like I miss so much because I'm here.", Olivia said. Elliot could tell that she was vey distressed.

"Liv…", Elliot said.

"No, El, I need to do more.", Olivia said as a matter of factly, and Elliot sighed.

"Honey, you are doing everything you can. No one is asking you to give up your job. Honey, listen to me, we are here for you. The team understands and so does the kids.", Elliot said.

"Am I enough though El? I need to be here, and then with my family and it's not always like that.", Olivia said.

"Yes, you are enough. You do more for your family than you know. You handle cases and get bad guys off the streets so we all could sleep a little better. Everyone understands. You are perfectly enough for me, and you will be for the remainder of our lives. Honey, what happened that you are thinking like this?", El asked, holding her close.

"I don't know El. I mean, I can't be protecting the people of New York from behind my desk, and I can't protect my family, because of what happened to Maureen, and Kathleen, I should have known. Calvin's missing more and more of me, and he is already growing up to fast. I might miss an important moment in the twins' and Noah's life and I don't want that to happen. I just feel like if I could be two people than the world would be better.", Olivia said. As she talked, sat down, as her back was hurting her. Elliot came over and rubbed her shoulders and when she sighed, she broke down. He held her close and she held on to him tightly. Elliot knew that this was in her head, and held her close.

"Honey, listen, you are enough for our family. Who got Maureen through those long nights where all she would do is cry? Who helped get Kathleen help and make sure that she is eating. Who helps Calvin every day with homework? Who is there for her children when they need her? Liv, you are. You are here for your children always. I know you are because of how much passion I see in you. Who has the biggest heart there is? You do Liv. No one is expecting you to retire. No one.", Elliot said. Olivia reached out and held her husband close. She understood what he was saying and was thankful for him being there, because if he had gone out on the case, then she would still be stuck in her head and that is never a good sign. She knew that to be true.

"Thank you, honey. I just feel like that there is emotions because of the baby.", Olivia said.

"Honey, it's fine. I am here for you. Now, let's dry those tears and let's go catch this creep.", Elliot said. Liv chuckled and kissed Elliot. They saw the team was back and went in to get the details.

"Okay, our perp used a mask, but our victim thought that this was her ex-boyfriend. But we searched and it wasn't. Now, we think it's someone else. So, who knows the victim well?", Carisi said.

"The cop", Fin said.

"Well, Fin, let's not just jump to conclusions. We may have to back track a bit. We need to have every bit of information on him before we arrest him.", Olivia said.

"Why, we know he's our guy.", Nick said.

"Because, he was a cop. He knows the ins and outs of how this is supposed to go.", Olivia said.

"Guys, she is right. Let's think. What's his motive?", Elliot said.

"We clearly found pieces of a knife and cigarette buts from the ex. How do we know they aren't planted.", Fin said, and everyone else agreed. Then, he took Elliot and he went down to the ME's office to see Melinda.

"Melinda, can you test these for prints?", El said.

"Yep, it'll take about an hour. I'll let you guys know.", Melinda said, and they nodded. They went back upstairs. On the way up, Fin wanted to ask Elliot something.

"Hey El, baby girl seemed like she was upset about something. What's going on?", he asked.

"I don't know, Fin. She wasn't this hormonal with the twins' birth, but maybe things are different. She's feeling like she is not enough.", El said, with a sigh.

"She does more than we do.", Fin said, and El chuckled.

"Don't let her hear you say that.", El said, and Fin laughed.

"You know Fin, she thinks she wants to split into two people so she can be the work Olivia and the home Olivia. I tried to tell her that there is no separation because they are both the same person. Then, she started going off about the kids and their mishaps and how she should have done more.", Elliot said.

"Well, we are here for her no matter what man!", Fin said, and Elliot smiled.

"Alright, so what have we got?", Liv said.

"Melinda's testing the information now." Fin said.

"Whoa that was fast! Test came back positive for ID for a Tom Cole", Elliot said.

"Okay, let's trap him. El and I will go talk to him and say that Cabot needs the details. He'll slip up and when we do, we can arrest him.", Liv said. The others nodded.

At a diner, Liv and El speak with Tom and explain the cigarette butt had Ray's DNA on it but the timeline is spotty. They use the excuse that they have to rule out every man Quinn spoke to. Tom says he had a nice dinner with his wife and then went downstairs to work on his new wine cellar. Liv says Ray got fired at the restaurant and Fin asks if that is where he spoke to Ray. Tom says he never went there, he spoke to him in Jersey outside his apartment. They thank him for his help and as Rollins and Liv walks off, El mutters to Liv that Tom is lying his ass off. Liv laughs and they go in for the set up. Liv sends Carisi and Nick to check on Ton's wife, and he had left her a note. He was saying goodbye. But, then makes a comment like Tom would never do anything.

With Liv, El has just stopped at a red light when she hears her phone ring. It's Carisi. They had done good work and now it was the catch and bait. Fin was at the precinct and said that Tom had a brother that had a boat house, and this is where he probably was. When El heard this, Liv mouthed to him to turn around. El knew that she was okay, and then they told all units to meet them there.

"Honey, please be careful", Elliot said, once they got to the location.

"Honey, I'll be fine.", Liv said.

When they got into the house, they found that Quinn was there. She was telling them to back off, and soon Tom came out of nowhere. He had a gun pointed at Elliot's head. Liv was shocked and looked for a way to get to El, without Tom noticing. She could hear Elliot begging for his life and started to get scared for her husband. She had to save him. But right when she was about to move up, she heard a gun click. She knew that El's life was in Tom's hands. If she could only get there. When she found a spot, and before she could hear Tom screaming, and Elliot begging him. In her spot, she decided it was best to take Tom out. She shot him in the chest and in the head. She got up and Elliot's face was covered in the blood spatter. She saw him shaking and went over to him. She put her hand on his shoulder and he knew that it was her. Not caring about the blood, she held him close. Liv then heard that the others were there and they released Quinn.

"You're okay. You're okay.", she said. Elliot got up from his kneeling position and held her close. He kissed her head and then her lips. he rubbed her stomach and felt the babies kick. He let out a few tears in that moment and his tears mixed with the blood. He was given a towel and he wiped off the blood and held the tears at bay, but then saw Liv's face and held her tight again, and let tears that he was holding back fall.

"I thought…. I thought he was gonna kill me.", Elliot said.

"I know baby, but didn't. I took him out. He's gone, now El.", Olivia said. She kissed him and he breathed heavily.

"Honey, you're okay.", Liv said, and she and Elliot walked out. Once again, she had saved his life and he loved her very much. But she was happy to do it because if that man ha taken the shot, her husband would be gone and she would have nothing. The kids wouldn't ave a father, and she…. she would be left alone to raise them. At this realization, she held on tighter.

"I know honey. I'm okay, thanks to you.", Elliot said.

"Honey, let's go home.", Liv said.

"Hey Liv, they are going to meet you at the station to take your statement. How's the girl?", Carisi said.

"She's fine, she's a fighter.", Liv said, and Elliot gripped her hand tighter.

"Liv, does this make you want to retire?", Fin asked, knowing that this was in her mind now.

"Not a shot in hell. It actually makes me want to do the exact opposite.", Liv said, and smiled. Then, Liv and Elliot moved to the precint, quickly to give the statements, and then they went home. Liv and Elliot were glad to be home and held the kids closely. The kids had heard of the case through the television and things were realize and they loved the attention. A few weeks have passed since this incident, and now Liv had finally taken off. Elliot was there for her and even though he was second in command, things were petty calm at SVU. Yes, there were cases, but nothing that couldn't be handled. Everything seemed to fall into place.

One morning, Liv was sitting at the table, when she felt the baby move. Then, she felt the pain come. But as soon as it came it went away. She knew that this was the beginning stages of labor, and had to take it easy. Maureen was home and walking into the kitchen when she saw the pain on her mother's face.

"Mom, you okay?", she asked.

"Yea, just a mini contraction. I guess labor has started.", Liv sighed and smiled. Maureen was happy and knew that her sister or brother would be safe. Olivia and Elliot had found out the sex, but the kids didn't know.

"A contraction? Mom, shouldn't you go in the hospital?", she asked.

"No honey, not yet. I am fine. Just a few twinges.", Liv said. Maureen nodded. She went to grab her things, when she heard Liv dream again and this times knew that this wasn't just a mini contraction. This was a full on contraction.

"Mom? Dad! Mom's in pain!", Maureen screamed and everyone came running.

"Honey, I told you I am fine. It's just a contraction. I'm probably at the beginning stages of labor.", Liv said.

"Liv, are you sure?", Elliot said, the worry clear as day on her face. She nodded. Then, she got up and her seat was wet from where she was sitting. She hadn't noticed, and moved slowly. But Elliot noticed and then told her to relax. She agreed and sat down on the sofa. When she sat down, she felt the gush of water flow, and knew that this was it.

"Honey?! My water just broke!", Liv said.

"Alright, everything's in the car. Let's go.", Elliot said and everyone piled in. Elliot put his cop lights on and they were there in no time. Liv was grateful for this because of the fact that she was in a lot of pain.

AH! Arg! Ugh!", Liv screamed, and then held Elliot's hand and breathed. Maureen was there to help too as the kids were just scared for the mother.

"Momma, are you going to be okay?", Calvin said, and Liv nodded saying that this was normal. When they got to the hospital, Liv was wheeled in and taken to a room. When the doctor had checked her, she was fully dialed yet, s they waited. Liv didn't like this because the contractions were getting closer and they were seriously hurting her.

"El, please, don't leave me.", she said, as the doctors prepped her for labor.

"Never my dear. I am right here with you.", El said, and helped her by giving her mind something to focus on. But once the contractions came closer, Liv grew scared again, and then things started getting crazy.

"Alright Olivia, we are going to push. Give me one hard push", the doctor said, and Liv did as she was told. She wasn't the kind of woman to yell at her husband.

"Come on honey, you can do this.", Elliot said. After a few times, Liv's baby was born. It was a girl. Liv delivered the placenta and things were perfect. Elliot held his baby girl close and Olivia did as well. She had tears in her eyes and kissed her husband.

"I love you, Elliot Stabler.", Olivia said.

"I love you too much, Olivia Stabler. I love all my kids, and this new baby too.", Elliot said, and kissed Liv. Then the nurse came in and asked for the name.

"Her name is Faith Grace Stabler.", Olivia said, and Elliot smiled.

"That's perfect.", Elliot said, and kissed her head. Then, he let the kids come in and meet their new family member. Things were great in the Stabler world, and they knew that there would be hard times, but it's that infinite love that keeps everyone together.

infinite love that's what we have together you'll be the one until the 12th of never.  
baby all around with you i'll be armed forever for all of my life you will be my infinite love

Author's note: This is where I leave the Stabler family, for now. Believe me, I will write some more of them. Thank you all for reading and reviewing my story. I hope you like how this one ended, and will look forward to the next story. Love you guys. EO Forever! 


End file.
